One Drows Journies
by Robert Archer
Summary: Story currently in huge rewrite will have mostly similar story just better described check back in a few weeks for an update
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I ran through the forest as silently as the approaching night with my animal companion Mayra, a wolf. Mayra stopped suddenly growling lightly. I approached her placing my hand on her strong sleek form to quiet her. She stopped as I looked about. Off to my left, I noticed a human male of about 6'0' looking for someone or something. He seemed to be a messenger of some sort, though he carried himself with a fighter's stance. Approaching quietly I asked, "Who enters the protected lands of Ryltar Kost'dora? If you seek harm to these woods or any goodly folk who enter it you will find yourself dead faster then you could blink."

In all truth, I would only carry this threat out if they turned out to be evil in purpose. I slowly drew my scimitars and approached the human now noticing Mayra and myself appeared relived. He gave his head a slight bow and said "Ah, Ryltar I am Jeffy Shrine messenger for Aribeth de Tylmarande, paladin in the service of Tyr and the city of NeverWinter. I have an invitation for you from her to attend the Academy of NeverWinter for adventurers of all types."

Taking the paper I slide one of my scimitars back to its sheath while I opened the message. It indeed was an invitation for attending the academy though I was hesitant to do so due to my heritage and adversity to being in cities for longer then I needed to be. I said to Jeffy after making my decision "Very well Jeffy. Please lead the way to the city I will accept Lady Aribeth's invitation"

Sheathing my other scimitar, Mayra approached me saying, through our mental link, _"Must we stay in the city for long? We both know neither one of us enjoys it especially you due to your race."_ I replied saying, _"I know Mayra. However if what this letter says is true thousands will die if the efforts at the academy fail."_ Mayra asks back saying, "_And what could these thousands of people die from so quickly that adventurers must be called upon for?"_ I sadly reply with, _"Seems to be an apocalyptic plague of some type. Hundreds have already died. And you know I will help anyone I can for atonement of my past."_ Mayra consented to this nodding her head as we followed Jeffy.

It was about two weeks later when we neared the city of NeverWinter on our travels here Jeffy, Mayra, and myself where attacked by a couple of goblins. However we quickly handled them and continued on. Now approaching the "Jewel of the North" as it was called, I quickly wondered if entering the city was a good idea. Thinking people might wonder if a drow elf might be to blame for their misfortune, I quickly shook off this feeling as we approached the city's gate. We were stopped by the gate guards informing us that I was expected at the academy later today. Not wishing to waste any time, I quickly was given a seal by Lord Nasher informing all that I was not here for ill purposes, and headed to the Beggar's Nest where the academy was located. Mayra followed me a little uneasy. Traveling through the Beggar's Nest, a voice in my head said, _"The scent of death is coming. You can feel it can you not Ryltar?"_ I felt around me for a moment stopping I replied to the voice _"Yes, I can feel it." _I turned to Mayra explaining the voice I heard, _"Who or what do you think it was?"_ she asked. _"I don't know but __something tells me that dire times are coming for this city, and everyone's limits will be pushed to the breaking point."_ I continued on to the academy after showing the gate guard my seal and papers. I briefly wondered where the voice had come from, as well as the thoughts I felt of despair about the city's future. However, with reaching the academy's gates I put them out of my mind for later thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My few weeks into the academy saw me placed into the advanced training classes. The instructors here seemed to think I have a lot of potential as an adventure, I just waved them off saying it was due to my time as a druid and ranger in the NeverWinter woods. I even over heard people mentioning my name to this Paladin Aribeth. Walking down the halls to my room for the night I thought, "Wow, tomorrow I'm graduating with the rest of the advanced class, I wonder what will happen then?" My thoughts were interrupted by my familiar Mayra she said through our link What will happen you ask? From what I have been hearing you and the rest of your classmates will be looking for a cure for the Wailing Death. I replied with Really? And how may I ask did you find out about this? Mayra came back with Let's just say that the local dogs are...lonely and they where only happy to give me some information she said this with a small tooth filled grin. A bit taken aback by this I said OOOK, forget I asked anything that was too much information for my tastes Mayra just laughed back thorough our link and once reaching my room I went to meditate to ready myself for the final tests tomorrow.

The next morning i woke up to the sounding of the morning bell. Coming out of my meditation I stood slowly, stretching, and listening to the sounds of my back cracking. Though only sixty-five years old I after only being at the academy for the past few weeks, and the way the instructors drilled myself and my classmates made me feel much older then I actually was. I walked over to Mayra's sleeping form watching her sleep always brought back fond memories of the day I first came to the surface and saved her from certain death at the hands of her rabid mate. I slowly breathed in remembering that day.

**FLASHBACK**

After quickly dispatching the last of the orcs in the cave I had entered I looked around, not noticing anything dangerous still living I sheathed my scimitars and walked to the caves entrance. Being a part of many surface raids, my eyes were quicker to adjust to the blinding light of the sun. Every time I saw it on one for those raids I always thought "How can such a beautiful thing be so evil?" remembering my lessons on the horrors of the surface in the fighter academy. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I walked out into what I assumed to be what was called here on the surface, "the afternoon", I walked into a large gathering of trees submersing myself in the beauty and passion of what was called, "nature." I had always had a connection with what limited Underdark creatures were around Mezzordoran, and I knew that to survive on the surface I would need to make a new connection here as well. Sending out myself into the forest I heard a loud unnatural growling near by I slowly unsheathed my scimitars and carefully walked towards the sounds. When i approached I saw a foaming at the mouth, dog like creature I recalled hearing about called a wolf trying to get to another wolf which looked quite scared at the attempts. Sensing this wolf's cries for help I attacked the crazed wolf. Once i looked closer i saw that it was indeed sick and due to this I was able to sneak up on it and quickly dispatch the poor creature. Once the deed was done I asked the forces of nature to take care of this wounded wolf and allow it peace in the natural order. I sheathed my scimitars and looked at the other wolf. I was quite surprised when it responded to my wonders if it was alright

"I am fine strange and dark elven one you needn't worry for me. " the wolf said.

Seeing that the wolf could understand me I asked "Yes I am sorry for killing this one of your kin, he seemed crazed and sick. I picked up your cries for help and once I realized he was the way he was I figured he would be better off released from his suffering."  
I said looking at the wolf's now silent form. I continued "If you don't mind me asking would you have a name?"

The wolf looked at me as though not fully understanding my question I felt it search my mind then responding "My name is...Mayra in your tongue and yours?"

"Ryltar Kost'dora, recently freed drow from Mezzordoran, I am pleased to meet you Mayra" I responded.

"Come with me Ryltar there is much I can teach you that you will need to survive here on the surface, from what I understand your kind is not liked in these parts" Mayra said to me. I followed here safe in here knowledge.

**END FLASHBACK**

**BACK IN THE ACADEMY**

From that day on I recalled I learned a lot about tracking and communicating with nature over time I was accepted due to meeting another like myself another famous drow named Drizzt Do'Urden but now wasn't the time for such memories I had to prepare myself for my final tests. I shook Mayra awake gently she awoke saying "So I sense you have your final tests today worried?"

I smiled at her saying "Not really there was little they could teach me in the ways of fighting or spell casting that you or nature couldn't teach me." Now standing I once again stretched watching as Mayra did the same.

"That maybe true however you should still heed there teachings you might find them useful in the future" Mayra said to me.

Now looking out my window which overlooked a decent part of the Beggar's Nest I saw and felt the despair which was even now spreading across the city of NeverWinter. I said slowly "The wailing death is spreading Mayra it is an unnatural disease and part of me wonders if I and my classmates can find those behind it when so many die everyday."

I hung my head the shook myself back to reality, dressing quickly I told Mayra to follow me. Walking out of my room I saw a new face in the academy a young human male approached me.

"Greetings, you must be Ryltar Kost'dora? I'm Pavel a new student to the academy, when some of the students told my brother and I that we would be sharing the same room-area as you I didn't believe they would allow a...drow in the academy" Pavel said with slight anxiety.

I adjusted my posture so it wouldn't seem so defensive and replied. "Please, calm yourself Pavel I am not like my kin I came here to help find the ones responsible for the Wailing Death, and help in any way that I can."

Pavel looked a little more less tense at this revelation he added. "For give me Ryltar my father was attacked by drow many years ago he...didn't survive." he said sadly.

I replied sympathetically "I'm sorry Pavel, maybe later we can get together and swap stories of our past? If you'll forgive me I must get going for my final tests."

Pavel nodded his head in understanding and said "Oh of course thank you are obviously different then most drow, and yes I would like to get together with you after your tests later on this evening. Good-bye"

Nodding and bowing slightly I walked thorough the door I sold my old travel cloak and bought a new one to hide my face just in case not every one followed the law about the id parchment I had on me. Mayra and I walked into the fighter hall and left after quickly proving to my teacher my final skills in both sword and bowman ship. Now finished with my tests I walked over to the graduation room where I was to finally meet the Lady Aribeth. According to Mayra she was a very beautiful High Elf (A/N: I'm assuming thats what she is if thats not right someone let me know) who was to be married to another elf named Fenthick a cleric of tyr. Walking into the graduation hall I saw the rest of my class waiting for the ceremony to start. Scanning the room my eyes came to rest on who I assumed was the Lady Aribeth. Here eyes came to mine and I saw signs of relief and wonder cross her face as I approached I gave a slight bow in greetings reaching my hand out to shake her offered hand.

She said "Greetings to you, I must be honest when the instructors here at the academy told me on your progress I was...surprised to say the least." she said looking me over. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a look of interest cross her face for a split second before returning to a neutral look.

I replied "It's a pleasure to finally meet you m'lady, however if i may ask why did you invite me to the academy in the first place? I've noticed certain people here are...less then comfortable with me being here."

She nodded in understanding saying "Actually it wasn't I who originally recommended you for the academy your recommendation came from one very famous individual and the local druid Nytar."

Surprised at this I said "Who was the other individual?"

Aribeth said "The famous drow ranger Drizzt Do'Urden. He had spoken highly of your skills and talents Nytar a friend of yours I believe according to him confirmed this. So I sent out an invitation for you to join the academy. I'm actually very glad you accepted Ryltar perhaps later we can...wait do you feel that? Brace your self were under attack!"

Seeing a gate opening in each corner and not having time to draw my scimitars I told Mayra to help the others while I prepared my bow. "Destroy the invaders!" Aribeth cried. Reading my bow I shot two arrows at a time a technique I had perfected many years ago when I first came to the surface. My first two arrows hit on target on what appeared to be a hooded mage, he dropped dead with a slight thud in mid-casting a spell. Mean while Aribeth and two students killed another two while the reaming two students and Mayra killed the fourth one. Seeing that the fight was over i slung my longbow over my back and drew my scimitars.

Aribeth ran over to me saying "Quickly you must get to the Waterdavian creatures here take this key and go...the door in the middle of the hall outside will eventually lead to you there."

Nodding I called for Mayra and ran through the door on the other side was another hooded figure I paused to determine his intent he said "What? who is this I was expecting Aribeth not some poorly armed and trained drow! No matter attack my minions!" Three goblins teleported in an attacked me while the hooded figure teleported away.

Moving to attack the goblins I said threateningly "Leave this place or die!" the goblins moved to surround me but faster then they could blink I killed two of them and Mayra ripped the throat out of the other. Moving to the door I used the key Aribeth gave me and continued on I thought back on what Aribeth said about Drizzt recommending me for the Academy I recalled my final day training with him.

**FLASHBACK**

Drizzt scimitars moved quickly at me but both he and I matched each other almost perfectly we had been dueling since early in the morning to now around noon. We both had a thick stream of sweet on both our bodies and both of us were exhausted. However, we had both agreed that we wouldn't stop till one of us conceded the fight. We were both to stubborn and proud to allow the other to stop and we moved back to observe each other.

Drizzt spoke "Impressive Ryltar you might even be better then my rival Artemis Entreri, you are truly meant for greatness one day Ryltar."

Pausing just a split second to ponder what he said I quickly found myself on the ground disarmed. I said "Humph distract me with compliments and take me down I suppose this is another lesson I must learn, yes?"

Drizzt nodded saying "Yes, a most important one for while your are an impressive fighter and tracker your down fall will be your ego. If you are not able to ignore things such as this when you are in a fight I fear your life will be all to short." he helped me back up sheathing his scimitars as I did the same. Drizzt went on "Regardless one day you will prove yourself to this land and make yourself a great hero of that I am sure. Now come Bruenor wishes to give you something before you leave."

Following a few feet back I looked around at the wonderful lands around Mitheral Hall, truly there were few places to match the beauty here. Mayra came up to me out of some rocks and said "So where are we headed now Ryltar?"

I replied still following Drizzt "Well, Bruenor wishes to give me something before I leave, probably a dwarven feast so he has an excuse to get drunk again." I started chuckling to myself and was followed by Drizzt smiling. Now entering Mitheral Hall we had no sooner gone in one hundred yards when Bruenor approached carrying a bag he handed it to me.

"So lad I hear you plan on leaving us today Eh?" Bruenor said

"Yes, I feel it is time I moved on while I have appreciated everything you and your clan have done for me over the past ten years I have been here I feel I must find my own home. Do not worry my dwarven friend I will return every now and then I visit I still have that arm wrestling match with Wulfgar." Everyone around me smiled at this well knowing how both Wulfgar and I were evenly matched in strength and that any test of strength came down to whoever was feeling generous that day in loosing.

Bruenor said "So ya darn elf where do you plan on going?"

I replied "I was thinking of heading west towards either Baldur's Gate or the forests of NeverWinter. I heard the forests are quite beautiful and peaceful, and there is always the need for rangers to patrol the forest of orcs and goblins."

Bruenor nodded saying "Ah lad your as bad as the other darn elf seems I got a thing for hanging around you dark ones more then my own clan." he said smiling he continued "Well, I made ye a present open the bag already and pull them out." I opened that bag looking inside were two of the most beautiful scimitars I had ever saw the gleamed lightly with a faint greenish glow and almost seemed to compel me to wield them. I felt tears of appreciation knowing that my easy life of acceptance was about to get a lot harder once I left. However looking at each of them I noticed the markings of clan Battlehammer identifying me as a trusted friend of the clan.

I smiled at Bruenor tears welling in my eyes I said "Thank you so much Bruenor Battlehammer there wonderful I've known very few friends in my life however everyone here is just that a true friend." thanking them each again and gathering my stuff Bruenor, Drizzt, Cattie-bre, Regis, and Wulfgar bid me fair well as I left Mitheral Hall.

**END FLASHBACK**

Smiling on the memory while making my way through a storage room I came through another door on the other side were several dead goblins Pavel was standing there he came to attack me but then recognized who I was he spoke "Thank the gods Ryltar I'm sorry for almost attacking you I thought if goblins weren't bad enough that were attacking us that drow were as well. You've got to help me everyones dead or dying. My brother and I were in the training hall when we were attacked by a horde of goblins they killed him and I just made it out in time to here where you found me."

I said "Well then join me I could use the extra help, I must find the Waterdavian creatures Aribeth said they were for a cure."

Pavel nodded pulling out his longsword he replied "Very well then lets make ourselves hero's and get these creatures of Aribeth's. Lead the way Ryltar."

Mayra said to me mentally "We must hurry I can smell some strange scents beyond these doors nearby they might be the creatures we seek." I nodded to her and continued on.

After killing several more goblins and a few very weak skeletons I reached another training hall area with several goblins and the hooded mage he looked at me and said "What! you survived no matter your life ends here you pathetic drow."

I told Mayra and Pavell to deal with the goblins while I dealt with the mage. I ran to attack. He must have had some fighter training as well at some point because he was able to block my first attack with his quarterstaff. However, my second attack came in low he tired to block but his quarterstaff broke under my hit my other scimitar came in high lobbing off his head I watched it roll towards a door with grim satisfaction. I turned to Pavell and Mayra to see how they were fairing I noticed Pavell was hurt but all the goblins were dead I rushed over to him pulling out a healing potion I told him to drink it. I chugged it down and I watched as his wound healed up I saw a look of fear in his eyes he stood up saying "Ok lets continue I'm fine now thanks"

Continuing through the door we found several more goblins freeing a dryad, a yuan-ti, an intellect devourer, and a cockatrice. All mysteriously teleported away. Quickly killing all of the goblins a human and an elf were teleported in I readied myself for there attack but they just stood there, the human was surprised to see me, the elf approached me.

"Greetings, I am Fenthick cleric in the service of Tyr and companion to the lady Aribeth." Fenthick said.

The human shot back "All is lost Fenthick! Aribeth trusted the academy to protect the creatures and where was she during the attack in a training hall helping healing students! Plus to make matters worse she sends this...welp of a dark elf who probably could care less on the suffering of this city."

I growled at him angrily saying "I care about this city rivvel even if you don't!"

Fenthick interrupted "Please Desther Aribeth thought that it was best if she stayed where she was and Ryltar has shown himself to be a capable warrior in his own right. In either case I will not have you speaking ill of my lady Aribeth."

Desther said "Bah the whelp hides behind the surface elf he's probably to afraid to face me himself"

Mayra growled lightly I silenced her remembering that Drizzt once said that sometimes the only way to earn respect was the show it I approached Desther I said "Look Desther regardless of what you think of me I will recover those creatures for the city and I don't expect anything in return expect acceptance."

Desther said "Pretty words drow however actions speak louder then words. I'll leave you now Fenthick to clean the mess you and your lady Aribeth have made. I must make plans to recover the cure."

Desther left Fenthick said "You must forgive Desther the Wailing Death has weighed heavily on all of us he and his helmites showed up shortly before the plague started. Since then the helmites have done much to help the city. Please meet me in the Halls of Justice in a week"

I nodded as Fenthick turned and left as well Pavell approached me saying "I'm no hero all I could think about when I got wounded back there was why I decided to be an adventurer. My brother is dead and I myself almost died."

"You just need time to train Pavell and stick with it." I said reassuringly

"No Ryltar you are destined for greatness, hero's are born not made. Good-bye I'm going to return to my farm and lead a quite life. I doubt we will see each other again." I nodded in understanding waving good-bye to Pavell. I gestured for Mayra to follow me as we walked out of the academy.

(A/N: WOW long chapter sorry bout that I got on a roll and didn't stop till here so again what does everyone think? Please R/R)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking around the city the day after the attack on the academy I saw that the depression, fatigue, and sorrow press down on the city once more. I realized that the academy was the last true hope the city had. To further press down on the city I found that I was the only survivor out of all the classes, this I thought couldn't have sat well many people in the city. I realized that if I wanted to gain the trust and respect of the city I couldn't sit around for a week waiting for my meeting with the Lady Aribeth. I decided that I would find ways to help the city till then.

Mayra walked up to me trying to comfort me by rubbing against my left leg. I rubbed her head with my hand behind her ears. She growled in content saying "Oh you so know where to rub my ears" I watched as her back left foot patted in content.

"Yes well I have a feeling that this city could use a bit of what your getting know." I said.

"You mean your going to scratch everyone in the city behind the ears?" Mayra said jokingly.

Smiling at that that thought I replied. "Ha ha, funny Mayra no I meant that I can't just sit around waiting for my meeting with Aribeth in a week while the city suffers around me. I need to find things to help people, or at the very least make them feel better and giving them hope." I said.

Mayra nodded in understanding "Yes your right however what can you do one drow do for an entire city?"

Standing up straighter in determination I said "Do what I do best track the missing creatures down before my meeting with Aribeth and show everyone that I am not in this for money. Plus that Desther character we met yesterday didn't...well feel right. Regardless, tracking down either all or at the very least a one or two of the Waterdavian creatures would give the city great hope. Mayra nodded in acceptance. I looked around there was nothing in sight that I could see that would help the city so I decided on going to the Temple of Tyr, certain I could find leads to the creatures whereabouts from there. Walking to the City Core gates I was stopped by the gate guard. I pulled my hood around me as I approached before he could see what I was.

"Halt citizen, these gates lead to the City Core what business do you have there? And what is your name?" the guard said.

"Ryltar Kost'dora, and this is my animal companion Mayra." I said slowly removing my hood.

The guard must have overheard the rumours that there was a drow in the academy because while he appeared nervous around me he didn't draw his sword. I took this as a good sign. He replied after recovering from his nervous shock "Ryltar Kost'dora eh? Heard there was a drow elf in the academy well then don't cause trouble drow." the guard then opened the gate for me.

Walking through the gate I turned back around and smelled the air. Years of living in the wilderness had taught me a thing or two of using all of your senses in unfamiliar terrain. These same lessons I thought should hold true in the city. Going through the smells in my head I examined them. _"Hmmm, rotting flesh...odd must be from those rotting corpse piles over by the gate." _I thought but the way it left a lingering scent in my brain the danger bells in my head where going full out. Something was right, but without a lack of further evidence I turned and headed in the City Core.

The core itself was surrounded by ten foot high walls, as I entered I once more pulled my hood up not sure about how I would be held in regard. Walking around the Core I found out that the Wailing Death had started in the Beggar's Nest shortly before I came to the academy, however more odd was the fact that the Helmites around the core and city had shown up before the plague started claiming that they were sent here by there god Helm himself to stop it. I looked at Mayra and relayed to her what I thought "The Helmites showed up _before_ the plague starts and claim that its coming does that not sound strange to you Mayra?"

Mayra replied "I don't believe in equal happenings Ryltar but to answer your question yes it is odd. Maybe you should tell Aribeth about it. Perhaps because of the stress of the plague she didn't think of it."

I nodded saying "Yes, you are right but theres a lot of Helmites in the city and to accuse them all of starting the plague wouldn't put me in the right light with the city. Hmmmm I think I'll keep this in mind though." I walked towards the Temple of Tyr and walked inside.

Inside there were many sick and dieing people my hood had come down just as I entered and I didn't have time to pull it back up. As a result I soon found myself with four longwords pointed at my throat. I slowly put my hands up in defeat I said "Uh hi fellas, listen if you could get the Lady Aribeth we can get this big misunderstanding cleared up." I looked at each of them and determined that if a fight did break out, I was seriously screwed. I wouldn't even be able to flinch before one of them had cut my head off.

Luckily for me Aribeth chose that moment to walk in she saw me thankfuly and rushed over.

"Guards! put your weapons away this man is here to help the city." She said.

"But milady he is a foul drow elf! He is evil and I would bet my sword that he is the one behind this horrible plague!" a older looking human guard said not turning away from me.

"Then that is a bet which you have lost. This is Ryltar Kost'dora, he trained at the academy and is the only survivor from there. Plus if he was evil do you not think I would be able to tell?" Aribeth said she added "As for your sword keep it you'll need it in these dark times."

The guards slowly put down there swords and sheathed them I let out the breath I had been holding since Aribeth came over. Mayra decided to show her displeasure with the guards performance. She went over to one and left a nice present for him on his boot he just glared at her and she bared her teeth. The guard quickly stood still once more.

I smiled at this display and turned to Aribeth "Thank you Aribeth I wish to ask you a few questions. If I may that is?"

Aribeth nodded saying "Of course Ryltar I am here to help in any way I can."

"Obviously you want me to rest up this week for my coming mission however I can not do that I am a man of action I can't just sit idly by and let more people die while I rest. There must be something I can do to help this city! Or at the very least give them hope that the cure will be found!" I said.

Aribeth nodded once more saying "True Ryltar however you must realize that we have no leads as to where the creatures are."

"Then I will track them down I am a ranger after all. Or failing that I will find something to earn the trust of the city." I said determined.

Aribeth sighs saying "Ryltar I understand, and it looks like I won't be able to convince you otherwise very well I understand that the local druid, and your friend Nytar had mentioned several time to me troubles with the local Blake Lake zoo perhaps you could speak to him."

Bowing slightly Mayra and I turned around and left the temple. I looked around trying to recall what Nytar had told me where his grove was in the city. I knew it was in the Core but looking around the massive building I started to wonder if he was a little nuts.

Turning to Mayra I said "Mayra find Nytar's Grove." Mayra turned around and walked around sniffing the air the walekd to the west I followed her and after a few minutes walk we came abon a huge oak tree. Nytar was there and didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Greetings from the earth mother, Ryltar, it has been a few years since I last saw you. I must admit when I heard about the attack on the academy I was worried for your safety at first. But then I remembered that this was the only drow who could actually have a decent chance of out fighting the famous Drizzt Do'urden. I then thought that I should pitty all those that would face you in combat. Ah enough with my rambling what can I do for you my friend?" Nytar said to me adding "Oh and I see Mayra still follows you as well oh are you faring Mayra?"

"Well enough no thanks to this clumsy drow's adventures." Mayra said jokingly.

"Oh haha Mayra clumsy am I this coming from the wolf who has problems walking on ice!" I shot back

"I seem to recall that it was you who fell THROUGH the ice Ryltar." Mayra retorted.

"Grrr...I'll shut up now." I gave up in defeat turning back to Nytar I said."Well as you can see were doing well enough together. I had heard from the Lady Aribeth that you were having problems with the local zoo in the city?"

Nytar stepped closer to me and lowered his voice "Shhh...keep your voice down. Yes for many months now before the plague started I have been trying to get the zoo shut down. It is inhumane and unclean the animals there are not happy. The officials that were supporting my closing of the zoo have been killed by the plague. It has given the zoo a reprieve I fear and the animals will be killed out right. Please Ryltar you must free these animals. Here take this key and this scroll of teleportation. Use it on the tree in the courtyard at the zoo. You should have no problems with the guards and Monty."

"Who is this Monty character you mentioned?" I asked

Nytar said with obvious disguest "Montgomery "Shureshot" is the zoo keeper and in charge of the zoo. He only only cares for making money and not the animal's well being. He cares more for the sport of killing animals for the fun of it then for food or of supplies. He is an evil man and many, myserlf included would love to see him...gone from the city."

"I'll be back once I have freed the animals my friend." I told Nytar.

"I know you will succeed in this Ryltar you are a good man may the Earth Mother keep you safe, and watch over you on your adventurers always." Nytar said to me.

"And you too my friend." I said back.

As Mayra and I walked away from Nytar I started to plan out my rescue of the animals. From what I had heard about the zoo here in the city. It was small compared to most. This of course saved money for the person in charge as they would not have to furnish it with acceptable forms of comfort for the animals there. It also saved the owner on building costs as well. While the second option would have been a smart move on any other building this procedure just encouraged the animals mistreatment. I approached the black lake district gates and again was stopped by a guard. Stilling being cautious I lowered my hood, his hand went immediately to his sword but I said simply.

"Please human I mean you or this city no harm, my name is Ryltar Kost'dora." I awaited his response.

"Ahhh the drow that Aribeth mentioned I was wondering if I would get the change to meet you." he said quite friendly

"_Hmmm a little too friendly I think. Got to play this smart." _I thought. "Yes that is I. I need to travel to the black lake district zoo I wish to see the animals there."

He nodded to me saying "Very well Ryltar please go through the distirct is thorough the serveant's area and through their gates." He then opened the gate.

Mayra followed me thorough saying in my head "_Something not right about him Ryltar keep your eyes and ears open."_

I said back "_And you keep your nose clear."_

Mayra nodded as we went in the servant's area.

(A/N: ok got chapter three done sorry bout not a lot of action but I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do with ryltar after the zoo spree. R/R please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A/N: I was going to originally have Ryltar and Mayra walk thorough the servant's area described but instead I'm going to skip ahead to when they are at the zoo)

My journeys through the servant's area were luckily quiet, because of the Wailing Death keeping everyone in there homes. So due to that I had an easy time getting into and over the wall leading to the Black Lake District. I kept to the shadows with Mayra following me, and both of us keeping a look out, we eventually made it to the Blake Lake Zoo. I walked up to the door and after paying my one gold piece to enter I walked in still wearing my hood and cloak around me. I shuffled with my gloves to cover my hands and proceeded into the animal area. Even more lucky was the fact they didn't ask why I had a wolf following me around the door man must have though she was a dog. It really didn't matter what the reason was, as soon as I entered the animal area I was appalled by the conditions that I saw. First off the cages were entirely too small, they were unbelievably unclean, and worst of all the food in all the cages were either old and moldy or too small proportions for the animals to get nutrients from. Off to one corner of the room area I noticed a young human girl, of about seven-teen, talking to a caged panther. Using my sensitive hearing I picked up what she was saying.

"That is so sad how they treat you here Caldon, I'm sorry I can't do anything for you, I know I visit you and it makes your day better, and I know you are suffering but I am only a kid." the child said. She obviously had some animal empathy skills in her, because it seemed the panther named Caldon understood her. I looked around and saw no one else near by so I went up near her.

Still with my hood tightly around my head I said. "Excuse me little girl I noticed you seem to be able to talk to that panther there. If I may ask how long have you been able to do this?" I asked quietly.

"Oh! Sorry you startled me. Well I've been talking to animals most of my life sir," She noticed Mayra and I picked up through our link that Mayra was explaining to her who I was and what I was. "_I hope she added that I wasn't like the rest of my race."_

"Oh so thats who what he is...Ryltar, may I see your face? I have never seen a dark elf before. Please?" She asked

"_Curious bugger isn't' she?"_ I looked around once more to make sure that no one was around Mayra turned around so she could keep a better lookout and I loosened my hood letting it down part way. My light-silver gray hair fell around my shoulders as I shook my head. "Please don't be afraid young one I'm not like the rest of my race." I added quickly.

"You needn't worry Ryltar, Mayra told me I must say you are...interesting to say the least I had heard stories of a dark elf in the NeverWinter woods who guarded it, but no one ever told me his name. I glad to meet you. I wish there was something I could do to free these animals." She said turning back to Caldon sadly.

"That is why I am here tell me what is your name?" I asked now pulling my hood lightly around my face once more.

"My name is Elebereth Packdon." she replied "What is it you are here for Ryltar? Surely it isn't just due to the suffering of these animals?"

"Elebereth? An interesting name for a human. As to why I am in the city that is...classified information under orders of Lady Aribeth. For the reason I am here in the zoo, I am here to free them." I said

"The reason for my odd naming is because I am adopted by two elven parents they both died from the Wailing Death many days ago since then I have been spending most of my time here at the zoo trying to comfort these animals. I have nothing left to lose Ryltar and if you would let me I would love to assist you in freeing them. They are all I have left." Elebereth said sadly with a hint of anger.

"Do you have any skills with a blade Elebereth?" I asked

"I know how to work a sword if that's what your asking. I'm no expert but I am not weak." Elebereth said.

"Well then here take this," I said pulling an old longsword from my pack, and handing it to her.

Elebereth took the longsword from me and took a few practice swings with it. She wasn't the best I'd seen but she had talent, with a little training my me I figured she be a very good ranger. "Very well then Elebereth lets free these animals. I have here a scroll which will turn a tree out in the court yard to a portal which will transport these animals to the local druid Nytar."

"What about the zoo keeper?" Elebereth asked.

"Well I'm going to try to scare him into leaving the city or letting the animals go, however, I feel I may have to...stop his evil ways." I said slowly.

"You mean kill him? Right? I'm seven-teen Ryltar not six. Don't treat me like a kid I'm almost an adult go it?" Elebereth said annoyed.

"Got Elebereth, let's go." I said

I quickly informed the animals in all the cages about my plan. The were a little bit lacking in trusting me due to there years of treatment but were willing to give me a chance. After fighting my way through several rooms of zoo guards. Mayra spoke up.

"For nature's sake what does a zoo need with all these guards?"

"That I do not know nor care. All I care about is freeing these animals." I said this as my left hand scimitar lobed the head off the guard captain.

"Ryltar I have a question before we go any further." Elebereth said

Wiping the sweet off my face I said "Yes Elebereth, what is it?"

"Your fighting style who taught you?" she asked.

"Well I learned my general fighting techniques from my father, he was a slave to my House's Matron Mother. He told me that if I wasn't a successful fighter that I would be sacrificed to the evil drow goddess, Lolth. I was already afraid of my mother and sisters, and I hoped that if I could at least equal them in fighting skills they would treat me better then my father was. Sadly this wasn't the case, but I'm side tracking myself. After a few years of training with my father he was sacrificed to Lolth for a favor. I was entered int the drow fighter academy and after several years of training there I was graduated at the top of my class. I hope this answered your question?" I said.

"Yes it did thank you Ryltar, come lets find Monty" Elebereth said with a grin.

I nodded and opened the next door an arrow embedded itself into the door frame beside me and I pushed Mayra and Elebereth against the wall from the room we just came from. I saw a strong looking man with a very fancy looking longbow knock another arrow and fire. Again I dove out of the way and rain to close the distance between us. The man was quick I'll give him that he dropped his bow and brought out a large bastard sword my right scimitar clanged against it, showering us with sparks. My left scimitar came around to hit his left shoulder, however either he had magical means to protect him or he was extremely good at shrugging off wounds. He grinned at he and kicked me in the stomach, as I tried to back up to get some room between us I groaned in pain and backed up my hood came off from the blow.

He said "Ahhh so its a drow that I get to kill today, much better then killing these no good animals. Oh and what's this? A sweet young girl and a wolf...hmmm she'll make a fine carpet in my bedroom tonight."

Anger shot through me at the mention of him killing Mayra, while I was concerned for Elebereth's well being, I had known her only a short time. Where as Mayra was like a sister to me. I cried "Fool you have no idea of the danger you face before you!" I summoned a long unused talent of the drow which I still possessed after coming to the surface and dropped a globe of darkness on who I assumed was Montgomery Shureshot. I then outlined him with Fairy Fire and moved my eyes into the heat spectrum. I saw him on the verge of panic and moved behind him.

I said threateningly "Fool you thought you could out fight a drow warrior? I had killed hundreds of humans before you were eight!" He swung his sword around trying to hit me but it was sloppy and slow not coordinated like his first attack was. I easily dodged and again came up behind him. I had learned enough about his ways that persuading him to leave NeverWinter or releasing the animals was not an option.

I said "Forgive me fool but now you die." I quickly cut his throat and felt the blood rush down my blade and hand. Montgomery gurgled out a cry of death and feel to the ground in his own blood. Wiping the blood from my blades the darkness faded around me. Elebereth was startled at the sight before her Mayra nudged her from the scene. I pocketed a few gold coins from his body and a key to what I hoped was the animal's cages. A few minutes later after turning the tree in the courtyard to a portal, I returned to each animal and freed them. I then lead each of them out of the zoo they waited for me outside at the portal unsure of what to do. I said to each of them handing them each some fresh food saying. "Go through this portal it will take you to safety and into the arms of a waiting druid. All but the bear I had freed listened.

I asked it. _"What is wrong animal friend are you hurt?"_

"_No, one known as Ryltar, I am fine I am more unsure about this person you so willingly put your trust into. I for one am not as trusting."_ the bear said.

"_Please trust me bear friend he is a personal friend of mine and will release you into the wild as soon as you ware through the portal. I will be right behind you and if by some chance he does not I personally will deal with him. Agreed?"_ I said trying to persuade the bear.

"_Very well let's go" _the beer walked through the portal and I followed with Elebereth and Mayra following me.

Appearing in the city core next to Nytar he said "Welcome back Ryltar, it is good to see the animals are free and you my friend are safe. And who is this human girl you have with you?"

"Her name is Elebereth and it seems she was adopted by two elves who died from the Wailing Death a few days ago. It also seems she has some talent talking to animals. I wonder, if she'll let you that is, if you would be willing to teach her the ways of the forest?"

Nytar looked at Elebereth and said "It is up to you young one I am willing to teach you. Are you willing to let me?"

Elebereth looked first at me then at the animals we had just freed. She said "Yes Nytar I will. I have nothing left in this dieing city so I see no reason to continue my life as a fighter. I have always felt closer to nature then a sword. Very well when do we start?"

I smiled looking at Mayra I said "Come Mayra let's go see if Aribeth has a place we could stay at beside one of the local Inns."

"Well I sure hope so cause I don't think they allow animals in most Inns. I remember this one time..." she wen on to tell me about her past experiences as we walked into the Halls of Justice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After two days resting, I decided it was time to seek out the creatures needed for the cure. I had come into the Blades at night to keep my identity a secret. Sitting up in my bed I quickly dressed and slid my leather armor on. I placed my scimitars in there sheaths and woke Mayra up.

"Mayra it is time I started looking for the creatures this city needs hope, and since I am the only person left that seems able to do this, it's time I made a stand." I said to Mayra.

"Uh ok Ryltar, I agree however you don't need to make it sound like the world will end if you fail." Mayra replied.

I shook my head "That is exactly what I am worried about. The whole Wailing Death doesn't seem right, no plague is this deadly, it's not natural something or someone is driving it. Add to that every time I pass near by either Desther or one of his Helmites, they give me a weary eye. Something's not right about them I can tell, and I will need help to get these creatures back."

"Oh that reminds me Ryltar, Fenthick sent this letter summons to you late last night." Mayra said dropping the letter into my hand.

Reading the letter did say I should meet both Fenthick and Aribeth at the Halls of Justice early this morning. I sighed inwardly starting to feel the pressure of everyone depending on my success in finding the cure press down. However, I was determined that nothing short of my death would stop me from finding the cure. I stood up and told Mayra to follow me downstairs. As soon as I had gotten to the last step, I looked around. I saw a tall half-orc barbarian, in a corner room to the far left I saw a stunning human female playing a lute. I assumed she was a bard of some sort; the room next to her had a dwarf who I also assumed was a monk of some sort however he gave off an odd feeling and I decided to check the far room to the right as I heard some noises from there. Upon entering I saw a stunningly beautiful elven woman cleaning a stain off her clothes. She had a wonderful smile on her face as I approached I was edgy about reveling my self as a drow due to surface elves known hatred for my race.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry sir I told you I didn't meant to step on your cat it jumped out….." She trailed off. "Oh your not him I'm sorry. My names Linu La'Neral and who might you be dear?"

Mayra said to me through our mental link "_Do you think it is wise to hire an elf henchwoman? She doesn't look like she's a very good fighter or whatever she is..."_

"_Maybe so but I'm hoping she's better then she looks...uh I mean better with a weapon then her...well I mean I'm hoping she'll look past my race."_ I said stammering.

"I am Ryltar Kost'dora, perhaps you heard of me? I was a student at the academy." I said carefully.

"Ryltar Kost'dora? Hmmm well dear the rumors I heard of that name said that he was a drow of some sort you aren't he are you?" She said with a defensive tone.

"Yes, I am, however please I am not like the rest of my race please hear me out before you do anything." I said desperately

"Let me see if you speak the truth then lower your hood" She said still on edge.

I lowered my hood slowly, letting Linu look me over. She seemed to study Mayra and I for a few minutes before saying, "Hmmm well you are a drow that is true however how do I know what you say is true? Your race has a history of lying about there beliefs to further there case on the surface. What proof do you have that I can trust you?" Linu asked.

"I have none I can give you other then if I was truly evil like the rest of my race, do you believe that the Lady Aribeth would have allowed sent me an invitation to the Never Winter Academy?" I said handing her the paper Aribeth gave me. "Or charging me with finding the missing Waterdavian Creatures that were lost due to the attack on the academy?"

Linu read over the paper a bit then cast a spell on both it and Mayra and I. She seemed to peer deeply into our minds and I also believe she was checking the paper to see if it was true. She then nodded and said "Well from what I can tell you nor your wolf companion are evil and this seal is a true marking of the Lady Aribeth. I will give you a chance Ryltar." I raised my hand and she hers and we shook hands "Well then Ryltar you mentioned you were charged with finding the Waterdavian Creatures? Such a dangerous quest, you would be wise in healing me, I am good with a mace and I can heal you should the need arise. Would you be interested?" she asked.

"Yes, I would be interested in hiring you, actually that is why I'm here I was hoping a surface elf might trust me more then say that half-orc in the corner outside. How much to hire you would it be?" I inquired.

She seems to consider my words then said. "Well how does two hundred and fifty gold pieces sound?" I cringed inwardly at such a high price but figured that it was fair due to my race and her distrust of me. "That will be fine. Here is the two hundred and fifty gold." I pulled out the correct amount of gold and she said "Thank you Ryltar now do you have any idea where the creatures might be?"

"Not yet however I have heard rumors that a wizard in the Black Lake District has a strange female companion that rumors say is a piece towards the cure. I am guessing this creature is either the Yuan-ti or the Dryad that escaped from the academy." I replied.

"Well that is better then nothing I suppose, lead the way." Linu said gesturing towards the door.

"However, Linu before we go I must report to the Halls of Justice and meet with Fenthick and the Lady Aribeth for something important. If you need to ready your equipment, I can come back when I finish meeting them?" I asked.

"No offense Ryltar, but you must understand my hesitant in…trusting you so soon if you don't mind I will accompany you to this meeting." Linu said.

"Not at all come let us be off.

Leaving the room I pulled my hood back up, and walked out the Trade of Blade's door into the City Core. There was a large pill of bodies nearby and the guard there was having trouble starting the fire I walked up and said here let me help you. Leaning down I saw he didn't have enough tinder to start it so pulling some from my pack I laid some more down and lit the wood on fire. After a short delay the entire pill of plague infested bodies was burning. I whispered a silent prayer to the Earth Mother to protect there souls in the Great Forest beyond. After getting thanks from the guard I continued towards the Halls of Justice. On my way there I was stopped by a sickly looking prostitute and after talking with her and politely declining her services she asked if I had any extra gold.

Pulling two hundred gold from my pouch, I said. "Here, take this two hundred gold. Find a warm place to sleep and eat tonight, and may the Earth Mother protect you." The woman was shocked that I so freely gave her so much she pocketed it saying "Bless you, now my babes will not starve thank you whoever you are! May I have your name?" she asked. "My name is Ryltar Kost'dora. Be well and may you and your children rest well tonight."

She nodded and walked off. Linu placed a hand on my shoulder and said "I hope you really mean what you say dear if it is you clearly are different from the rest of your race."

"Thank you Linu and yes I do mean everything I said. I understand completely if you don't trust me and even if you never do that is fine by me as well." I said. Linu nodded and all three of us headed into the Halls of Justice.

Linu, Mayra, and I walked into a room filled with the sick and dieing. Everyone it seemed was busy with either treating the sick, or covering the dead. Deep sadness filled my body at seeing these people suffer so and I was filled with even more determination to find the cure. I knew I couldn't save everyone here but I knew if I was quick enough that I could save some. Mayra nodded to me like she understood what I was thinking, and that was probably true due to our mental link. Fenthick approached me with Desther behind him he said.

"You were quick to answer the summons Ryltar please remove your hood all here know of you true nature."

"How can you so blindly trust this drow Fenthick? We know nothing of his true nature as you put it. The drow are an evil race! For all we know his appearance here could have been the cause of the Wailing Death and all who suffer here." Desther said.

"I care what happens to these people Desther and I will find the cure. I care not for gold, fame or great stories about myself. All I care about is helping people in need, and if you choose to not trust me fine, then don't. But I want to make it clear that I will find the Waterdavian Creatures and I will find out who caused this plague, and the deaths of so many innocent people." I said calmly

"Bah you and that wolf of yours could do nothing to find the ones responsible. You rescue suffering animals while people die all because the person who asked you was the local druid. To make matters worst you killed the zoo keeper in cold blood and several of his guards!" Desther shot back. Mayra growled at Desther. I placed a hand on her head to calm her. Desther continued. "You better control that wolf of yours drow. Otherwise she will have to be….dealt with." He said coldly.

Anger shot through my body at his threat. I took a few deep breathes to clam myself, but before I could respond Fenthick said. "Calm down both of you, please Ryltar you must forgive Desther the pressure of helping so many people over the past couple of weeks has put a strain on all of us."

I nodded slowly still very unsure of myself and how I should respond I said. "Yes I understand Fenthick the plague has pushed us all to the breaking point." I moved closer so only Desther could hear me and said "You better be careful Desther I am normally a very calm person however say that again to either I or Mayra, and you will wish you had never met me." I was worried he would tell Fenthick what I said but my threat evidently held his mouth shut because he said "Yes well perhaps you should meet with the Lady Aribeth she is in the other room nearby." I nodded still glaring at him. I gestured for Mayra and Linu to follow me and proceeded through the doorway to Aribeth.

Walking through the door I lowered my hood I heard a few gasps and whispers from some of the nurses but evidently seeing Aribeth not making a move to kill me was enough to calm them somewhat. I approached her and she said "Greetings Ryltar I am glad that your mission for Nytar went as planned. While part of me is glad you are safe, the other part wishes you had found peaceful solution to the problem."

I nodded saying "I was not proud of what I did Lady Aribeth, however the guards and Montgomery Shureshot did not give me a chance to reason with them. They all attacked me on site and I had no choice but to defend myself, and the animals."

Aribeth nodded continuing "Regardless you task now is more important then ever we can no longer wait to search for the creatures. You must realize that by now hundreds of people are dieing everyday. The academy was the last true hope the city had. Now with the slaughter there, you are all that is left. You must carry on the legacy of the academy and what it stood for. I only hope you are up to the task."

"Then tell me what I can do Aribeth and it shall be done with every once of my being." I said

"First you must find the four Waterdavian Creatures, a cockatrice, an intellect devourer, a Yuan-ti, and a dryad. We need a feather, the brain of the devourer, the heart of the Yuan-ti, and a lock of hair from the dryad. Secondly, you are tasked with finding any clues you can unearth as to the person or people responsible for the Wailing Death, or the attack on the Academy. Take this stone, it is a Stone of Recall and you will find it very handy on your journeys." Aribeth said to me as I pocketed the stone.

"How does it work and what does it do?" I asked curiously

"It is simple, just press down on the stone and it will transport you back to the Halls of Justice here. More importantly it will bring you back here automatically should you or any of your companions fall seriously wounded…..or die." She added.

"Well that is handy I would hate to die." I said half smiling half laughing at her, Mayra and Linu.

"Yes dear dieing is not the best option in these perilous times." Linu said.

"I know Linu I was trying to lighten the mood." I replied

"Regardless Ryltar keep it with you at all times." Aribeth said I nodded saying "Anything else?"

"Yes take these five-hundred gold pieces and buy any supplies you may need." Aribeth said handing a bag of gold to me. I said "No Aribeth there are surely people more in need of that gold than I, besides I have all the potions and equipment that I need now." I handed her the gold back. Aribeth and Linu both looked surprised at my words. Aribeth came out of her surprise saying "Very well then Ryltar may Tyr protect you on your quest."

I nodded once more and left the Halls of Justice. I walked back to the Trade of Blades saying to Linu. "It is late in the afternoon" I said looking at the sky "perhaps we should eat something quickly before setting off for the Black Lake District?"

"Yes you are correct about the time of day Ryltar perhaps the Musical Bard near the corner of the City Core would be to your likening?"

"Yes so long as it is private or usually empty around this time?" I said "Yes it usually is dear I'll lead the way." I nodded following her.

Approaching the Musical Bard I pulled my hood tighter around me Linu asked me if I was alright and I just told her that I was nervous about eating in the city. She nodded then went inside with Mayra and I following. A waitress approached us and said "Hi, welcome to the Musical Bard. Would you like a table or a booth?"

Linu spoke up saying "A booth if you have one, preferably near a corner."

"Oh of course right this way." The waitress lead us to the left corner of the Musical Bard and sat both of us after taking our order for a simple meal and drinks she left to fill it.

"Linu may I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You mean besides the one you just asked?" Linu said jokingly.

"Huh what…Oh HAHA I got that, yes besides the one I just asked." I said laughing.

"Sure dear go ahead" Linu replied

"Well I know you don't trust me very much yet but I figure if were every going to trust each other we should get to know each other. So if you willing I'd like to get to know you better." I said quickly.

"Hmm well on one condition if I tell you about myself you must tell me about yourself?" Linu said.

"Yes of course Linu would you like to go first or should I?" I asked

"Well let me ask you a question first. I'm pretty sure of its answer but I want to hear it from you" Linu said "Yes what is it ask away" I replied. "Why is it you are helping the city. Honestly what does a drow, even a supposedly good one, hope to accomplish here?"

"Well I've protected the areas between the city and the Never Winter woods for around twenty five years now. Most merchants and a few city officials know of my reputation, so they accept me. Also, I have seen to much suffering in this world and I figure if I can help out where ever I can I do so. I rarely ask for payment unless I need it and even then I take the bare minimum I need to purchase supplies. So to answer your question, I can not stand idly by while the people in this city suffer." I said.

"Well I'll give this to you either you really are unlike the rest of your race or else you're the best liar in all of Toril." Linu said listening to me. "Very well I'll tell you about myself."

After a good twenty minutes of Linu recounting her reasons for being in the city she finished with. "And that is my task I must recover the Chalice of Sephanine Moonbow I know I will never find it but I have searched this long and I shall continue my search as soon as I am able."

"That is a very interesting tale Linu thank you for sharing it, and if I happen to come across the Chalice in our journeys I will let you know." I said. I then noticed that Mayra had fallen asleep beneath the table at my feet. I smiled looking down at her then looked back at Linu. I said "What something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Ryltar, thank you for offering but I truly doubt someone in the city has the Chalice. With my luck it is lost some where in the Nine Hells." Linu said sadly

"Don't worry Linu I'm sure we'll find it." I said trying to comfort her, she just nodded still looking at me. I waved my hands in front of her to bring her out of her staring saying again "Something wrong now?"

"What? No Ryltar I am sorry dear but I was lost in thought." She said distantly as though she was caught doing something wrong.

"Ok well if you want to talk about it I'll listen." I said "No Ryltar its nothing never mind. Here dear our foods coming we can continue this later." I nodded and proceeded to eat my food.

Linu

As I ate my food I was again struck at the wonder of the drow before me, I thought. _"All my life I was raised to hate them. Yet here I was sharing a meal with one, and helping one find a cure for thousands of people. If the others back in Evermeet could see me now they would be screaming at me for not attacking this drow on site. He however I could almost tell was not like the rest of his kind, and seemed to genuinely help everyone. Surely his comments and actions with the sickly prostitute were true, as were his actions with the gold Aribeth was willing to give him. His wolf companion Mayra, as he told me her name was, just as stunning as he was, both in intelligence and grace. Ryltar seemed to hold a fascination with me and a mystery as well and I was determined to figure out what it was."_ Shaking myself from staring at Ryltar again, I returned to my meal finishing it. I reached into my coin purse to pay for my share of the food, however he stopped me with his hand saying "Don't worry Linu I'll pay for it." With that he got up paid for our meal and called for Mayra. She stretched for a second and walked to him they seemed to talk for a second then Ryltar turned to me once more saying "Coming Linu?"

"Yes dear I'm com…" I tripped on the booth corner and fell towards the floor faster then I could follow Ryltar was there by my side catching me. He said jokingly "Well Linu seems I swept you off your feet." I just glared at him saying "No I just…was dripped by the booth's corner leg." He just smiled and helped me to my feet. I thanked him then followed him out the door. I was even more determined to learn more about him.

End Linu

(A/N: sorry bout the lack of action but I thought I'd start off with Ryltar hiring a henchman/woman in this chapter plus get his reaction to a threat from Desther. Ryltar does have a deep secret but he hides it well. Not even Mayra knows of it. I'm also thinking of having Ryltar following a romance with Linu for the story and being just a friend with Aribeth what do you guys think? Please R/R I'll try to get another chapter up by mon or tues.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Linu

As Ryltar, Mayra, and I exited the Musical Bard a young human woman ran up to us. She cried out "Please you must help me no one else will."

"Settle down dear take a deep breath and tell us what happen I'm sure we'll be able to help you." I said.

The woman took a deep breath and I honestly hoped that what was wrong was something the three of us could handle. With my luck we would have to kill some dragon or demon or something horrible like that.

"Well, it's about the Prison District the prisoners are loose! It was fine till two days ago, but then all Nine Hells broke loose and the prisoners took over the district. The guards were having a hard enough time with keeping order before the prison break now with the shortage of guards and help, they can't fight back. Please if you can help me please do." The woman said desperately.

My heart was breaking for her, a prison break was a big undertaking, helping was one thing but stopping it was another thing entirely. I spoke up "Of course dear we'll help in any way possible." I honestly expected Ryltar to ask something along the lines of how much he could get in reward for this, but he didn't. Instead he said. "Yes stay here where it is safe. We'll do all we can to stop this prison break. Do you have any idea who started it?"

"Well rumors are abounding from a simple prisoner overthrow of the guards there, to even that the Head Jailer released them! He was rumored to be coming down with the plague before this started and its possible he went mad due to it, and released the prisoners." She said answering Ryltar's questions.

"Stay here then we'll be back in a few hours." Ryltar said to her. She nodded in acceptance.

I walked up next to him and said. "A few HOURS! How do you expect to defeat an entire prison break in a few hours? Please tell me because I would love to know. Who do you think you are a god?"

"No not a god just one drow that is determined to get the intellect devourer's brain." He said

"And just how do you know that the intellect devourer is behind all this?" I asked curiously

"Call it a hunch." He said.

"Fine then let's go." I said to him

"_I've got to see this man's fighting style. If he looks as fast and as strong as he looks, well then he just might be able to pull this off. He'll need a good healer though when this is all over, luckily he hired me." _I thought to myself.

End Linu

Ryltar

Entering the prison district was easier then I thought, because it seemed most of the guards now knew about me being assigned to temporary militia duty. I was filled in on what I had to do by both the gate guard and the commander in charge of the district. Who was barricaded inside a temporary headquarters. She was quite surprised to learn that I was a drow but was willing to give me a chance. She told me that if I could find a way into the prison and find out what was going on in there she would reward me well. I told her that helping was all I needed. She however insisted that I take a few gold coins should I succeed. I gave in and headed off to the prison with Mayra and Linu in tow. After fighting my way through several bands of prisoners, as well as helping a few lost citizens to the district gate, I found myself at the prison's front door. After killing the few prisoners that were guarding it I studied it carefully. _"Hmm…well there's no way we can bash it down, its solid oak. Hmmm what to do?"_ I turned to Linu and Mayra and said "Do either of you have any ideas on how do get inside?"

Both shook there head no but Linu said. "I have heard rumors that a Lady Tanglebrook used to use a secret tunnel to get to and from her house and to the prison. Perhaps we should look there?"

"Hmm yes a sound idea though I am hesitant in simply breaking into her home. It's not right, unless we know we can get in there with out breaking the door then we should be ok." I said.

After several more fights with various prisoners in the district the streets seemed to calm down some what. I walked back to the district gates and Linu informed the guard there the streets were mostly cleared of the prisoners all that was left were a few stragglers which we couldn't find. The guard seemed pleasantly surprised at this revelation.

He looked up at all three of us saying "I can't believe that you three have done what my entire district guard couldn't thank you for your help. If I may ask, to see your face hooded stranger?" I was hesitant in revealing myself but Linu said to me quietly "Go ahead Ryltar I'm sure he'll understand after everything we've done." I nodded and pulled down my hood.

"A drow!" one of the guards said reading his long sword. Luckily the captain of the guard was more understanding. "Hold yourself solider, he has done what you and your men boasted could do. With his help he has saved countless citizens and most likely many of your men's lives. He's at least earned our respect." Turning to me he said "If I may ask what, is your name drow?"

"Ryltar Kost'dora, this is my friend Linu La'Neral, and my wolf companion Mayra. We are charged by the Lady Aribeth to find several creatures which are needed to curing the Wailing Death. Would you or your men have seen any strange creatures in the area?" I asked.

"Strange creatures you say? Well now I happened to see a strange dog sized creature near the prison sewer entrance before this all happened I figured the stress of everything was getting to me and I had seen strange things before that, so I thought nothing of it." The captain of the guard replied.

"Thank you sir, also would you know of any way into the prison?" Linu said before I could.

"Well milady the sewer or the main gate are your best options. Though how you would get through the main gate without a key is beyond me. I would go for the sewers." The captain said.

"Thank you again….and for your understanding" I added. Turning to leave he said "And best of luck on your mission son we could use a bit of hope in these dark times."

An hour later after fighting off several more thugs from the prison and finding out that the door to the Lady Tanglebrook's house was locked. Mayra, Linu, and we found ourselves at the sewer entrance to the prison. Using a key I found on one of the prisoners opened the gate for us. Upon exiting the steps we were again engaged by several groups of prisoners.

"For Sephanie's sake how many prisoners does this prison have!" Linu said exasperatedly as she smashed the head of a prisoner in.

"As many as it takes to keep us from the Head Jailer." I shot back parrying a blow with a few prisoners.

After several more minutes of fighting we emerged victorious will several dead and dying prisoners all around us. Mayra was wounded but a quick healing spell from Linu fixed that. Both Linu and I had a few scratches but nothing major. We continued clearing out the rest of the level my hood had been cut off at some point during the fighting, but I gave it now attention. If after saving the Prison District people still distrusted me I would get another. However, from what I had seen with the guards and citizen's I rescued I didn't think it would be that big of a problem. After an hour we stood at the stairs leading to the second level of the prison. The entire first floor was now cleared and we had freed a few guards who though surprised that I was a drow, didn't seem to care who there rescuers were.

I checked all of us over. I had a few more scratches and marks but nothing serious. I was tired but not exhausted. However looking at Linu and Mayra the same could not be said, both were exhausted and while not severally wounded, Mayra and Linu had a few cuts that if not treated could turn nasty if infected.

"Linu do you have any more healing spells for today?" I asked.

"No Ryltar I don't I'm afraid I have exhausted my spells for today." Linu replied

"All three of us could use a rest I think but only long enough for Linu to get her spells restored." I said. "Maybe there is a room we could hold up in down on the next level."

"Well either way lets continue on Ryltar." Linu replied again

Walking down the stairs at the base we saw a movement, it turned out to be a elven guard who had slipped out of his cell he was kept in. He was hesitant in helping me at first but after Linu convinced him of my difference from my race, and my assurance that we would be fixing the problems here at the prison he filled us in on what was going on.

"Well it seems a few days ago the Head Jailer came back from one of his meetings with the Lady Tanglebrook. He seemed a bit distant but it was still odd from how he usually acted. However, the guards and I just assumed it was from pressure of the Wailing Death. The next day I and the guards were assaulted by the prisoners in the prison. My guess is the Head Jailer let them loose. Since I have over heard most of the prisoners confirming this I believe it is true." the guard informed us.

"This is dire news Ryltar." Linu said "Perhaps we could rest here for a few hours while I recover my spells?"

"Only if this guard will allow us," I said looking at the guard "If it is ok with you sir?"

"If any other drow asked me I would probably kill you or say no, however, since you seem to be in good company I'll let you rest here." The guard said.

As I sat down in a corner near the door I studied the area. I did this in the off chance someone would break through the door though I severally doubted it. Regardless I noticed a few things that would help us should the need arise the first was using the table in the back room to reinforce the door, the second thing was using the back room as cover for bottlenecking anyone coming in.

Looking at Mayra I noticed that her wounds where not as serious as I had thought. In fact, most of the blood on her was not hers but in fact the many prisoners she had killed. Speaking to her through our mental link I said _"So Mayra how are you holding up?"_

"_I am alright Ryltar I'm not seriously wounded as you may think most of this blood isn't mine, and what few wounds I do have will heal over nicely in an hour or so." _Mayra said back to me. _"A little healing spell and I will be as good as a newborn pup. I've noticed however how you look at Linu. Is it possible you see something you like?"_

"_You must be joking, right? Think about it I am a drow one of the most hated races in all of Toril. She is a High Elf a common but still intolerant form of elves. Look at all I have gone through to at least to get her to accept me. Hell I doubt she even considers me a friend."_ I said back to Mayra.

"_Ah while that is true I have also notice how she looks at you, while her looks may not be the same as hers…"_ I interrupted Mayra _"Look I have no interest in Linu! At most I consider her a friend nothing more." _ I said desperately trying to close this train of conversation. _"You know Ryltar your funny when you're angry. Ok fine regardless of how you feel about her, Linu has been looking at you as though studying you, trying to figure you out if you could say."_ Mayra said changing the subject some what.

"_So what am I suppose to do about it? She has every right to keep an eye on me and study me as you put it. I'm sure her looks of caution and distrust, not as you say of possibly having an interest in me."_ I said closing the lid on this line of thought.

"_Ok fine whatever you say, after all what could I know about elven looks and feelings? I am a wolf, an animal. Maybe if she starts sniffing around you backside I'll be better able to get a feel for what she feels?"_ Mayra said laughing.

"Oh shut up Mayra" I said accidentally out loud. Linu just started at me as if I was crazy. I just waved her off.

After several hours of rest, Linu, Mayra and I opened the door once more and after assuring the elven guard that the level above us was clear. We headed down a hallway. After several more intense fights with prisoners and a few jailed mages we entered The Pits as they were called. This area was a free roaming prisoners who were either to strong or dangerous to keep in the upper levels. The place was practically a maze, but after two hours of constant fighting, retracing our steps, and a bit of puzzle solving and avoiding traps. We found a half-orc prisoner talking to who we assumed was the Head Jailer.

"Deal with these intruders or your body will be the next I posses." The jailer said.

"_Yep it's got to be the intellect devourer."_ I thought. Charging the half-orc in order to surprise him I found he was better prepared for us then I thought. My first blow was parried away as was my second, I told Mayra and Linu to keep there distance as I fought the half-org. He must have been as strong as I was, if not more, he wielded a double bladed axe and was able to keep parrying my blows with only slight difficulty.

**FLASHBACK**

I recalled one fight lesson the Drizzt taught me once. He said "Remember Ryltar, if you ever face an opponent who is as strong as or stronger then you, use your speed and brain to out think and pace him. Your speed is incredible, I tremble to think what you might have become had you stayed in the Underdark…."

**END FLASHBACK**

Shaking myself from my memories I moved myself back to give myself distance between the half-orc and myself. I through myself to the ground diving through his legs I took a quick jab at his groin area causing him to double over in pain, coming up behind him I was surprised to find his axe just swinging over my head. _"He recovers quickly."_ I thought. I parried aside his clumsy swing and sliced into his midsection, with my left hand scimitar. Using the leverage it provided me I dropped my other scimitar and swung my right foot around in a spin-kick move using my right scimitar as balance coming back on two feet I picked backup my other scimitar. "Ugh…please me surrender you to good fighter." The half-orc said. I allowed him to surrender as long as he informed us what was going on in the prison. My hunch was correct it was the intellect devourer. It also seems that due to our earlier freeing of the guards on the upper level we had prevented the Devourer from being able to use those bodies should the Head Jailer become injured. After he left, on the word that he would turn himself in, all three of us headed down the stairs to face the Devourer.

**Aribeth**

It was about nine hours past midday at night. I paced anxiously awaiting Ryltar, and Linu's return to the temple. I hoped with all my might that they would be both unharmed and safe, but even more important have one of the cure components. I was just covering up another dead body when a flash of light from the Recall Portal caught my attention. There stood Ryltar, Linu, and Mayra all bloodied and hurt, however, Ryltar carried a dirty bag that look liked it came from a prison cell. Suddenly with a slight smile from Ryltar, all three collapsed in a heap. I quickly ran to them calling for help, I saw that each was wounded seriously and after several healing spells and a restoration spell on Mayra to cure the disease she had, I looked in the dirty bag. "By Tyr they've done it!" I shouted. Fenthick and Desther came up to me.

"Ah so I see the drow couldn't help but fail in his task in recovering the creatures a pity now my Helmites must resume there search." Desther said.

"cough…not so…uhh fast Desther…I may be wounded as are my companions….oh that's going to hurt in the morning….however we have found the first step in curing the Wailing Death. As you can ….uhhhh think I broke a rib there…. We have found the intellect devourer's brain, and stopped the prison riots in the Prison District." Ryltar said climbing to one knee. He still was seriously injured and would still need at least two days of rest and healing spells to be back to his fully healed self. I stayed quiet as he sheathed his scimitars again and stood up.

"Now Lady Aribeth please takes care of Linu and Mayra for me, there is a Dryad or Yuan-ti which must be freed from a mage in the Black Lake District." He said.

"Ryltar please rest for the night you are exhausted and are in no shape to fight." I said concerned holding a hand on his chest. He pushed it away.

"Bah I am fine…Ugh just a few stiff muscles." Ryltar said. "Ok then Ryltar if you are ok try to walk to the front door of the temple." I challenged I was sure that no person could go through what he had and be able to make it the few feet required. Amazingly he made it to the doors however I could see the concentration and pain it took to reach it. Giving in partially he said "Ok fine milady but only till Linu and Mayra are well enough to travel." I nodded in acceptance of the agreement; I however was determined to make sure that the rest period was at least two days. I watched as Ryltar helped the nurses carry both first Linu then Mayra into a side care room. He then sat himself down outside near both doors. I walked over to him and said "Copper for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing really kind of stupid actually. I screwed up, I almost got us killed due to my stupid plan." He said deep in thought. He actually seemed to be replaying actions he did in his head as he said this.

"Come tell me what almost got you killed?" I asked carefully and with concern.

"Well at first everything was going fine we entered the lowest level of the prison where the Head Jailer at went. Well it seemed he had laid a trap for us. We thought he was alone and he seemed to be at first but then he let out a scream and we were soon up to our necks in mindless guards attacking us. They were almost as bad as zombies." He said. "Well I told Linu to hold them off while I dealt with the Head Jailer. As we dueled I landed a lucky blow and lobbed off the Jailers head, only to watch as the Devourer ran to another guards head. This went on for several minutes maybe a half an hour tops before we were in real trouble."

"So where does your stupid plan come in?" I asked half jokingly

"Well actually that was it, I was never good at making plans to be honest. It has always been Mayra and I in fights against other enemies; I have never had to worry about more then that. Now with Linu helping me, and I do need her help, I'm….clumsy, and without focus. I'm sorry forget I said anything." Ryltar said sadly. _"Hmm he seems deeply concerned about everyone he meets."_ I let him go to the room he was assigned and went to my own which I shared with Fenthick.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

I awoke shortly after midnight from my meditation, restless, I checked on first Mayra and Linu. Looking at them still wounded and out after what I put them through, and worst yet almost getting both of them killed I sadly walked out into the center of the temple wearing my amour and scimitars at my waist. I talked to a few of the nurses that were helping a few patients. I learned that the Wailing Death wasn't transmitted through normal means, like air, and food and water. This was a surprise to me and I asked about what time it started. Learning that it begun in the Beggar's Nest and spread from there was no surprise a poor, and filthy district was a breeding ground for plagues and disease. What made me suspicious was the fact that the Helmites had shown up two day before the plague started claiming they were just passing through. This struck me as odd but I saw no reason to doubt the Helmites for who they really were, I couldn't very well go accusing Desther and his Helmites for starting the cure could I? After everything they had done to help it wasn't right. Ok sure Desther got on my nerves and called me names and what not but that was no reason to accuse him of being the cause of the Wailing Death. I shook myself from my thoughts. I helped out some more nurses who were more concerned it seemed with me resting then helping everyone else. I waved them off saying "Worry about the sick, I heal quickly." I then walked out of the gates and headed for the Black Lake District gates. A thought occurred to me how surprised how everyone would be were I to turn up with the Dryad in the morning. Now with a plan in mind I headed off through the streets.

**END Ryltar**

**Linu**

I awoke on a soft bed and with just a simple robe on. My amour was clean and was lying on a chair in the corner of the room. My mace was there as well. I got up slowly as the fight came back to me I remember Ryltar killing the last of the mindless guards then killing the intellect devourer and harvesting its brain. We had teleported back to the Temple of Tyr using the Stone of Recall and then I passed out, awaking here. Getting out of the bed was hard, as I still had many stiff and sore muscles from where I had been wounded. My first thought strangely enough was how Ryltar was. This surprised me. _"Why should I care how a drow is feeling, even if he isn't like the rest of his race?"_ a small voice in the back of my head said in reply _"Because he is the first person who never made fun of you for your clumsiness, and he does have a certain charm does he not?"_ I argued with this voice for a few minutes before saying _"True he may have certain qualities a woman would like but what would he ever see in me? I'm as clumsy and unlucky as a fresh Halfling thief, and just as bad at fighting. His skills with those blades of his are incredible. How could he ever care for me that way? Care for me as…"_ I closed that line of thought before I could dredge up painful memories. I still had my quest for the temple and Sephanine Moonbow to fulfill before I could return to Evermeet. Walking out of the room carefully I saw some nurses helping a few sickly patients. Aribeth came over to me saying "Oh so you're up Linu that's good. We were most concerned for your wounds the most. You had several broken ribs and a collapsed lung, as well as serious internal bleeding. How are you feeling?"

"Well dear Aribeth, how is Ryltar and Mayra faring?" I asked.

"Well Mayra is still recovering though she is awake. As for Ryltar, he disappeared into the night now one knows where he is not even Mayra. Though she assures us he is still in the city. She may know where he is but she says she doesn't' only that he isn't far way." Aribeth said concerned.

"Well I guess I'll wait till she is ready to go look for him then set off to find him." I said resting on a bench outside my room.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

After making my way through the servant's area now burned down to prevent spreading of the plague to the Black Lake area. I bypassed the gate and again jumped over the wall. After discussing with a nearly blind old lady who cleaned many of the houses in the area I found myself in the mage's tower. After an hour of constant fighting I found a cell area with the dryad inside. As I approached however she cried out. "Be wary stranger Slangate is near." As soon as she finished her sentence I turned around hearing a spell being chanted nearby. As I completed my turn I was blasted by several magic missiles from the Slangate. He came at me then crying out that I wouldn't take his chance of being rich from him. I parried aside his poorly aimed attack with his quarterstaff and not wishing to kill him unless I needed to. I knocked him out with the flat of my scimitars. He fell like a sack of stone to the ground. Going through his pockets I found a key to his chest and the cell. I approached the cell carefully with the dryad saying.

"I have prayed to the great oak for a savior shall you be it? Shall my time here in this cell be now over?"

"Yes dryad I will free you my name is Ryltar Kost'dora in the service of Never Winter and the Lady Aribeth. I have come asking for your help." I said to her. Now with the door open she walked out.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected a drow elf to save me. Many times I have had to hide myself from your kind. However I have heard of a rare few who turn their backs on the evil ways of there race. Am I to assume you are one of them?" she asked with a slight fear in her eyes.

"Please calm yourself I mean you no harm. You are correct I am not like the rest of my race. I ask you come with me to help cure the plague. Following that I will find someone to return you to your forest." I said

"Have no fear drow known as Ryltar, you merely need a lock of my hair here take it freely from me" She said holding out her long hair in a taught band for me to cut I used a dagger I had to cut a decent sized lock out.

"Thank you fair dryad, now if you'll come with me I can get you back to your forest tonight if need be." I said pocketing the hair.

"You needn't worry Ryltar my oak is in the Never Winter forest nearby a great mage of the human's said I need only to wish to be back there and be touching a tree to teleport there. This small house tree plant should do nicely. Good-bye fair Ryltar may we meet again." She said touching the tree plant and vanishing from sight. I used the Stone of Recall and teleported myself back to the Temple of Tyr before Slangate awoke.

**End Ryltar**

**Mayra**

It was early morning and I had just eaten a dried stick of meat the nurses had given me. While it was not as good as a fresh killed deer, it would have to do for now. Walking out of the room they gave me I saw a flash of light near where we had teleported in the night before and there stood Ryltar with a huge grin on his face. Since I was the only one in the room at the time I said to him through our link _"So what's with the smile? Did you find the Dryad? Or was that smile just for me?"_ I said jokingly Ryltar and I had always had a very close relationship but sometimes I joked about it as though it was more serious then that. He just glared at my joke and said back _"Yes I did find the dryad she's back in the Never Winter woods now and I got a lock of her hair."_ He said now approaching me. "Where is Linu and Aribeth, I must give them the good news." He said now out loud.

"We're right here, and where have you been all night Ryltar? Everyone was worried about you." Linu said rather sternly.

"Well mother if you must know I was collecting the dryad's hair, she's now safe and sound in the NeverWinter woods. But before she left she gave me a piece of her hair." He said jokingly.

Linu walked up to him while I shook my head in laughter. "Listen drow, you better be careful cause look at it this way, if something happens where I can't heal you who do you think will considering what you are? Most people would probably finish you off rather then help you. So forgive me if I seem a bit motherly, since you seem to be the only one in this city that has had any chance at finding the cure components."

Ryltar took a slight bow saying "Yes mistress, your wish is my command."

Aribeth evidently couldn't take this anymore, because she fell to the floor laughing, and rolling on the floor. Linu just flashed all three of us a deathly glare that could have scared a Medusa where she in the room. Linu turned and walked away mumbling something under her breath as Aribeth slowly got back to her feet. I finally overcame my laughing and Ryltar had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Linu one other thing." Ryltar said pulling another sack from his pack. "Would this be the chalice you were looking for?" Linu stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him, evidently not believing what he had just said.

"Excuse me what did you say dear?" Linu asked slowly.

Pulling the chalice from its back Ryltar said. "I found this chalice in a cabinet in Slangate's tower, I knocked him out when I found the Dryad, he attacked me. I found a key on his person, and found this chalice inside the cabinet."

Linu rushed over much to fast and tripped on her feet Ryltar caught her in his arms cradling her fall. He smiled down at her as he helped her back up saying "Well Linu seems I once again swept you off your feet." Linu just lightly punched him in the chest as she examined the chalice.

"Oh, Ryltar you've done it! This is indeed the Chalice of Sephanine Moonbow. At last my quest for the temple is complete and I can return to Evermeet." Linu said excitedly.

"Well I'm just glad I could help you Linu." Ryltar said sincerely. I picked up sadness from this last line of speech from him through our mental link but I couldn't figure out what it was. It seems that Ryltar's strength had reached his limit with all of the many hours on his feet fighting, running, and his injuries, because as he turned to leave for his room to rest he finally collapsed again. Linu, Aribeth, and I rushed over to him to see if he was alright. Aribeth and Linu examined him and determined that he was just exhausted.

"This man pushes himself to hard, even heroes need rest, even in the darkest of times." Aribeth said.

"Oh I do hope he will be alright Aribeth, he truly is not like the rest of his race. Perhaps we surface elves shouldn't be so quick to judge drow in these types of settings. He does after all have a reputation for helping people in the NeverWinter woods does he not?" Linu said.

"Yes that is true Linu and your right he is different from his race. And after all he has done. I'm sure with some rest and healing he will find the other two Waterdavian Creatures. What he must learn is to not push himself beyond his abilities. He has friends that care for him. The sooner he realizes that the better." Aribeth looked at me as though to say. _"You should try to get him not to push himself so hard. One day it will kill him."_

I just whined in response because they couldn't understand me. After both Linu and Aribeth with some help from Fenthick carried Ryltar to his room, and made sure he would rest comfortably, I was lead outside to Nytar's Druid Grove.

**End Mayra**

**Linu**

I was confused, after dropping Mayra off in the care of Nytar, I decided to walk around the City Core. Making sure the Chalice of Sephanine Moonbow was safely protected with Aribeth, I left the Temple of Tyr. Although outside the temple the air was filled with the stench of the sick and dead, the morning sun was just edging over the City walls casting a beautiful scene on the sky. _"How beautiful and serene."_ I thought. _"Why would Ryltar go to all the trouble he did last night just to find the dryad? Why didn't he wait for Mayra and I to go with him? What does he have to prove besides getting people to trust him? He is hiding something I can tell... but what? Should I ask him? No that's his business. Why am I so concerned about what he does? His stance, grace, and skills outshine my own so many times over. Worse yet I see how he is careful to keep both Mayra and I out of danger. It's as if he's afraid something will happen to Mayra... or me."_ this last thought forced me to consider something deeper. _"What if he was in love at some point... and due to his actions... or inaction his love died?"_ This was the only reasonable answer I could come up with. _"Could I look like, or remind him of someone? Someone he cared about? Or could it be deeper then even that?"_ I turned towards the Musical Bard to sit down with my thoughts and eat something. When Rytlar awoke I would ask him my questions.

**End Linu**

**(A/N: wow long chapter i know. I thinking that since no one has done a Linu romance yet on I'm going to try to be original and do that. What does everyone think of that? I still getting used to writing so bare with me. I'm eventually going to do a rewrite once i get the first chapter of the game done this way people can read the first chapter of the game while i rewrite everything. Suggestion are welcome and i plan on putting those suggest already to use. Thanks everyone who has reviewed.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I awoke in a dark room, I felt a slight anxiety of worry cross my mind as I had a flashback of my fight out of the UnderDark. Shaking this off I recognized the room as a care room in the Temple of Tyr. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I felt a furry body on the floor. Looking I saw that it was Mayra, she was sound asleep and from her imprint in the floor, and the bone scraps nearby I figured she hadn't left the room in at least four days. "Four days!" I thought. "here I have been sleeping for four days while people suffer, and die outside this temple." quickly dressing and moving around Mayra so as not to disturb her rest, I went into the temple center. As I exited my room, a wave of dizziness swept over me. I shot my hand out to the left to catch myself on the way. Unfortunately, my hand came not in contact with the wall like I hoped but someone's face. "Hope it's that asshole Desther." I thought. Turning to face the person my eyes came to rest on a crumpled Linu holding her nose on the floor. _"Smooth Ryltar really smooth."_ I thought kicking myself mentally.

Reaching a hand down to help Linu up I said. "Here Linu let me help you up." Pulling her to her feet I saw Aribeth, Fenthick, and Desther walk into the temple center, from the sanatorium. They seemed to be discussing my current condition. Desther noticed me with Linu and walked over with Aribeth and Fenthick.

"So the useless drow is finally up. As usual more people die and get sick while you lounge around uselessly." Desther said. I just glared at him.

Gritting my teeth to hold back my anger I said slowly, "Listen Desther, I've put up with everything you have thrown at me for the past week, if you are looking for a fight then just keep on doing what you have been doing. I warn you though my patience with you is wearing thin. The only reason I have been out for four days, is because of my injuries I have sustained from finding the Waterdavian Creatures. Had I not been injured I almost guarantee that three if not all four of them would have been found by Mayra, Linu and I."

Fenthick saw the anger that was in my eyes and pulled Desther away, directing his mind to other matters. As they walked away Linu said to me. "Ryltar if you are up to it I would like to talk with you...alone if you don't mind?"

"Not really, though you must understand that what you say to me Mayra will hear due to our mental link. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yes I'm not as concerned with Mayra as I am others. Would the Musical Bard be alright? Its just after noon time and we could grab lunch if you want?" Linu asked. She seemed to have something else on her mind. I figured it was related to what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Of course that would be great I am extremely famished from my long rest. Aribeth is there anything I must do before Linu and I grab an afternoon meal?" I said wanting to make sure my responsibilities were taken care of before I left.

"No Ryltar you and Linu deserve some time to eat, go. When you get back we'll talk about the creatures." Aribeth said

"Well then Linu shall we go?" I asked holding out my arm for her to take.

"Don't flatter yourself Ryltar." Linu said jokingly. I was at first hurt but then as Linu took my arm, I smiled and together we left the temple.

After a short walk around the City Core to clear my head we arrived at the Musical Bard. Once more we sat in a booth which was away from the others, and more or less private. Situating myself, I looked at Linu she seemed to have something big on her mind and I was pretty sure it was about me. "Ryltar I know we've only known each other a week or so now, but if you'd let me there's a few questions I have for you that I'd like answered?" Linu asked shyly and slowly.

"Of course Linu ask away I have nothing to hide." I said. In truth I did but I was pretty sure her questions wouldn't revolve around that topic.

"Well first I've been watching you fight, I know you said you learned your fighting style in Melle'agthare, the fighter academy in Mezzodoran, however, but that wouldn't explain your technique. I know that two-handed fighting with two weapons is popular with the drow race, but yours is like a dance, it has more... finesse then strength behind it. I know you are stronger then most people I can tell just by looking at your arms." She smiled at me as she said that last part. Her smile brought a warmth to my heart which I had not felt for many years. "I guess my question is if you have that strength why don't you use it?" Linu just looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Well, thats a hard one to answer. I guess I only use my strength when I have to, so few times in my life I have ever meet any one that could match me in strength. But I guess... well let me ask you a question have you ever heard of the famous drow ranger Drizzt Do'Urden?" I said.

"Yes, most people that have met him say his speed is incredible, as is his adventures." Linu said in reply.

"Well shortly after reaching the surface, and meeting Mayra, Drizzt came upon me in the forest I had taken up as my home. We fought of course, both thinking the other was lying and neither having heard of the other." I was about to continue but was interrupted by Linu.

"Who won?" she asked.

"Well technically Drizzt did, but only because we were interrupted by several orcs. After dealing with them we were both tired and exhausted. Mayra came upon us about that time, and Drizzt called forth his panther Guwenyverr. Luckily before the fight could start again the panther and Mayra conversed both relayed the information they learned back to us, and an uneasy truce was called. Well long story short, we eventually proved to each other that the other was not evil. Drizzt took me under his wing and trained me, of course there was little I could learn fighting wise. I'm probably the only person in Fae'reun that could have any serious chance of beating him. So to answer your question my finesse style as you call it came from Drizzt. He taught me how to use both my strength when needed but to out pace my opponents when I could." I said finishing.

"I see, Ryltar, well it seems we've still got some time till our food comes so if you'll let me ask another question I will." Linu said.

"Linu you don't need my permission to ask questions about me. Like I said I've got nothing to hide, so ask away." I replied.

"Very well Ryltar. Tell me, how did you leave the UnderDark?" Linu asked.

"Well short version, a very long dragged out fight between the best assassins and fighters that the drow could throw at me. As you can guess I killed them all. I'm not proud of it but it was survival. Even when I kill someone for doing evil acts it doesn't sit well with me. I don't feel guilty defending myself, or killing an evil person, the problem is that it reminds me too much of what I almost became in Mezzodoran." I said quietly.

"What did you almost become?" Linu asked genuinely interested.

"Well in the city I always had a talent for hiding and moving silently, more so then other drow. As a result I was trained to become an assassin, this didn't' fit well with me. So once learning all I could from the teacher at the academy, I left, and headed for the surface." I said sadly.

"Why do you say that as though you lost something?" Linu asked me concerned.

"Not something, someone." I replied softly.

"Was she important to you?" Linu asked

"Well as important as a female drow could be. She was different like me, she acted like any normal female around others, but when it was only her and I. Well let's just say she was different. She treated me more like a person, then as a slave like every other male." I said sadly "She was special to me, and because of my inaction she died."

"Is that why you are so protective of Mayra... and me?" Linu asked reaching out to hold my hands.

Her words caught me by surprise. Sure she was beautiful, there was no denying that. But was I really going out of my way to protect her like I did Ren'ly? "I suppose you are correct Linu. Your grace, beauty, and personality all remind me of her." I said taking her hand into mine.

"What was her name?" Linu asked.

"Ren'ly Caluak'dor, she was the daughter of the third house in Mezzodoran" I said

"What happened to her?" Linu asked

"Well it was because of my inexperience that she was killed. I planned on taking her with me out of the UnderDark. We had always talked about it in private, and I was not about to leave the city with out her. Well it seems somehow the assassin academy found out about this. They followed me, and after restraining me killed her in front of me. I went berserk killing anyone that got in my way. Spells that hit me either didn't effect me or did little to slow me down." I said anger welling up inside of me at the memory. Linu must have felt me tensing up because she squeezed my hand tightly. After taking a few breaths I continued "I killed over thirty-five drow that day, both male and female, young and old. It showed what I was capable of and what would happen were I to ever loose the woman I loved again." I looked into Linu's eyes to judge her reaction to my words. I saw indecision cross her face time and again. I said. "Look Linu I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you feel this way just forget what I said..." I was interrupted by Linu leaning over the table and kissing me on my left cheek she said "Listen dear Ryltar I'm not sure how I feel yet, but knowing how you feel eases some of my fears, and worries." She sat back on her side of the table noticing that our food was now coming.

**LINU**

After an hour of talking about ourselves and eating a decent sized meal both Ryltar and I left the Musical Bard. Finding out that my ideas about Ryltar were correct surprised me. I had never been good at judging people, even with spells of truth to aide me there were times I had been lied too. More important was finding out that Ryltar did indeed care for me. I was glad he was willing to accept my feeling on how I felt at the moment. Part of me was worried that he would turn me away if I rejected him. This however was not the case.

**Five minutes before**

"Take all the time you need to decide Linu, decisions such as this should not be rushed." Ryltar had said.

"Yet you made your decision probably shortly after you met me did you not?" I asked half jokingly

"Linu you should have heard my inner dialog with myself and Mayra when I first met you," Ryltar said. "You would have thought I was nuts."

Changing the subject I said to Ryltar "Well dear its been about an hour if your ready perhaps we should get back to Aribeth?"

"Yes let's go." Ryltar had again got up and paid for our meal with out so much as asking how much my portion of the meal had cost._ "He's so kind, and gentle. It's hard to imagine he was raised in drow soceity."_ I thought.

**End Flashback**

Continuing our walk back to the Temple of Tyr a more pressing thought entered my mind. _ "What would happen to me... us, if I was to return Ryltar's feelings? If we entered Evermeet they would most likely either kill Ryltar on sight, or not allow him entry. I would probably be exiled for even looking at him, much less having feelings for him. I guess I'm confused about this, its to soon."_ Bringing myself out of my thoughts, as we reached the Temple of Tyr, I thought _"well how I feel about Ryltar can wait, for now there is more important issues to worry about."_

_**End Linu**_

**Aribeth**

After having a long conversation with both Desther and Fenthick about Desther's attitude towards Ryltar, I left the sanatorium entering the temple center. Just as I exited through the door, Ryltar and Linu came in. Both looked like they had a lot on their mind, especially Linu. I hoped that whatever it was did not cause them to get hurt in their search for the Waterdavian Creatures. Linu saw me and gave me a smile as both she and Ryltar approached me.

"Enjoy your meal?" I asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Yes, the cooked chicken at the Musical Bard is quite good, the spices really give it a kick." Ryltar said. As Linu seemed to shift uncomfortably back in forth behind him. Mayra came out of Ryltar's room and walked over to him. She seemed to be smiling at him, being a wolf it was hard to tell for my knowledge of nature was limited. Ryltar and Mayra seemed to share a short conversation between them before Ryltar turned back to me.

"Lady Aribeth is there any information you could give me on where the other two Waterdavian Creatures could be?" Ryltar asked.

"Well there is a huge horde of undead in the Beggar's Nest, the people there die of the plague only to come back as undead in seconds after death. This as you are well aware is not normal." I said. "Further more, there were reports of a cult in the area, these cult rumors may or may not be true. If they are, however, it could be a lead as to who caused the plague. Finally strange hooded figures have been seen in the area's around The Nest. Keep a watch out for them."

Ryltar nodded saying, "If they are linked to causing this plague in anyway, then I will personally bring them to justice."

The way he said those lasts words made me almost pity any of those hooded figures, were they to attack him. The look in his eyes alone could have frozen a balor's blood. Nodding in agreement Linu, Mayra, and Ryltar turned and left.

Fenthick came up behind me startling me saying "May Tyr keep there path true, and keep them safe."

Turning to playfully slap him over the shoulder I said. "Fenthick don't scare me like that. Now about those rumors of assassination attempts on Lord Nasher."

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

After a half a day journeying through the Beggar's Nest, killing, scores of undead, and skeletons. All three of us were physically and mentally trained. While we had sustained few injuries, rest is what Linu and Mayra needed.

"I should continue on without both of you, try to find the source of this plague while both of you rest for the day. After I have learned something I will come back for both of you." I said slightly annoyed. This was the third time I had brought this up to both of them. Mayra was concerned for me still after my injuries. But it seemed Linu while caring for me didn't' want me to leave her alone in this place. It was odd, as a cleric she should have wanted to do all she could to stop the undead horde. But I noticed that Every time we fought another group of them she seemed on edge. My thoughts were interrupted by several masked figures teleporting around us.

"Your death has been declared by our benefactor drow now die." One of them said as they charged us.

My scimitars clashed with there swords and daggers. While the opponent I faced was not very skilled the fact that eight more figures teleported in after the fight started had me worried. Quickly parrying my opponent's sword high and disarming him of his dagger, I kicked him in the knee cap hard causing the bone to crack and splinter. Blood ran freely down his leg from my kick. He screamed in pain, taking advantage of this I disarmed his sword, and cut deeply into his chest area piercing his left lung with my scimitar. My other one cut into his ribcage. Pulling both out I spun around only to be once more engaged with two figures. These seemed to be better at the fighting arts and presented more of a challenge, requiring more concentration on my part to block there blows. Suddenly, I felt a dagger cut into my ribs, I yelled in pain throwing my left leg back to kick the person, before the dagger could do any more damage. A red haze swept over me as I sank into a rage.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

Evidently, the target of these attackers was Ryltar, and not Mayra or I. I pulled out my mace and pushed back a strike from, an attack on me his movements were out of sync with his attack, and I took advantage of this slamming my mace into the side of his head. My shield arm came up to block another swing at me from another figure, allowing me to use the movements from my previous strike to carry over to another on this one. The attacker evidently did not expect me to recover so quickly, and due to this left himself open to my attack. Blood sprayed over my shield as I crushed his skull and neck in. I heard Ryltar yell in pain, _"Oh no Ryltar!"_ I turned to see a human sized figure plunge a dagger into Ryltar's ribcage. He recovered quickly and kicked back the figure from him before the dagger could do serious damage to him. However, the look on his eyes turned deadly as his movements became faster and stronger. The attackers seeing the threat he presented surrounded him, they also cut off any help from Mayra and I. I suddenly was knocked from the side in my distraction and fell to the ground as darkness overcame me. My last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness was _"Ryltar please live through this."_

"Please, wake up, I can't lose you like I have everyone else Linu. I love you. Wake up!" Ryltar said. I was slowly coming back to consciousness, and his words almost made my heart stop._ "So it's true he does love me!"_ his tears covered my face like a small river. Reaching my hand behind me to sit up he moved back to allow me some room.

"Linu your awake! Are you ok? How are you feeling?" His questions came at me fast with concern.

"Ryltar dear, calm yourself I'm fine, during the fight I was just knocked out. I'm more concerned about how you are. You took that dagger in the ribcage, and I see that you have several other wounds on you as well." I said my heart breaking with worry as a strained look came over him. "Do you want me to heal you?" I asked getting ready to cast a healing spell.

Ryltar stopped me saying "No Linu I'm fine, there just flesh wounds, and the dagger in my ribs is fine, a healing potion took care of that." Relief coursed through me as he said this.

"Well then as long as Mayra is ok we can set off, wasn't there a house we were going to check out in the left corner of the Beggar's Nest?" I said. Noticing a paper on the ground however I grabbed it looking at it shock overcame me as I read it. "Ryltar! it seems that the Wailing Death is caused by some cult, and worse still there is a traitor inside NeverWinter helping them! Who do you think it is?"

"I... don't know Linu whoever it is will pay." Ryltar said slowly. I thought he might have an idea of who it was but I didn't press the issue. Standing back up I looked over Mayra, she didn't have any serious injuries so I turned back to Ryltar. "Well I'm ready to go whenever you are."

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

After several more hours of intense street fighting, killing more hordes of undead and skeletons we finally made it to the refugee building. We had originally intended to head to a house which was rumored to house a cult but after the serious fights we had today we decided on resting for the evening as it was getting late in the day.

Pulling my hood up as we neared the door I said. "Linu you should take the lead here we don't need people worrying about drow when there's enough to worry about around here."

"Ryltar dear after everything you have done for the city I'm sure people will recognize you. After all I'm pretty sure you are the only drow in the city." this last part Linu said with a laugh.

"Hmm well I guess you are right still you take the lead better safe then sorry." I said pulling my hood down part way. "I guess I just don't like all the attention this mission is putting on me, I 'm not used to it" I continued nervously.

"Just relax dear, let's go inside get a bite to eat, and then rest for the night. Ok?" Linu asked squeezing my arm.

"Lead the way then Linu." I said opening the door for her.

"My such the gentleman." Linu said jokingly

"You don't know the half of it." I said smiling back at her.

Upon entering the building, a drunken human man approached us. "Sahey...sswe donsn't sssseve ssyour kind here." The man said drunkenly.

Another man this one shorter and having an air of authority, said "Please miss forgive Joe here, he has been drinking all day, come bring your companion and dog off the streets. My name is Barto De Myo owner of this building and runner of this inn."

"Barto would you happen to know who Ryltar Kost'dora is?" Linu asked.

"Ryltar Kost'dora well rumor is that he's a drow looking for the cure creatures, why you ask? if you looking for him, I'm sorry but I haven't seen him." Barto said

Linu pulled me to her pushing my hood down she said. "Well you have now."

"Linu!" I said surprised by her movement. I pulled my hood back to its previous placing saying "I told you I want to keep myself inconspicuous."

"Well it is you! I must say that I've been dying to meet you, Ryltar please understand that room and board are free, a person of your..." I interrupted Barto

"Barto if it's all the same to you I'll pay for both the rooms and food." I said.

"If that is what you want then I will not argue with it, you truly are a noble man please let me get you some food while I prepare a room, I'm sorry but we only have one open, I hope you and the lady don't mind sharing one." Barto told us.

"As long as it has two beds were fine." Linu said.

"Sorry its a small room..." I again intterupted Barto saying "Linu you take the bed I'll sleep in a chair or on the floor ok?"

Linu thankfully nodded in acceptance saying "Very well then Barto we'll take the room."

"How much will that be Barto?" I said pulling out my coin bag.

"Well normally I charge two gold pieces a night but with you being a hero and all." I gave Barto a stern look "One gold piece for the night?" he said.

"Very well Barto here." I said handing him the gold piece. With Linu and Mayra following me we went up the stairs nearby and avoiding the whispers and stares of those in the building went to our room. Unlocking the room's door we entered._ "Well its not the best room in this place but it sure is nice... for people that is. You'd think they could put a place for animals in these rooms."_ Mayra said complaining. _"Oh quit your whining Mayra you slept at the foot of my bed for four days! Now your complaining about one night?"_ I said to her. _"That's different in that situation you were hurt and I was concerned for you."_ Mayra shot back. _"Regardless just put up with it."_

Linu went behind a dressing screen and changed into more comfortable clothes I being in leather amour and having many nights where I slept in it was fine. Sitting down in a chair next to the windows I thought. _"So many people have died, why do I get the feeling even more will? Even if I do find the cure?"_ These thoughts troubled me, but my thoughts then drifted to Linu. _"She so much like Ren'ly, sure she is a surface elf instead of a drow, but she's as beautiful, graceful, and though her fighting lacks a bit she has talent. Who am I kidding she may accept me as a friend but she'll never truly love me."_ Seeing Linu come out from behind the screen she went over to the bed, and after a few minutes was fast asleep. Moving the chair off to the side of the window, so I would not be seen were someone to enter I drew one of my scimitars and closed my eyes to rest.

(A/N: Hey all this will be the last update for a few days, I've been cranking these out pretty quick lately, and I think I'm going to do some error correctly on the earlier chapters. That said keep your eyes open for Chapter 8 some time on Sat or Mon. Oh for those that have asked Ryltar Is a 4th level Fighter, 1st level druid, and a 3rd level Ranger. Many people have asked why Ryltar doesn't use spells. The reason for this is he isn't versed well enough yet to cast them. Don't worry though I'll work them in soon enough. Please R/R all feedback is welcome.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke with the sun just cresting into the room's window. Mayra and Linu were both still asleep, Linu on the bed and Mayra on the floor next to me. Standing up and stretching I looked around the room. The window was securely shut as was the door. Linu had a peaceful look on her face as she slept. _"She's so beautiful even when she's sleeping. No, she's made it clear that although she cares for as a companion, that is as far as she is willing to take it. I must respect that."_ Shaking myself from my thoughts on Linu I woke Mayra. _"I'm going outside for a few minutes to clear my head, ok? I'll be back in a few."_ I told Mayra, hopefully Linu was a late sleeper because though I was outside I hoped to get some leads on where this cult building was before she woke up. Mayra nodded in understanding. As I left she yawned and laid her head back down._ "Stay safe my friend and keep Linu safe as well."_

Stepping outside the refugee building the smell of death and burning buildings assaulted my nose._ "Ugh sometimes I wish Mayra never taught me how to smell better."_ Shaking my head in disgust I went towards the building next door. This building turned out to be a temple belonging to the Helmites under Desthers charge._ "Well maybe I'll just step in here and get some clues"_ Walking inside several Helmite clerics looked at me, one had a surprised look cross his face before he masked it neutrally. _"Why would the clerics here be surprised to see me? Surely they have heard of me and the possibility that I might stop here being in the District."_ The little warning bells in my head was screaming for me to get out of here, however, not seeing anything out of the ordinary I approached what seemed to be the head cleric of the temple.

"Greetings, Helmite, my name is Ryltar Kost'Dora, in the service of Neverwinter and the Lady Aribeth. You seemed surprised to see me when I first walked in, did Desther not tell you I was in the area?" I asked in greeting.

"Oh yes Ryltar, well we have only heard of a few rumors of you, and Desther had... uh mentioned your... work on finding the cure, he hadn't however said anything about you being in this district." the cleric said a little nervous. _"Hmm... just as I thought somethings up."_ I thought.

"Well I was wondering if you had heard any rumors of a cult in the area? My companions and I heard of a building that was supposed to me nearby in this District. Have you perhaps heard of it, or know where it is located?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you may want to check out the further left corner of the district, many zombies have been seen wandering around the buildings there." the cleric said in reply.

"Well why have you not done anything to end the undead threat? Surely Helm would give you the strength needed to combat the hordes? Why then have I not seen a single Helmite battling in the district?" I asked curious.

"Well, we have been busy with locating the cure through magical means. Added to that, is the fact we are low on man power in this district." the cleric said hastily.

Nodding slowly I said, "Very well, if you know anything where the cure component is please let me know." I then turned and left heading back into the refugee building.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

Waking slowly from my sleep I stretched my arms, looking around I saw that Ryltar was not in the room, and Mayra was waking up from the sounds my movements. _"Great now where did that drow ranger go? I swear he better have not ran off to find the creatures again!"_ I thought as I quickly got out of bed to dress. Seeing as how that it was only Mayra in the room I walked over to the dressing area and quickly changed. I was only half covered when I heard the door open to the room. With only my lower leggings on for my amour I leaned around the corner of the dressing screen and slipped on a small puddle of water. Falling to the floor, I saw Ryltar staring at me. If there was ever a time where I wished to die it was now, Ryltar was blushing like a ripe beet, he quickly turning around. The position I was in left several parts of my body exposed to his view. Embarrassment quickly flooded through me as I crawled back behind the dressing screen._ "Oh dear if Ryltar hadn't thought I was clumsy yet, he probably does now. Worse he saw how ugly I actually am" _Standing back up I quickly dressed and came back around.

Ryltar said. "Linu I am so sorry I thought you would still be asleep, or at least dressed by the time I came back. I honestly did not mean to see... uh well see what I saw." Ryltar turned a deeper shade of red, the color on his face reminded me of the dark rose gardens in Evermeet. _"That color suites him well."_ I thought.

"Ryltar it's ok dear, I tripped trying to see who it was. I'm not used to having to share a room with people and animals. Most would rather spend the night in a dragon's horde, then in the same room as me." I looked down at the ground sadly with embarrassment.

Ryltar came over to me pulling me into a close embrace. Looking deep into my eyes he said, "Linu your not clumsy, you just have a lack of confidence in your abilities. Look at when you fight, you never trip or mess up then. I think it's a lack of faith in yourself which causes you to have these, "accidents", regardless I'd only spend that night in the dragon's cave if you were there. After all getting my backside almost flamed cooked from one dragon is enough for me." The last part of his speech didn't register as I sunk into his arms. _"He's so strong, but gentle and soft as silk. How could such a person exist in this world? How could that person actually about what happens to me and how I feel? And is he right about me having a lack of confidence in myself? Could most of my accidents up to this point just be from not believing in myself?" _I thought.

"Linu?... hey Linu you hearing me?" Ryltar said squeezing my arms while holding me at arms length distance.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry dear what did you say?" I asked

"I said are you ready to check out this building. I'm pretty sure it's in the further left area of the district, but it seems there are a large amount of undead in the area." Ryltar said looking concerned. "Are you alright? You're looking a little flushed. are you feeling sick?"

"What? Oh no dear I'm just distracted from what happened earlier, come let us grab a quick bite to eat then check out this house of yours." I said

"It's not my house, it's a house that probably belongs to a cult" Ryltar said half-jokingly with a smile.

Pushing him in the shoulder. "Stop trying to be funny Ryltar, your not cute enough for it" I said with a joking grin on my face.

"Really? Most people find my joking an impressive addition to my already handsome body." Ryltar said flexing his muscles.

"Oh shut up drow, maybe drow females are right when they insist on being in charge." I said playfully and laughing.

"You a drow matron mother? Now that would be a funny sight! I'd pay good gold for that." Ryltar shot back.

"Ok enough playing Ryltar let's get going." I said trying to keep us on track.

"Yes mistress lead the way." Ryltar said bowing slightly

"Then come male let us save this city." I said in my best authoritative voice.

**End Linu**

**Mayra**

Ryltar's and Linu's constant flirting was curious to me. Both seemed to care for each other, and both seemed to want what that care could lead to. So my question was why they had not started what Ryltar had told me was called "dating", this was evidently similar to the mating signals in nature, but with less direct results. The greater races confused me in their social interactions, what may one day mean two people may love each other, could the next day spark a serious argument between the two. Sighing I thought _"Even after several years with Ryltar, I will never understand the greater races interactions. Nature's ways are so much simpler why does a mating ritual need to be so complex?"_ One benefit I do enjoy with being Ryltar's familiar is due to our close link, I will live a lot longer then a usual wolf would. This I could never explain, and probably never will. Following Linu and Ryltar downstairs I saw both order breakfast._ "Hope they remember to order some meat with this meal."_ I thought as they sat down at a table.

**End Mayra**

**Ryltar**

After a quick breakfast, Linu, Mayra and I headed off to the extreme left area of the Beggar's Nest, further questioning of some citizens, who I might add were surprised to be rescued by a Drow elf, we found out this cult was related to followers of a serpent. _"Well since the only Waterdavian creatures left are a Yuan-ti and a Cock-atrice, It doesn't take an alchemy specialist to guess who is behind these the hordes of undead."_

After finding and amulet bearing the symbol of the serpent cult and fighting our way through several rooms, and catacombs we found ourselves outside the main city area, in a huge cemetery. Looking around I saw scores of undead, zombies and skeletons alike. Sheathing my scimitars and pulling out my bow I started to pick them off. Linu saw my way of thinking, that being if there so far from us why not pick them off, and pulled out her crossbow. Between Linu's crossbow and my longbow, we quickly killed all but one of the undead. The last one seemed smarter than the rest. This zombie darted back and forth using the many tombstones and pillars for cover.

"Well this is highly unusual, a smart zombie." I said putting my longbow away and pulling out my scimitars. _"Maybe it's from all the brains it ate?"_ Mayra said jokingly.

I stifled a laugh as I moved to attack the zombie. Seeing me advance it turn and ran to a building. Even more amazing about this zombie was it's ability to actually open, close, and lock a door. Pounding on the door in frustration I said "When I get my hands on you, you undead freak of nature I am going to personally take each of your bones and use them to carve my name in your skull!" The only reply I received from the door was a moan which could have only came from the zombie. _"When I find that zombie it will wish it never came back to life."_Giving the door one last punch I turned to Mayra and Linu, both had a surprised and amused look on their faces.

"What you find a smart zombie funny?" I said annoyed.

Snickering Linu said. "Oh uh no dear I just find it funny that after everything you have faced in your life a simple zombie has beaten you."

"I was not beaten!" I shouted with annoyance. "And in case you hadn't noticed that wasn't a normal zombie."

"I'm sorry dear, it's just so..." Linu broke down in laughter. As did Mayra shortly after.

"Oh shut up." I said exasperated.

Looking around the huge cemetery, still annoyed with both Mayra and Linu, I saw another building. Walking up to this one, with Linu and Mayra still laughing I said, "Ok you two let's get serious now we got a creature to retrieve." trying the handle on the door I found this one was not locked.

After several more hours of fighting, disarming a couple of traps, and finding an old key, Mayra, Linu and I found ourselves outside a huge, stone door. This door while very old, appeared to have been used recently, as the dust that was thick in the area was disturbed and less thick then the rest.

"Alright I'm guessing the Yuan-ti is on the other side of this door, Linu, Mayra are you ready?" I asked readying my scimitars.

"Yes dear let's get this creature, what is it we need to get from her?" Linu asked

"Well if i remember correctly we need her heart." I said in reply

"_How are we to get that? Just ask her nicely? If I remember how most species work most need there heart to live, well except that Desther fellow."_ Mayra said jokingly.

Laughing in reply I said. "Even in the threat of danger you make jokes, but you are right, we'll probably have to kill her to get her heart. Unless asking would work?"

"I don't think so dear." Linu said getting my joke.

Throwing open the door all three of us charged through. Inside I saw the Yuan-ti readying some sort of spell. She was atop of a large stone structure surrounded by undead. On the opposite side of the room an alter with several feathers on it sat atop another pillar. Linu turned undead destroying many of the zombies and skeletons around the room. The rest turn and ran for the further places in the room. Seeing her minions run so easily from us the Yuan-ti ran towards me brandishing twin scimitars. After several parries and clashes to judge each others strengths, I found the Yuan-ti and I were evenly matched at least in fighting style. Her speed and strength while impressive, were not as coordinated as my own.

"Surrender foul creature and I'll make your death quick and painless." I said

"Youssss exccept messs to sssssurender to you? For the ssssimple reassson of creating a cure? Yousss are a fool."

"Well you can't blame me for asking." I said forcing both scimitars to come out far I kicked her in the head causing her head to snap back. Quickly pulling my left scimitar back in I cut deeply into her left side. Her left right scimitar now free cut into my shoulder. A burning sensation filled the wound as I used my other scimitar to cut her right side. Her left scimitar cut into my stomach causing massive injuries there. My strength started to ebb from my arms as the fight continued. Calling out for help I saw that both Linu and Mayra moved towards our dual to help. Linu pulled out her crossbow telling Mayra to hold for a few seconds. I continued on the defensive parrying the Yuan-ti's attacks, my strength continued to leave me. The loss of blood from my stomach area continued, I finally was able land a serious blow to her and she fell to my feet dead. However, shortly after she I the ground, I too fell. I felt the force of my life slip from me. With her dieing breath, the Yuan-ti wickedly at my misfortune.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I paced back an forth outside the resurrection room. The clerics had been inside it for several hours, since we had returned. Ryltar was in a bloodied heap when I had activated the Stone of Recall. Aribeth was seriously concerned when she pronounced him dead. The clerics had assured us they could resurrect him, but I knew how long such an spell would take from my studies. More then an hour was highly unusual, as the spirit in question was usually from a person who had died from so form of attack. So their death was unexpected and as such was not their time to die.

Unexpected anger coursed through me as I turned and slammed my fist on the wall. I yelled "Dammit Ryltar come back to me, don't leave me here like this, not when you mean so much to me."

My unexpected outburst brought the attention of Aribeth from helping a sick citizen of the city. Coming over to me she said. "Linu, relax, the clerics are doing all they can for Ryltar, I'm sure he'll be back with us soon. I know this is a hard time for you. I can't imagine what you are going through. I've seen how over the past few weeks, you and Ryltar have grown... close." She paused to allow her words to sink in. In truth I knew what she was saying was true. However, a part of me refused to believe it. "You might be right Aribeth, however, you must know best of all people how the elves in Evermeet would react to seeing me... associating with Ryltar. I'd be exiled from Evermeet. Ryltar would be either killed on sight, or at the very least not allowed entry. What would people think. Me a High Elf... caring for a drow, one of the most hated races in all of Fau'run? I know Ryltar cares for me, however, I'm not sure if he actually loves me, he... said it when I was knocked out from our fight with the masked figures in the Beggar's Nest. But I'm not sure if it was from worry that I was dead, or if he actually meant it."

"Linu the only way you will ever know is if you ask him." Aribeth said trying to comfort me.

"I know dear, but from the looks of things I'll never get that chance. Mayra would know if Ryltar was coming back, all she's done since this has happened is lay on the floor like the world is ending. Which in a way it is for her. She's lost her closest friend. Ryltar was like a brother to her, and she a sister to him. There bond allowed her a greater understanding of the greater races, and Ryltar learned lessons which he would never have learned otherwise without her." I said tears starting to well up within my eyes.

Aribeth pulled me close to her as the tears overwhelmed me. "Shhh... it's ok Linu, let the tears out." Aribeth said. After a few minutes of me quietly crying on her shoulder she said. "Listen go get some rest I'll let you know the minute something changes ok?"

At the mention of rest I suddenly felt exhausted, nodding I said. "I just hope your right Aribeth, I really do. I hope I get the chance to tell Ryltar how I actually feel about him." Aribeth nodded to me as I turned to my room, closing the door behind me I thought. _"I can't lose the only other man I ever loved in my life. Not after I realize he is truly the only one for me." _As I laid down on the bed in my room sleep quickly consumed me after so many constant hours of fighting. The only sound piercing my thoughts was the evil laughter of the Yuan-ti as she died along with Ryltar.

**End Linu**

**Aribeth**

Watching Linu enter her room in such a depressed state, I was worried not only for her well being but her mental state as well. I knew from speaking with her shortly after coming to Neverwinter that she had a previous husband when she was younger. She told me she was one hundred and thirty five when she first married, but three years into the marriage her husband had died while adventuring. I never found out his name, as she did not tell me. Now after watching both her and Ryltar go from adventuring companions to something much more, I could tell she was seriously depressed. This could be dangerous as I had seen many people in my short life kill themselves from lost loves. Were I to lose Fenthick I wouldn't know what I would do. His support through all of the Wailing Deaths most depressing hours always kept me in check. When the academy was attacked I was sure all hope was lost with it. But Ryltar not only pledged to find the creatures he also found proof that a traitor was helping the cult that was responsible. Lord Nasher had already planned on sending parties out to find the cult once the cure had been created. Sitting down on the bench near the recall portal I pressed my fingers along the ridge of my forehead. I thought. _"Ryltar's efforts in finding the Waterdavian Creatures have been almost legendary. In less than three weeks he has found all four creatures."_ After the attack on the academy I thought that Neverwinter was doomed. Ryltar had been one of the few survivors from the academy and those that had survived had given up on helping once the promise of the other classes had been destroyed. I turned towards Fenthick seeing his approach he pulled me into his arms saying. "It's ok my love, Ryltar will be back with us soon. The clerics tell me that the reason it is taking so long is due to a potion that was on the Yuan-ti's scimitars. It seems she was trying to make a more deadly version of the plague, but Ryltar and his companions interrupted him before she could finish."

"It is our fortune that he did than. For I do not believe the city could stand another plague." I said in reply.

"Yes, you are correct Aribeth, once Ryltar is back with us he and Linu will be the Hero's of Neverwinter." Fenthick told me

"Don't forget about his wolf companion Mayra. While only a wolf she was important to his early survival." I said.

"Yes you are correct as always my flower. Come to be let us rest and allow the clerics to do their job." Fenthick said pulling me to my feet. He pulled me close for a kiss which I gladly returned and followed him to our room.

**End Aribeth**

**Lord Nasher**

"Lord Nasher you must rest, the plague only spreads faster within a tired body." Desther told me

"Bah... for days I have rested while this drow and his companions have rested, now when they finally find them all you wish for me to rest in this castle! I will not! This man has done more for this city then you and your Helmites have done since the plague started. While you cast blessings, he fought, while you searched through magical means, he got results. You may think your ways are for the best. However there is something to be said for and old hack and slash search. The bottom line is, this Ryltar Kost'Dora got results. He has given this city hope and a cure to heal the sick. What in all your clerical means have done?" I asked angrily.

"Lord Nasher you must realize that my resources here in the city are limited. Were I to have the full might of Helm's Hold at my command I assure you the cure would have been found. How do you know this drow was not in league with this cult? How do you know he isn't the traitor this note speaks of? Doesn't it seem odd that in less than two weeks he finds all of the missing creatures?" Desther said to me.

"Actually Desther, no it doesn't, what seems odd to me is shortly before the plague started you and our Helmites show up saying you passing through. Then suddenly the plague starts, and you pledge to cure it will Helm's strength yet all the plague does is get worse." I said looking at Desther.

"Are you saying I and my Helmites are responsible for the plague?" Desther said

"No I am not. There is no evidence to say so, all I am doing is pointing out a oddity. Regardless give me your castle amulet. For the safety of the castle I will not allow you or your Helmites inside here no longer. Since you are needed in creating the cure you alone will be allowed in for the ceremony, however, after the cure is created I must insist that you and your Helmites leave the city." I said to Desther

"Yes, Lord Nasher as you say." Desther handed the guard his castle amulet and turned to walk out the door without me dismissing him.

"Watch him closely." I said turning to one of my personal guards. He nodded then left to make the necessary preparations.

**End Lord Nasher**

**Mayra**

Despair filled me as I laid at the foot of the bed Ryltar was laying on, the clerics had explained to me through magical means that it was now up to Ryltar to come back to us. I hoped with every ounce of my being that he would. He had put everything he had into finding the cure, and to be brought down after finally accomplishing what he set out to do, was unspeakable. I had seen how Linu had looked when they first started the spell to bring Ryltar back, and later her outburst in the central hall room. I just hoped that Ryltar had heard her wherever he was. Looking up at Ryltar I again saw no change in his body, either from breathing or mentally. Sighing I laid my head back down and started to whine in sadness.

**End Mayra**

**Linu**

It was the following morning and Ryltar's condition had not improved, Mayra refused to eat or move from her current position until she was sure he was dead, or he woke up. While I agreed with her position, the people of Neverwinter needed the cure created. So Aribeth had invited me and Mayra to attend the ceremony. I had agreed to attend for a short while, but Mayra had only growled when some came near her.

An hour later, Aribeth, Fenthick, Desther, Lord Nasher, several clerics of Tyr, and I were in a grand hall, deep inside Castle Never. I saw Aribeth and walked up to her. "Has there been any change in Ryltar's condition?" I asked with deep concern.

"I'm afraid not Linu, it is possible that the potion on the Yuan-ti's scimitars was stronger than we first realized. As a result Ryltar, while wanting to come back, may be trapped in limbo between our world, and the other." Aribeth told me sadly.

"He was so kind, and caring. Never have I seen such selfless acts in one person. He truly deserves the title of Hero of Neverwinter. It is such a shame how after everything he has done. He must have been sent from the gods themselves to save the city." I said in deep respect of Ryltar

"He truly was a testament of the goodness in life. Linu I understand your pain but we must get on with the ceremony" Aribeth said trying to change topics she added. "Fenthick, Desther and Lord Nasher wanted to speak to you before we started I suggest you speak with them soon."

"Oh course dear I will do that now." I said.

Walking over to Fenthick he said "I am sorry to hear about Ryltar, Linu, I pray to Tyr that he comes back to us safe and sound. If not know that he will receive a hero's burial once all of this is over."

"Thank you Fenthick, I hope you are right about Ryltar returning to us. He truly is a wonderful man. May your coming wedding with Aribeth work out." I said. I walked over to Desther out of everyone here he was the last person I wanted to talk to, but I hoped that after everything Ryltar went through to prove himself to everyone, he would at least be respectful. "Greetings, Desther, Aribeth said you wished to say something to me?" I said trying to keep my tone neutral.

"Yes I did Linu, I wished to congratulate your efforts in finding the cure, I never did see why Aribeth and Fenthick put so much trust in Ryltar. His death clearly shows where the real efforts came from."

Anger swelled up within me at his disrespectful tone and words. "You in considerate... kuu datto! After everything Ryltar had done you... you still say he is... ARGH" I screamed at him I finally couldn't continue any more and punched him in the head with my left hand in a fist. Desther stumbled back with a black eye.

"Watch yourself Elf there are greater things about to occur in this city then you realize, you'd be best not to make enemies of those in powerful positions." Deshter said quietly rubbing his eye. My anger was so great his warning did not register with me and I was about to attack him when a solid hand rested on my shoulder I swung around and glared into Lord Nasher's face. Realizing who it was I bowed my head saying.

"Forgive me Lord Nasher I am just distressed by the recent events over the past week."

"Linu it is ok, Desther has a... habit of testing everyone's patience come over here so I may sit back down." Nasher said. "Ryltar's recent death has affected me as well. In truth I had wanted to thank the people responsible for recovering the cure. When I heard a drow elf was leading the efforts in recovering the creatures, I was sure that the treasury would be severely drained from having to reward him. However, Aribeth told me about him not needing being rewarded for his efforts. All he wanted was acceptance as payment. Well rest assured Linu he has earned it. The city feels your loose for his death and I assure you he will receive an impressive burial in the city when this is over."

"Thank Lord Nasher, but his animal companion Mayra, would surely wish for his body to be buried in the Neverwinter Woods. As that was his home and protected land for many years. I'm sure his friends from Mitheral Hall will also wished to be told about his... death." I said sadly

"Lord Nasher we are ready for the ceremony to begin." a tall cleric of Tyr said coming up next to us.

"Linu if you are ready we can begin." Nasher said apologetically.

"Please don't let me hold you up due to my sorrow begin I will stand over here, and watch if that is alright." I said

"Yes Linu that will be fine." Nasher said.

"_I just hope I don't trip or mess this up."_ I thought.

Several flashes of light and sparks appeared in the center of the room as the ceremony began. _"How beautiful._" I thought watching the ceremony continue. With a final flash of light from the bowel in the center of the room Fenthick said. "We've done it we have the cure."

"Yes, Fenthick I have the cure!" Fenthick sneered grabbing the cure mixture from the bowel he cried "Now my brethren attack!" Several portals opened one of which Desther ran through with Fenthick on his heels he cried "Wait Desther let me help WAIT!" he than vanished as well. I pulled out my mace and smashed one of the attackers over the head with it when he wasn't' noticing me. Lord Nasher and several other guards killed the rest, while Aribeth rushed over to the portal she seemed in deep concentration as she said.

"Quickly Linu you must find Desther... and Fenthick and bring them back I will hold the portal open while recover from this attack. Militia will be sent through as soon as we can get them."

"I'll do my best dear, please do hurry with those soldiers." I said as I ran through the portal. Appearing in a wooded area with a few buildings around I thought. _"I'm the one everyones depending on now. It's just me, if I fail thousands more innocent people will die."_ I recalled Ryltar's words. As we headed towards the Yuan-ti's chambers.

"Remember Linu believe in yourself and you can do anything."

"I will Ryltar... for you I will bring back Desther and Fenthick, as well as the cure, and save everyone." I said pulling readying my mace. Seeing a large temple like building in the distance I headed there.

**End Linu**

(A/N: I figured this was a good place to stop for this chapter. I seen a lack of reviews lately and I'd like a few more, if I am to keep going. I put a lot of time and effort into these chapters and would like more feedback. Please R/R)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(A/N: Wow I was impressed with the emails and reviews I got for the last two chapters, seems people really like my story well its good to know I got some fans out there, and to the two people who asked I probably will be doing shadows of undertide and hordes of the underdark. I'm still not sure how to go about this romance thing with Linu, some people say I should take till chapter 3 of the game like its done, but I'm probably going to go for a end of chap 1 game or chap 2 game for the serious romance to start. Thanks again for all the support. Now here's Chapter 9.

**Aribeth**

I was thankfully relieved by the castle mage after a ten minutes of holding open the portal. Holding such a powerful portal open was the job of a mage not a paladin. I was exhausted and extremely worried for Linu she hadn't been heard from in two days. Surely wherever the portal took her, she couldn't have been far behind Desther... or Fenthick. Worry crossed my thoughts when I thought of Fenthick. He had went after Desther shortly after he went through the portal with the cure crying out "Desther wait let me help you wait." I only hoped he went after him to stop him. If he actually was helping Desther people would want him dead for his involvement in spreading the plague. My hope was that Fenthick went after Desther due to misunderstanding his motives and was simply confused. I shook myself from my thoughts as I approached Ryltar's room. The temple clerics were just about ready to pronounce Ryltar permanently dead. I walked into his room to check on him. I saw no change in his body as he still was not breathing and Mayra was in even worse shape. She looked like she had gone ten rounds with a Balor and lost. Her once bright shiny coat was dulled, and her seemingly boundless energy was gone. She hadn't eaten in over four days and hadn't drank in three. Nytar was about ready to force her to eat and drink if she had done nothing by the end of the day. You could feel the sadness just melting off of her. I had never seen a wolf cry in all my younger years from hunting orcs. Of course I wasn't a Ranger as look as Ryltar had been. I still practiced my two weapon fighting style every now and then but it was not as accurate in my heavier amour. I looked once more at Ryltar and said to him "Ryltar if you don't wake up soon I fear that the cure you worked so hard to find will be lost to us." I turned towards Mayra and started to rub her head a little. It seemed to comfort her but she barely even glanced my way as I headed for the door. Suddenly she seemed to have her energy back she leaped up onto the bed and seemed to be trying to shake Ryltar's body.

"Mayra don't do that! Listen I know your sad but you can't do that." I said trying to pull Mayra off Ryltar's body. She turned and looked deeply into my eyes I got the sense that she wanted me to look closer at his body now.

"BY TYR! HE'S ALIVE!" I screamed in joy as I saw Ryltar's chest slowly rise. Mayra again seeing my reaction tried to shake Ryltar. I checked his pulse and found a faint but steadily rising heart beat. I saw his eyes flutter open and a look of intense pain crossed his face. He let out a string of words in drow which I didn't fully understand, however, he seemed to be very displeased with the pain.

"Mayra please at least lay next to him and get off his stomach." I said looking at Mayra.

She seemed to understand me as she laid down next to him. Ryltar started coughing and breathing heavy. I cast a restoration spell on him followed by a healing spell. He groaned and than finnaly opend his eyes completely he tried focusing them in my direction.

"L... Li... Lin... Linu?" He asked slowly evidently his time out of his body at slowed his speech.

"No, it's Aribeth. Ryltar please lay still, you just had one of the most traumatic experiences a person can have." I said holding him down as he tried to sit up.

"Where is... Linu?" He asked.

"We haven't heard from her since she went to get the cure back from Desther. He took it from us seconds after it was created. He fled through a portal with... Fenthick, I sent Linu after them but she hasn't returned yet. Rest now a detachment of militia soldiers is being sent thorough in a few hours." I said bringing Rytlar up to speed on recent events.

"LINU!" he yelled he pushed my hand out of the way pushing me back he grabbed his belt and scimitars and ran out the door with Mayra howling in happy glee after him.

"Why did I open my mouth?" I said out loud as he took off for the castle. I ran after him following the dimming echoes of Mayra's howls.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

I didn't care that Desther had taken the cure. I didn't care that Fenthick was missing. Hell I didn't care that my entire body was on fire and in pain from coming back from the dead so suddenly. All I knew was that Linu, the woman I loved was in trouble, and if I ddint' reach her soon... I let that line hang. As I reached Castle Never. "Where is the cure ceremony room?" I shouted entering. People just started at me surprised to see me alive. "WHERE IS IT!" I again shouted.

A tall older looking man approached me. "Ryltar if your looking for Linu she went..." I interrupted him. "Listen I don't care right now who you are or what you have to say, just tell me where in the N INE HELLS IS THE PORTAL THAT VITHER DESTHER WENT THROUGH!" I again screamed.

"Down the hall to your right Ryltar, when you get back though we have a lot to discuss." the older man said.

"Fine whatever thank you for your help." I said taking off with Mayra in tow.

**END RYLTAR**

**LORD NASHER**

Watching Ryltar run down the hall and enter the ceremony room I thought. _"He's got the heart of a hero in his veins. I only pray he reaches her in time, and more important retrieves the cure once more."_

"Lord Nasher do you not think his obvious disrespect of your Lordly rights deserves punishment? His kind is an unknown element in these dark times." A guard said walking up to me.

"You would say that even after everything that man has done for us. Not once has he asked for gold or reward. He has died helping us and barely came back to life. You saw the way he ran it was not for greed or rewards. He must have came back only a short time ago. His strength and willpower is fueled by his love for the elven cleric Linu. Finally do not ever speak I'll of Ryltar Kost'Dora again. This goes for everyone in this castle as well." I said turning away form the guards I returned to my throne room.

**End LORD NASHER**

**Aribeth**

"By Tyr that man is fast." I said out loud running into Castle Never. "Where did Ryltar go?"

"Into the ceremony room Lady Aribeth. He seemed in quite the hurry." a door guard told me. Thanking him I rushed off to the room. Running inside I saw that Ryltar was having an argument with the two mages in charge of holding open the portal. His eyes were aflame with anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO THROUGH! AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE YOU PREVENT ME FROM SAVING THE WOMAN I LOVE!" Ryltar screamed

"Mages let him pass!" I said rushing up to Ryltar's side standing next to Mayra.

"But Lady Aribeth, you said to allow no one access through this portal!" one mage said to me

"Well I'm now telling you to allow him through." I said glaring at them.

"Yes Lady Aribeth." the mages said together.

"Thank you Aribeth I will return shortly with the cure, Linu, Desther, and Fenthick." Rytlar said waving to me as both he and Mayra went thorough the portal.

"Return soon Hero of Neverwinter. Much still must been done." I said.

**END ARIBETH**

**RYLTAR**

I came through the portal and took a quick look around. I saw a large temple in the distance and after scanning the ground found Linu's, Desther's, and Fenthick's, footprints in the dirt. Taking off at a fast run Mayra said. _"Ryltar what are you going to do with Desther?"_

"Two things. One beat the living stuffing out of him till he gives me the cure back. Two if he has harmed Linu. Beat the stuffing out of him, stuff it back in, then treat him to a few lessons in drow punishment techniques. Than find the cure... and Linu." The last part I said sadly.

"_She's alive Ryltar, believe that and she will be."_ Mayra said trying to comfort me.

"I know Mayra and I'm going as fast as I can." I said. Slamming my way through the temples gates.

**END RYLTAR**

**LINU**

I awoke in a daze, bloodied, and wounded. Memories of what happened to me the day before came back. I had just finished sending an evil demon back to the Abyss, when Desther had attacked me. I had lost being knocked out.

"So your awake finely I was worried I hurt you to much for your sacrifice." Desther said to me

"Wha... what do you mean?" I said trying to not sound scared.

"You will be sacrificed to the Old Ones elf. Your body will feed Morag's lust for power, and with your death she will redeem me with more power." Desther said crazily.

"Your crazy! You've been used all this time. You killed thousands of innocent people why? Just so you can call forth a demon?" I said trying to stall Desther from his act.

"Demon! HA you are stupid elf. Morag is no demon she is a powerful creature born of the Creator Race, and as for why I did what I did. Why is anything attacked elf? Tell me that why? I'll tell you why for the same reason everything is always attacked. POWER plain and simple POWER!" Desther cried. "Now if you'll excuse me I must prepare for your sacrifice. But don't worry you won't feel a thing... well if you mean not feeling anything but deathly pain.. HAHAHAHA" He turned and left laughing evily. He stopped at the door way saying. "Oh and I guess I should say I'm sorry that welp of a drow died. He truly would have made Morag's power swell to new heights with his sacrifice. I had hoped he would survive but as you saw he didn't. HAHAHAHA"

Despair overtook me as he left. _"Ryltar please if you can hear me come back to life and save me. I don't want to die, not now. I have too much to live for."_ tears welled up in my eyes as those words crossed my mind. Desther's evil laugh echoed through my mind. _"Save me please"_

**End Linu**

**RYLTAR**

I fought my way into the temple killing several stone guardians, followed by hordes of zombies, and skeletons. _"None of these better be like that smart zombie in the cemetery."_ I thought. I found a flight of stairs leading up and took them. I cried out. "LINU, FENTHICK CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"I can hear you Rytlar, it is I Fenthick, doomed to death for helping the traitor Desther." Fenthick told me in a soft voice.

"Fenthick what have you done? Tell me you didn't' have anything to do with this." I said catching my breath.

"No, but people will think I did. They'll say, how could you not have known after all the time you spent with him! They'll want me head with his. I'm doomed!" Fenthick said curling up into a ball.

"_That man has got to be the biggest weakling in all the land!" _Mayra said.

"_He maybe Mayra but Aribeth loves him. Stay here and protect him while I find Linu and Desther."_ I thought to Mayra pulling back out my scimitars. And heading up another flight of steps.

"LET ME GO YOU NUT! SOMEONE WILL SAVE ME! HELP! UMPH" I heard Linu scream before she was abruptly cut off. Anger filled my veins, but I kept a cool head knowing that Desther was a dangerous opponent as well and knowing that Linu was in the same room. _"Are you sure you don't want me to help Ryltar?"_ Mayra asked me.

"_No stay here for now I'll call for you if I need you."_ I said hastily through our link.

I continued running up the steps as I came to three doors I ran for the second one as that was the one that had the chanting coming from it. Bursting into the room I saw Desther surrounded by several undead creatures pouring some type of energy into him. I also saw that Linu was strapped to a bloodied table. She had several marks on her face and shoulders that I could see her once fine amour was gone replaced by a robe which had several archaic symbols on them. Sensing the energy coming from the creatures I pulled out my longbow and shot at one of them. My aim was true and the creature easily shattered causing Desther to interrupt his chanting. He looked at me with unbridled surprise. He said. "YOU... y.. your dead! How did you get here!"

"Do you mean my journey from the academy to now or my journey to come here and personally kick your butt?" I said aiming for another creature it too shattered as easily as the first one, the third and fourth one followed next.

"Ah so I see the drow has guessed my source of power. Your sense of humor while amusing will not save you from my wrath. I am more than a match for you." Desther said charging me. I quickly got off a shot at Desther with my bow but it missed. Dropping my bow I pulled out my scimitars just in time to block his attack from his mace. His shield pushed back my other scimitar.

"Surrender now Desther and I will show you mercy." I said resisting the urge to cut his head off.

"I will not surrender to you drow, you are weak compared to me I am invincible!" Desther said again swinging my blows back.

"For all the death and suffering you have caused I will show you the true might of the drow talents." I said backing up. I summoned a globe of darkness over the room. I than moved along the wall silently moving my eyes to the infrared spectrum . "I give you one last chance Desther, I have no desair to kill you. Surrender and you will come out of this alive."

"Forget it drow you will have to kill me before I surrender to the likes of you." Desther shot back.

"Then your life is forfeit fool!" I said now moving completely without sound I came up behind Desther. He surprisingly parried my first attack but the second got through and cut deeply into his chest he fell to the ground in pain.

"I... I... surren..." Was all Desther got out. Checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive, which he was. The globe of darkness I summoned expired. I called Mayra in to watch Desther as I checked on Linu as the exhaustion of my injuries with fighting to her rescue sank in.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I awoke with a pounding headache. My vision was blurry and I could make out a dark shape that was oddly familiar. As my vision cleared I saw that it was Ryltar. He had a ghost like appearance to him and he appeared severally wounded. _"I'm dead, Desther killed me, I'm with Ryltar in the afterlife now, but why does he looked so injured?"_

"Linu are you ok? What did Desther do to you?" Ryltar asked cradling my head in his arm.

"_Even in death I must look horrible. Well I guess I should tell him."_ I thought. "Ry...Ryltar dear after you died Desther stole the cure. I pursued him to Helm's Hold. I was fighting for so many hours. After banishing a demon he came in, we fought but he knocked me out. I'm afraid he sacrificed me to a thing called Morag and the Old Ones. He said it gave her power." Despair overtook "Now with Neverwinter doomed from the plague and these Old Ones returning I fear Fae'ren is doomed." I said

Ryltar started laughing. At first I thought he would turn into Desther, a sort of pre-death hallucination, but he didn't. After a few seconds of him laughing I said. "Ryltar dear, what is so funny?"

"Linu look around your not dead and neither am I." Ryltar said. "We're in the Temple of Tyr back in Neverwinter. Desther is in custody and the cure is safe and sound being distributed to the city." He step back pulling my up. I looked around seeing that I was indeed in the Temple of Tyr. My room to be exact.

"I'm... We're... You.. not dead?" was all I could get out stammering.

"Yes I came back to life two days after you left. When Aribeth told me what happened I went nuts and fought my way through waves of undead to save you." Ryltar pulled me close to him as he too sat on the bed. "Linu I... was afraid I had lost you. You have been out for a day now in a coma." He put his hands in mind squeezing them.

"_Such strength yet so gentle. He actually does love me... he really does."_ Turning to look him in the eyes I said. "Ryltar, there's something I've got to tell you." I saw concern cross his face.

"Wha... what is it?" He asked.

"Do... do you love me? Truly love me?" I asked looking deep into his dark gray eyes.

"Linu I would have forced a mage to send me to wherever you were in the afterlife to bring you back. Not even the demons and devils of the Nine Hells could have stopped me from getting to you. To answer your question yes I do love you." Ryltar said. "Do you love me?"

"I..." Doubt crossed my mind for a second before I pushed it away realizing the truth finally. "Yes Ryltar I do love you. When the Yuan-ti struck you down and the clerics said there was a chance you may not be coming back. I realized than just how much you meant to me. You are the only other person in this world that has ever cared for me the way..." I stopped feeling the memories surface.

"Linu..." Ryltar looked at me holding me close.

Tears streamed down my face as he held me. Finally after several minutes of me crying on his shoulder he said. "Linu realize that we are both... elves we have hundreds of years to..." I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?" I said.

"Your wish is my command mistress." Ryltar said with a grin.

"Be careful I could get used to that." I said leaning in the kissing him. Our kiss was truly wonderful. No longer did I care that he was a drow, and I a High Elf, for this one moment we were not in a slowly recovering plague ridden city, but alone in some majestic forest where everything was perfect. I pulled Ryltar down on to the bed with me. He looked in to my eyes and said. "We can just lay here for awhile if you want Linu?"

"Get up, lock that door, turn out that light, then get back in this bed, male and shut up." I said in my best drow female voice.

"Yes mistress as you command." Ryltar said.

We spent the rest of the evening in that room.

**End Linu**

**Mayra**

I had just come inside the Temple of Tyr after getting a quick look over by Nytar, he wanted to make sure I was in good health. It was about four hours after noon time and I approached the door to Linu's room where I had left Ryltar. Finding it closed I listened in. From inside I heard what had to be Linu giggling and trying to sound like a drow female. Every now and than I hear Ryltar say "As you command mistress." or something to that effect. I guessed what was going on and proceeded to lay down outside the door next to it. A few people approached the door area but with a simple growl I warned them away. Aribeth came by later on in the evening and after giving her a slight nudge and growl she left, but I was sure she knew what was going on inside the room.

It was early in the morning when the door finally opened a quite tired looking Ryltar came out he looked at me with a barely hidden smile on his face. His hair, normally well arranged was a mess. _"Well did you have fun last night?"_

"_All I'm saying is that woman has worn me out more then when I fought those twenty drow warriors we found two years ago."_ Ryltar said to me.

"_So I'll take that as a yes?"_ I said grinning.

"_No comment."_ Ryltar replied. He went over to to sanitarium which now free of the plague infested was being used to serve the temple's breakfast. _"You may want to straighten your hair up before you go in there."_ I said as Ryltar approached the door. Feeling his hair he nodded going into his room next door. A few minutes later Linu came out of her room. She looked at me and said. "Not. One. Word." Not being able to speak with her I just shook my head. She nodded as if satisfied. She walked into Ryltar's room evidently guessing that was where he was. I heard Ryltar laugh and say "Later, Linu for now I think we both need food."

"Yes, dear Ryltar I guess you are right. Later though, you are mine once more male." She said with mischievous intent.

"_Get a room!" _I shouted to Ryltar. I didn't expect him to say back out loud. "We got one, two actually." Linu just laughed I hoped getting his meaning.

They both walked out of the room more decent and wearing there normal adventuring gear. They headed towards the sanitarium, to get breakfast.

"_I'll never understand the greater races no matter how long I live._

_**End Mayra**_

_**Aribeth**_

I walked into the sanitarium in the Temple of Tyr to get the morning meal. Fenthick was walking next to me. He was still nervous about the city wanting him dead for saying that Desther could be trusted. However I believed that when Desther was burned at the stake later on today, all blame would die with him. At least that is what I honestly hoped. I saw Linu and Ryltar already there both looked a bit tired, and I suspected I knew why, but after everything they had been through, and knowing both their feelings for each other I hoped that they both knew what they were doing. There pairing was not the most... common pairing, in fact I was sure that they were the only none forced drow and elf pairing in all the land. Approaching Ryltar he seemed a bit... edgy as I came up to him. "You ok? You seem on edge?" I asked knowing full well why he was but not letting on that I knew.

"What? Do I seem that way? I'm sorry." He tried to calm himself and make himself not so nervous looking, but he failed miserably.

I barely contained a laugh whispering. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me." I gave him a wink. His eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates and I just let out a small laugh. Linu came up to us about than and hearing my laugh said "What's so funny?" she stood close to Ryltar. Leaning in so only they could here I said. "Oh nothing I was just telling Ryltar here that his secret was safe with me." Linu's eyes lit up in realization. "Don't worry he didn't tell me, I came by your room later in the evening to see how you were coming along, but Mayra kept me away, however not before I heard a few... interesting comments from both of you."

"Your not going to say anything?" Linu asked.

"No Linu you needn't worry. Like I said your secret is safe with me. Not even Fenthick knows." I said patting both Ryltar and Linu on the shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get breakfast." I turned and left grabbing a plate full of vegetables, and fruit.

"_There going to make an interesting couple... and even more interesting kids." _I thought wickedly.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

It was several hours later and Linu and I were taking a walk along the Neverwinter gardens. Now that it reopened from being closed to prevent escape through the water ways. I pulled Linu close to me she followed along contently as we reached a rose filled area. Bending down I picked a healthy looking one and after picking off the thorns handed it to Linu. "For you my love." I said

"Oh Ryltar dear its wonderful..." she trailed off as she looked at it. I sensed she had something on her mind.

Tilting her head up to mine I said. "Is something wrong Linu? You seem distant."

"I'm sorry dear, I guess I'm just... uncomfortable with our situation." Linu said trying to find the proper words. "I mean ours is not the most common pairing... I guess I am concerned what other's will think. After all I am pretty sure that our love is the only pairing in all of Fae'run. A High Elf from Evermeet, a land renowned for its... hatred of anything not of our kind, and I leave the land to find a chalice stolen from the temple and I fall madly in love with a drow elf. One of my race's most hated enemies."

"Linu let us worry about what people think about us as it comes. Let's not allow what others think is right and what is wrong in racial pairing. Why should it be wrong if we both love each other? Isn't that after all what matters most?" I said trying to comfort Linu.

"Yes I suppose you are right. Why should I let what other's think bother me? Who cares right? Let them think what they want. It shouldn't stop me from loving the person I love." Linu said letting her thoughts drop. I heard some cheering in the distance. I looked at the sky I said. "Must be Desther being burned at the stake."

"Shh... forget about that. For now just let the fact that we are here alive, and in love be the only thing on your mind." Linu said sitting down I followed pulling her into my lap she laid her head across my chest as I laid back we looked at the sky with not a care in the world. After several minutes of this I heard Linu lightly snoring on my chest. Stroking her dark hair I too fell asleep soon after.

Several hours later, I awoke to a soft crying, Linu was still on my chest and as I sat up she woke up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she said. "What? What is wrong?"

"Nothing listen can't you hear someone crying? Come let's see who it is." I said. Getting up we both set off down the path. After several minutes of following the crying we came upon Aribeth, at a tree. She was the source of the crying and she looked like she had just lost something.

"Aribeth?" I said softly. Evidently she hadn't heard us approach, and was startled. "Is everything ok dear?" Linu asked.

"They killed him." she said softly.

"Desther? Well wasn't he supposed to be killed?" I said.

"No! After Desther was killed the crowd cried out for more blood. They cried out for Fenthick's blaming him for allowing Desther to get as far as he did. Lord Nasher and I tried reasoning with the crows but they were on the verge of rioting. Their anger at loosing so many of their loved ones drove them forward and Lord Nasher gave in. An hour later Fenthick was hung..." Aribeth said. Both Linu and I came over and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry dear we didn't know." Linu said holding Aribeth's hands.

"Aribeth I too am sorry, if there's anything we can do please don't hesitate to ask." I said looking at Linu she nodded.

"Just walk me home for now. Later I will bury Fenthick..." Aribeth said trailed off.

Helping her up Linu and I led Aribeth back through the gardens, and to her home which was nearby. "Thank you both. It's good to know I still have friends that care. Lord Nasher and his guards don't... and it seems the city doesn't either." She said the last part angrily.

"Aribeth dear if you wish we can help you bury him now, I'm sure Ryltar and I can convince the crowd to leave." Linu said.

"If you wish than let's go." Aribeth said dragging her body along.

A few minutes later we came into the City Core, Fenthick's body hung from a tree. Surrounded by a small group of people who cursed and yelled at him. Someone in the back of the group saw me and pointed me out. The crows grew quiet as Linu, Aribeth, and I approached. They stepped back when I approached the tree I pulled out a dagger and cut Fenthick's no lifeless body down. I caught him in my arms. An angry group member pushed a finger into my left shoulder and said. "Hey drow, just because you saved the city doesn't mean you can do what you want. That man's a traitor! He allowed all of this to happen." I handed Fenthick's body to Aribeth and glared at the guy. "Listen human, this man has devoted his life to serving Tyr, he had done nothing wrong in his life. He was tricked into trusting Desther. Desther is the evil man here. Fenthick... Fenthick was an innocent person. How you could demand his blood after the person responsible was dead is beyond me. But I do know this. Fenthick did not deserve to die." I made my point my poking the man back in his shoulder. Taking Fenthick's body back form Aribeth who barely had the strength to carry him. I left the City Core and entered the garden once more. Finding the tree Aribeth was at I saw that their initials were carved on a tree in a heart. Finding a shovel I started to dig a hole.

"You can't bury him here it's not the cemetery." Aribeth said quietly.

"Do you wish for him buried there? Or would you rather have him where it means something to you?" I asked stopping my work "Also, I'll buy this area of the garden if anyone has a problem with it." Aribeth looked surprised at this remark. She said, "You'd do that?"

"Yes, Aribeth I would, your a friend of both Linu and I. As is Fenthick." I said

"Than continue you are right he should be buried in a place that means something." Aribeth said agreeing

Linu came up and placed a hand on Aribeth's shoulder as I finished digging. "Dear always remember you have us, we won't leave you. What happened here today shouldn't have happened. We both very sorry."

"I know. Thank you both of your help. Please let me finish. Go get something to eat and rest." Aribeth said taking the shovel from me.

"Come dear let's go." Linu said pulling me along. "Let's leave her to grieve."

**End Ryltar**

(A/N: Well there's chapter 9. I know it's only been a day since chapter 8 has been posted but I don't think Chapter 10 will be ready till probably late Tuesday or Wednesday. I tried to capture both the pain Aribeth felt for losing Fenthick at the end of this Chapter and the love that both Ryltar and Linu have for each other hope I did that. Please R/R I put a lot of time into this and I'd love feedback. Over the next few weeks as I continue working on further chapters I'm going to eventually be revising the first Chapters (1-5 or so) so keep an eye open for those updates.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Ryltar**

The morning dawned and I awoke with Linu in my arms, she still slept soundly snoring lightly. After we had buried Fenthick leaving Aribeth to grieve in private, we had rented a room at the Musical Bard. I had to persuade the Inn keeper to allow me to pay for part of the room charge. After much arguing he gave in. I slipped out of the bed and quickly dressed. I looked over my amour with dismay, after all the constant wear and tear and combat I had been through over the past few weeks, it was starting to tear in several places. _"A warrior with out amour is a warrior destined to die." _I thought recalling an old saying that Wulfgar had told me once after one of our sparring matches. _"If only Drizzt could see me now."_ I thought _"He'd be impressed with my accomplishments."_

"Ryltar?" Linu said feeling the bed empty.

"I'm right here Linu, I'm thinking about getting some new amour. Do you want to rest, or do you wish to go with me?" I said strapping on my weapon's belt.

She sat up, and got out of bed. "I guess I'll go with you, I too could use some new amour. I can use the money Lord Nasher gave me. I didn't feel right taking it but he wouldn't let me go till I did."

"Yes I too was held, I thought at one point he'd have the guards hold me down while he stuffed it in my pockets." I said laughing

Linu returend it saying "Ha ha Yes that would be an interesting site. One I wouldn't mind helping with." She said with a smile.

"Linu, you will be the end of me yet." I said still tired from our last bout two days before.

"I didn't mean it that way dear." She said with a wink

"Sure you didn't. Now are you going to get ready or are you going like that to the amour smith?" I said.

"Hmmm... maybe I should get dressed." Linu said.

After waiting for fifteen minutes waiting for Linu to get ready, we headed out to the amour smith's shop. It was nearby and I expected would just be opening around now.

"_Well here you are, I spent the night at Nytar's grove cause I figured you'd be going at it like rabbits again." _Mayra said walking up to us.

"_No, nothing happened last night. We needed rest after everything that has occurred."_ I said rubbing Mayra on the ears.

"_What can't keep up?"_ Mayra said jokingly

"_Well... it's not that, it's just that Aribeth is having a hard time dealing with Fenthick's death. We didn't think it was right. Plus we were dead tired."_ I said

Walking along into the amour smith shop I looked around for a nice looking suite of padded amour. I had found through out my later fights that my leather amour slowed me down, I hoped a simple padded amour would still keep me safe while allowing me more ease of use with my weapons. "Linu why don't we split up and look around for a bit?" I said looking at her, only to discover she had already taken off looking at the suits of Plate Mail on the walls. After several minutes of searching I found a shining suit of padded amour. It fit me perfectly and according to the shopkeeper it was magical, he wasn't lying as I could feel the magical properties coming off of it.

"What magical properties does its have?" I asked.

"Well from what the mage who gave it to me said, it protects you better than a standard suit of padded amour, plus it gives the wearer resistance to many magical effects." the shopkeeper said.

"How much?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to convince him to allow me to pay for it.

"Umm how's seven hundred gold pieces sound?" he said

"That's a little high how about six hundred gold?" I said back.

"Six seventy five!" he shot back

"Six twenty five!" I said

"Six fifty!" he came back

"Very well six fifty." I said handing him the gold.

"Pleasure doing business with you drow." He said with a smile

Linu bought a fine suit of plate mail it too was magical it gave off a bluish shine, and seemed to allow her more freedom of movement than a normal suit of amour.

"Perhaps we should stop by Aribeth's house and see how she is doing?" Linu said to me.

"Yes I was thinking the same thing." I said.

After a short walk, we were outside Aribeth's house. I reached out my hand and knocked on the door. After several minutes a quiet voice said. "Come in."

Walking inside I said. "Aribeth? It's Ryltar and Linu. We came by to see how you were doing."

Aribeth came into the room as I finished. She looked horrible, her normally radiant face was filled with dark streaks of dried tears. ""Please sit down, I've just returned from Lord Nasher a few hours ago, he's sending Linu, you, and I to Port Last to track down and detain the cult. He's also hiring mercenaries as well. Neverwinter's spy master Arain Gend will be there as well." Aribeth said.

"I think were both more concerned how you are holding up? This must be a terrible strain on you dear." Linu said.

"How I feel is... unimportant to finding the cult. Lord Nasher is depending on both of you to come through once more. We leave for Port Last in the morning, please be outside of Castle Neverwinter an hour after sunrise. The sooner we track down this cult the sooner, they will be brought to justice." She said pounding her fists together.

I was concerned for her, she seemed on edge and trying to hide something. "Aribeth please know that if you need to talk anytime, day or night. Both Linu and I are here for you. As is Mayra if you can get her to speak common, she's pretty stubborn when it comes to her lessons." I said trying to make a joke.

I succeeded as Aribeth smiled slightly laughing lightly. It wasn't much be it seemed to soften the look on her face. "Thank you Ryltar I'll remember that. Please go get some rest for the rest of the day. I get the feeling we'll all need it for the journeys ahead." Aribeth said.

"Very well dear, you should take your own advice too though, you don't look well." Linu said.

"I will Linu, thank you both for stopping by." Aribeth then got up and left the room.

Linu, Mayra and I got up and left locking the door as we did so behind us. "She's not been sleeping well." I said to Linu.

"How can you tell?" Linu asked.

"The rings under her eyes are dark with exhaustion, she either hasn't bee sleeping, or she gets to sleep, only to be woken up." I said.

"Ok dear, let's take Aribeth's advice and just relax for the rest of the day." Linu said

"Want to take a walk through the garden?" I said suggesting something quiet and calming

"Yes Ryltar I'd love that." She said taking a hold of my arm.

**End Ryltar**

(A/n: yes i know this was a very short chapter like chapter one don't blame me i was running out of ideas on how to rap up chapter one of the game, well its now done I'm going to get started on Chapter two of the game as soon as i do a quick play through of it. Keep your eyes open for chapter 11 some time later this week. Please R/R as always.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Ryltar**

I was several yards ahead of the caravan heading to Port Last. We had left the city of Neverwinter several days ago and I had volunteered to scout ahead. I did this for two reasons. One I got the impression that although I was accepted by most of the caravan, there were many, the driver included, who didn't like me. The second reason was Linu had suggested she spend some time with Aribeth, to try to help her through her depression from Fenthick's death. The driver especially didn't like me, because I had to stop him several times from beating the horses pulling many of the wagons. I saw many times from coming back scouting that the horses had fresh marks on them, but could not prove it due to lack of witnesses. _"If only some one besides Mayra were around when I confronted him._" I thought.

"Stupid horses, I'll teach you to stop this caravan!" I saw the driver had once again been stopped by the angry horses. He approached them yelling, wielding a whip. Rushing back to the caravan to defend the horses, Mayra said to me. _"If he hits those horses again, I'm ripping out his throat."_

"_Not before I beat him senseless, he's worse the Monty "Sureshot."_ I said. Recalling the owner of the NeverWinter zoo in the Black Lake District that I killed.

"Good for nothing..." The driver began, pulling back his whip to strike the horses. My left hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. I squeezed it tightly.

"Strike those horses again, and you will find that whip in places you didn't think it would fit. That is if you survive the beating I give you first." I said threateningly. I pulled out my right hand scimitar and faster than the driver could blink cut the whip in half. With it's reduced length it was now essentially useless.

"You again! Drow even if you did save the city, I will not listen to you. These are my horses, I've owned them for two years now, and not you or that damn druid Nytar will tell me how to treat them!" The driver said mockingly.

"_Just give me one bite Ryltar. One bite." _Mayra said to me, now growling at the driver.

Steadying my anger, I said "Listen, I will not allow you to hurt theses fair creatures anymore. They are intelligent beings and deserve respect."

"Intelligent! All they know how to do is eat, crap, and pull these wagons after a good beating! If that is your idea of intelligence, drow, then you are as stupid as they are."

I was obviously not getting anywhere with him by talking peacefully with him. Slamming him against the side of the lead wagon he called out for help before I could stop him. "You, will not hurt them, human!"

"What is the hold up? Why have we stopped? More curiously why are you acting so rashly against the driver Ryltar?" Arain Gend said approaching us

"This foul drow is harassing me again on how to care for my horses! Look how he's threatening me... this is the great Hero of Neverwinter? Bah, he should be like every other drow I've ever met. DEAD!" he said the last word spitting in my face.

"From the looks of your horses, _sir_, Ryltar is right in his threats." Arain Gend said.

"These horses are so unruly though with out a severe beating they won't move." the driver said now getting desperate. Seeing that Arain was not taking his side.

"Ryltar, if these horses were turned over to your care could you get them to get us to Port Last?" Arain asked me.

"Give me one hour to calm and reassure them that the misery they have suffered is over and we'll be there sooner, then if they were left in his care." I said.

"Than under Neverwinter's Equal Treatment Act. Section two, article three, sentence six-teen, I here by turn over ownership of these horses to Ryltar Kost'dora." Arain nodded to me.

"You... you can't do that! I demand to see this law on paper." the driver said angry.

"I'll give you a copy as soon as we get back to the city." Arain said. I smiled inwardly knowing full well that by then it would be to late to get them back.

After taking the reins from the driver, who mumbled a few profanities my way, I stopped the entire caravan and after having Arain Gend explain the problem, took all eight-teen horses in the caravan, and led them a small field. They were happy to be free for a time and gladly munched the fresh grass around them. One by one I walked up to each of them saying _"My friend, you no longer need to fear the terrible life you have endured these past four years. You are under my care now and I will ensure that you are treated fairly for as long as I am able."_

One horse who seemed to be the one "leader" of the group said to me_ "What do you wish for us to do?"_

"_All I ask is you complete this trip as fast as you are comfortably able. We are going to be in the area of the Neverwinter Woods, there is a druid grove located there. If you wish I can turn you over to their care."_ I said explaining my plan.

"_Very well Ranger Ryltar, we'll trust you. We have all seen how you have fought for our well being at the expense of others of the Greater Races disliking you."_ the stallion nodded to the rest of the herd. _"Let's go then Ryltar." _After making sure each had there fill of water and fresh grass, as well as a bath. I lead the entire herd back to the caravan.

**END RYLTAR**

**LINU**

It was two days later, and the caravan had finally reached Port Last. Aribeth and Arain Gend had settled into a building in the small town. Ryltar, Mayra, and I had located a friend of Ryltar's who had informed him that the local Neverwinter Woods were no longer safe for anyone, Druids and Rangers included. The druid grove inside the woods had asked for Ryltar to come there as soon as he was able. Ryltar had agreed that as soon as the three of us had been briefed on what our mission was, we would head there.

We had left Mayra with the ranger allowing Rlytar and I to have an evening to ourselves. We were sitting at the local Inn, The Dancing Penguin. It was an odd name for an Inn but the food was wonderful and the prices cheap. Looking at Rlytar across the table he seemed to have something on his mind. "Ryltar dear, do you have something on your mind?" I said.

"Huh? What? Sorry Linu, yes I do. It's about you actually." he said.

This surprised me. "Me? What about me?" I asked

"Well I've heard about your... first husband. About how he was lost around this area. Have you... ever searched for him?" he said.

I hadn't expected him to ask such a question and was momentarily taken aback by it. "Well... No actually I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Well... why don't you tell me what happened to him. Maybe I can help you find him... or his body." Ryltar said.

Shock overtook me as he said this. "Wha... Why would you want to help me find him... or his remains?" I asked

"To help you find closure Linu, everyone needs it when it's in regards to a loved one. I've seen it in your eyes Every time we discuss our relationship, or when you bring him up." Ryltar said.

"Well I have been hesitant to discuss it with you. I'm afraid that if we do find him what might happen." I said.

"Linu, if we would find him alive, I won't be angry if you wish to return to him. He after all is your first love." Ryltar said.

"That's not what I meant Ryltar. I mean if we find his remains. I'm positive that he's... gone, and if he was still alive he certainly would have came back to me. This was over three years ago."

"Ok, well if you don't mind, why don't you tell me what happened?" Ryltar said.

"Ok dear. Well we had been using magical journal's to keep in touch with each other while he was on his adventure. The last entry he wrote, he spent several pages telling me how much he loved me, and that no matter what happened to him, I must go on. I knew something was wrong and I begged him to tell me, but he ignored my pleas. The last thing he wrote was that he could hear them coming again. That was the last I heard from him. Someday I shall find the caves Synth was exploring and I will try to find that journal. I think that if I could do that, I would be able to get past his ghost that haunts my dreams."

"His ghost haunts your dreams?" Ryltar said.

"Yes, it's gotten worse since I met you. I... I fear he is angry with me." I said sadly.

"Have you tried to speak to him at all? Either in the dream or with his spirit through a _speak with dead_ spell?" Ryltar asked me

"No, I'm afraid to. Especially since I... fell in love with you. I'm afraid for what he will say." I said grasping Ryltar's hands in mine.

"Linu, I'll help you find him or his remains so you may find peace. I'm sure he's not jealous maybe... he feels it's odd you would love a... drow but, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to waste the rest of your life alone." Ryltar said standing up and sitting next to me. He pulled me in to a tight hug, one which I used to cry into his shoulders. After wipeing my eyes dry I said "Ryltar you are true companion, I don't know what I would do if... something happened to you."

Ryltar pulled a lock of hair out of my face saying. "Linu, nothing is going to happen to me. We'll find this cult, bring it to justice, then we'll continue our journeys together in life."

Nodding I said. "Very well Ryltar dear. Now let us rest for the night. Do you wish to share a room tonight?"

"Linu I leave that choice for you to decide. If you wish to just to share a room with me tonight I would very much enjoy that. However, if you need time to yourself than I understand that as well." Ryltar said looking at me.

I leaned in kissing him. I said. "Ryltar you must be the perfect man in this world. No normal person would ever say that."

"It is just how I am Linu." Ryltar told me.

"Than lead me to your room." I said

Smiling Ryltar led me upstairs to his room, for the night.

**End Linu**

**Aribeth**

I woke up in a damp sweet, chilled to the bone. "A nightmare that is all I have been having. Nothing more." I got out of my bed and went to the bucket full of clean water. After casting a purifying spell on it I took several drinks from my cup. Splashing some on my face I turned back to the bed. _"I can't sleep again. Why? Why do these dreams haunt me so! What are they trying to tell me? Why does Fenthick keep hating me in these dreams."_ Anger filled me at the thought of his death I took the drinking cup still in my hands and smashed it against the wall. Outside I heard the servant's talking about me. I didn't care. I knew I would not sleep for the rest of the night. Strapping my Plate Mail amour on I went out into the barracks it would be several more hours before Ryltar and Linu showed up to receive their mission orders. Taking my sword out of it's sheath I started my practice parries on a practice dummy. Venting my anger, and waiting for Ryltar and Linu to show up.

**End Aribeth**

(A/N: Yes I know it's a short chapter again. I've been busy trying to get chapter two of the game done I want to get more side quests in, as well as make sure I get most of the chapter right. I MIGHT have Chapter 12 up by Sat or Sun so check then. Please R/R as always all comments wanted)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Ryltar**

I awoke just as the sun was cresting over the window. I looked over at Linu's sleeping form realizing once more just how beautiful she was, and how much I truly loved and cared for her. "_She'd hate me if she knew about my past though. She'd leave me, and never look back."_ I shook myself from those thoughts, getting out of bed carefully so as to not wake her. I quickly dressed in my amour and sheathed my scimitars.

"_Are you so sure about her not be willing to forgive you for your past Ryltar?" _Mayra said. She obviously heard my thoughts.

"_I... don't know it doesn't matter at this point. I'll tell her at some futrue time."_ I said

"_When?"_ Mayra asked

"_As soon as we deal with this cult."_ I said

Quietly walking out of the room I headed downstairs and out into the cool morning air. I breathed the fresh air in. Part of me was glad to be out of the city of Neverwinter, now with fresh air in my lungs that did not have the stench of death and decay on it. I headed for Kendrak's Barracks, where Aribeth and Arian Gend had setup their base of operations. I walked into the building as quietly as I could so as not to disturb anyone. I heard the sounds of heavy breathing and sword play around the corner. Coming around the corner I heard the sound of a blade being swung in my direction. I unsheathed one of my scimitar's and blocked the blow inches from my head.

I looked into the tired eyes of a weary Aribeth. Anger crossed her face at seeing me but realizing who I was she quickly regained herself. "Ryltar I'm sorry, I thought... well I don't know what I thought. Forgive me for striking at you."

Re-sheathing my scimitar I said. "It's ok Aribeth," I looked her over she had a thick sweat covering her hair as it was plastered to her head. "Aribeth how are you feeling? The last several weeks events certainly must be a strain on you."

"Aye, it is, as I am sure you can well imagine. Fenthick... my only love... dead at the hands of my lawful liege. His true murderers, however, lie invisibly beyond my reach." Aribeth said sadly. "I wish, with such fervor that it frightens me, to see those allies of Desther pay - to see Tyr visit them with terrible justice! I am a paladin of Tyr, sworn to uphold good and justice... yet somehow I cannot condemn Fenthick in my heart. He meant only to do what he saw was his duty, I am sure of it. Is that wrong of me?"

"Every one makes mistakes Aribeth, I myself have made many." I said

"I find that hard to believe that a person with your skills could have failed someone." She said to me

"That's not true," I said. "Has Linu told you about my first love?"

"She mentioned it once on the trip here," Aribeth said "But she didn't go into detail about it, who was she?"

"Her name was Ren'ly Caluak'dor, a female drow I met in Mezzodoran, she, like me, was not like the rest of the drow race. Long story short, I had finally decided to leave the Underdark but on my way to meet her I was restrained by a group of assassins, they killed her while I watched helplessly. So I have failed people in my past, it's hard to get over at first I know. But Aribeth you must realize you didn't fail Fenthick."

"Didn't I? I did nothing while he was mercilessly hung. I DID NOTHING!" Aribeth said ending with a yell.

"Calm yourself, look one thing I find that helps me blow off steam when I'm angry is to duel with someone or failing that a combat dummy. If you want I'll duel with you for awhile." I said offering

"I'm afraid my anger might overtake me and I would hurt you." Aribeth said.

"Don't worry as long as you don't hit my heart or cut my head off I'll be fine." I said jokingly.

"Alright then fine, defend yourself!" Aribeth came at me quickly I barely had time to get my left hand scimitar out of its sheath to block her blow. She pulled out a short sword and parried away my second scimitar. She had talent in fighting with two weapons there was no denying her skills. But wearing plate mail amour, she was ill-suited to the fighting style.

Her moves became increasingly harsh and she said. "I will destroy you all, you won't keep me from my revenge." Concern crossed me as I feared she was fighting some inner demon. I determined there were two ways to end this, one was to allow her to win. The other involved me winning. In her current state I couldn't choose which to do. Parrying away a swing at my head. I said. "Aribeth! control yourself. You are fighting like a barbarian." My words either did not reach her, or she did not care.

She kept backing me up across the floor area, I slipped on a bottle or some sort and fell to the ground. Victory crossed her face as she swung both swords down. I rolled out of the way and swept my left leg beneath her tripping her. She fell to the ground, the pain and suffering that had been on her face was gone. Replaced was a face of some peace. "Ryltar? Well it seems you are the victor." I helped her back to her feet.

At about this time Linu walked in, "What is going on?" she asked

"Ryltar was helping me blow of some steam. That is all." Aribeth said as she regained her footing.

"I see," Linu walked over to me. "Mayra woke me up, when you weren't in the room I grew concerned. Let me make one thing clear Ryltar. Do not go off any where on this mission without me."

"Yes Linu I understand." I said in defeat.

"Aribeth how are you feeling?" Linu said with concern.

"I'm fine now Linu, I'm just... well I'm just angry. But Ryltar helped me through that. I'm fine now. If you are both ready I can give you your mission orders now, as well as an idea of where to start?" Aribeth said changing topics.

"Of course tell us what must be done." I said.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

After Aribeth had given us our orders she had suggested we check out a goblin cave, Arain Gend had told her he had reports of masked figures helping the goblins. After several hours of fighting goblins with Mayra and Ryltar, we had just found the lair of where these figures where based. Several tough looking goblins and several robed figures were in the room. After the three of us had quickly dealt with the goblins and robed figures, Ryltar found a looked door.

"Can you pick it dear?" I asked.

"Well understand lock picking is not my best skill." Ryltar said. "However," He fiddled with the lock pick in his hand using it on the door. "I think this one can be done." he said standing back up with a smile on his face.

"What? No kiss?" He said jokingly.

"You expect one for every time you accomplish something?" I said playfully knowing where this was headed.

"Only if it's important." Ryltar replied.

"So I guess that means never then? Since your an idiot." I said walking by him and opening a chest inside.

"Yes, I know she's good." Ryltar said. Obviously talking to Mayra, why he didn't just say it mentally to her I don't know.

"Oh, shut up you two." I said. "We got more important things to worry about." Pulling a journal out of the chest. "It details about cult activities in the area." I said reading through it.

"Anything on where the cult is located?" Ryltar asked. "No, sadly it doesn't dear. Still we should return to Aribeth. I'm sure our presence and knowing that we are safe, will cheer her up."

"Ok." Ryltar said pulling out the Stone of Recall.

We appreaed back in an underground temple of Tyr. After being healed by the priest there. We headed through the portal in the temple and appeared just a few feet away from Kendrek's Barracks. Walking inside I saw that Aribeth was talking with Arain Gend. Seeing us entering, she excused herself and came over to us.

"It is good to see all three of you remain safe. Have you found any information on where the cult is located?" Aribeth asked.

"No I'm sorry Aribeth we haven't. However we have found a journal that does say where others may be found in the area." Ryltar said handing the journal to Aribeth. She seemed tired and worn out.

"Have you not been sleeping well dear? You seem exhausted and worn out." I said to Aribeth with concern.

"Why do you ask me that, Linu? The spy master put you up to this, didn't he?" Aribeth said glancing over to Arain Gend, with a look of annoyance.

"No he didn't, Aribeth." Ryltar said "Where just concerned about you. You don't look well."

" I... I see. I suppose my state is obvious enough. Aarin is far more concerned than is warranted, however... certainly a few bad dreams are not a reason to become alarmed. The servants claim I speak in my sleep and say frightening things. They creep about me cautiously like I have gone mad, and Aarin pays their superstitious twittering far more heed than he should. After all that has happened with the plague and... and Fenthick, I think a disturbing dream or two is not so surprising, wouldn't you both agree?"

"It is not surprising, Aribeth, I too have been through such a time of losing a loved one." Ryltar said.

"Finally, someone with some sense! I keep telling Aarin that these strange dreams are nothing to be concerned over, but he insists on treating me like an invalid." Aribeth said not very convincingly.

"You don't sound very convinced dear." I said with concern in my voice. Aribeth looked at me with shock and surprise.

"Now you, too? Has the world gone mad, or is it me? These dreams are... disturbing and frightening, but... they shall pass! They are my burden to bear and no one else's." Aribeth said exasperated.

I think Ryltar sensed the tense emotions flying through the air, he interrupted saying. "Why don't you tell us about these dreams? Maybe it will help. I've found telling your problems with friends put things in new light. If you wish the three of us can go somewhere private so no one needs to know any more about these dreams." Ryltar said glancing over Arain's way. Aribeth saw where his look was headed and nodded.

"Very well, let's go for a walk in the evening air. It will do all of us some good." Aribeth said walking out Ryltar and I followed.

We walked around the edge of Port Last finally finding a quiet area near a stream. Aribeth leaned down and swirled her hands around in the water before splashing it on her face. Once dry she turned to us. "How should I start?" Aribeth said to herself. "I... I am falling, in the dream. Always falling. Surrounded by a heavy blackness which chokes and drowns me. Grasping hands reach out to me, and the voices... a cacophony of whispers that plead to me for help. And... and then I see a shrouded figure. It is Fenthick. He is walking away from me and I run to catch him, but always he eludes me in the darkness. The voices get so much louder. They are accusing me, blaming me, and I... I feel ashamed, though I do not know what I am being blamed for. I cry out for help, for them to stop their assault, but my cries for help go unheeded. And then I catch up to the figure... and I see that it is not Fenthick. He turns and gazes at me with sad eyes... and I know it is Tyr... and then my god turns his back on me." Aribeth took a deep breath for continuing. "These... these are my dreams, Ryltar... Linu. Perhaps now you both can understand why I have not wished to discuss them. I am... frightened... of what they may mean." She said grasping her arms.

I walked up to her saying. "It's alright Aribeth, it's understandable. They would frighten me, as well." I said looking her straight in the eye.

"As they would I Aribeth. Do you feel a little better now with sharing them?" Ryltar said with concern. Mayra looked at Aribeth nudging her with obvious concern. Aribeth faced softened, as she realized she was not alone, that she had people she could turn to for help.

"I do feel better for it, thank you... all of you." she said looking at Mayra, she just nodded in return. "Hah... I am reminded, a little, of how I was introduced to the paladin life. You should ask me to tell you the tale, sometime. If you wish that is."

"We'll do that dear. Is there anything else you wish to say to us?" I said. Looking at Ryltar.

"Well... actually I was wondering a bit about Ryltar's past. If you'd tell me Ryltar what did you do once you came to the surface? Besides shield your eyes from the light of the sun or moon?" Aribeth said trying to make a joke. All three of us laughed and she smiled.

"Well... after my eyes adjusted to the sun light, I realized that surviving on the surface would not be easy. I had tried several years before and been forced to return to the Underdark after being chased out of an elven village." Aribeth interrupted him saying. "What were you doing on the surface then?"

"It... it was a raid. I and several other drow were to attack the village, after scouting it I found out it had only children, women, and sickly older elves. I wouldn't allow the others to attack the village. So I killed them all." Ryltar said. This was a tale he had yet to tell me and I listened intently. "Well I tried to convince a few of the elves in the village that I was not like other drow... but they attacked me. The few that came at me I easily knocked out. I summoned several gloves of darkness and made my escape. I returned to Mezzodoran alone. Saying that the elves ambushed us and I was the only surviver."

"I understand continue with your tale on when you finally came to the surface for good if you would." Aribeth said enraptured by Ryltar's tale.

"Well like I said, I knew that surviving on the surface would take all of my skill and abilities. As I adjusted to the surrounding forest I heard an animal cry out for help. It was Mayra," Ryltar paused seeming to mentally converse with Mayra. "She was being attacked."

"By who?" I asked.

"She doesn't wish for me to say." Ryltar said

"Very well then continue." Aribeth and I said at the same time.

"Well after rescuing her, she taught me the ways of the forest. How to be a druid." Ryltar said.

"But why don't you have the abilities that a druid normally posses?" I asked.

"Well, I do I just choose not to use them." Ryltar said looking at me.

"So you can turn into certain animals, and cast spells?" Aribeth asked.

"Yes, I can. I just choose not to." Ryltar replied.

"But why? Ok I can understand the transformation part, but why don't you use the spells? Certain ones would surely give you an edge in battle." Aribeth said pointing out the benefits of spells.

"I know that, however, it's... well don't worry about it. Ok? I just don't use them. They sometimes cause problems." Ryltar said sadly. "_Hmmm... he's covering something up."_ I thought.

"Like what?" Aribeth asked bluntly. "Were you tricked or something, one time when you used them?" she said half-jokingly.

"If you must know, yes, I was." Ryltar said turning his back to us. "But I do not wish to discuss it right now. There is a cult to find." He then turned and walked away.

After he was out of hearing range Aribeth looked at me and said. "Well, seems we all have our problems. You should go I'll make my way back to the Barracks. Where do you plan on heading?"

"I'm thinking that Ryltar plans on going to the Neverwinter Forest. To see what is going on there. Seems animals are attacking everyone, even Rangers and Druids." I said. "Keep safe Aribeth, we shall return as soon as we are able."

"I will Linu, just be sure to keep Ryltar safe as well. All our hopes lay with you and his success." Aribeth said turning back to the trail which would lead to the barracks. I ran to catch up with Ryltar hoping he wouldn't be to far ahead.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

I had heard the last exchange by Linu and Aribeth. It wasn't that I didn't mind sharing my past, it was that were they to find out about what happened. They would probably hate me, and ask me to leave. "_Especially Linu."_ I thought. "_Are you sure about that?"_ A little voice in my head asked. "_Who would love the butcher of hundreds of people? Who could forgive that?"_ I replied to the voice. I shook myself from my thoughts as Linu came around the corner her face lit up in joy when she saw me. "Where to now dear?" Linu asked.

I looked at the sky. While the sun had just set, it was still early in the evening. I figured we could probably make it to the Neverwinter Woods by the time, the night setting really set in. Failing that we could use the small way station that was near the woods, for rest. While I was debating this decision with myself, A small gnome walked up to Linu and I.

"Excuse me but are you two the Hero's of Neverwinter?" the gnome asked looking both Linu and I over.

"Yes, that is us? What can we do for you dear?" Linu said.

"I must be sure. You are the two famed Hero's of Neverwinter, a drow ranger, and an elven cleric." he said again looking us over. I got an uneasy feeling from him but decided to be nice.

"_Be careful Ryltar, I don't like this guys scent." _Mayra said to me

"_Your right about that, this guy could use a bath."_ I replied smiling

"Yes, that is us. Now what do you need, sir?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wished to give you this ring. Thanks to your efforts in the city, you saved several members of my family from dieing to the plague." He said handing the ring to me.

"Well were just glad to help dear. It's the least we could do. After all, we couldn't very well let he city suffer now could we?" Linu said.

"No, I suppose not. Well good day to both of you, and thank you again for saving my family." The gnome said. He turned and left us then.

"Well friendly fellow, isn't he?" Linu said.

"Yes... a bit to friendly." I said looking at the ring he had handed me. I put it in my pocket for now.

Linu punched my playfully in the arm. "Oh, Ryltar your to paranoid loosen up." She said.

"Like you did after you had to drinks of alcohol on the trip here?" I said jokingly.

"Well... Uh... OK so I can't stand alcohol! That doesn't change the fact your to paranoid." Linu said laughing at my joke embarrassed.

"Sometimes being paranoid saved my life." I said running my hand over the ring. I sighed. "Maybe your right. Fine how about we head to the Neverwinter Woods and find out what is going on there?" I said.

"A walk in the woods would be lovely dear." Linu said taking my arm in hers. Mayra made gagging sounds behind us. We both smiled and walked towards the gate, leaving Port Last.

**End Ryltar**

(A/N: Well that's a pretty nice chapter I think... its longer like most, and i think i captured aribeth's mood and feelings pretty well. I'd love to know what everyone thinks on how i did. I know i skipped the whole arian gend thing but honestly i hate him he's a jerk ;) as always please R/R)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Mayra**

It felt good to be back in the Neverwinter woods. Ryltar and I had left this area shortly after receiving the invitation to the Neverwinter Academy. _"And now we have come full circle. First it is Neverwinter that needs saving, now it is the Neverwinter woods that must be saved."_ I thought.

"_And save it we shall." _ Ryltar said to me through our link. Sometimes I honestly wished that we weren't able to read each others thoughts. Especially when he and Linu would spend the night being... romantic, as the greater races called it. Being able to know what Ryltar was doing really creped me out sometimes. _"STOP reading my thoughts!"_ I said to him as loud as I can. I saw him cringe in pain at my mental yelling and smiled with delight. _"That'll teach you to stay out of my mind."_ I told him

"_Oh like you did last night, when I was with Linu? Ohhh, doesn't that hurt your back Ryltar? What the hell does that mean!"_ Ryltar said repeating an earlier jib I had said to him when he and Linu where in the heat of passion. It succeeded in making him jump in surprise and made Linu look at him weird. It was a funny scene regardless _"Well yeah I mean your arching your back and having to put pressure on your spine. Doesn't it hurt your back after awhile?" _I said knowing full well that if I kept this up Ryltar would slip up and speak out loud. There by embarrassing himself around Linu.

"Ryltar dear? Are you alright? You seen annoyed about something." Linu said with her arm wrapped around Ryltar's right arm.

"I'm fine just having a conversation with Mayra... about the woods, and how different they are since we left them, several weeks ago." Ryltar said in reply to Linu. Quickly trying to come up with an acceptable topic. _"If you only knew."_ I thought evilly.

"Let's just continue on... shall we?" Ryltar said obviously picking up my thoughts.

"Lead the way dear." Linu said.

**End Mayra**

**Ryltar**

Linu, Mayra, and I came upon the Neverwinter woods. However, due to the evening darkness starting to surround us I decided to use the rest fort area that we had now come to, to rest for the night. After talking with several of the archaeologists that were there. I determined that a large group of trolls had moved in since I had left. "Leave home for a few weeks, and look what happens." I said jokingly looking at Linu and Mayra.

"I don't understand dear. What do you mean?" Linu asked looking at me quizzically

"Well... keeping out the drow profanities, it basically means that if you don't keep an eye on your surroundings, something or someone will get the drop on you." I said explaining to Linu.

"Ah, I understand now dear." Linu said tending to a hurt archaeologist.

I pressed the leader further for more information on the trolls. He didn't know much other then the possibility that they would lead to the proof of an ancient races called the "Creator Race." Whoever or whatever they were, now were long gone.

"What do you think they looked like?" I asked interested. History being a favorite topic of mine.

"Well before the trolls forced us to leave the caves, we had found some tablets which indicated they were reptilian in nature, and made slaves out of the other major races in Fae'ren" the head archaeologist said.

"Any weaknesses?" I asked.

"We didn't have time to study the tablets much. If you were to find them we could make a more through study of them." he said.

"I'll do my best to find them." I said

"Please don't let our plight distract you from your quest. I'm sure it's more important." the archaeologist said concerned

"Your probably correct, but I'm looking for any clues as to where a cult may be located. Or anyone they may be assisting in the area. Since many of the recent problems started in this area since I left. It's possible that the trolls are being assisted by the cult's members." I said

"Very well then. If you feel it will not interfere with your quest." he said.

I nodded and walked away from him to Linu. "Linu? Do you want to stay here at the stop over with Mayra while I check out this troll caves nearby? I'm certain they could use the protection." I asked Linu.

"Ryltar dear. I'm not sure you going off again by yourself is the best idea. Remember what happened last time?" Linu said with concern to me. Bringing up the time in Neverwinter before we cured the plague there. I had ran off by myself to find the dryad and Linu's chalice. I came back hurt and exhausted. But it was worth it. Because I was pretty sure that doing that showed both Linu and Aribeth that I was not like other drow. More importantly I believe it showed them how far I was willing to go to save this city. Even at the cost of my own health.

"Yes I know. However, I don't plan on fighting any trolls, only scouting them out. Finding out how strong they are and things." I said with a slight grin

"Yes and it's that "scouting out and things" part that concerns me. Please Ryltar, promise me you won't go off till morning and when Mayra and I are with you?" Linu said with concern she lowered her head to the ground. I could see that she was concerned for my well being. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

Lifting her head up I kissed her deeply. I said. "Alright Linu, I promise I will not scout out the trolls tonight. I'll wait till morning and then take you and Mayra along. Don't worry I've survived much worse then trolls. I've also dealt with there kind many times." Wiping a tear off of Linu's face.

She wiped away her tears saying "Ryltar I've already lost so many people I know. You mean to much to me to lose you too."

"Shh. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I said bringing Linu into a tight hug.

"Ry... Ryltar I... I can't breathe." Linu said gasping for breath as I released her from the hug.

Sheepishly I said embarrassed. "Sorry Linu... he he guess I don't know my own strength."

"Yes.. I guess you don't maybe you should use that speed of yours instead." Linu said with a small smile on her face.

"And what do you mean by that." I said.

"Don't leave tonight and you might find out." Linu said turning away from me.

"_GET A FRICKEN ROOM! By the gods! IF I COULD TALK OUT LOUD, I'd sooo be screaming right now" _ Mayra said.

"_Yeah well maybe this will teach you to keep those male wolf friends of yours further away from camp!"_ I shot back recalling the two weeks of time where I had gotten little sleep. From Mayra entertaining several male wolf "friends."

Mayra left mumbling something about getting me back for bringing that up. _"Better keep my guard up tonight... but how am I going to explain that to Linu? Ah screw it."_ I thought.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

The evening past quickly and Ryltar spent a couple of hours teaching me the finer arts of dealing with nature. He also showed me many ways of improving my fighting style. By the time we finally went to bed we were both exhausted and after a quick kiss, we fell asleep in each others arms. I awoke in the morning to find several squirrels and other small animals staring at both Ryltar and I. "Ryltar?... Ryltar!" I said poking him in the ribs. I did this several times before he finally yelled still half asleep. "Xsa'ol! woman if you don't stop poking me I'm going to rip that hard thing off and make you eat it!" He then turned back over and fell back to sleep. "What? Is that supposed to mean?" I said out loud. Now throughly annoyed I pushed him off the bed.

"XSA'OL!" Ryltar said as his head it the floor.

"Sorry dear, but your foul mouth won't keep the animals away." I said turning to look at the many small animals arrayed around the room.

"What? Oh DALHARUK d' Natha ELG'CARESS!" Ryltar said again using his foul drow language.

"Ryltar dear please stop cursing. It's not your style." I said

"Sorry Linu. I'm sooo going to hurt Mayra when I see her next." Ryltar said

"Why dear? Did she have something to do with this?" I said

"Who else do you think could get twenty squirrels and rabbits, and such to be in our room?" Ryltar said annoyed trying to get the animals to leave the room. "She is sooo dead."

"Now Now not till we find the cult we need her help." I said jokingly hoping full well that Ryltar was only kidding.

"Yes, your right I should wait till we find the cult then twist off her neck." Ryltar said laughing.

"I do hope you are kidding dear." I said

"Don't worry Linu, crazy, uncontrolled anger at a good friend is beyond me." Ryltar said.

"Well ok then let's get out of here and find out what we can about those trolls." I said

"Yes let's find Mayra." Ryltar said turning away from me.

**Mayra**

I was laughing my finely groomed wolf fur off when I started to see the various squirrels, rabbits, and other small animals I had convinced to stare at Linu and Ryltar after they slept, as they came out of the room. I had hoped one of them would wake up in the middle of the night yelling or something but this was better the look of pure annoyance on both their faces was priceless.

"You are sooooo dead after we find this cult Mayra." Ryltar said to me.

"_Ohhh I'm shaking in my fur Ryltar. Just keep your thoughts to yourself and I'll keep mine to myself. Deal?"_ I said trying to make peace between us.

"Deal" Ryltar said out loud.

"Deal what dear?" Linu said.

"What? Oh nothing just making a deal with Mayra." Ryltar said

"Oh well it's good you's two made up." Linu said

"_Least its better then hearing you two make out."_ I said to Ryltar

Anger once more crossed his face but Linu couldn't see it. "Yes made up. Now let's go find those trolls... I have... issues I need to work out on them."

"_Sucks to be them."_ I said to Ryltar.

**End Mayra**

**Ryltar**

I loved Mayra as an animal companion. Thanks to me she'd outlived pretty much any normal wolf. But there were times like this one I'd wish she wasn't. The fact that I was already worn out from the journeys to Port Last. Added to that the ring I received from the gnome didn't feel right, I constantly felt that we were being watched, and finally now this trick Mayra pulled. All had me strung out to my limit's patience. These trolls whether or not they were involved with the Cult or not. Would unfortunately receive much of my pent up anger. Then there was my hidden secret that I still kept from Linu. Mayra knew all about it, and she had forgiven me because it wasn't my fault. But it was, because I had been careless I had be the cause of hundreds of innocent people. The day's event's came back to me suddenly.

**Flashback**

"So let me get this straight the town below, is filled with hundreds of barbarians, who if I don't stop some how, will attack an peaceful village down the road?" I said to my employer. He was a kind man, who was in charge of a small militia force. They weren't very well trained from what I had seen. But when they had found me one night, instead of attacking me this man had asked me to "Thin the ranks" of a band of barbarians. He was bit odd at times, but he was one of the few people I had met in my short time on the surface, that would trust me and give me work.

"Yes, drow. All you need to do is slip in there and kill enough of them that their numbers are reduced enough for my small army to handle." The man said.

"Well then I'll report back to you when they are all dead, or I am detected." I said drawing my scimitars.

"Good. Report back to me when you are done." He said.

Four hours later, I had killed all but four of the barbarians. These had finally woken and found me. Lightly wounded I figured that the army could handle these four as they seemed quite scared and afraid. Though there features showed otherwise. All four were strong muscled and fierce looking. I had used many spells Mayra had taught me to boost my normal speed and strength. As well as being able to keep to the shadows better. All of these had added me well in my fight and I found them a welcome addition to my normal drow powers. Melting back into the darkness I quickly made my way with Mayra back into the camp of the army. Something seemed more odd about the way they moved there normally poor posture and training were replaced with much more skilled movements. Deciding to keep to the shadows I came upon the old mans tent. I heard him and several other voices. I listened in.

"Once that stupid drow, kills most of those villagers himself. Or is killed himself by there puny militia, we'll move in and kill them all." The old man said.

"Sir, I don't mean to argue, but are you sure that the drow won't see through your illusion? If he were to find out what we really were, I'm afraid to think what he would do!" A younger man said.

"FOOL! I am a great mage! Yes drow are tougher to trick in the ways of magic. But I assure you that he is fooled. Even if he does find out who, and what we are. He is no match for all of us!" The man said.

"_They are the fools. We've been tricked!"_ Mayra said to me.

"_I know... and I'm the cause of all those peoples deaths."_ I said hanging my head in shame. _"I'm just like every other drow. A blood thirsty killer."_ Mayra stepped up and nudged me.

"_Well here's your chance to make things right. And maybe get those four that are left in the village to at least understand your plight."_ Mayra said _"Kill them."_

I nodded drawing my scimitars. I lifted the flap of the tent and walked in. All three were surprised to see me. I ignored there looks and shot two daggers into the head's of the younger men.

"You tricked me into killing those people! NOW. YOU. DIE!" I said in anger. After several minutes fighting. The old man and several of his soldiers were dead around my feet. Most of the other soldiers in the army were either asleep or out of hearing shot of the fight. Several hours later all were dead.

**End Flashback**

A sigh escaped my lips. "Are you ok dear?" Linu asked.

"Yes. Just thinking about some stuff." I said to her.

"Anything you want to share?" She said.

"Well... no it's ok. It's nothing. Just old thoughts that remind me of current experiences." I said.

"Oh... well if you feel like talking I'm here." Linu said.

"Thank you Linu, my love, but for now I just need time to think on this. Ok?" I said.

"Sure dear take all the time you need." Linu said.

"Thanks... don't worry I'll tell you sometime." I said.

"I'll hold you to that dear." Linu said.

About two hours later we had fought our way through several troll guards as well as a few orcs and orges. We had some trouble at one point but a quick globe of darkness solved our problems.

"Ryltar, dear. I wish you would warn me before you summon one of those globes of darkness." Linu said wiping off her mace from the last round of trolls.

"Sorry, but in the heat of battle, quick decisions have to be made. Besides you and Mayra were outside of it at the time. Whats the problem?" I asked.

"The problem, dear. Is that when you summon the globes, I worry that you won't come out of them." Linu said sadly.

Moving over to her I signaled Mayra to keep watch. "Linu, listen I've faced far worse in this world. Made many mistakes along the way, and righted many wrongs. I've been hurt many times. But nothing will ever take me away from you." I said holding her. Linu started to cry on my shoulders. I stroked her hair as she wept.

"That's not true though. You did die, even if it was for a few days, after the fight with the Yuan-ti. Your not invincible, dear." Linu said sadly looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I know that. However, I probably would have survived that fight had she not been using the plague potion she was working on." I said.

"I know... Let's just keep going shall we?" Linu said

I walked behind Linu for a few steps. We went down several more tunnels before we found an old body. It was mangled and due to a lose of definite skin patterns we couldn't' tell what race it was. I guessed it was either a small human, or an elf of some kind. Linu started searching through it's pack to find anything useful, or informative. I saw a journal heavily covered in dust, leaning down to dust it off I looked it over. _"Synth La'neral_..." I said to myself as I saw the name engraved in elven.

"Umm.. Linu? I found this journal here... it's got your husband's name on it." I said.

Linu bolted upright and looked at the journal as I handed it to her. "Oh... oh Synth, my beloved. You really are... gone then. I... I thought it would be easier than this. I knew he was... but it still hurts. Oh, Ryltar, it's all my fault." Linu said. Tears welling in her eyes. "You must leave me, Ryltar, before my bad luck kills you too. Neverwinter will be doomed if you die."

Pulling her close to me I said. "I won't leave you, Linu. Not now, nor ever. You must be strong and go on, as Synth would have wanted you to."

"Oh, Ryltar! I... I wish that I could believe... I don't know what I wish. I just need some time to think... but your words thank you... as always you seem to know what to say... thank you again."

"It's ok Linu. I was glad to help." I said wiping Linu's face dry.

"Thank you, Ryltar you have proven once more a true friend. Together with time, my heart will heal." Linu said. Taking a deep breath and straightening out her clothes and amour. "Now, let us go and bring those responsible for the plague to justice."

After several more hours of fighting, Linu, Mayra, and I found a small room. We quickly dispatched the single troll that was guarding it, and examined the contents of a chest. Inside were many of the archaeologist's tools and finds. Including the tablets they had spoken of. Being a history buff myself, I carefully took the tablet in hand a tried to read it.

"Can you read what it says dear?" Linu asked.

"Not really, some of it is in ancient draconic which I can sort of read. But it seems to be a conversation of some type between dragons and the creator races. Whoever they are. Although this glyph here does confirm they are reptilian in nature." I said pointing out the reptile shaped glyph on the tablet. "Regardless let's get back to those archaeologists and see what they can make of it." Linu nodded and we headed back out of the several floors of the cave.

When we once more reached the surface, I shielded my eyes, as my eyes had become used the underground lighting after a second to adjust, we moved back to the camp.

"Thank goodnes your back! I see you have the tablet, but when you were gone, a werewolf attacked us! It killed several of our men, then ran off to the south." The leader said as I handed him the tablet. "At least Neverwinter will get these tablets to study. Thank you Ryltar, once more you have been a great help to this area." He then walked off.

"A werewolf! I haven't seen one of those in this area for a long time!" I said to Linu.

"How do you deal with them?" She asked.

"Well there harder to kill unless you've got magical or silver weapons. Fortunetly we got magcial ones. Still I'd like to head back to Port Last to inform Aribeth and Arain Gend about this. This could be related to the cult." I said. Linu nodded as we left. We had just gotten out of site of the camp area, when the small gnome came upon us. "Ah, there you are." he said

"Yes, dear what can we do for you now?" Linu asked.

"Oh, nothing. However, I suggest you stop your hunt for the cult. Bad things might happen." he said.

Stepping between him and Linu I said. "And you would be associated with this cult?"

"That's not important. I suggest however you stop your search." The gnome said, as he teleported away. I reached to my finger to throw away the ring, but found it magical held fast to my hand.

"Vith dos!" I said cursing in effort to pull it off. Linu saw what was happening and cast dispel magic. It had no effect.

"We'll just have to keep on our toes." I said giving up on trying to get the ring off.

Linu nodded saying. "Yes your right Ryltar. It's a shame, he seemed like such a nice fellow."

"Looks can be deceiving, I would know." I said turning to head back to Port Last.

"What do you mean?" Linu asked.

"It's nothing. Just a bad experience I had shortly after meeting Mayra." I said.

**End Ryltar**

**Mayra**

I had overheard Ryltar's and Linu's conversations, I was worried for Ryltar. He must have been thinking about the time he was tricked into killing several hundreds of innocent villargers by an evil mage. Ryltar killed most of the army and chased the rest away like a demon possessed. Why he wouldn't forgive himself for what happened I don't know. It wasn't he's fault he was tricked! I started guessing that he was argueing with himself if he should tell Linu about it. He proably thinks she would leave him, if he told her. _"Tell her Ryltar. If you don't, and keep it from her, she's less likely to forgive you. Then if you told her now."_ I said to Ryltar.

"_Wha... I don't know what you are talking about."_ He said back to me.

"_Oh, get over yourself. I can see just be looking at you what your thinking about. I'm pretty sure that Linu knows something is bothering you. But is respecting your right to privacy. Tell her, before you regret NOT telling her... You know I'm right. I may not have much knowledge about the greater races, but you know I'm right on this point. Now tell her!"_ I shot back to Ryltar.

"_I'll think about it."_ Rytlar said._"Think hard Ryltar before it's too late."_

I continued following Ryltar, keeping an eye, ear, and nose peeled for anything dangerous.

**End Mayra**

**Aribeth**

It was late evening when Mayra, Linu, and Ryltar had left for the Neverwinter Woods. Now with a day gone by and no word from them, add to mt increasing nightmares and stress in finding clues on the cult. I was becoming extremely worried for them. _"If something happens to them... what shall we do?" _I thought. Other's had plagued me for some time. Like how Lord Nasher simply caved in to the demands of the mobs. How I did nothing. _"How I should take revenge for what they did!"_ I shut myself down at that thought. "_Why would I want to destroy what I have sworn to protect."_ I thought. _"Yes, what happened to Fenthick was proably wrong. But it's not grounds for me to destroy Neverwinter... is it?"_

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

"So you were infected by this wolf hunter then?... Do you know where he is?" I asked. The boy who now stood in front of me wounded and barely able to control himself from attacking us.

"N... No I don't...please kill me. If you leave I will only attack someone else. And if I bite them they too will be like me. The cycle will continue." He said.

"Perhaps we could go back to the Temple of Tyr and see if there is anything they can do there?" Linu suggested.

"People would attack me on site! If I showed my face in town!" he said afraid.

"Not to worry we can teleport in using the Stone of Recall." I said holding up the stone.

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt to try." the boy said nodding.

I nodded and activated the Stone of Recall.

After teleporting back into the temple and leaving the young boy in there care, Linu, Mayra, and I, went to check in with Aribeth.

"I hope she is doing better." Linu said. "Maybe she feels like relating to us how she became a palidan?"

"I was thinking the same thing." I said. _"Should I also tell Aribeth?"_ I thought.

"_Best to tell both of them. Something tells me it will be important."_ Mayra thought.

"_Sometimes I wonder about you Mayra. You are your "Feelings"_ I said to Marya.

Walking up to the door of the barracks I made my decision.

**End Ryltar**

**Aribeth**

I was once more pacing back and forth it was getting late into the evenign when I finally heard the door open to the barracks. Looking up I saw Mayra, Linu, and Ryltar walk in through. I walked over to them trying to mask my stress. _"Who am I kidding? I'm falling apart!"_ I thougt as I smiled to all three of them.

"It is good to see all three of you again. At times I worry that all of you have taken on too much responsibility on yourselves, yet always you surprise me with your resourcefulness and success. Have you found anything new out about the cult?" I asked. Releived that my visions the previous night of them all dieing a horrible death, were not true.

"I'm sorry, Aribeth, but we haven't. We just stopped back here to get some food and supplies before heading back to the Neverwinter Woods. We did deal with a cave a trolls though that had been harrassing some archaeologists. We then recoverd a tablet they were studying that pointed to something called the Creator Races." Ryltar said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... fine. Just leave it at that... please?" I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Very well. If that is what you wish we'll respect your privacy." Linu said.

"Aribeth, you said we should ask you how you became a palidan. From to looks of things you havent' gotten out of this building since we last talked. Why don't we go for another walk and you can tell us about it? That is if you want to." Ryltar said.

"I did say that, didn't I? Are you sure you wish to hear the tale? It is not an exciting one, and I would not wish to bore you." I said looking at each of them.

"No, dear, we want to hear it. Come we'll go for a walk and you can tell us about it." Linu said to me.

"Very well. Let me just change into something more comforable than my plate amour." I said with a smile. After ten minutes changing I came back out of my room wearning simple clothes. "Let's go."

After several minutes wandering the town we once again found ourselves near the quiet stream. Once more I shook my head free of the stuffy air that I had been breathing for several days. Taking a deep breath I said. "Where should I begin? My family lived in a human village in the wildlands of the northern mountains, and I once longed for nothing more than to be a skilled hunter, as my father was. The village was destroyed when the orcs massed and attacked the southlands. My family was killed, though I survived. For years, I thought of little but wreaking bloody vengeance upon the orcs. I stalked the crags with my bow, mercilessly killing all I crossed." I stopped to judge their reactions. Mayra's I couldn't read. Ryltar's looked like he understood.

Linu just nodded to me and said. "That doesn't sound like you at all dear."

"Indeed, I was much different then. My vengeance consumed me, and I dealt death at every turn... but I had no peace." I said continuing. "On the fifth winter of my hunt, I stalked an orc tribe deep into the Spine of the World and encountered a blizzard so terrible I could do naught but camp and pray. The blizzard was merciless and lasted days, and as I lay dying in the snow and wind I spotted a human man approaching. I thought I was mad. He was tall and strong, though I noticed he was missing his right hand. The cold did not seem to affect him... and he looked down at me kindly and picked me up from the snow without effort. I remember nothing beyond that. When I awoke, I found myself at a small Ilmateri monastery near the city of Silverymoon. The monks told me I had nearly died."

Ryltar said. "The man who saved you who was he?"

"I have often thought that he was none other than an avatar of Tyr, himself, the Lord of Justice. Though perhaps that is persumptuous of me. Whoever he was, the Ilmateri monks had not seen him bring me... and I never saw him again. Or perhaps I should say I never saw him in person. He came to me time and time again in my dreams for many months afterwards, telling me that my vengeance would bring no true justice. I refused him at first, determined to return to my bloody hunt. The dreams came more frequently, and the man grew more stern with me. The path lay elsewhere, I was told, and reluctantly I left the mountains and came to Neverwinter and entered the service of Tyr. The dreams never came again."

"So what happened then dear? You became a cleric?... Like Fenthick?" Linu said to me

"It's ok Linu. Not right away did I become a cleric. I did not meet Fenthick until later, much later in fact. Tyr's clerics took me in and over time I learned their ways and grew to admire the Maimed God. I chose to champion justice instead as his paladin, and found peace at long last. My dedication saw me rise through the ranks, and it was much later that I encountered the young acolyte, Fenthick, and knew that I... had found... my true path at last..." I said sadly remembering the first time I met Fenthick.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sadden you, dear." Linu said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No, I... thank you, all of you. Thank you for listening to my tale. You all have been a great comfort to me." I said to them.

"So were these dreams you are having now... are they like the dreams before?" Ryltar said to me.

His question surprised me. I said. "No. No, they are not alike at all. The dreams in the mountains never frightened me as much. They didn't make me feel so helpless and alone." I rubbed my hands along my arms, before saying. "I only compare the current ones to them because they are so strong, and disturb me so profoundly. I feel as if... something has changed. Something has changed inside of me."

"What do you think has changed?" Ryltar asked me

"I.. I do not know. Not yet. But... I thank you, Ryltar, Linu, and Mayra, for listening to my tale. You all have been a great comfort to me. I am glad to call all of you a friend, and hope that we can remain thus in the future. For now, however, perhaps our attention should return to your mission. Do you have any questions for me." I said letting my mask of stress show.

"None that I can think of Aribeth. Know that you can always talk to us. No matter what is the problem." Ryltar said to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, once more. However, my feelings and problems, are small in comparison to your mission. You should get going." I said turning to go back to the barracks.

"Of course dear, Ryltar perhaps we should get going?" Linu said to Ryltar.

"Yes... of course." Rytlar said turning towards the forest.

"Safe journeys my friends return to me soon. So we can find this cult and bring it to justice." I said to them.

"We'll return as fast as the wind." Ryltar said to me.

Turning to leave. A voice in my head whispered. _"Soon... very soon."_

**End Aribeth**

(A/N: Hey all sorry about the long delay in updates. But summer job starting so I will proably update less. Doesn't mean I'm going to drop the story so dont' worry about that. As always please R/R)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Ryltar**

"Her dreams have gotten worse, Linu." I said to her.

"Wha... How do you know?" Linu asked me.

"You didn't see the stress and haunted look on her face just before we left?" I said. "She was trying to hide it all the time we were there. Her mask slipped right before we left." I said to Linu.

"Do you think there is anything we can do about it?" Linu asked me as we walked deeper into the woods.

"I'm not sure. It seems every time she speaks with us it seems to make the horrors she sees seem distant. Let us hope she can hold herself together till we get back." I said. I ran my hand over my amour. "Vith, I forgot to give her the letter from that gnome!" I said running my hand over it."

"Should we head back?" Linu asked.

"Well... we're just outside the druid camp right now let's see what the problem is and then we'll see what to do. Ok?" I asked.

"Very well dear." Linu said to me

I looked around the woods. Most of this forest had been my home for many years on the surface. I had only spent three years in the area around Mitheral Hall. But these woods I had lived here for over twenty years. Looking around I could see several trees, which I had used for lookout posts over the years. Taking a deep breath I said. "Ahhh, it feels good to be home."

Linu looked around. "Yes, Ryltar, dear. I can see how you love this forest it's quiet and peaceful, and beautiful." She said to me.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you." I said.

"Work before pleasure, dear." Linu said to me in a tsk tsk sort of way.

"True, but don't both get the same result?" I said jokingly.

"Hush dear I think we're coming up on that Druid Grove you mentioned." Linu said to me.

I noticed a slight movement behind me. I swung around grabbing the person's left arm and slammed them to the ground. "Johnson! You never could sneak up on me." I said smiling.

Johnson got up and brushed himself off. "HAHA! Ryltar Kost'dora! Been weeks since we've seen you in these parts. Where have you been? And who is this fine elven lady with you? Did you finally manage to hook a wife? HAHA!" Johnson said to me. We have always had a jokingly relationship, but his comments towards Linu I could not ignore. Linu however interrupted me before I could say anything.

"A close friend for now, dear, Ryltar however, is dear to my heart." She said.

"And you to mine Linu." I said to her looking at her lovingly.

"Ah I see yours is a new found... friendship." Johnson turned to me giving me a wink Whispering in a hushed tone he said. "Feisty in the sack eh?" I was shocked that he would say such a thing. Again Linu heard this.

"Dear, our private lives are no concern of yours." Linu gave him a stern look before lighting her face she continued. "However if you must know, I do know my way around the bed. And Ryltar is... satisfactory." She said the last part with a wink to me that Johnson couldn't see.

I stood there aghast at what she had just said. Johnson looked at both of us and said. "Well... that was more then I wanted to know. Now then. Ryltar when your over your shock at her speech, please go see the ArchDruid Aawill. He wishes to speak to you about the Spirit." Johnson then turned and left with Mayra.

Once they were both out of hearing range I turned to look at Linu. I said in my best annoyed tone. "Satisfactory! That's all you got to say? I hurt." I gave a slight pout.

"Well if your hurt I can always cast a Cure Light Wounds spell on you. But there are other forms of medicine I know about as well. Perhaps I'll show you sometime." Linu then turned and walked away while my mouth dropped once more to the ground. Shaking myself from my stupor I went to find Aawill. He was a kind human male who I had the fortune of meeting shortly after coming to the Neverwinter Woods. Luckily he was willing to give me the benefit of the doubt and trust that I wasn't like other drow. I honestly think he was informed about my coming by Drizzt as Drizzt stopped by several days later. After much searching I found Aawill. He seemed re leaved to see me.

"Ahh Ryltar there you are. When I had heard from the trees you were no longer in the area. I got worried." Aawill said to me shaking my hand.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you I was leaving. I'm not sure you have heard, but the City of Neverwinter needed saving. A plague broke out there, and through my and a female elf named Linu's help. Along with Mayra. We were able to find the cure for it. Now were searching for clues to where a cult responsible for the plague is located. I heard of the problems with the animals and decided to investigate. So tell me my friend what is wrong?" I said. Noticing Linu trying to sneak up on me out of the corner of my eye. "You better get lighter amour if your going to try and sneak up on me wearing that. You sound like a pile of metal walking around. Which I guess you are."

"I don't know what your talking about dear." Linu said to me acting innocent.

"Anyhow if you two are finished I wish to relate to what the problems are in the forest." Aawill said to us.

"Sorry please continue dear." Linu said

"Until recently, this wood was a relatively peaceful place. The nymphs of the wood protected the creatures and the natural order reigned. But now something has gone terribly wrong. The creatures have become overly aggressive, attacking anyone they lay eyes on, including those who are considered friends of nature." Aawill said to us.

"So both Rangers and Druids are being attacked as well you mean, dear?" Linu said asking before I could.

"Yes, worse we can't even seem to communicate with the animals. It is like their minds have been driven mad. They simply want to destroy. I think that something must be wrong with the Spirit of the Wood." Aawill said continuing

"What do you think is wrong with the Spirit Aawill?" I asked.

"The Spirit of the Wood can use those who live in the wood to protect its existence. Now it is attacking even those who would be its protectors. I do not know what is wrong with the Spirit, but it is obvious that it is using the creatures to strike out at anything foreign. I need someone to find out what is wrong, even though the Spirit will surely try to kill that person, or persons." Aawill said to us.

"What about Mayra? She's been fine so far while we've been in the outer parts. What do you think might happen if she goes beyond the Grove?" I was concerned for Mayra's well being the last thing I wanted to do was heart her. Even if it was in self defense.

"She might be effected if she goes deeper in. She can remain her we'll keep an eye on her and make sure she is taken care of." Aawill explained.

"I swear I shall do my best to save the Wood. Aawill you know how I am." I said Linu nodding her acceptance as well.

"Yes, I do. I just hope you can succeed, where others have failed. We're missing four druids that went off to see what was going on. They haven't come back. If you find them in your search for what is going on I'd be most grateful." Aawill said.

"I'll do my best to find them."

**End Ryltar**

**Mayra**

"_Why do I have to stay here! I'm linked TO YOU! Even if I was partly effected I wouldn't attack you Ryltar you know that. Remember that time the mage tried to charm me? Did effect me, and he got his throat ripped out as a reward."_ I said. I was angry that Ryltar was leaving me behind. I knew that if there was a problem with the Spirit that I would probably be effected. But I still didn't like being left behind.

"Mayra, I'm sorry. I'm not willing to take that chance. Besides, what the mage did is thirty times less then the power the Spirit of the Woods wields over animals. You know that." Ryltar said to me. He said it out loud so Linu could hear. Why I didn't know nor care. "Fine then I'll advise you from here ok?" I said giving up.

"We'll be back soon Mayra, dear. Keep safe." Linu said to me I just glared at her not being able to respond to her. While Ryltar was trying to teach her how to communicate with animals she was a slow learner, and I honestly thought she wouldn't succeed. But even more importantly I had this feeling that Ryltar would die if he was to succeed in this task. This alone worried me to no end.

**End Mayra**

**Ryltar**

As Linu and I headed way from Mayra, I saw the one person who never fully accepted me for who I was, and my actions. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the no good drow. See your back after all this time."

"I was only gone for a few weeks, Amera." I said to her.

"Yeah and look at how the forest turned out. Even though it's better off without your filthy drow footsteps in it." Amera said. She was a young Wood Elf Druid, and it seemed even no matter how many times I helped someone, or pulled her from certain death she still wouldn't except me. She tolerated me only when other druids or rangers from the area were around. Now wasn't one of those times. "Why I bet your responsible for everything that is bad in these forests! You've never once done anything for the well being of anyone. Always..." I interrupted her. "Look Amera, nows not a good time for this. There's people that need saving. When I come back we'll settle this in the challenge circle."

"HA, you'd have to get through two other druids first! And I highly doubt you'd be able to get past them." Amera said to me.

"Whatever we'll settle this when I get back." I then walked away.

"Ohhh, and who's your elf friend there? Probably some whore you paid to follow you around, no doubt." Amera sneered at me. I almost snapped, and was half tempted to settle this now. Luckily for me Linu stepped in. "Excuse me, dear. But you have no right to speak to Ryltar or I like that. For your information, I am a cleric of Sephaine Moonbow. Goddess of the Elves. And if it weren't for the efforts of Ryltar, the city of Neverwinter would be a dead city by now."

"I know who Sephaine is. But your wrong, the city probably would be mostly dead by now, but I'm sure someone else would have saved it. There is nothing a drow can do that a surface elf can't do twenty times better. He's weak, and worthless." Amera stared at me. "Tell me Ryltar, does she know about your little secret?" She looked at Linu who I saw doubt shoot across her face. "Ahhh, I guess you haven't told her. HAHA Well I 'll just leave it at that." Amera than walked away. I was stunned that she would bring that up. While It wasn't unexpected, I had hoped she would bring it up at a later date. I looked at Linu. "Linu... I..." she interrupted me. "Later dear, and don't' worry I'm sure whatever your secret it isn't that bad." I smiled at her. "Ok, later then." Linu smiled at me as if everything was going to be alright. _"You think that now... but we'll see what you think of me after you hear my secret."_

After several hours of knocking out animals, and dealing with a nest full of giant spiders. We had finally found all four of the missing druids. During our search Linu and I had spoken to a scared dryad. I recalled our conversation.

**Flashback**

"No, I will not allow you to kill me! Nature's creatures must be protected." The dryad said seeing me and Linu walk into the room. I had knocked out the few guards that had attacked us, so no one had been killed. "Now you are mine." She then attempted to cast a spell on both Linu and me but it didn't seem to work. "Foolish persons! I don't know why you thought you could just steal into my house, kill my slaves and destroy another of nature's protectors, but now you both have fallen to my charms. Now, bow to your mistress!"

"Excuse me, fair dryad. But if you were trying to dominate us with your powers, you have failed. I too am a protector of these woods. A Ranger to be exact. My name is Ryltar Kost'dora. I'm sure you have heard of me. This is my companion Linu. A cleric of Seaphaine Moonbow."

"No! How is this possible? What has happened to my powers?... Ryltar Kost'dora? You're that drow ranger that protects these woods. I've seen you save many animals and people over the years." the dryad said she shook her head as though trying to clear it. "Why is it you are here?" She said after a moment of shaking her head.

"We are here, because I had hoped you could help me find a way to help the spirit." I said to her.

"You... you mean you didn't come here to destroy me?" The dryad asked fearfully.

I sheathed my weapons and held out my hands. "Of course not. I am a protector of nature. Sworn to help in any way I can. I'm here because I had hoped you would not be effected by the Spirits strange behavior like other of nature's creatures."

"Oh, this is terrible. I'm so sorry, but I was certain that you... oh, I don't know why I thought that now. There is nothing I can do to make up for this. I was wrong; how is that possible? You were here to kill me. That was what I thought the moment I felt your presence near my tree. I... I just wanted to stop you. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course we can forgive you, dear. After everything that has happened, I too would be a bit... stressed out." Linu said.

"As I would be too. I also forgive you for your actions." I said to the dryad.

"Oh thank you Master! You are very kind. I will do whatever I can to help you. I just wish I still had my powers, I don't know why they have become so weakened." the drayd said re leaved

"Please, call me Ryltar. That whole master thing doesn't sit well with me." I said to the dryad

"Very well Ryltar. What is it I can help you with.

**End Flashback**

After finding out that the only way to reach the Spirits realm was to kill ourselves with the dagger I now held, I was worried. _"What if this doesn't work? What if I cause both Linu and I to die. For nothing?"_ I looked at Linu once more. "Linu?" I said

"Yes, Ryltar, dear, what is it?" Linu asked me

"Before we do this. I wish to tell you about my... secret." I said slowly

"I see. Very well. I'll listen." Linu said to me siting on one of the rocks. I did the same.

After several minutes of explaining my past. Linu looked at me. "Ryltar, you were tricked as Mayra told you. It wasn't your fault not directly. Regardless your not like that now. Your more experienced. Besides, I love you. Do you honestly think I care about what you did in the past? You made up for it by killing those responsible, and saving those that survived. That is what is important. Now is there anything else you wish to share with me dear?"

"No. Other then if this doesn't work. And I end up killing us both. I just want to say. That I'm sorry and that I love you." I then took the dagger and plunged it into my heart. I felt the life from my body slip away and everything became black.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I was shocked that Ryltar so suddenly shoved the dagger into his heart. I watched in horror as his body slumped against the water fall rocks. A slight hue of light surrounded his body before it went still. _"What was that?"_ I thought. I picked up the dagger and cleaned it off. "Sephaine protect me if this doesn't work" I said and before I could think better of it I plunged the dagger into my own heart. My last thought as everything went black was. _"I'll see you soon Ryltar."_

**End Linu**

**Marya**

I was walking around the Druid Grove when I felt my link with Ryltar suddenly end. I had picked up bits and pieces of his thoughts, but he had done a good job of hiding them from me. The last thoughts I had heard from him was _"I'm sorry..."_ And then it went blank I felt myself suddenly weaken, like when Ryltar had died from the Yuan-ti fight. _"Oh no! Ryltar's dead..."_ I thought. Others drifted through my mind. Like _"Where is he? What happened to him? Will this mean I wouldn't live longer then most other wolves?"_ I kicked myself mentally for the last thought. _"Ryltar you better come back. I will not be stuck with these druids for the rest of my days."_ I then let out a loud mournful howl to the sky.

**End Mayra**

**Ryltar**

I awoke in a grey plane, my head was throbbing but I strangely had all of my clothes and equipment. "Well if I'm dead at least I'm not unarmed... and naked." I said out loud.

"Yes, but you being naked would be a welcome improvement to this dreary place, dear." My heart leaped with joy when I heard Linu's voice. I spun around looking her over she too was clothed. _"Unfortenetly"_ I thought and had all her equipment. "Linu!" I rushed over her and hugged her till she asked me to stop.

"Well, it's good to see you too dear. Now do you know where we are?" She asked me.

"Not really. This is nothing like the description of the Spirits realm that Aawill told me about. Course it too could be effected by whatever is causing the Spirit to act crazy. Come let's see if we can find anything out." I said to Linu.

After several fights with several WiloWhisps. We came upon a wooden bridge. Halfway across was a dwarf. He approached us. "Ooddle-olly, what's this man and woman, who shares me frying pan?" He said.

"Uh, I'm Ryltar, and this is Linu. Who are you?" I said to the dwarf.

"Who are I? Who be me? That's not the thing I told the tree." the dwarf said. "I tell ye once and then no more, me name be locked behind a door. The door can open if ye try, but if ye lose then say goodbye."

"Oh um we're going to try to ask some questions. Do you think you could answer some dear?" Linu asked

"I fly through the air or live in a shoe, take your time and think it through." the dwarf said.

I whispered to Linu "Careful he's crazy."

Linu nodded saying. "What has driven you crazy dear?"

"I must be hazy, my thoughts are lazy! It's not my plane, I say with disdain." the dwarf said.

I spoke up ."That almost made sense. Do you mean you've gone crazy because your trapped on this plane?"

"Too long, too long, could not hold on. Got me mind, now in a bind." the dwarf responded.

"I think I understand. Now I want to try to ask you some other questions." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"When out of luck, then me get stuck. They did say hi, but no goodbye." the dwarf said.

"Oh dear. You mean somebody left you here and you can't get out? How dreadfu!" Linu said.

"Like mice through holes, out they go, but closed the holes to me, said no." the dwarf replied. "The job me did, though not know why, was to the tree to say goodbye. The Spirit sick, but it no die, though I did me best to try. Me chopped it good, then poisoned well, but now me be stuck here in hell."

"So you poisoned a tree and that made the Spirit sick? Why would anyone want the Spirit hurt?" I asked.

"A stone to get with magic rune, that Spirit hid like a sacred tomb. Me did not see what rune be like, it goes to mage, that's quite a hike! What thing it does me do not know, me did it because Maugrim tells me so." the dwarf rambled on.

"Who is this Maugrim dear?" Linu asked.

"If the mouse squeaks, the lion pounces, and swallows down those little ounces." the dwarf said a little bit looking like he was scared.

"You are scared of this Maugrim. Don't worry, I'm a much tougher lion than he is." I said trying to relate to the dwarf on his level. I wanted to know who this Maugrim guy was.

"This Maugrim be a mage who hides in tower, be wary of his awful power. It soars up high as it can, in evil city of Luskan. Like a queen bee in her hive, others he send to keep his works alive." the dwarf told us.

"Do you mean there are other cultists causing trouble? Like you?" I asked.

"Of other cultists me know three, but me not know who they be. One does walk in caves like fort, north of the city of last port. Two does hide, unless he ran, within the city of Luskan. The last would be number three, lost in Charwood, mad like me. And now it does be time to go, I'll just get me hat, but wait, oh no!" he said. "Me hat be gone, who would know? Ye hid it on me, now it's time ye go! Bye bye, now ye die!" the dwarf rushed me but I took his rush and flipped him over the edge of the bridge for several minutes I heard his crazy scream. Till it finally stopped. I looked around the area he was in and found a pack. Inside was a journal. One important notes came out to me

_Entry # 32._

_Word came down from Maugrim in the tower in Luskan today. I'm being sent to Neverwinter Wood with some lackeys to attack some spirit creature. The bloody wizard's given me a vial of poison, supposed to be incurable, short of the single-shot antidote he gave me. I'm not sure why he gave me the antidote though. Possibly I could use it for bartering for something, though Talos only knows what we're searching for. Some of his wizards are coming with us. They'd better not get in my way or I'll..._

_Entry # 34._

_... stupid wizards want to kill me. They say it's the only way to enter this other realm. I'll be damned if I let some bony-arsed ..._

_Entry # 39._

_Idiot wizards let it slip that there be three other cult agents in the area. One be holed up in Luskan, (and let me just add that the finest of whorehouses be in that town), the second be exploring some caves to the north of Port Llast, while the other be in Charwood, a place I know precious little about. I'm thinking that when me adventure here be done, there may be a wee bit of gold to be earned with such information._

_Entry # 52_

_... and a damn-fine pickle me be in now. Hork and Tythit both are dead, killed by the Spirit while I poisoned the tree. Then those... wizards took off and left me here to die. I don't know how, but ya can count on Relmar to find his way back home and when I do..._

_Entry # 57._

_What be wrong with this place? Every landmark disappears without a trace. It seems like there be no way out. It makes me want to shout... What the blazes am I rhyming for? I don't know what's happening, but I decided I had better hide the antidote to the poison, before I get jumped by the Spirit. All blasted night the thing wails. Last night I just about got up and took the antidote over to pour on its tree. Can't imagine what I was thinking..._

The rest of the journal talked about birds flying and such. Seemed he went crazy shortly after the last entry. _"Hmmm better keep this for Aribeth. It confirms that the cult is in Luskan."_ I pocketed it and started looking for the stone with the cure.

Twenty minutes later after subduing the Spirit I apologized to it for hurting it. All it wanted was for me to cure it. "I intended to my friend." I walked over to it and gently gave it the cure. After several minutes it shuddered and spoke in my mind with images of thanks. Few words come into context in my mind. _"Thank you. Warrior of the forest. Nature is forever in your debt."_ I looked at the Spirit. "Please, nature owe's me nothing. I only did what needed to be done. Would you happen to know a way out of this realm?" I asked it.

"You've done a good thing here today Ryltar." Linu said to me kissing me on the cheek.

The spirit nodded and before I could see what it was doing. I was standing before Aawill who was surprised to see me.

"Ry... Ryltar! What are you doing here? I know you found the missing druids. Tell me how is the Spirit?" Aawill asked me.

"The Spirit is cured. No longer will problems such as these occur. At least not while I still breath." I said to Aawill.

"Thank you Ryltar. Once more you have shown you are a a true defender of nature. Few could have done what you did here today." Aawill said shaking both my and Linu's hands.

"Your a fool to trust that drow Aawill!" Amera said walking up to us. "Hell, he probably caused the Spirits problems. And now, he and his whore high elf woman, are telling you the problem solved... how convenient."

I suddenly snapped but not wanting to uselessly kill Amera, I turned to her and said. "Alright that's it! I've had enough of your constant battering. I challenge you to a fight in the Druid's Circle."

"You? Challenge me? You tempt much cursed drow." Amera said pulling out her scimitar and pointing it at me. "I give you one last chance to withdraw your challenge." I looked un afraid into her eyes. She saw that I wasn't backing down and I saw worry cross her face.

"No, I don't think so. Aawill, could you arrange the challenge circle?" I asked.

"It's already for use. First one to pull the door open after the opponent is beaten to an inch of their life wins."

After preparing myself for the fight I decided to fight this one one one. This way Amera could not argue that it was an unfair fight. After being teleported to the challenge circle, I pulled out my scimitars they glowed brightly in the circle area casting a bluish glow all about.

"All the light effects won't save you from my wrath drow. I've waited for this for many years." Amera said from across the circle

"Amera, you know you have no chance against me. Concede defeat now and I won't have to hurt you for insulting Linu." I said.

"Oh, I know I have no chance against you. But then again. I'm not alone, unlike you." Amera said.

"What... do..." I started to say as several cloaked figures came out of the trees. Attacking me. _"Curses I'm cut off from help. My only hope is that Aawill is seeing this so when I kill everyone he doesn't' think less of me." _ I thought. I parried away the first two attacks. A third figure swung at my ribs landing a blow. "OOMPH." I said as air escaped my lungs staggering back I overheard the maniacally laughter and words coming from Amera. "Foolish drow. Soon the cult of the Old Ones will rise to power. And all your foolish hopes of saving Neverwinter will die. Maugrim will pay me well for bringing your head to him."

I severally injured one of my attackers and he backed off. Bringing my other scimitar in a blocking fashion to block a swing at my head. "No you are the fool Amera if you think this Maugrim will pay you. Once I am dead, so shall you be. That is if you succeed in killing me." I said kicking back the attacker who had just swung at my head. I felt a sword cut into my shoulder pushing it back with all my effort I dropped my now useless left arm and lobbed off the head of the second attacker. Seeing that I was wounded and less likely to sin Amera now decided to enter the fight. "Your death will be sweet. Drow." Amera said coming at me. In my injured condition I knew I could now last long under two attackers. Looking at the trees I ran backwards and jumped as high as I could. Landing in a solid oak branch I quickly pulled out my bow. Ignoring the pain in my left arm I forced it to work in holding the front of the bow. I shakily fired off an arrow at the cloaked figure scoring a hit to the face. Now with the fight once more in a one on one fight I jumped back down from the tree. I landed on Amera and quickly took to beating the living life out of her.

"You no good, evil elf! I'll kill you then bring you back to life some how then kill you once more. Than after you are dead I will burn your body in the most humiliating manner I can come up with." I said between beating Amera's face in. After several minutes of beating her one handed._" he he Literaly." _ I thought. I searched through her pack. Inside I found another journal this one again confirming that the cult is based in Luskan. Tucking it inside my pack I headed for the door opening it I was imeditly transported back to the Druid Grove.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I had watched Ryltar enter the Druid challenge circle, and watched in hoor as he fought off the several attackers. He killed them all then savagely beat Amera to death. "Well that was unexpected." Aawill said.

"Did you know she was allied with the cult?" I asked

"No, I didn't. I only hope is she is the only one." Aawill said looking quickly around the rest of the camp.

Ryltar appeared shortly back with us then. "We now have three sources of information on where the cult is. Luskan. Let's head back to Aribeth and tell her the good news."

I nodded kissing Ryltar on the lips i said. "It's good to see you dear. I was worried for your safety."

"Nothing a few healing spells won't cure."Ryltar said adjusting his injured shoulder.

I cast a Cure Serious Wounds spell on it and it was soon healed. "Ahh thats better. I even think you got rid of that creaky bone that always bothered me." Ryltar said jokingly to me.

"Then come dear let's get back to Aribeth." I said to Ryltar taking his arm in mine.

**End Linu**

**Aribeth**

It had been two weeks since Ryltar and Linu started there quest looking for the cult. In that time they had yet to find anything. I was getting short on patience waiting for them to find something. _"If only they could find one piece of information, so that it could get us looking in a certain direction."_ I thought. I knew that Ryltar, Linu, and Mayra were doing everything they could to find the cult. I just kept telling myself that. I had been also snappy and short of temper since the five days after Linu and Ryltar had last spoken to me. The dreams have increased in frequency so that even during the day I hallucinate what is happening when I sleep at night. I lash out at everyone, and blame them for not being able to do anything right. I only hoped that Ryltar and Linu were safe, and when they next returned they would have a piece of information for me.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

Linu and I walked into Port Last. I already missed Mayra. She had stayed behind in the Druid Grove cause she had found a male wolf who showed "Promise" as Mayra put it. Honestly I thought sometimes she was a female drow trapped in a wolfs body. As Linu and I approached the barracks Aribeth came storming out of the doorway. She seemed annoyed or angry about something. _"Hmm hope she's alright..."_ I thought. Just as I was about to ask her she unsheathed her sword and ran towards me screaming "FOUL DROW I'LL TEACH YOU TO COME TO THE SURFACE" I quickly unsheathed my sword and parried her attack away. Luckily for me she wasn't using a second weapon.

"Aribeth! It's Ryltar. Snap out of it!" I shouted to her as I parried away another of her attacks. She was uncoordinated and what seemed to be exhaustion. After several more attacks I finally beat down her defenses, and knocked her to the ground. "So drow I see you've won. Kill me then, and get it over with you wont' get a second chance."

I knelled down to Aribeth's level Linu did the same. "Aribeth. It's I Ryltar, Linu's here. Listen to our voices come back to us." Aribeth seemed to study us then shake slightly. She then slowly stood up. "Rylatar? Linu? What happened?" She said.

"You attacked Ryltar, dear." Linu said.

"I... I did? I'm sorry can you ever forgive me?" She asked me

"Don't worry about it Aribeth. After everything thats going on I understand. I've got good news though." I said to her nodding to Linu. She pulled out the three journals we had found. "We have not two but THREE sources indicating where the cult is located... Luskan." I said.

Aribeth took them from Linu and paged thorough them. "This confirms it then. The cult is in Luskan." She seemed more energetic but also as if she had finally made a decision. I motioned for her to follow us once more on a walk out to the stream. Aribeth and Linu followed. Once there I said. "Aribeth, you seem angry about something what is it?"

"Aye, I am angry. I have been thinking more and more of how Fenthick met his end... and how I did nothing to stop it... and I grow even more angry!" She said picking up several rocks and throwing them across the stream. "Fenthick devoted his entire life to the service of justice and the performance of his duty, just as I have. And what did he get for it? Discarded. Discarded by his liege lord to appease the witless masses, discarded by his god for one foolish mistake. Tell me why I shouldn't be angry, Ryltar... Linu?"

"And what should have happened, do you think, dear?" Linu asked.

Aribeth shot her an icy glare. She said. "What should have happened? Perhaps he should have received some recognition of his long service and his good intentions! Or perhaps he should have been less trusting and more selfish!"

"Aribeth calm down I understand your grief but I don't like hearing you talk like this. It isn't like you." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aribeth brushed it away gently at least she took several deep breaths before turning on me. Several times she poked me in the shoulder saying "And why shouldn't I talk like this? If Fenthick had questioned more and been less trusting, less devoted, perhaps he would be alive today! And so Fenthick got his final reward. Thank you, Tyr, Lord of Justice, for aiding your faithful servant! Shall I be next, then? Shall I, too, end my life a traitor, executed for being too adhered to my duty to question an injustice when I see it? Will Tyr abandon me then, too?" She said sadly at the last part

"Aribeth... I... What brought this on, all of a sudden? You seemed at peace after we left five days ago." I asked.

"I... I don't know, Ryltar. Tyr brought me here, put me on this path. I want to know why. Why teach me true justice and then throw it in my face? All I know is that... I am tired of being sad. I am tired of feeling helpless. I feel guilty for questioning myself... but I feel I must be questioned. Vengeance is not Tyr's way, but I... I fear I see no justice being done, here. There is no justice to be had for Fenthick, only vengeance... and I cannot do it. Perhaps it is just... the dreams. They continue to come, and get worse each night, Ryltar. I hear voices crying out, so many voices... even during the day at times I cannot escape there cry."

"The dreams have gotten worse, dear?" Linu said coming closer to Aribeth seeing that she was calming down.

"Aye. I see Fenthick killed before me, over and over. I hear laughter, and so many crying out to me for help. I almost cannot bear it. Promise me, both of you... promise me as my dearest friends that you will find this cult and visit upon them the vengeance that I cannot!" Aribeth said looking at both of us desperately.

"I promise, Aribeth. On my honor as a Ranger and Druid of Nature. That I shall find those responsible and bring them to justice." I said placing my hand on her left shoulder.

"As do I dear. By Sephanine's power I will bring those to justice. That haved caused a fellow elf such misery and pain." Linu said placing her hand on Aribeth's right shoulder.

Aribeth's mood seemed once more to lighten and grow soft. She said. "Thank you, my friends. It... it is all I can think of to silence the dreams. I must do something, and to have you help me brings me great relief." Aribeth moved back a step and removed a ring from her finger. "You both have been fine friends, please both of you take this. It is a ring that belonged to my father. I want you to have it. Let it symbolize our friendship. Perhaps if... something were to happen to me... it would remind you both of me in days to come..."

I was ready to take the ring but stopped for a second I was concerned on her words. She seemed as if she was signing her death. "What do you mean Aribeth?" I asked concerned.

"I don't mean anything, my friend. It is... simply fatigue and worry that make me speak such. Please... take the ring." Aribeth said placing it in my hand. I glanced at Linu who nodded to me.

"Very well, we'll will take it" I said placing the finger around my hand.

"That makes me glad. You do me a great honor by carrying it. I... Well I'm embarrassed to say this to you." She said glancing at Linu.

"Go ahead dear. The less that is on your chest, the better." Linu said comfortingly

"Well... I'm glad both of you have found true love. You remind me both of... Fenthick and I when we first met... it brings joy to my wounded heart to see you both so happy. I prey with all my heart... that nothing happens to either of you." She looked at me then Linu, then back to me. She seemed to study me for a second before saying. "I just want to say Ryltar that you truly are an honorable man. You truly are nothing like your race. I want you to remember that. Get rid of that hood, a hero like you shouldn't need to hide behind it anymore. You've proven to many people your intent. You've risked life and limb to save the city of Neverwinter, and through all this you have found true love, I hope." She turned to Linu then and continued. "Linu, you couldn't have found a better man then Ryltar, to love. He's strong, kind, witty,... handsome, and he has one of the deadliest fighting styles I have ever seen. You couldn't find a better man in all of Fae'run if you tried. Keep him safe." Aribeth gave each of us a kiss and a hug before heading back to the barracks.

Once I saw her enter the barrack's door. I turned back to Linu. "She sounds like she's going to die or something... do you think she's hidding something, dear?" Linu asked me.

"Actually I was just about to ask you the same thing. And to answer it yes I do. I'm going to keep a watch tonight. I'll see you in the morning." I said drifting into the shadows. Linu nodded and headed back to the barracks where our room was. I only hoped she would be safe there, and that I was wrong about Aribeth hiding something.

**End Ryltar**

(A/N: WOW! finally got that done. I worked on the final part there for over an hour trying to come up with the correct thing for Aribeth to say to both of them. Don't worry one more speech with Ryltar and Aribeth before Luskan. I've got a job now so updates will come once or twice a week instead of three like lately I'll try to have chap 15 up by Sat or Sun. See ya's all PLEASE R&R!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Ryltar**

I had been standing on a hill overlooking Port Last for over five hours now. I had a perfect view of the barracks and could see anyone entering or leaving the building. As well as being able to see anyone entering or leaving Port Last on three sides. My thoughts started to drift to what Aribeth had said several hours eariler when she had given Linu and I her ring.

"_Thank you, my friends. It... it is all I can think of to silence the dreams. I must do something, and to have you help me brings me great relief." Aribeth moved back a step and removed a ring from her finger. "You both have been fine friends, please both of you take this. It is a ring that belonged to my father. I want you to have it. Let it symbolize our friendship. Perhaps if... something were to happen to me... it would remind you both of me in days to come..."_ Her words troubled me. I had accepted her ring, part of me felt guilty taking something that meant' so much to Aribeth. It was her father's ring, she never would forgive me or Linu if something happened to it. But I got the feeling that I should hang on to it, for what reason I wasn't sure. I once again scanned the area around Port Last. Not seeing anyone but the few guards around the barracks I nodded with satisfaction. I hoped that my suspcions about Aribeht hiding something were true. I did not want to have to hurt her. I suddenly started to feel dizzy and tired. I steadied myself on a nearby rock but only felt more tired. After several minutes of fighting the sleepness I fell asleep.

I awoke in what looked like the Spirits Realm, I looked to my left and say the Spirit standing there. I slowly stood up and the Spirit spoke to me. "Be at peace Ryltar. Warrior of nature and carrier of hope."

I steadied myself once more and said. "Spirit what is it you wish of me? I'm most concerned for my friend Aribeth. I was keeping a watch on her when you brought me here."

"I have brought you here to show you something. I am going to give you a glimpse into Aribeth's dreams. She is under attack by the one you call Maugrim. I feel that with your help she may overcome this attack. Consider it a "favor" as you races call it, for saving me." The spirit said to me.

"I understand Spirit. I am grateful for your help. But you don't owe me anything." I said.

"I know Ryltar. Prepare yourself. Be warned however. Marugrim will try to trick both you and Aribeth with false images. She is even as we speak being assualted by an image of you not caring for her. Find a way to convince her of your true nature. Are you ready?" The Spirit asked me.

"I am." I said readying myself for anything.

"A final word of word of warning your time in this dream state will only last so long." The spirit told me. A flash of light surrounded me then and I found myself inside what i assumed was Aribeth's mind. Sorrow and doubt were all about me. Off to my right I saw a darker version of myself beratting Aribeth.

"Why do you do this Ryltar? You and Linu said you would stand by me! Why do you now refruit that claim." Aribeth said to my twin.

"You are a fool Aribeth. Did you honestly..." My evil twin started. I had caught him off guard and unarmed as I attacked him. In short order I had him pinned beneath me. This image of myself was neither as strong or fast as I was. And soon gave up on fighting me. I noticed that I had a faint bluish glow about me. I looked at Aribeth who looked at both of us in confusion. "What... What? Is going on here?" Aribeth said.

"Aribeth. Listen to me, I don't have much time. This is all a mental attack, made by Maugrim, the leader of the cult in Luskan." I said quickly not knowing how much time I had.

"Attack? I... I don't understand. How do I know your even real! How would you be able to get in my mind? And... and you and Linu said you didn't care what happened to me anymore. Its' all a lie. You said. How do I know what you say is true?" Aribeth said to me.

My clone benath me disappeared and i quickly looked around not seeing it. I stood up. "Aribeth, listen to me. Those were all illusions sent by Maugrim. For what reason I do not know. But I am real. I got here through the Spirit of the Woods, power. But I don't have much time. Please believe me. I am currently overlooing Port Last. I'm watching out for you and Linu. Don't give up on yourself. Linu and I ARE here for you." I said. I started to feel my grip on her dreams start to faid as my time started to expire. "Aribeth listen to me wake up. WAKE UP AND GO TO LINU. I'll be there soon..." My voice trailed off. As the dream world disappeared and I woke up.

"Aribeth..." I said out loud realizng I hadn't completley convinced her of my true nature. I got up and hurried down in to Port Last.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I was awoken by someone shaking me. My hand edged over to my mace ignoring the voice who I couldn't make out in my half sleep state. I swung my mace forward and felt a resounding crack on what I hoped was the intruders skull rolling out of bed I said. "Foul creature..." I stopped realizing I had just smacked Ryltar on the head with my mace. He wasn't bleeding but he had a siziable bump forming on it. "Ouch that's going to leave a mark." Ryltar said rubbing his head. "Good Linu your awake quickly get your gear ready we have to leave for Port Last right away."

"What! Why?" I said quickly getting dressed putting off the aplogy for now senseing the urgentcy in Ryltar's voice.

"It's Aribeth. She's gone. Most likely to Luskan." Ryltar said throwing me the note. He told me he had found it on Aribeth's bed. He also informed me about what the Spirit did. But how Maugrim had been expecting something like this and tricked Ryltar into thinking that who he talked to was Aribeth. Seemed it to was an illusion. I read over the note.

_Dear Ryltar and Linu,_

_You both have been fine friends. You've both brought me peace since... Fenthick's death. I must do something, what I do not know. I say ahead of time, please forgive me for not telling you in advance of me leaving the town. What I have decided to do, is the only thing that will bring me peace._

_Yours,_

_Aribeth._

She had signed it with her stamping at the bottom. The paper seemed sparkled with what I assuemd were dried tears. She obviously was hiding something from us last we spoke. "I hope what she means about deciding to do something, is her decision to try to find this cult and bring it to justice herself." I said.

"I hope your correct Linu. But something tells me we should hurry regardless. Aribeth will need our help if that is what she is doing." Ryltar said placing a few throwing daggers in his belt and boot. He was obviously preparing for a major fight. I only hoped it would be enough.

"What if it's something else?" I asked.

"Like what?" Ryltar said.

"I'm not sure. But what if she's been tricked or something by this cult to hurt people, dear. What will we do?" I asked.

He pulled off the ring on his finger and gave it to me. "Than while I distract her and disarm her. Show her this ring. It'll hopefully prove to her we mean what we say." Ryltar said handing me to me.

I nodded. "Then let's hurry dear. Maybe we can catch up with her." I said.

"I hope your right Linu." Ryltar said he gave me a quick kiss and we left a quick note on Arien Gend's door explaining what had happened, and that we would meet him in Port Last.

**End Linu**

**Aribeth**

I was walking inside the Luskan gate, when I thought back on my latest dream. Unlike all the others, there had been a sense of peace to it. Instead of misery and depression. I felt, peace, and happiness. A shadowy figure approached me in the dream and offered me the chance to see Fenthick alive once more. I quickly accepted and was told to journey to Luskan and arrive at the Host Tower located there. I was now twenty feet from the bridge that would lead me there. I was anxious to see Fenthick alive once more, and regardless of the price I had to pay, I would accept, if just to see the one I truly loved once more.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

Linu and I had reached Luskan around four hours after sun rise. (A/N: that's like ten o'clock if you start at 6) I "convinced" the guard who was guarding the gate to let us in. After a long street fight with several shapeshifters we reached the temple of Tyr. I chose to stop here because I hoped that Aribeth would be there. Linu and I ran up the steps and opened the door.

"Ryltar! It is good you are here. I got your message, using the Neverwinter mages, we teleported the whole condigent of people to this Temple. Have you found the Lady Aribeth?" Arain Gend said to us.

"I'm afraid not. I had hoped she would be here. But from your words I am guessing not. I had picked up her foot trail and it lead as far as the gates of Luskan. The gurad there reported she entered but did not leave. With all the tracks made from the were creatures out there I lost her trail. However I plan on entering the Host Tower, with Linu. Somethin tells me we will mind Aribeth there. Or failing that we'll find this Maugrim." I said to Arain. I motioned to Linu to follow me. Arain seemed about to say something but stayed silent. As Linu and I left the Temple of Tyr, several bolts of lightening hit the Host Tower. I whispered to Linu. "We must move quickly something tells me. We don't have much time." Linu nodded to me silently as we rushed to the bridge.

Twenty minutes later Linu and I had forced our way into the Host Tower. We had to trick several guards into believing we were ambassoders, and that we had lost our passes. It worked. However as soon as we enterd our cover was blown and we were in a desperate fight. After several minutes of fighting everyone was dead. Including several golems. We located Aribeth's journal along with a magical rock of some sort. It wa a key to using the teleportation portal in the next room. I looked through the most recent entry of Aribeth's journal. It read.

_"Maugrim has assigned me quarters with the other ambassadors, though I don't know for how long. He tells me only that he serves a greater power, and hints that I will come to revere this being far more than I ever did Tyr. He also says that by serving him and this greater power I will once more be with Fenthick, my love._

_"I do not know if that is true. I am not sure of anything anymore except that I have Fallen. Fallen out of love with my lord, my people and my God. I am alone in a world where there is no justice and no hope and I cannot... I cannot get these thoughts out of my mind. Even with the help Linu and Ryltar have given me through these past weeks. It is not enough. The dreams plague me. They burn my every waking moment and whisper to me in my dreams. I shall go mad, I think, if I am not mad already. To do the wrong thing seems far better, however, than to do nothing at all. I am on this path now, and it goes only forward... perhaps at its end I shall find my own justice and the dreams will stop._

_"I can only hope."_

I closed the journal trying to comprehend what it meant. I showed it to Linu who also looked it over.

"She's either mad from these dreams. Or else she's being controled by Maugrim and this greater power which the journal mentions." I said to Linu.

"What do you think they have planned for her, dear?" Linu asked me closing the journal.

"I'm not sure." I said pulling out both of my scimitars once more and spinning them to losen my muscles. "But I do know we'll try everything we can to stop it."

Linu nodded. "Then let's get to work, dear." Linu said pulling out her mace once more.

Six hours later, Linu and I were at the top of the Host Tower. It was dark and gloomy. I quickly surveyed the area, running down I saw a body however, that was not important to me at the moment. With Linu at my side I saw Aribeth. A sickly looking man, who seemed to radiate magiacl essence. Several lizardpeople and a powerful looking female lizardwomen who seemed aged beyond reason.

I ran up to the gate and shock it with all my might. It was locked and would not budge to my movements. Slammed my weight against the gate several times as the scene unfolded before Linu and me.

"You are welcome in my service, paladin. I have awaited your arrival with great anticipation." The female lizardperson said.

The man who I assumed was Maugrim spoke then. "Do you renounce your false god of justice, Aribeth de Tylmarande? Do you renounce your god, your lord and your people who have betrayed you? Do you wish to see your true love once more?"

"I... I do." Aribeth said.

"Will you lead our glorious army in the name of your new mistress?" the man said.

"I will. I will lead them." Aribeth said anger filling her voice. I wasn't about to allow her to damn herself for being tricked. Backing up I took a running leap and jumped over the lowest part of the gate. Landing on the other side I yelled. "ARIBETH! STOP!" Linu looked at my jump in awe. I knew there was no way she could make it to me, so I was on my own. Luckily she pulled our her crossbow and readied it.

Marugrim continued his speech ignoring me. Aribeth mustn't have been able to hear me over the roar of the wind. I quickly dispatched the few lizardmen that were in the area as they attacked me as Maugrim spoke. "Then be the terrifying blackguard of our mistress Morag that you were meant to be!"

I reached Aribeth just as a spell touched her. The effect threw me back, and Aribeth turned around to finally see me. Her once stunning plate amour was not a night black. I could sense the evil and magic radiating off of it. Her face once cheerful and joyous was now grim and full of hate and anger. She pulled out her sword, and said. "I shall! Neverwinter will fall before our might! And I will start with this drow." She swung her long sword down in a quick movement. Much quicker then she normaly was. I rolled out of the way and stood up backing up. "ARIBETH! IT'S RYLTAR! Listen to me damnit. Your being controlled by the cult. THE ONE YOU MADE ME PROMISE TO YOU LINU AND I WOULD BRING TO JUSTICE. Stop this madness now, before you do something you regret." I said knocking back Aribeth's attacks. Linu used her crossbow to take out the lizardmen who had teleported in when the female lizard teleported away. Maugrim was standnig back and enjoying the show.

"No! Your wrong foolish drow! I know of your true nature. You and that whore elf Linu tricked me into thinking you had my best intrest at heart. YOU LIED!" Aribeth yelled as she knocked aside one of my scimitars. It flew from my hand and skidded onto the other side of the gate barrier. Gripped my lone scimitar in both hands now readying myself for her next attack. "YOU LIED! Used me for your own evil ends. This "cult" as you call it is the way of the future. It will allow me to see my beloved Fenthick once more. Your wrong when you say I'm being controlled. I'm more in control of my own mind now then I ever have been. YOU'VE JUST HELD ME BACK!" Aribeth once more yelled. She brought up her foot and kicked me in my left kneecap. I felt it break and fell to one knee. Barely able to get my scimitar up to block her attack at my head. "STOP! Aribeth, there will be time for your vengence later. Much planning needs to be done. Leave this foolish drow to me." Maugrim said to Aribeth. Seeing that I was in no state to continue the fight she backed off from me slowly. She whisper so only I could hear. "If you survive drow. Your life will be mine." Maugrim then teleported her away to some unknown location. Linu readied her crossbow to shoot him but he quickly cast a hold spell on both of us.

He leaned down to my eye level glancing over at Linu who was magical held solid. He stared at me. "I must say I'm impressed with your abilities, drow. Few could have gotten to this point. I offer you a choice, " He said a few waves of his hand later and Linu's still held form was teleported in front of me. "Join us. Fight for our cause, and I will spare the elven woman's life." He glanced at Linu and again cast some sort of spell Linu's head moved as well as her neck. He grasped her neck and started to squeeze. "Refuse my offer... and she dies. You have... two minutes to decide."

I felt my head released from the spell and I was able to speak. I was torn. Keep Linu alive, and serve this cult, or allow Linu to die, and stop whatever it was that Maugrim and this female reptile had planned? _"What shall I do! By the Spirit! For once in my life I don't know what to do!"_ I screamed mentally. I saw Maugrim tighten his grip on Linu's neck and she started turning blue from a lack of air. "One minute left drow. However, I' m not so sure she has that long." Maugrim said.

"_Relase you power, Ryltar."_ A mysterious voice said to me in my head.

"_What? Who said that?"_ I said.

"_You are the chossen one, who will save this world. Force your emotions into a burst of energy. Break this spell, save Linu and stop this cult's evil plans._" the voice instructed me.

"_Choosen one?"_ I echoed.

"Five-teen seconds, drow." Maugrim said. I looked at Linu a pleading face said. _"Don't do it. Don't agree to his choice. Stop him."_

Anger flooded through me and I felt the spell weaken around me. A bluish glow surrouned me and I felt myself get stronger, faster, and tougher. My muscles increased in size, and I felt my bones harden. This all happened in an instant. "I choose, choice three... KICKING YOUR ASS!" I said breaking free of the spell's hold and rushing Maugrim. My impact forced him to drop Linu. I forced him back using only my fists to attack him. I left deep dents in is Half-Plate amour. Even magical enhanced the metal gave way to my fists. Pain wasn't even registered when Maugrim slipped out from underneath me and shot a quick fireball and lightenign spell at me. Both just fell away under the bluish glow that surrounded me. "What are you!" Maugrim yelled backing away from me.

"I'm the guy that's going to make you wish you never were born." I shot across the top of the Host Tower, closing the twenty foot gap that had been made between us, faster then I could comprehend. My left and right fists pummeled into his face and chest. Sending Maugrim flying back against a stone pillar. He slowly got up. Just as I was about to attack him again he teleported away. In his place was a hazy image of the female reptile woman I had seen before. "Youuusssss, aresss nothingssss sssstosss mysss powersssss. Thessss Wordsssss Of Powersss ssssswill bessss oursssss." She then vanished. I quickly surveyed the area seeing Linu's still form I felt the bluish glow flare then vanish. I rushe over to her. "Linu! Linu are you alright! speak to me!" I yelled shaking her body. After several minutes her eyes fluttered open. "Ryltar? I'm alive right?" she said.

I leaned down and feverently kissed her. "Answer your question?" I said.

She sat up slowly and looked around. "Ryltar please tell me you didn't' accept Maugrim's choice. I passed out shortly after he said that there were five-teen seconds left. Please tell me this isn't just a few minute good bye before you join him?" She said desperaetly.

"No, Linu. I didn't accept his choice. I made a thrid one." I said smiling.

"What? A thrid one?" Linu said not understanding.

"Kicking his ass. I said. I pointed to the pillar where Maugrim had impacted from my punches. There were cracks in the pillar from the impact. "He teleportated away there, before I could finish him off. Something tells me it's not the last time we'll see him, though. As for Aribeth... she's joined them. She thinks they'll give her back Fenthick. All she has to do is destroy Neverwinter!" I said helping Linu to her feet.

"We should get back to Arain Gend and worn him to tell Lord Nasher about Aribeth's betrayal." Linus said. I walked over to the gate which swung open with ease from this side. I grabbed my lost scimitar and sheathed it with the other one. I turned to Linu. "And prepare for war. One which I highly doubt the city is ready for. If Aribeth is in charge of this army. She'll know all of the cities weakness. Hell they proably wouldn't even need them, in the city's current state." I said pulling out the Stone of Recall I walked over to Linu. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Nohting a few days rest won't cure, dear." Linu said giving me a quick kiss.

I nodded and activated the Stone of Recall. Linu and I were teleported into the Temple of Tyr. Arain Gend rushed over to us. "It's good to see you two safe and sound. Have you found the Lady Aribeth? And what of this fiend Maugrim. Tell me what have you discovered?"

Linu and I quicly filled him in on the situation. "This is dire news indeed, my friend. Truly dire news. We must get pursue this Maugrim and the cult. Find these Words Of Power and salvage them for our own use. Or failing that keep them out of the hands of this cult. Who knows what they are for."

"Yes, but what of Aribeth, dear?" Linu said.

"She is a traitor. If she is captured, I'm sure Lord Nasher will have her put to death." Arain said to us.

"Not if we can help it. Arain where do you plan on going to search for the Words of Power?" I asked.

Give me an hour to find out. I nodded and went into a side room with Linu to rest.

**One hour Later**

Linu and I came back out of the room an hour later. "So where must we go?" I asked Arain.

"To the east of here, to a place called Beorunna's Well. I have a lodge there that I used to use as a base camp in my youth." Arain said. "We are scheduled to leave for there two weeks from now. We first must go back to Neverwinter and plan our next moves for when we reach the Well."

"Correction. YOU must leave in two weeks. Linu and I leave now." I said to Arain. I had informed Linu of my plan and she had agreed to it.

"My friend, Lord Nasher wishes to speak to you on your success, in Luskan. You have to be there." Arain said to me.

"No, we don't. My only concern now is tracking these Words down, and finding Aribeth. She is in great danger. Come Linu." I said heading for the door. I turned back to Arain. "We'll see you in Beruouna's Well in two weeks. We'll have the Words ready for you to take when you get there." I said slamming the door to the temple.

"Did you have to be so snappy to him, dear? He was only doing his job." Linu said to me as we left Luskan and turned east. Heading for the area known as the Craigs, we would have to cross it even if we stayed with Arain Gend. It was an area filled with Giants and rumored to house several types of dragons. My hope was they might have some information on these Words of Power. I turned to reply to Linu. "I guess not. But everyone is so concerned about there own problems. No one cares about what is really important here. If we wait two weeks "planning" then spending four more traveling with the caravan the cult could have found the Words of Power by the time we get there. Don't worry I got a plan." I said

"What is that, Ryltar?" Linu asked me.

"Where going to visit some dragons." I said simply turning back to resuem our treck.

"DRAGONS! Why are we visiting dragons, dear!" Linu said worried.

"Cause the Craigs and the surrounding areas house some of the oldest dragons, known." I said walking along. "Don't worry I'll teach you more about nature along the way. By the time Arain Gend catches up to us. We'll have those Words ready for him to ship back to Neverwinter. And if he's not there yet. We'll take them back ourselves." I said determined.

"Lead on dear. I just hope you know what your doing." Linu said following me.

"Trust me." I said grinnign at her.

"Oh I feel soooo much better now, dear." Linu said sarcasticly. I just grinned back at her.

**End Ryltar**

(A/N: Yeah I know I said this would be up by Sat. But I stayed up late and got it done. IT's short, and to the point. I always hated that you had to wait for the gate to open and Aribeth was gone. I figured heck if the charcters got the strength and spee he should be able to jump over the gate. (game never says theres a magical barrier there. Just that it is locked magicaly) Oh and for those thare are wondering about the bluish glow scene. Don't worry that will come in play later. I MIGHT have another chap up some time this week maybe even two if I get enough time. As Always Please R&R)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Ryltar**

It was several days later, and Linu and I had just made camp. As we settled down after eating I decided to ask her if she had seen anything related to the bluish glow which had overcome me on the Host Tower.

"Linu? A question." I said to her.

"Yes, dear Ryltar. What is it?" She said to me

Quickly looking her over I once more thought. _"By the woods, she has got to be one of the most beautiful woman on all of this world."_

"Well I was wondering. Right before you passed out, from Maugrim choking you. Did you happen to see any thing strange around my body? Like a bluish glow?" I asked.

"Bluish glow! Well... I'm not sure at that point. But now that you mention it I do remember back in the Neverwinter Woods. Shortly after you had "died" from the dagger to the heart your body had glowed a faint blue. I figured it was just stress getting to me and I said nothing about it to you. Why do you ask dear?" Linu explained to me.

"Well... It was strange just as I was about to accept Maugrim's offer to join the cult..." I started but Linu interrupted me.

"You were going to do WHAT! Ryltar you can't let me cause you to do things such as this. You must realize that there is always another way out of a situation. If there's not and it involves a stituation like the one you faced today. Promise me, dear... you'll let me die." Linu said quietly

"I can't promise that Linu. But please let me explain. Like you said there's always another way. Well that's what I did. As I was about to accept, a mysterious voice told me to use my emotoins to release a hidden power inside of me. When I saw you pass out I snapped. I leaped faster and stronger then I had ever been. My muscles strength increased, and my bones toughened. I flew across the Host Tower's roof faster then even I could comprehend. Let's just say Maugrim didn't' look to good when he teleported away." I finished explaining.

"Could you do it again?" Linu asked.

"I'm... I'm not sure. Let me try." I said. I once more tried calling up this power that the voice said I had. I felt a faint power increase inside of me, and a even faitner tint of a glow surround me but nothing else. Relaxing I said "I guess not. Let's hope that if I need it I can bring it forth when the time is right."

"Ok, dear." Linu said to me.

I moved over next to Linu and kissed her on the cheek. I laid back and stared at the growing night sky. Stars begain to appear as the sun set. I had picked an area near a stream but which contained a nice open field. Linu followed me and laid back as well.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" Linu asked me as she snuggled into my side.

"Us, what will happen if we find these Words of Power and put a stop to this Morag's plans. What will happen if we find Aribeth, and how we could convince her of the lies she is accepting. She sees us as only her enemies now. Whatever is controlling her is far beyond simple charm magic." I said running my left hand over my temple.

"I understand Ryltar. I see what you mean, especially with Aribeth. Let's not worry about that now however." Linu said running her hand across my chest.

I sighed and sat up enough to lean against the tree that was behind me. "I know that Linu. But Aribeth's betrayal weighs heaviy on me. The Spirit of the Woods, gave me chance to stop it. But Maugrim must have been watching me. Or he knew something like that might happen. If he had the power to trick even the Spirit... I shudder to think about how strong her actually is. I only was able to save you because he didn't expect my surge of energy, or attack. He'll be prepared for that now." I said sighing once more and looing at the sky. It was now more or less nighttime, and off in the distance I could hear crickets chirping, and a pack of wolves on the hunt.

"Ryltar, there's nothing more you could do. You even tried again at the Host Tower." Linu said trying to comfort me.

I smashed my hand against the grass. "Damnit! I know that. But it seems like I'm missing something." I said. Anger flowing through me.

"Ryltar calm yourself, please, dear. Gettting angry and something you can't change is useless. All we can do now is recover these Words of Power, and try to stop Maugrim and this Morag." Linu said leaning back against me. Her touch seemed to evaporate my anger. I sighed once more. And once more rubbed my temples and forehead. "I'm sorry Linu. I guess... I guess the pressure is getting the me." I laughed lightly saying. "Ok well let's say we beat the daylights out of Maurgrim and this Morag, and put a stop to whatever it is their planning. What do you want to do then? I mean about us." I said taking Linu's hand in mine.

"Ryltar... I... well I don't know. Not yet at least. It's... just well it's been only about a week since we found Syth's... remains. I well I don't know." Linu looked as though in lost.

I lifted up her face to fine. Tears rolled from her eyes. I wiped them away with my hand. Kissing her lightly I said. "Linu as I've said before. We're elves.We live for hundreds of years. We're both young by elven standards. So please don't rush on anything on my account." I said to her. "Please understand, when I asked about "us" I meant what we were going to do about you. You've acomplished all your reasons for coming out of Evermeet. I only figured that is where you would wish to head back to when this adventure was done."

"Oh... I see Ryltar." Linu said.

"Please understand Linu, I also meant us getting married at some point. But I was more concerned at this moment on what you planned after we defeated Morag and Maugrim." I said. Explaining myself.

"Well... your right. After this is all over I would like to return to Evermeet. But your wrong when you say that I have accomplished all my goals for leaving Evermeet." Linu said to me. "I was given a task from Sephanine Moonbow, when I first came into her service."

"How did you come into her service anyhow?" I asked. "And what is this task she wants you to do?"

Linu leaned back into my arms snuggling once more. "I'll tell you someother time dear. For now I just wish to rest." Linu said.

"Very well, my dear love Linu. Rest for now. I will keep watch tonight." I said laying my arm across Linu's body.

Within an hour Linu had fallen asleep in my arms. As the night darkened, I couldn't shake the feeling the the feeling that the peacefulness I felt now would be short lived. With this in mind I kept an even sharper watch for danger.

Three hours past midnight, Linu awoke, nothing had come near us except for a few smaller animals. "Alright, dear Ryltar. It's time for you to at least get some sleep." Linu told me.

Stretching I said. "Very well but only for two hours." laying my head back against the tree. I soon was fast asleep.

**Dream**

I awoke in an endless void of darkness. Nothing, was around me. I had the feeling of falling, but to where I could not tell. It remind me of the time I had vistied the Abyss, a plain often sought after by the drow. I had accidently ended up there, during a fight with a powerful mage. I barely escaped with my life. _"I wonder if I ever did? Could everything I experienced up to this point be an illusion? Could what I'm experiencing now! Be real!"_ I thought. Before I could answer this huge qustion three spots of light, where they came from I didn't know, appeared before me. All three had three figures in them. They were from left to right, Mayra, Aribeth, and Linu. A fourth was shorouded in a greyier light off behind Aribeth. This from seemed most like me in appearance but I got a bad feeling radiating off of him. I "landed" near the Linu figure and said. "Linu? Aribeth? Mayra? Wha... How?... What's going on here?" I stammered.

"Ah, the choosen one arrives." The image of Aribeth said.

"Yes, he does. But does he know his reasons for being chossen?" The image of Mayra said.

The image of Linu looked at them both. "It matters, not if he knows or not. The point is he IS the choosen one."

"What do you mean choosen one?" I asked.

All three images spoke. "We mean, that you are the destined one who will save this land, and world from the return of the Old Ones."

"I would try to save this world even if I wasn't thise "Choosen One" you speak of." I said

"No, you would not have survived the tests. If you weren't." The image of Aribeth said.

"Test!" I said shocked.

"Yes, tests. The plauge in Neverwinter had two reasons for happening. Yes it was caused by the cult you are searchign for. But it was also used as a testsing ground, to prove to us that you were who we thought you were. It was also meant to strengthen you for the trials and journeys ahead of you." The image of Linu said.

"But what about this "power" that I have? This bluish glow. What is it?" I asked.

"It is a great power, that has been passed down through mortals throughout the ages. It's source is unknown. Not even the Gods themselves know where it came from." The image of Mayra said to me.

I looked behind them and glanced at the image of the cloaked figure. "And what is that figure behind you?" I asked.

The image of Linu turned and looked. "That? That is something you must be weary of. As with all great power in this world. Everything has a price. Every time your power is used, it draws a small amount of power to this being. As you can see it is weak." The image said, "Your power is a gift, and a curse. You can only use it in times of great stress, and need. However, there will come a point when you will have to face your most inner demon. When that time comes the fate of the world will hand in the balance. A great battle between you and this creature will occur."

"Is there anyway to weaken, or prevent his or it's coming? I do not wish to be the cause of the end of the world." I said.

The image of Aribeth turned to me. "Sadly no. Even if you found a way to refrain from using your gift. This creature as you put it, will only take longer to come around. At some point you WILL have to face him."

"But who is he?" I asked. "And how do I defeat him?"

The image of Mayra moved towards me. "Your only hope is to train yourself. Push yourself harder then you ever have before. As for who he is..." The dark figure moved up to me. I took a step back as his hood was lowered.

"Who am I?" It said as the hood was lowered. "I am you. What you would have become, SHOULD have become had you been like other drow." He poked me in my shoulder hard. Forcing me a back a step. "You would have been able to control the very fabric of time and space around you. Power beyond any Gods dream would have been yours... but it is still not to late." He reached out his hand to me. "Take my hand embrass me and all of exsistence will be yours."

I moved forward to him, "Sorry, but I've got to many people that are counting on me. Besides, I would never willingly perform evil acts." I said.

"No? Have you forgotten about the town of villagers you slaughtered? Tell me... do you think they would forgive you, if they were here now?" The image of myself asked.

"I... I was tricked. That... That's different. Different form willingly commiting the crimes. If I was given the chance to... to explain what happened. I'm... I'm sure some of them would forgive me, and if even ONE! would forgive me, then I know I'm not evil." I turned away from my darker image of myself. I looked at Aribeth, Linu, and Mayra. "Whoever you beings are. I will defeat this... this thing! I will save this world from a time of darkness and despair, even if it means my life."

"HAHAHA, your pathetic Ryltar." I turned back to my laughing dark form. "Look around you. These are the very SOULS! you killed in that village." I looked around to see sadden faces, but also filled with anger and the need for revenge. "Tell me just looking at them. Do they LOOK like they would forgive you? Why would you want to save a world that would hate you even AFTER everything you did?"

I looke at each face, each one I had killed. Despair overcame me, "I... You..." I shook the trick he was trying to pull on me off. I looked at the dark image of myself. "You want to know why! I'll tell you why! BECAUSE I'm NOT LIKE YOU!"

"No, but you could be. And will be, it's just a matter of time, and choices. I WILL be back." the dark image of myself faded away and I felt a part of me lighten.

"Excellent choose. Remember, for every time you use your powers, for good or evil purposes you stregten his power. But for Every time you commit evil acts even without your gift, you stregten him as well." The image of Linu said.

"So I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't right?" I said to them.

"Yes." The image of Aribeth said. "Your powers have been passed down through many eons of civilaztion, from race to race. But only those choosen by the power to save this world in times of great evil... or time of peace. Show any signs of there gift."

"Wait, your telling me this power can manifest itself in a choosen person, if the entire world is at peace?" I asked confused.

"Only if the person is a truly evil person. The gift becomes corrupt, and evil as the person who is gifted with it." the image of Mayra explained to me.

"I see. Very well, then I shall guard my soul against this." I said.

"You understand now choosen warrior. A final word of warning. Those the often travel with one such as you, rarely survive." The image of Linu said.

I felt the darkness once more overcome me as I woke. I shouted out. "Wait! Explain yourself!"

**End Dream**

"RYLTAR, dear are you ok? What's wrong?" Linu asked me rushing over to my side. I looked around and saw that I was indeed in the meadow we had settled down in again. I was leaning agaist the tree, the same tree I had fallen against when I slept. I looked at Linu. "I... I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. That's all." I said to Linu.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me concerend.

"No, at leat not yet. I'm not sure if was even real." I said. I felt my stomach growl in hunger, as I smelled the food that Linu was cooking. "How long have I slept?" I asked.

"About five hours, give or take a few minutes." Linu said.

I grumbled. "I thought I said only two?" I said fakingly annoyance.

"You needed it, dear. Admit it." Linu said.

I stood up and stretched. "Yes, I suppose your right. Thank you for allowing me to rest as long as I did." I moved over to the pot of food. "MMMM, smells great. What is it?" I asked.

"Roast rabbit, with vegtables." Linu said smiling. "Lucky for you, I'm a great cook."

"Well, then, let's eat. Cause that dream, got me hungry." I said sitting down on a nearby rock.

Linu moved between the soup and me, she said. "Not till you tell me about this dream you had. I know it shook you up, it's important isn't? "

I sighed knowing she wouldn't let the issue drop till I told her. _"Damn her and her charming ways!"_ I thouht. "Alright fine I'll tell you." I said. I quickly filled her in on what happened in the dream state, and what I had been told about me being "Choosen" for saving the world.

"Ryltar, that's wonderful, dear. But why do you still look troubled." She asked.

I told her about the dark side of me that I had seen as well, and that at some point I would have to battle it. Linu sat down next to me. She said. "Ryltar listen to my words. You are nothing like that image of you." I interrupted her. "But don't you see Linu? The "images" told me he was. The fact he is there troubles me. He is right about one point though. Had I stayed in the Underdark, were I like other drow. Well I shudder to think what I might have become, besides an assaisin."

"Well your not dear. So stop thinking about what if and concentrate on what you are." Linu said looking at me. She took her hands and held them to my face. "What you are is a kind hearted person. Who sacrifice yourself if it meant saving the world."

"Actually I'd that even if I wasn't saving the world." I said half jokingly.

"Alright, dear. Let's stop fooling around, and find those Words of Power. And put your statement to the test." Linu said to me.

I stood and said. Thrusting my left hand to the sky. "RIGHT! And while we're at it, We'll have a bake sale, and give the procedes to the poor."

"Only if I'm the one cooking and reciving the coin pieces." Linu said to me stiffling laugh from my pose.

"Then what am I doing?" I asked.

"You'll be carrying the baked goods for the elderly, dear." Linu said to me now laughing.

"Righto, let's get going." I said.

After an hour of packing and cleaning up the area we were in, Linu and I headed into The Craigs.

(A/N: WOOT! i'm done with chap 16. Just so those that asked know. For the fight that was on the Host Towers roof between Ryltar and Maugrim. Think DBZ fight scene. AND NO RYLTAR IS NOT GOKU. Quotes of wisdom: "Don't be a long tailed cat if you like rocking chairs.")


	17. Chapter 17Q&A

Chapter 17+ Q/A

(A/N: Hey all thought I'd answer a few questions from some people that I have received by either e-mail or through reviews. Many are anonymous so I'm going to assume those that asked these questions will be reading this. For those that had names I'll list them. First I'm going to do the Q&A, then I'll get on with Chap 17 For those that wish to ignore the Q/A just scroll down to you See **_STORY_** One other thing most of these questions are from the later chapters 10-15)

From MANY people- "What are Ryltar's stats, classes, etc.?"

Ok Ryltar's classes are Fighter lvl 2, Druid lvl 2, and Ranger lvl, 5. These levels are for the current chapter, 16.

His stats are STR- 18, DEX- 24, CON- 16, INT- 14, WIS- 16, CHA- 14

His height weight and age are HT- 5'5, WHT- 120 pds., and age 130.

If anyone has anymore questions regarding anything GAME wise about Ryltar e-mail me

From Baldouka193, and three other anonymous people- "Why did you choose Linu as Ryltar's romance? (Or something like that)

Well I wanted to be original for one.

Second there's a whole flood of Aribeth related stories on already. And out of all the NWN stories I've only seen one maybe two where the main character's love is a henchperson. (Think Sharwyn was one of them)

And third, well I look at Linu and I honestly think her romance option was better then Aribeth's. You didn't really HAVE to be nice to Linu (Or anyone if you didn't want to) But I'm a goody too shoe so I was. You kind of have to earn it, like Ryltar did.

From MANY people as well- "How many chapters are you going to do, and are you doing SOU and/or HOTU?"

To answer the first part, I'm not sure. I'm hoping to do the OC in thirty or so chapters. Maybe more.

Yes I am doing SOU and HOTU. I'm anxious about doing HOTU because of the interesting drow interactions in that game. SOU will probably be a shorter story, maybe 15-20 or so chapters, I'm not sure. As for HOTU, I haven't got that far yet ;)

From several NEGATIVE people- "You suck why can't you right more/better?" (Minus vulgarities. I put this in to make a point)

First to those that sent me these e-mails, I say simply YOU try typing 14+ pages of a story, and working a 30+ hour a week job! Add to that a college class schedule and we'll see how well you can make a story too.

And secondly I was never good with writing stories this is my first serious attempt at doing this. And I don't' see you people trying so there :p

From Demerk85- "Who is this Jeffy character? It's supposed to be J-E-F-R-E-Y... how do I know this because I've played him,... (this goes on for sometime)-

Ok first off Demerk85 Jeffy is a simple character I created for getting Ryltar to Neverwinter. If you've played someone like him well I can't help that. But he is NOT your character HE'S MINE!

From Shadow0015- "I never really got Ryltar's feelings on killing someone, you were kinda vague (or there abouts)-

Ok shadow your a constant reviewer of mine so I thought I'd answer this. Ryltar's feelings on killing ANYONE, evil or otherwise he is uncomfortable with. This stems from the hidden talent he has. If he were to accidentally kill people who were not evil in nature, well that makes his alternate side stronger. So he only kills people when he has to... or to save someone.

From several anonymous people- "What was with Ryltar on the Host Tower's roof? Was he like going Super Sayian or something? What was that?"

Ok so as to not give away the story I'll be vague. Basically what that Bluish glow is, is Ryltar's ability to use a hidden power that has been passed down thorough millions of generations, of heroes and villains alike. Depending on how the world is, this "gift" will conform to the persons being (good or evil) This is what causes those great heroes and villains throughout time. Basically Ryltar can use this power only in special times, of great need, or peril. Lastly, Ryltar's "gift" makes him faster, stronger, and tougher in everyday possible. That's all I'm going to say on this subject till the next Q/A

From three anonymous people- "Why aren't you more graphic with the love scenes with Ryltar and Linu? (Changed words to make it approximates)

Ok all I'm going to say is that this is a T rated story while that gives me some freedom to hint at love/sex between two people I'm not going to turn this story in to some adult story. I don't write stuff like that. You want some NWN adult crap go find it on the Internet somewhere else.

Ok well that's it for the decent questions thanks to all who sent me great reviews and advice. Please keep on reading for the story below.

_**Story**_

**Ryltar**

Linu and I were now making our way through a thick part of the Craig's Mountain area. The woods themselves were thick as slime, and I didn't like the uneasy quite that sometimes overcame Linu and I. The entire forest would seem to become completely still. Not a single mouse, bird, or other woodland animal could be heard. What this meant for Linu and I didn't' know. But I kept extra aware of everything around us.

"Ryltar, dear. Do you know where we are?" Linu asked me looking around.

I glanced towards the sky, shielding my eyes from the glare of the sun. Even after many years on the surface I still couldn't look at the sky without cringing my eyes in pain. After studying the sky for a moment I turned to Linu and said, "Well, we're about five hundred or so miles from Neverwinter, and we're about fifty or so miles inside the Craig Mountains."

Several hours later the canopy enclosed around Linu and I. I entered a thick bushy area, and suddenly felt a strong gust of wind swirl around me. I emerged from the bush and found myself at the edge of a cliff. _"This is strange, this cliff wasn't here last time I was through this area."_ I thought. Linu came up behind me, "Ryltar dear, are you sure you know where you are going?" Linu said. She suddenly tripped on one of the bushes roots, and fell into my back. The force of the impact caused me the tetter on the edge of the cliff.

"RYLTAR!" Linu screamed as she grabbed my hood, causing my head to snap back, the force of the hood, suddenly cut off my air supply.

"LI... Lin... Linu... pull... back" I gasped.

Linu pulled tighter on my hood, she said franticly "NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN! I won't let you fall..." With a final heave Linu pulled me back from the edge of the cliff.

I fell to the ground, on my knees, gasping for air. Coughing I said. "Ack Ack, Well... that was fun. Let's do it again." I said turning to Linu with a smile. "Now where did this cliff come from?"

"What! What do you mean? Where did cliff come from? I thought you said you knew where you were going!" Linu said surprised.

"Well, uh... see I uh... there's these things called um... earthquakes, and they uh cause um mountains to move. So this cliff was probably formed during a earthquake." I said trying to make her believe me.

"We're lost, dear. Aren't we?" Linu said placing her hands on her hips. _"Even being annoyed at me she is still cute."_I thought. Smiling I said. "You know Linu, you're quiet charming when you're annoyed at me."

"Don't change the subject dear, Now do you know where we are or not?" Linu said.

"Well, sort of. I think there was a dragon living around here somewhere." I said. Trying to remember where the dragon's cave was. "I'm pretty sure it's to the east." I said pointing.

"Umm... Ryltar, dear. That's west." Linu said.

"Oh right I knew that. Well then it's this way." I said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Ryltar, dear. Your a nut case. You know that?" Linu said to me laughing

"Yeah but you love me for it don't you?" I said grinning.

Linu just smiled at me, walking in the direction I pointed.

After several hours of looking for the dragon's cave I mentioned, Linu decided that because it was getting late, we should rest for the night. We had come upon a nice area. It was full of comfortable rocks as well as a soft ground surrounding it. The location made perfect sense to rest, and if we were attacked we could use the rocks for cover.

Rolling out my sleeping materials I said to Linu. "Well this seems like a nice place to rest for the evening."

"Yes, dear. Plus we're not lost anymore." Linu said not letting my earlier event of getting us "lost." I sighed saying "Linu, I told you that cliff was caused be the grounds movements, it wasn't there last time I came through this area, several years ago."

"If you say so dear." Linu said now again laughing.

After several hours I took the first watch while Linu slept. As she laid down to rest I got an odd feeling that I was suddenly alone in the world. _"What! That's crazy. Linu's with me and I got many people that care for me. Why would I think that?"_ I thought.

"Wake me in six hours, dear." Linu said to me

"Sleep well my love. I'll wake you in six." I said. _"Why would I think that?"_ I thought once more.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

**Dream**

I was running along in Evermeet, I was once more a child, with not a care in the world. My life was simple. The rose gardens I was running through brought me happiness and peace. My life was simple back then without a care to worry about.

Several moments later I was a young woman, I was marrying Seth. He looked at me as we walked through the same garden I had seen moments before. I was happy yet sad at seeing him. His death had weighed heavily on my heart and mind over the last few weeks since Ryltar and I had discovered his journal and remains. He was killed by what I can only assume were trolls.

"Linu, my love. How could you simply move on after everything we meant to each other? You promised me and I you, that if anything were to happen to the other, that we would never find another as perfect as us." Seth said to me

"Seth... you're dead, dear. It's been thirty years. I kept my promise, but... we couldn't have expected each other to... live their lives for hundreds of years without falling for someone else. We're elves, things like this happen." I said sadly.

"Maybe so, but you've fallen in love with a DROW! A DROW! How could you love one of our most hated enemies!" Seth said to me with a hint of anger.

"Seth, Ryltar isn't like other drow. He's a good one. He cares what happens to people. He tries to stop suffering in all it's forms. Surely you've seen all of the efforts he has done in Neverwinter?" I said trying to explain myself.

"How do you know he isn't using it as an excuse for evil? Tell me that Linu. You've never been good at judging people. How do you know he isn't using this "adventure" to further his evil drowish plans. HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAYS IS TRUE!" Seth angrily said to me. "HOW could you LOVE HIM! He's a drow!"

"Seth I...I...I... maybe your right. At least about being able to judge people. But Ryltar's not like other people. He's kind. Caring. and... loving. He loves me. And I love him. As much as I loved you Seth. Surely you can see that?" I said sadly to Seth.

"All I see is the woman I once loved, betraying our promise to a filthy drow. Your not the Linu I once loved. NO. Your just a common human slut. Who never loved truly loved me." Seth said turning away from me.

"Seth! Wait! Let me explain. Please..." I said dropping my hands to my side.

Seth stopped and turned his head towards my direction. With disgust he said. "I don't know what's worse. The fact you've fallen in love with a drow, or that you still carry our wedding rings." Seth then disappeared into a mist. The garden that once was around me turned bleak and misty. I felt like I had failed Seth. _"Surely you must realize Seth that neither one of us would live hundreds of years, if the other died? I understand why you might be angry with me for loving Ryltar... But why wouldn't you be at least understanding of me not being alone for the rest of my life?"_ I fell to my knees, in despair. "Why does this happen to me? Why am I cursed with such horrible luck? Does the world hate me?" I whispered to no one.

"Linu..." Some one said to me.

"Who's there?" I asked. "Show yourself."

Out of the mists walked Aribeth. She was wearing the same amour she wore the same amour when Ryltar and I had seen her transformation on the Host Tower's Roof. "Aribeth? How are you in my dreams?" I said confused.

"It is through Maurgim's power that I speak to you now. I bring words of warning both for you and Ryltar." Aribeth said, there was a faint hint of sadness in her voice. But the hatred that came through more then masked it. "I will only warn Ryltar once. Tell him that if he searches for the Words Of Power. He will regret that he ever left the Underdark. Tell him to return to the Neverwinter Woods and never search for them again."

"And what about me?" I asked.

"You... I simply will tell you that. Your clumsiness WILL be the death of Ryltar. You bring death, pain, and suffering to all who you travel with. It was your fault that Seth died, you were busy with the church when he left. Because of YOU he died. It is because of you his Spirit suffers so." Aribeth said to me kneeling before me. She took my head in her hands, she simply said continuing. "Leave Ryltar. This is your only chance. I bring this to you not from Morag, or Maurgim. But as I once was. Trust me Linu. I am not lying to you now. This is from the goodness that once ran threw me. Before my corruption. Leave Ryltar, if you stay with him he will die because of you."

"But... How... How do you know this? How could you see into the future?" I asked confused. I recalled the earlier event with almost having Ryltar fall of the cliff.

"How? Because I have seen it thanks to Maugrim. I can tell you other things as well. But you must believe me when I say that Ryltar will die because of your clumsy nature."

"I... I want to believe you dear. But... How do I know what you are saying is true?" I said fearing that she would prove it somehow.

Aribeth snapped her fingers and a small picture frame appeared. It was showing Ryltar and I crossing a small bridge crossing a lava pool. Ryltar turned to me in the picture and said. "Almost there Linu... Just don't look down. We'll be at that dragon soon."

As Ryltar turned back around, I saw myself trip on a rock. I in the picture my hands shot out and I fell against Ryltar. The force was enough to send him plumetting off the bridge. He screamed all the way down before splashing into the lava. I turned away from the picture, crying knowing what was being shown to me was true. Rytlar had said the dragon we were going to see lived near a volcano and his lair was inside an old ruin of some sort.

"Enough!" I cried. "What should I do, dear? Where should I go?"

"Leave Ryltar. Head away from him as fast as you can. Leave a note saying you went back to Evermeet and that you need time to yourself. This is the only way he will live through this. If he chooses to continue his search, this is his only chance of surviving." Aribeth said to me. "Believe me Linu when I say that I am only doing this to help both you and Ryltar."

"I'll leave as soon as he goes to sleep." I said. Accepting my choice.

"Excellent. Rest now Linu. Ryltar will soon be waking you..." Aribeth said. She faded from the misty area and the area was replaced by the gardens of Evermeet where I had grown up.

**End Linu&Dream**

**Aribeth**

"Excellent. Rest now Linu. Ryltar will soon be waking you..." I said. Linu faded from view and I came out of my trance. Maurgrim stood there with Fenthick. Shortly after I told them how to best attack Neverwinter, Maurgim had used his considerable power to bring Fenthick back to life. I now had my love back with me, and soon we would get our revenge on Lord Naser and the rest of the city. "And soon we shall meet... dear" I said starting to laugh evilly. As Fenthick came towards me Maugrim left us.

**End Aribeth**

**Maugrim**

Aribeth took Fenthick into her arms. What she was in fact hugging and showering with love was infact a zombie I had cast an illusion spell on. The zombie had all the appearance, shape, size, and weight, that the real Fenthick had had. Thanks to me using his mind as a template the zombie could be used to further trick Aribeth, because I knew everything Fenthick knew up to his death. Added to this was Aribeth was under my spell so she would never suspect anything. _"Your a fool elf woman. You may lead our armies for now. But eventually when Morag and the Old Ones return you, your zombie lover Fenthick, and I. Plus everyone in all the North will bed dead or serving the Old Ones as slaves."_ I thought laughing evilly mentally.I approached the stone I had been given to contact Morag. She appeared before me. I bowed down to my knees.

"Issss the plan workingsssss?" Morag said to me.

"Yes, my master. The one known as Linu is leaving the one known as Ryltar, soon." I said to her.

"Exccccceeelllent. Soon the drow willlssss be alonessss. Hessss issss ssssstrong, but ssssoon he ssssshall be deadsssss." Morag hissed.

"Yes, I understand. Even as we speak our followers are searching for the Words of Power which will bring you back to rule the land once more." I said elated. "What shall we do about the one named Linu? She could still pose a threat to us."

"FOOL! the slaves are no threat. Ssssstill bring the elfssss to me. We'll persssssuade her to join ussssss. And if sssssshe doessssn't... Sssshe'll die!" Morag said then disappearing.

"Yes, my master." I said as Morag disspeared. I stood up and told a nearby lackey what to do.

**End Maugrim**

**Linu**

After Ryltar had woke me up, he settled down to meditate and rest. After he went to sleep, and I made sure he was. I quietly got up and after writing a note and placing it in his scimitar belt, I quietly left. _"It's the only way for you to succeed my love. I'm sorry."_ I said mentally. I walked away from Ryltar, as quietly as I could. Not wishing for him to see me leaving him. I knew he would be fine. I had learned a few things with talking to nature from him and was able to convince a small pack of wolves to watch over him till he woke up. I also kindly asked them not to tell him where I was heading. I planned to head back to Evermeet. Once I oriented myself in that direction I started walking. _"I'm sorry, Ryltar, maybe after you've retired from a life of adventuring we'll meet again._" I thought.

After several hours of walking I noticed the sun was just cresting the sky. I was coming over a crest in the hill with several trees on it when a lone figure dropped from it's limbs.

"Hello Linu. How are you doing?" Aribeth said standing up. She still wore her black amour. Her hair looked liked it wasn't combed in many weeks. "Aribeth! What are you doing her?" I asked surprised to see her.

"Well, I'm not sure you realize it or not but your only two miles away from my army. Maugrim told me this and I figured I would drop by to say hi." Aribeth said grinning. "I see you've left Ryltar. Tell me how is he doing lately? Did you tell him about my warning?"

"Yes, I left it on the note when I left him. When I left he was sleeping quietly, I can only assume he is either still searching for the Words of Power, me, or heading somewhere else taking your advice." I said sadly. Already missing Ryltar's company.

"I sense your sadness Linu. Tell me what is it that bothers you?" Aribeth asked me with a slight darkish grin.

I got an uneasy feeling, from her but pressed on. "Aribeth, do you do this? Why betray everything you've ever cared for."

She pulled out a scroll, "Read this and all will become clear." She said handing me the scroll.

I opened it and read it. It flashed before my eyes, and I felt myself become calm, tired even. I looked at Aribeth. "What?...what did you do to me?" I said as I fell to the ground. "Don't worry, Ryltar will be along soon for you." Aribeth said as everything faded to black.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

I awoke just as the sun crested over the morning sky. "Ahhh nothing like a restful nights sleep, eh Linu?" I said streching. Not imeeditly hearing her response. I looked around all of her gear was gone. I quickly searched around I found a piece of paper in one of my belt pouches. I opened it and read it fearing what it held.

_Dear, my sweet love Ryltar,_

_I have left for Evermeet recent events have taken a toll on my spirit, and I can no longer journey with you. For this I am sorry. I have a warning from Aribeth. she visited me during my dreams when I slept last night. She says that if you continue your search for the Words Of Power, you will find death at every turn. Please my dear, for your sake don't give up this quest. The world need you, I can only hope you survive these trying times. When you finally defeat this Morag please come to Evermeet where hopefully you will find me._

_With your undying love,_

_Linu Lan'eral_

I reread the note to assure it was Linu's it was her handwriting but it seemed to me from her penmanship she was hiding something. _"Linu. Why would you leave me?"_ I thought. After much searching I found her tracks. She had learned much from me in the way of tracking but she unfortenetly wasn't perfect... yet. I quickly followed her tracks to a hill. There I saw that someone wearing heavy amour if some kind had approached her, from the strain on the limps in a tree, I assumed this person had dropped from the tree. I say Linu's footprints vanish about three feet from this point. I looked around the area I was in and many miles off to my left I saw a thick cloud of dust. "Aribeth's army I presume?" I said out loud. As I headed off in the direction of the army, a figure appeared before me. It was Maugrim, he still had many bruises on his face and dents in his amour from our previous encounter.

"So, Maurgim how's the face painting talent going? From the looks of you it seems your trying to impersonate a drow," I said grinning at him.

"Laugh while you can now drow. But know that if you continue on this path you will die." Maugrim said to me.

"I'll take my chances. Nothing short of my death will stop me from saving Linu, defeating you, recusing Aribeth from this madness of an illusion you call revenge, and defeating the one you call Morag." I said walking by Maugrim.

"You've been warned drow." Maugrim told me as he faded away.

I decided to approach the army as quiet as I could knowing that Maugirm probably was watching me via a magical eye right now. As I blended into the shadows created by the trees I approached the moving army. After some work on springing from tree to tree, I found several tented areas. _"One of these must contain Linu, or even Aribeth."_ I thought. An arrow went flying by my head. I turned and dropped from the trees knowing that I had little chance in avoiding any other ones in the tree. As my feet hit the ground I looked around me, I was completely surrounded by evil grins and glares. Some contained a hint of fear, but I was easily outnumbered twenty to one at the least. "Well, who's first?" I said. Several of the soldiers laughed and as one they charged me. I quickly drew my scimitars out and rushed into their mists. I parried away several swings, all where quiet unskilled at swordsmanship, but I knew that facing this many would eventually be my downfall. I cut into several of them seeing there vital organs fall or bleed to the ground. I back up and threw two daggers into the head's of two others who charged me. I parried both their blows away but felt several swords cut into my cape, hood, and amour. None hit me but I knew it was only a matter of time before they did. I jumped into the air and landed on a guys head slitting his throat I jumped from several other's heads and killed them as well. But my killing spree soon came to an end when a large strong armed man pulled me down and disarmed both my scimitars. I rolled to the ground only to find several legs and feet kicking into my sides. _"Shit, this was stupid._" I thought to myself._ "Time to even the odds."_ I quickly summoned several globes of darkness and rolled away from my attackers I retrieved my scimitars and went to work slitting more throats. _"Sorry, but you guys will only cause more harm then good in this world. Therefore you must die."_ I said to myself. I noticed many of the soldiers were attacking each other, rather then take the chance of getting hurt I summoned several more globes on the edge of those already made and leaped into the trees. Once there, I slung my bow out and started to pick off my attackers, one by one. After fifteen minutes of this my darkness expired and I observed my work. Many bodies were arrayed around either mortally wounded or already dead. Only twenty wounded soldiers were still standing as the darkness left them. I said to them. "Leave now or you will face my wrath as those around you did." I said, they looked around seeing the condition there fighting force was in, and not seeing any help arriving soon took off at a run. _"Excellent, now to find Linu," _I thought. I returned to the area the tents were at and after some searching found a heavily guarded tent, After quietly dispoassing of the guards, I quietly entered the tent. Inside was Linu tied to a chair, next to her was Aribeth grinning evilly at me.

"Ahhh, I see our little welcoming committee couldn't' stop you. I told Maugrim this but he insisted they could. Well that is in the past now." Aribeth said. "It's so cute, the two lovers are finally together. It's too bad it won't last." She turned and whipped a hidden dagger at Linu. It hit the chair arm rest right above her arm. Linu tensed worry crossing her face as she saw me.

"HAHAHA, your a fool Ryltar! You should have taken my warning and left. But no, you had to come charging in to save this poor elf woman. It's almost touching in a way. But to save her you will have to kill me. Something tells me though you won't."

"Aribeth stop this. Let Linu go. I'm the one you want right? Then take me instead." I said to Aribeth trying to reason with her.

"HAHA Your a fool Ryltar if you honestly think you can save her. There's nothing you can do! We don't' want you. Just for you to stop your quest. At least that's what I want." Aribeth said almost sadly. I knew that deep down she regretted what she was doing. I just had to figure a way to bring it out. "But that's not important now. If you want her free you'll have to kill me!" Aribeth cried charging me. With her longsword and a short sword out.

"Aribeth stop this!" I cried as I parried her blows away. "Why can't you just see I'm only doing to stop you before you regret what you will do!"

"FOOL! Neverwinter will fall before me, then when the Old Ones return, They will conquer the North, and then all of Fae'run!" Aribeth cried knocking aside my own attacks.

"But what will happen then Aribeth? They'll either have you killed, or enslaved. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" I cried catching both of our weapons in a lock. Aribeth stood there staring at me for a second.

"It won't matter. By then. Because I. WILL. HAVE. MY. REVENGE!" Aribeth screamed. She pushed me back forcing us apart. "Maugirm told me of your talent. He doesn't know what you have. Come Ryltar, let me see this great power you have. A power even Maugrim fears. Though he would never admit it."

"No! that you won't see nothing could force me to use that. NOTHING!" I cried glancing at Linu. She was worried out of her mind I could tell.

"Nothing?" Aribeth said quietly. She pulled out another dagger and threw it at Linu. It pierced her heart and after several twitches Linu's head dropped and she fell still. I ran over to her "LINU! NO! You BITCH!" I cried realizing what Aribeth had done. Anger and power quickly flowed through my veins as I stared at Aribeth.

"HAHAHA yes, yes! That's it Ryltar show me this great power. Show it to me NOW!" Aribeth cried.

The power I wielded was flowing through me, my muscles once more increased in mass and I felt myself gain strength and endurance, and speeed I never had before. I said to Aribeth "You might want to run now." I gritted my death and came at her.

She moved almost as fast as I was, this surprised and worried me. She blocked my first attack but my anger at what she had done to Linu fueled me even further my blows came fast and furious and she soon was on the ground. She reached into her amour and pulled out several balls when they hit the ground a magical gate appeared below her and she fell through it. "We'll meet again Ryltar." She sneered as she disappeared. Once she was gone I rushed over to Linu's still body I pulled her to me rocking her. Closing my eyes I wished with all my being that there was something I could do to bring her back. I felt my power lessen and after several minutes of holding her body I felt there chest rise. I didn't believe it though, but when she spoke "Ryltar?" I knew she was alive.

"LINU! Your alive!" I cried. I embraced her in a tight hug.

"Eck! Can't breath." Linu gasped I laid her down and helped her sit up. I had forgotten about my enhanced strength, in lue of Linu returning to me. I just sat there not caring what had just happened. I only cared that Linu was once more with me.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

It was several days later and Ryltar and I had finally found the dragon we were searching for. I had told him of the vision Aribeth had shown me as well as the dream I had had with Seth. "They are just tricks made by Morag, or Maugrim to get you to leave me. Don't believe them." Ryltar had told me. I had agreed to this. We were now entering the cave where Ryltar had told me a Green dragon lived.

I approached Ryltar saying "Ryltar, dear. Tell me again why we are seeing this dragon? And what kind is it?"

"We're seeing this green dragon because she is one of the oldest I know of. She may know of the Words of Power, and where they may be found." Ryltar told me. We entered a large cavern I looked around not seeing the dragon or its large treasure area. Off to my right the cavern edged around a corner to what I assumed was another area. Several heavy footsteps came louder and nearer to us. Fear overcame me and I said. "I hope you know what you are doing dear."

"Trust me." Ryltar said without a hint of fear in his voice.

The green dragon approached us. It sniffed and glared at us closely before saying, "Why have you come, puny ones? For what reason have you sought out the cave of one greater than yourselves? Why do you disturb the magnificent Akulatraxas?"

"My name is Ryltar Kost'dora, and this is my companion Linu La'neral. We are searching for the Words of Power. Would you oh great Akulatraxas know where we could find them?" Ryltar asked introducing us.

"I have never heard of these Words of Power, and I have lived in these mountains all my life. I will continue to live here for many more, for that matter, despite the efforts of the hill giants to dislodge me." Akulatraxas said.

"Great Akulatraxas, why would the hill giants be foolish enough to challenge your might?" Ryltar said.

"The hill giants were trying to steal my eggs! The lairs of many of my kind have come under attack. Too many dragons have all been slain and their eggs taken. But the hill giants are like all the lesser creatures: they are no match for a dragon of my power, even in great numbers. The raiders shall not steal my eggs, I vow this!" Akulatraxas said glaring at us.

Ryltar looked at me, saying. "We should help her Linu. Is that ok with you?" I nodded glancing at Akulatraxas. Ryltar turned back to her and said. "These vile raiders deserve death for daring to come after your offspring! Please allow my companion and I to bring these giants the punishment they deserve."

"I cannot leave my lair. I must stay to protect my eggs until they hatch. But I will not rest until the giants are no more and the head of their chief lies at my feet! I would even be willing to part with some of my great hoard to secure the life of my children. Is there more I might do for you while you consider this offer, elven creatures?" Akulatraxas asked.

"You needn't give us much just a small amount of gold maybe five pieces each at most. My only concern is the safe hatching of your offspring, and finding these Words of Power. Perhaps in bringing your vengeance about these giants I will find leads to where they are." Ryltar said.

"Truly? only Five gold pieces for each of you? That is all you ask for this task?" Akulatraxas said surprised at Ryltar's words. "Tell me dark skinned one, what lesser race does such a deed without asking for great rewards?"

"Those that are truly good only take what they need and nothing more. A person such as I has little need for gold or silver. I am a servant of nature, and any that require my assistance in any realm will receive it." Ryltar said, he glanced at me and I nodded knowing he was asking if five gold pieces was enough for me. I was still uneasy about this dragon but decided to speak up.

"Indeed dear, Ryltar and I will bring swift justice to these giants, and ensure that your eggs are safe for hatching. "Might we ask where the giant's chief is located oh mighty one?"

"The steading of the hill giant chief is on the plateau to the west. Bring me his head and you will have my thanks and when my offspring hatch know they will know the names of their protectors." Akulatraxas said. "this is a great honor, few of your kind have ever proved themselves worthy of this honor, return soon with the giant's head."

Ryltar nodded saying. "We'll return soon." I followed Ryltar out heading to the west.

When we exited the cave, and after walking down spin a bit to the west of Akulatraxas's cave, Ryltar found a large rock and sat down. I heard him whispering and mumbling to himself. "I can't keep this up forever. I can't keep pushing myself further when I've already reached my limits..." the reast of his mumbling went silent as he rubbed his head. I came up behind him and after making sure there was nothing dangerous around I started to unsnap the top part of Ryltar's amour. He made no move to stop me only moving when he had to to get the top part of his padded amour off. His upper body was not exposed to me and I looked him over. _"Aribeth was right, I am the luckiest woman in the land to have him." _ I started to massage Ryltar's shoulders and back he moved his shoulders and back in time with my hands to help me get the most effect from the massage. From looking over his shoulder I saw that he was crying. Tears streamed down his face, and felll either to the ground, or were soaked up in the gloves over his hands. He pulled off his left hand which contained Aribeth's ring she had given us. He took it off and looked at it. "Why?" he whispered. "Why did you give this to us, if you were going to betray us? Why what was the reason?"

I leaned down to Ryltar placing my hand over his. "She gave it to us to remember her by. I think she knew she couldn't avoid what was going to happen, no matter how much help she got." I moved my hands over Ryltar's shoulders and down his chest my hands and arms covered his. "Ryltar dear. I truly think she knew this. She suffering inside, part of her is sorry she's betrayed our trust, but she's so consumed with seeing Fenthick again, and getting revenge on Lord Nasher for what he did to Fenthick she can't see what she is doing."

"Yes, but that's not what I mean, Aribeth's right... at least partially. Lord Nasher isn't totally to blame, the citizens of the city that cried out for Fenthick's blood are to blame. Lord Nasher simply didn't have the strength to deny them that." Ryltar sighed saying "Worse deep inside me a part of me cries out to join her, to force Lord Nasher to attempt what he did was wrong. But her revenge won't stop there. No, she'll destroy the entire city. Maugrim's agents in this area will find the Words of Power if we fail, then all of the North, and then Fae'run will fall before the might of the Old Ones." Ryltar said, pulling his amour top back on. "There's giong to come a point when I will have to make a decision, kill Aribeth, to stop her from destroying the city, or bringing her to justice to face her crimes and be hung like Fenthick was." I was stunned at Ryltar's words.

"But Ryltar, dear. How do you know this? How can you say these things?" I asked.

"She's amassing an army even as we speak near Luskan soon Neverwinter will be under siege, there will be nothing the weakened city can do to stop her... unless we control the three words of Power. Perhaps with there power we can stop her army in it's tracks." Ryltar headed off to the west once more. _"He's taking to much on his shoulders, he's doing to much. What could I do to help him ease his pain, and stress?" _I thought. I wasn't sure of the answer. But I was determined to find it.

**End Linu**

**Akulatraxas**

It was a day later and I was watching over my eggs, I heard light footsteps at the mouth of my cave. I rushed out to see who it was hoping it was the ones known as Ryltar and Linu, bringing me back the head of the giant chief. I wasn't disapointed, Ryltar and Linu came back with the scent of much blood on them. Even though they didn't show it I knew both were injured just by their walk. Ryltar especially seemed injured and tired.

"sniff - sniff Akulatraxas smells blood and... something else. Something foul. SNIFF You have the head of the hill giant chief! Give it to me that I might see the proof of his death with my own eyes!" I said excited. Ryltar reached behind him and pulled out the head of the giant chief.

"I am honored to give you the hill giant's head, mighty Akulatraxas." Ryltar said to me. I took the head making sure it was the chief. It was. "The hill giants will raid the lairs of my kind no more! By killing their chieftain you both have earned my gratitude. The favor of a dragon is not given lightly. You both have done much to protect my children." I handed them each a small bag, "Inside is ten gold each, more then we agreed apon I know but you both deserve it. Is thre anything else you wish of me?" I said.

"We thank you for this generous gift, mighty Akulatraxas." Ryltar said nodding to me. His manner of address was uneeded anymore but I respected him for doing so. I saw that Ryltar was bleeding in many places, from hidden cuts under his amour, he seemed to be trying to hide them from both me and the one known as Linu. I decdied to offer them shelter here in my cave for the night so they may tend their wounds. "Both of you are obviously tired, after your quest, please allow me to offer the corner of my cave to you to rest your bodies for the night. It is the least I can do for you."

Ryltar started to protest but Linu interrupted him. "Thank you oh mighty Akulatraxas, we thank you once more for you generous reward and offer of rest for the night." I indicated the area they could use. It was private and could be used for resting. "Rest well small ones I will be tending to my eggs." Linu nodded dragging Ryltar to the area I had pointed out.

**End Akulatraxas**

**Ryltar**

It was the following morning and I was still worn out. Linu had tended to my wounds and I hers, but we were still sore nonetheless. We had learned that an ancient red dragon named Kluath, possessed one of the Words of Power. After much puzzle solving and fighting, Linu and I were now crossing a bridge spanning a large lake of lava. I saw that Linu was aprehensive, this was proably due to her early dream of where she was the cause of me dieing crossing a very similar bridge. Linu hung back further then she usually did to hopefuly keep that event from happening. We crossed the bridge without dificultly and Linu let out the breath she had been holding. When we got off the bridge we came face to face with the oldest dragon in history Klauth.

"So at last you have come. I assume my fire giant servants are dead. No matter, they are of little consequence to me. I can find other servants. Perhaps even you will serve, Ryltar Kost'dora?" Klauth said to me. He proably sense Linu's fear, he said. "Come closer, I will not harm either of you. These last days of the eons of my life pass slowly now and I would speak with you to break the monotony."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I am old as time itself, the infinite wisdom of eternity is mine to command. Your name and your deeds are known to me, Ryltar Kost'dora, and I shall remember them long after history has forgotten you. I am even aware of your... "gift." He looked at me steadily I showed no fear but deep inside I was worried. This was a dragon who had bested thousands of eons to live. Now he even knew of my "gift." "Tell me what do you know about it Klauth?" I asked.

"I know that it is not of this world. It is most likely a form of power from a god, or something more. I don't entirely know. What I DO know is that you ARE afraid to use this power. A pity one such as you could do much with such a gift, you could rule the lands, bring chaos to the skies, all would bow before your might." Klauth sneered at me.

"I don't care what you are trying to lead this to Klauth all I wish for is the Word of Power you hold in your horde give it to me and we shall leave." I said.

"I know you seek it Ryltar, but tell me I sense you have other questions do you not? Ask them and I shall answer them if it pleases me." Klauth said.

"Your right I do have qusetions, Ok well what are the Words of Power?" I asked.

The Words are ancient, fashioned by the Creator Race when even I was young. The power of the Words is great. Once I even thought their magic could sustain me, though I know better now. The magic of the Words is not the sort I need to prolong my life, and so the Word of Power sits in my hoard, as meaningless as all the other material treasures I have collected over eons of time. I know you desire the Word, Ryltar, and it is of no use to me. So I will give it to you in trade." Klauth explained.

"What kind of trade?" I asked.

"There is only one thing I desire and that is to prolong my life. I perform dark rituals to feed my essence, and for these rituals I need the eggs of other dragons. Bring me these treasures and I will give you the Word of Power." Klauth said.

I shook my head I simply said. "Sorry, but I don't plan on doing so. I've decided to simply kill your evil ways and end them." I pulled out my scimitars as Linu readied her crossbow.

"Then your life will end, Ryltar. I have seen what awaits beyond this world: a void of still darkness. Are you ready to face the bleak nothingness beyond this life? Speak with me if you dare, or flee like insignificant fleck of dust before the storming glory of my existence. But do not attack me, Ryltar Kost'dora, unless you are ready for death." Klauth glared at me.

I spun my scimitar's readying myself for his attack. "I'm ready to face my death, Klauth. Are you?"

"The wisdom of eternity speaks, but you refuse to listen. So be it. I shall bring you the death you so eagerly seek." Klauth swung his tail at me I jumped on it and the fight was joined.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I watched as Ryltar charged Klauth a thick layer of dirt and dust flew up from the gust of wind Klauth's tail created. I was unable to do anything but watch and hope that Ryltar would emerge from the cloud alive. _"Sepahine if your watching please watch over Ryltar in this fight."_ I prayed to my goddess. After several minutes of roaring, screaming from Ryltar, an intense flash of fire and heat I heard a loud thump and rumble permeate the air. The dust started to settle and I saw a limping form come out of the dust, it was Ryltar in his hands he carried the first Word of Power. As he reached me though he colapsed in a heap at my feet exhaustion, stress, and blood all flowed freely from his body. _"At last he has reached his limits, now maybe he will rest."_ I thought, after casting a bull's strength spell on myself I carried both Ryltar and the Word of Power out of Klauth's domain and headed for Beorunna's Well. I only hoped Ryltar would remain unconsies till Arain Gend got there.

**End Linu**

**(A/N: Finally I'm done! With this chapter at least. Sorry about the long delay, but I was thinking of away to do this right. As always please review except for one or two people reviewing I have had very few others. The view count says otherwise so I know there's people reading this and not reviewing. Regardless Chapter 18 will be up around mid week maybe sooner. At the latest Sat. I'm planning on doing 25 or so chapters maybe a few more.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Ryltar**

**Dream**

I was once more in the dark state I had been in before, once more the images of Aribeth, Linu, and Mayra were before me.

"Ahh, the chosen one returns." the image of Linu said.

"Returns in an understatement." I said. "I don't know how I got here or where here is but I would like some answers."

"You must have many questions of course. But your time for answers is not yet here." The image of Aribeth said. "Your destiny while known to be used for saving the world, is still not sure of. Many dangers rittle your path. Many much stronger then you are now. You must learn to harness your gift and use it to it's advantage. Millions of lives depend on your success."

"Why am I so important? Was the reason I have this gift the reason? Or is there some greater power at work that even the gods are not aware of? Why is the world depending on the success of one person!" I said confused.

"You were chosen because it was seen from your birth, that your path would be the one walked of goodness, not evil. You were chosen, yes because of your gift, but also because you alone can stop the storm that is gathering around you." The image of Mayra said.

"What do you mean storm? Are you referring to my alter ego? What do you mean?" I said.

"We can not answer that, chosen one. Your path is dangerous beyond what any person would dare tread. The one you call Linu follows your path, but in doing so places herself at just as much danger as you. We all are surprised she had survived as long as she has." The image of Mayra replied.

"Danger! She wont' be killed will she?" I said concerned for Linu's safety

"Maybe, and maybe not. Her destiny is in itself a complicated one." The image of Linu said to me.

"Dammit! Stop being so cryptic!" I screamed now getting extremely annoyed with the images. The land around me started to fade and I began to wake up.

**End Dream**

I awoke with a splitting headache. My entire body, in addition, was completely sore and stiff. It felt like I had been immobile for a week. "At last, dear. Your awake. You've been unconsises for almost an entire week now, Arain Gend was starting to get worried."

"Linu, what... what happened? How did we get here? Wait you said Arain Gend was here? Where is here?" I asked firing off a large number of questions at once.

"Slow down dear, rest, relax, dear. You passed out after your fight with Klauth. I carried you here to Beruonna's Well. Arain Gend arrived two days later. I told him of your condition. We're all concerned for you Ryltar. Especially me." Linu said lowering her head. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I pulled Linu to me. She looked into my eyes once more. "I'm afraid for your safety, dear. Not only from my clumsiness and bad luck, but because of your... gift. I'm afraid you might use it for evil purposes. Try to conquer all of Fae'run."

I looked at her saying. "Linu I would never do that. Have I ever once in all the time you have known me EVER done anything evil? My every action has been towards easing the suffering of the world in which I now live. I have never willingly commited an evil act, in all my life. Even in the Underdark. I won't certainly start these acts now."

"I know dear it's just I guess, that I've seen much in my life and heard much where people with great power, will abuse that power. Use it for evil gains, they may start out doing great deeds and help people where ever they turn, but eventually they are corrupted by it." Linu looked downcast before contiuing. "I just don't want your gift to do they same to you as well." I pulled Linu close to me feeling her tears spilling out of her eyes. Her body shuddered in sadness. Making me pull her closer to me.

"Linu I don't now, nor will I ever wish to use my power, gift, or whatever you wish to call it, for evil purposes." I said pulling Linu tight to me.

"Forgive me dear, I shouldn't have brought this up. Not now when there is so much for us to do yet." Linu said looking me in the eyes.

"No, no Linu it's ok. It's ok for us to converse about problems you maybe having about me. Like I said when I first met you I have nothing to hide from anyone. My kind have caused much suffering in this world, and while I can't make up for all of it, I can at least show people that I am not like them." I said to Linu.

"I know that dear, but we all have our own problems and concernes. Only the most truest of friends and companions could understand the problems we both share. The world shuns you because of your kinds evil ways. I am haunted by the angry spirit of my first love, and we both must help the other maintain the sanity required to complete this great quest we are on." Linu laughed lightyly before saying. "Guess we're an odd pair eh, dear?"

I laughed glad to see Linu was happy once more. "Yes, I suppose we are. We're one of the most unlikely pair ever conceived of in Fae'run." I let out a small laugh recalling the many times we had discussed this very line of thought. "A drow and a High Elf. Even after journeying with you for so long Linu. I still find it hard to believe how we care so much for each other."

"What do you mean dear?" Linu asked me curiously.

"Well think about it. If I was like most drow, you would have probably attacked me, and been dead in the process. But were not, you don't see me as a drow, you see me for who I am. A good person who would do anything he could to stop the forces of evil. You don't see me as a murderous, back stabbing, evil drow. No you see me as an equal, one who would follow you where ever you would take me. And you do the same. I see you as an equal as well. One who I would be willing to end my adventuring days for and spend the rest of my life with." I said looking deep into Linu's eyes.

"You... you would do that for me?... For us?" Linu said. Obviously confused.

"Of course Linu we've both shared much between each other. Friendship, tales, and we both have gone to great lengths to save or help the other. " I said explaining.

Linu looked deep into my eyes and I could tell she saw there the love and caring for her that I had. "I'm... Ryltar. I know we have both shared much we each other, its' just... Well.. I have one final quest to complete for Sephaine Moonbow." Linu said.

"Truly? Why don't you tell me about it?" I said.

"You want to hear my tale? I don't wish to bore you." Linu said.

"Linu you've never once bore me. Well except when you hit me over the head with your mace to get me to sleep in Akulatraxas's cave." I said laughing.

"That's a different kind of bore which I mean't" Linu said retunring my laugh. "Very well I will tell you my tale. I'll warn you ahead of time though that to fully understand my mission you must understand how I came into Sephaine Moonbow's service." Linu explained.

"Ok. I'm listening." I said

"I came to Sehanine Moonbow when I was very young, which is unusual, since my parents were both mages and followers of the god Corellon. It started when I was sent to Gaedolin Sentristi's School for 'Potentials'. You see, both of my parents were deep into the mysteries, and held positions of respect. It was assumed that I would take after my parents in the magical arts." Linu began expliaining.

"Potentials... there like gifted children with magic right?" I said.

"Exactly, dear. All children of gifted wizards in Evereska are sent to special schools as 'potentials', because they are expected to excel in furthering the art of spellcraft. My ability to get into trouble had already started by that age, but my parents had kept it quiet, thinking I would grow out of it." Linu said.

"I see, please continue if you wish Linu." I said quite interested.

"My first day of classes was a disaster, but I don't think it had anything to do with my ability for spellcasting. I had an insatiable curiosity, and Gaedolin was a crotchety old master who expected all elven children to be patient, quiet, and orderly. I barely possess those traits now, let alone when I was a child. The master decided to open class with a powerful spell, to awe us into submission to his tutelage. He turned his back and I moved in." Linu said.

"What do you mean you "moved in?" I said confused.

"I just wanted to look at the spell components. They were very interesting, especially the wonderful gem he had sitting beside the circle. Well, he went to reach for the gem, and it wasn't there. The spell misfired, causing him to ooze purple smoke for weeks." Linu said.

I started laughing imagining the look on this elfs face with purple smoke coming out of him. "HAHAHA Did he,... uh kick you out for this... event?" I said trying to contain my laughter. I followed with "Linu I'mk not laughing at what you did but how the teacher would look with purple smoke coming out of him."

"I know dear it was a funny sight." Linu said barely contiaging her own laughter. "Anyhow, Gaedolin was well paid for training us. He didn't kick me out right away, but he never forgave me either. It also wasn't the only 'accident' to befall the class when I was around. Despite all of this, I might still have become a wizardess, if it wasn't for the little trip I took. That was an accident that will long be remembered in our fair city. My fate became sealed to my faith in Sehanine that day."

"What fate was that, Linu?" I said now settled and enraptured by her tale once more.

"It was just over a month into our training when Gaedolin decided to let us examine some of his collection of magical artifacts. He took us into his vault, the part where the lower powered magic items were stored. We played with them for a while, but I was bored." Linu said.

"Oh boy, bored kids with magic, not a good combination." I said.

"Bored children with magic items? I should say that's trouble. Being from a wizard's home, most of us had seen items like these quite a few times. I was hardly going to be impressed by a wand of magic missiles. I noticed that one of the doors had been left open, so I thought I would have a quick peek inside. I didn't mean to touch anything, but two of the other students came in behind me. One of them asked what I was doing. His voice scared me, causing me to jump into the air, but I didn't land on the floor. I didn't see the rope that was hung to keep people away from this one display. The hole I fell into was a doorway into another plane of existence, or at least that's what they told me later. According to Gaedolin, no person, let alone a child, should have survived the experience." I interrupted Linu to say "Linu, I don't think anyone else could have survived what you have."

"Does that make me blessed, or cursed?" Linu asked.

"I think it's a blessing. You are the most dangerous, yet exciting woman I have ever met." I said giving Linu a grin.

"And is that problem for you, dear?" Linu said seductivly.

"No, though there are time I have trouble keeping up." I said giving Linu a wink.

Linu laughed at my flirtations. She continued with her story then. "All I know is that my body seemed to expand and contract at a horribly fast rate, like a hyperventilating toad. The feeling seemed to last for hours, but was over in seconds. I can't explain it any better than that. When it stopped, I opened my eyes."

"What was around you?" I said.

"There was a large, gray, squishy thing that looked at me with twenty large eyes. I whimpered a little, I remember that. Then it started to move. I don't think I have ever seen anything move so very fast. I screamed as it attacked and continued to scream as a bolt of glowing blue light ripped through its body, just seconds before it could reach me. I sat on the ground, trembling uncontrollably. Arms enveloped my quaking form and a soft voice whispered words into my ear."

"What did the voice say and who was it?" I said.

"Saying who it was would get ahead of the tale, dear." Linu said. "I can only recall images of journeys and safety, of life and death and of times to come. As the voice spoke, I began to feel very tired and I drifted off to sleep. When I awoke, I was in a comfortable bed surrounded by a curtain that stretched up to the ceiling and I could hear a man's and woman's voice talking softly beyond it. The voices were suddenly interrupted by the entrance of my master, who angrily asked why I was taken to the temple of Sehanine. A single word from the woman stopped him cold."

"What did say?" I said.

"All she said was his name. He looked at her with a piercing stare, then his eyes opened in surprise and he sank to his knees. I was confused, having no idea who was standing by my bed. The only word my master could speak was her name: Sehanine." Linu said.

"So Sephaine saved you from this... trip?" I said.

"The goddess came over and pulled the curtain back. She smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "My child," she said, "you have exceeded the boundaries of luck." A green light surrounded her body as she stepped back and disappeared. For years after that experience, people treated me with awe and called me the god-child. Sehanine did me a favor, but there were days when I wished she could have done it quieter." Linu said quietly.

"Linu, if a goddess herself tells you you've survived the boundaries of luck, why are you sad about that?" I asked.

"I have dedicated my life to the goddess. She gave me that gift, so I gave everything back to her. There is a task that she wishes me to accomplish and that is why she chose to save my life." Linu said.

"And this is your task you must complete for her?" I said.

"I overheard a few of the words she shared with the high priest, before my master came in the room. But that is a task for me and should not be allowed to interfere with your quest. You must concentrate on finding the Words of Power, Ryltar to many lives depend on you. My concerns are minewt" Linu said sadly.

"Linu tell me what your quest is maybe I can help you find it, after all I did help you find your other items." I explained placing a comforting hand on Linu's leg.

"Ryltar, you are my deepest companion in the world. I know now that we must work together to accomplish all of our quests. I overheard Sehanine Moonbow speaking with the head cleric of her order. The words that I heard would echo in my mind for the rest of my life. She told the elderly cleric that during her wanderings through this world, she had come upon a forest of breathtaking oak trees that grew in the middle of a range of volcanoes. While she stood in contemplation and admiration of the oak, one of the volcanoes erupted. The lava streamed down the mountain, burning its way through every form of life in its path." Linu said.

"Like how I could sit here and admire your beauty for endless hours?" I said flirting with her once more.

Linu was surprised at my comment obviously not expecting it. "Oh... now that's the kind of comment that could trip up a woman's heart. But... let's explore that later. Shall we?" Linu said finishing with a slight raise of her eyebrow. "But let me finish my tale first ok?"

"Ok go on then." I said.

"The lava reached the edge of the forest and destroyed every single tree. This saddened Sehanine, but as she prepared to move away, she noticed something very unusual. The seeds of the tree were floating on top of the lava."

"Wait? The seed's were floating... on lava?" I said confused and surprised.

"They didn't burn up. When the lava cooled, the seeds broke open and small shoots came out of the shells to take root in the newly formed crust of earth. Within weeks the forest had renewed itself and the oak trees stood tall, defiant of the surrounding volcanoes and their fiery destruction." Linu explained.

"Beauty standing amidst fiery destruction. That's you!" I said.

"What do you mean? Oh... oh I think I see. Thank you, Ryltar. That's an image I like. I guess it just makes me feel like I have a little more purpose in life. You seem to always surprise me in your actions. I like that in a man." Linu said with a slight grin. _"Damn, if I didn't know any better I'd swear she was a drow."_ I thought.

"Sehanine was so smitten with the majesty of those trees that she made her favored weapon from one of the boughs. Sehanine left the forest, returning occasionally to enjoy the splendor of their beauty. One day she returned to find that the trees had disappeared. Not a single seed remained, which made her weep." Linu said continuing her tale while I talked to myself.

"What happened to them?" I said.

"Sehanine didn't know what had happened. She had been gone for several centuries, and there was no trace of the mighty volcanic oak trees left. This is my task, dear Ryltar. Sehanine thinks it is possible that one day an elf priestess will find a seed of the volcanic oak and bring it to Evereska to be a symbol of rebirth for the elven people. With this symbol, as the oak is reborn through fiery death, our people might be rekindled in spirit, though we might face adversity. I must find this seed, though I know not where one might exist. Besides that there is nothing else to tell, dear Ryltar. I shall defend your life with my own until the day that Neverwinter is safe again. Someday fate might guide me... us to the seed." Linu said. "The goddess has led me to be here with you. With your help I have recovered the Chalice of Moonbow and found my husband's journal. You are my guide to restoring the volcanic oak, to rebuild my people."

I chuckled at that image. "Huh... A drow being the guide for the elven people. Now there's one for the history books!" I said laughing.

Linu took in my words and laughed as well grasphing my meaning. "HAHA your right, dear, that is a funny image." Linu stood up from the bed and stretched her legs. "Now then, dear. Let's go see what Arain Gend has for us shall we?"

I stood up sheating my scimitars. "Lead the way, love." I said.

Linu laughed and headed out down the steps.

**End Ryltar**

**Arain Gend**

I was pacing around on the first floor, waiting for Ryltar and Linu to come downstairs. I heard faint talking and after a half hour of this, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ryltar looked weary, worn out, but at least alive and healthy. He approached me saying.

"Greetings Arain."

"This has become something of a habit, has it not, Ryltar? Once more Neverwinter is threatened, and once more you and Linu are called upon to save us all." I said shaking Ryltar and Linu's hand.

"Yet this time you will be reporting directly to me. With Aribeth's defection, Lord Nasher has elevated me from the role of spymaster to that of his right hand. To be honest, I much prefer to stay in the shadows. Yet Neverwinter has need of me so I will serve without complaint." I said sighing.

"I do this because it is the right thing to do Arain. Times short, I'm sure let's get down to business ok?" Ryltar said.

"Of course, Ryltar. I shall get right to the point." I said pulling out a map and laying it on a table. "I have examined the reconnaissance reports of my operatives in the field, and the situation is grim indeed. The Luskan armies are marching against Neverwinter with Aribeth at their head, ravaging the land as they pass and leaving only destruction in their wake. Perhaps even more troubling are the reports of orcs and some of the Uthgardt tribes joining Aribeth and the Luskan army to pillage and plunder." I said pointing out the various trouble spots.

Ryltar slammed his fist on the table causing the corner to crack and splinter. "I can't believe Aribeth betrayed Neverwinter!" I yelled. I jumped back from his outburst but quickly regained myself. "Perhaps had we been more observant Aribeth's betrayal would not have been such a surprise. She was never the same after Fenthick's execution. She abandoned us, but part of me wonders if we did not first turn our backs on her suffering. But hindsight serves no purpose now. Aribeth has vowed revenge against Neverwinter; the pain of her loss makes her blind to anything else. It is up to us to see she does not get the revenge she seeks." I said. Watching the veins an muslces in Ryltar's arm flex in anger. "What the UOI'NOTA! Do you mean? You did nothing! You have no right to say you are not to blame!" Ryltar screamed at me. He roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me up against the wall. "OMMPH!" I said as air rushed from my lungs. "YOU, NEVERWINTER, AND THAT FOOL LORD NASHER. HAVE CONDEMMED YOURSELVES, TO THIS FATE!" Ryltar screamed in my face. "Now you expect me to bring to justice, the woman who had sworn her life to the service of the city that turned its back on her, in her greatest time of need." I saw Linu approach Ryltar placing a hand on his back. "Ryltar, dear. Control your anger." Linu said.

Ryltar dropped me. Dusting himself off. he said. "While you stood around and did nothing in Port Last, Linu and I helped comfort Aribeth. You did nothing, while we risked life and limb to find the cult. Your "sources" turned up very little. Put simply, Arain, you are pathetic spy master, who couldn't even see the suffering that Aribeth was enduring." Ryltar finsished turning away from me.

He quietly said. "How can we stop her?"

I stood up fixing my attire. "I believe Aribeth and the Luskan invaders are but a decoy, a distraction to draw our troops and resources away from the true threat. It has not been easy to gather information on Maugrim's cult, Ryltar - but we know they are frantically searching for the ancient artifacts known as the Words of Power. You've already found one of them and I have sent it to Neverwinter already." I said explaining.

"I know that. Do you have any idea where the other two could be? Or anything new about Maugirm and his followers?" Ryltar said now regaining he composure.

"My operatives have gathered no new information on Maugrim's cult. We still have not learned why they started the plague, and we can't even guess at why they are seeking the Words of Power. But I would wager my life on the fact that whatever they are up to will spell disaster for Neverwinter. We are counting on both of you to stop them, Ryltar." I said. "You may wish to ask a lady friend of mine in the local bar. She's a historian and knows much about ancient artifacts. She may know something I do not."

"Very well, I'll do that." Ryltar said. He than left the Lodge.

"Safe journeys and may you find the other Words of Power." I said quietly.

**End Arain**

**Linu**

I followed Ryltar out of Arain's Lodge, I was stunned and relieved about Ryltar's outburst. It was so unlike him to act in this way, and I was genuinely concerned for his mental health. For over two months he had been pushing himself beyond his normal limits. Added to this was his gift for wearing him down even further, and I was worried that he would soon collapse, or snap from the stress. "Ryltar, dear. Is there something on your mind, that you wish to discuss?" I said.

"No... I'm just tired, but now is not the time for rest. I've heard rumors of ancient ruins to the west of here. Many people have journeyed there only to never return." Ryltar told me. I could tell he was hiding something from me, but I decided now wasn't the best of times to press the issue.

"Ok, dear. Just let me know when your ready to talk. Aren't we going to check the woman Arain Gend told us about?" I asked following Ryltar out the west gate.

"Later, for now I need time to distance myself from him." Ryltar said.

"Ok, dear lead on." I said following Ryltar through the woods once more.

(A/N: Chapter 18 now done. Chapter 19 will be up soon, action will also be present. Expect to see time traveling monkies and chimps in the next chapter as well. I'm out ya'll.)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Ryltar**

I quickly brought my scimitars together blocking the swing of the Uthgardt warriors axe. After blocking it I brought up my knee and connected his head snapped back and he quickly fell to the ground. I looked around. Six Uthgardt warriors were laying dead at me feet, another three were around Linu. She put away her crossbow and came over to me. I wiped off the blood from my face.

"Are you ok, dear?" Linu asked. me.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked.

"I suffered a few scratches and cuts nothing serious though." Linu said.

"Ok, let's get going then. Fort Ikland should be just ahead of us." I said, starting out to the west once more. _"So much to do. So many depend on my actions, yet no one really cares except for Linu."_ I thought sighing. _"Only two more words to find, maybe the fort captain will know something about those ruins further to the west." _I thought.

I came out of my thoughts as Linu and I neared the fort. A battle seemed to be occurring nearby and the fort seemed in desparte need of help.

"Halt! Who approaches Fort Ilkard?" a female guard solider said to me.

"I'm Ryltar Kost'dora, and this is my companion Linu La'neral. Could we get a word with the Fort Captain?" I asked.

"Ryltar Kost'dora! The Hero of Neverwinter? It's about time they sent some help. Of course I'll arrange a meeting right away just head to the right after entering his building is the one in the far corner." the guard said to me. I shook off her words entering the fort. The place was a mess bodies lay scattered all around, catapult's shot boulders into the cerntral fort area. Linu and I ran inside the indicated building.

"Hey! This is the Commander's quarters! I don't want you enlisted men traipsing through... oh, sorry, my Lord. I thought you were one of my soldiers. Please forgive my outburst - I would not have it said that Commander Damas is a man without class. How may I be of service to you?" The commander said looking me over. My hood had covered my head from the run and I lowered it watching the commander.

"A DROW! what do you want? Who are you?" the commander said reaching for his sword.

"Please calm yourself, dear. This is Ryltar Kost'dora. I am Linu La'neral, we've come to help." Linu said before I could say anything.

"Do you know why the Elk tribe has allied itself with Luskan?" I asked.

"Who knows how the minds of those animals works? They probably just saw a chance to kill and pillage and jumped at it!" The commander said with obvious hatred.

"Maybe you could negotiate a truce with the Uthgardt Elk tribe, dear." Linu said.

"How can you even ask that? The Uthgardt are ruthless killers who prey on the weak and defenseless! They must be exterminated like the disease they are! Now, if there is nothing else..." the commander said turning back to his maps.

"Could we do anything about those catapults?" Linu asked.

"Actaully yes, if you could Destroy them and their crews it would be a great help to defending the fort." the commander said.

"Then we shall see if we can find a way to stop them." I said. I planned on trying to talk to the elk tribe chief first, but to do that I would have to get threw an army of angry elk tribe warriors. I turned to Linu. "Linu, please stay here and help with healing the wounded. I'm planning on speaking with the elk tribe chief before we do anything else." I lowered my voice so only she could hear. "Somethings not right about this guy, he's hiding something, I'd bet it's got to do with the Elk tribe alleying with Luskan."

Linu nodded understanding. "I too felt the same." Linu leaned up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Return soon, dear. Stay safe. I'll help those injured in the barracks." I nooded and left the fort.

**Several hours later**

"I am Zokan Thunderer, leader of my tribe, the people born of the Elk. Who are you that comes before me?" Zokan said to me as I stepped into his room.

"I am Ryltar Kost'dora, known as the Hero of Neverwinter, I have come to know why you have allied yourself with the Luskan armies." I said.

"Ahh, Ryltar Kost'dora. I have heard of you. A great drow ranger, strong with the blade, but silent as the passing wind. Your deeds are known to me drow. You needn't fear my axe." Zokan said to me. "My people wither and die, young and old alike. The Wailing Death ravages my tribe and even our strongest warriors cannot stand against it. That is why we have allied with Luskan they promise us the cure for the Wailing Death if we attacked the Fort."

"Then I will retreive the cure for the plague for your tribe. I've seen the suffering of the Plague first hand in Neverwinter, I promise by the time the sun sets you will have the cure. How did your triber come infected in the frist place if I may ask?" I said.

"Damas is the one who has infected us with the Wailing Death. We thought him a friend, but he only wants the Elk tribe gone so he can steal our land. He offered us a gift of blankets but he had secretly infected them with the plague! Damas knew how quickly the plague could spread. No doubt he has a cure in his possession in case his own people become infected. We attack Fort Ilkard to try and recover the cure Damas will not give us." Zokan said to me.

I clenched my fists in anger, somehow I knew this was the reason behind there alliance with Luskan. "If I bring you a cure, will you break your alliance with Luskan?" I asked.

"The fate of my tribe is my greatest care. Cure us of the Wailing Death and the Elk tribe will no longer serve the Luskan forces. We will even forget our hatred and desire for vengeance against Commander Damas." Zokan said.

"I'll return soon, by sun down you will have your cure. After I convince Damas to give it to me." I said starting to turn.

"Damas will deny everything. You must take these blankets as proof of his crime. They are harmless now, the plague cannot spread after a few days but these blankets are what killed my people. If you truly intend to help the Elk tribe, you will go to Fort Ilkard and get the plague cure from Damas. I wish you luck, Ryltar Kost'dora, for the sake of my people." Zokan said handing me the blankets I nodded and head back to the Fort.

**Two Hours later back at the fort**

"Yes, my Lord, what can I do for you? Have you come to report on the six catapults bombarding the Fort, or is there something else you need?" Damas said as I stormed into his room Linu wasn't with me luckily tending to the wounded. I could barely contain my anger at him as he looked at me.

"Shove it rivval," I said through clenched teeth. I through the blankets towards Damas, "You contaminated the Elk tribe with these plague infected blankets!"

"So what if I did? The Uthgardt are nothing but primitive savages! Their time is over. We have the strength to remove them from their land, and that gives us the right to remove them! These blankets change nothing. We are at war here! The Uthgardt are the enemy, or did you forget that? They allied themselves with Luskan!" Damas said. Not backing down from his crime. I roughly grabbed him by his colloar and lifted him one handed into the air. My eyes felt like fire as I stared at him saying. "The only reason the Elk tribe joined Luskan is because they were promised a cure for the plague you gave them!"

"You don't really believe that, do you? You think if I hand over the cure the Elk tribe will suddenly abandon their Luskan allies? Uh... not that I have a cure on me... " Damas said with worry.

I threw him to the ground. Watching as my hands, and body lightly began to glow blue. "Hand over the cure or I'll make you suffer until you wish you had the plague yourself!"

Damas backed up to the wall stammering. "Okay, let's not do anything crazy. You attack me and every soldier in this fort will come to the defense of their Commander. But I'm a reasonable man... Tell you what, I'll sell you the cure for 3000 gold pieces."

I pulled out ten gold pieces thoroughing them on the floor, "Ten and not a cooper more." I said.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I guess ten gold pieces is better than what I'll get if I let them all die. Okay, it's a deal. Here's the cure." Damas said handing me a bag, I checked it and confirmed it was indeed the cure. After placing it in my belt pouch I headed back to the Elk Tribes fort.

**Three hours later**

After battling several cultist assains I once more reached Zokan's room. I entered pulling out the bag Zokan looked at me sadly saying. "My people wither and die from the plague. If they are not cured, the name of Zokan Thunderer will be remembered as the Uthgardt chieftain who could not save his tribe from extinction."

"Don't worry Zokan, your pround people will not die today, here is the cure you seek. Take it I require no reward or gifts from your, only your acceptance of me and thanks." I said handing Zokan the bag.

"I thank you for this, Ryltar Kost'dora. With this cure my shamans will heal our tribe. You have saved the people of the Elk." Zokan said shaking his head slightly. "A drow, of all those in this world a drow saved my people, your tale will be remebered for years to come. We are children of the land, like you, we have no gold or treasure to give you. But take this spear. It is a treasure of the Elk tribe, long handed down from father to son among us. You have earned it by saving us from the terrors of the Wailing Death." he said handing me a beautiful spear.

I took it examing it. Placing it over my back I bowed nodding slightly saying. "You've honor me greatly, Zokan. Thank you."

"Please, take this token to Yusam the Druid in Beorunna's Well as a promise that we will no longer join the Luskan forces against them. Go with the blessing of the Elk, Ryltar Kost'dora." Zokan said. I nodded and left for Fort Ikilad to retreive Linu.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I was once more following Ryltar, through the woods, after he filled me in on his dealing with the Elk tribe and how he handled it I was a little concerned for him. "Ryltar, dear. Something is bothering you. Ever since we retrieved the First Word of Power you've been more. Angry, and short tempered. What's wrong?" I asked watching Ryltar sit down on a rock.

"Linu, I have done so much for Neverwinter, and the only people who really care for what I've done are you, and those that I effect in some deep way. Oh sure, I've received thanks and praise for what I've done from everyone, but I can see right through their lies. They are only doing that for what I did. Deep down they still hate me for being a drow." Ryltar said looking at the ground. He continued. "Now, with Aribeth's betrayal, this search for the Words of Power, the constant threat of being hunted by assasins of the cultist, and Aribeth's armies marching on Neverwinter, I'm simply tired. Tired of everything. Not one person besides you, and previously Aribeth, has given me the support, I need to continue, on this quest. I'm leagues past my normal endurance. I haven't gotten a decent nights sleep in weeks, and now from what Arain Gend said, I'm probably going to be faced with fighting an entire army of soldiers. I guess what this all boils down to is two things." Ryltar said standing up and bringing me into a deep embrace. "One, I don't want anything to happen to you. Every time we are in a fight I'm worried I'll see you die, or something. I know what we are doing is dangerous, but still. I care for you to much to see something happen to you." Ryltar said with a rarity of tears running down his face.  
"Two, I've talked with those... images again in my dreams, their words worry me. My destiny is not yet, ready to be revealed, while I am chosen to save this world. How I do that is not yet known. Worse those that have been chosen in the past millions of years, if they have had companions, traveling with them..." Ryltar trailed off.

"What, dear? What happens to their companions." I said cupping Ryltar's face in my hands.

"They die." Ryltar said after taking a deep breath. "I can't lose you just because I have this power." Rytlar turned towards the sky and shouted. "YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T WANT THIS GIFT!"

I pulled Ryltar towards me again saying. "Dear, the sun is setting, let's set up camp here for the evening, ok?" I said. "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. Maybe instead of hating this gift you have, you should try to learn how to control it. Instead of letting it control you?" I suggested.

"I know, but I have no idea how to do that." Ryltar said.

"Why don't you trying asking those images? Next time you see them?" I said as I setup the fire pit. "Rest for abit dear, ok? I'll get our camp setup."

Ryltar nodded evidently too tired to argue with me. After unpacking his gear, and finding a comfortable spot against a tree, he was quickly fast asleep.

**End Linu**

**Aribeth**

I finished handing out the latest order to my generals and staff, I looked around the room I was now in. Maps were scattered everywhere, I sighed. Maugrim had sent off Fenthick and several others to find the Words of Power. _"So once more I am alone... at least I can now rest in quiet."_ I thought laying down in my bedroom next to the map room. I looked the door before entering not totally trusting those around me. I closed my eyes and allowed my triedness to take me.

**Dream**

I was walking through a forested area. I felt as though someone or something was watching me. "WHO'S THERE SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled into the trees.

I was surprised beyond reason when Ryltar dropped out of a large oak. He stood up and stared at me. "So I see its' not enough for me to fight you in the real world. But now I must face you in me dreams." Ryltar said to me.

"In your dreams! These are my dreams you foolish drow interlooper." I shot back at Ryltar.

"Fine whatever I'm to tired to argue. What is it you want?" Ryltar said.

"I merely what peace and revenge. Unfortently you keep getting in my way." I said gritting my teeth.

"Well I wouldn't keep interfering, but you keep on killing everyone, in your senseless quest for revenge." Ryltar shot back at me.

"Senseless! You of all people should understand my quest for revenge!" I screamed at Ryltar. "I can see how exhausted you are from YOUR quest. Tell me, is everyone truly over their suscpeions of you? Do they excpet you for who YOU are? Ignoring the fact that you are a drow? One of the most hated races in all the lands. DO THEY?"

Ryltar looked crestfallen at my words. "That is none of your business. And even if they haven't accepted me for who I am, I would Still be doing what I am doing." Ryltar pointed a finger at me. "You, betrayed Linu and I. Forget the fact you betrayed Neverwinter. That I do understand. It's the fact you treat me and Linu like we did nothing to comfort you. We took great efforts to help you in your days of distress. Name one time, just one! When either I or Linu didn't do anything we could to help you. CAN YOU DO THAT? HUH!" Ryltar said.

I racked my memory trying to find the slightest time when he was not troubled b y some quest. "No, I can't. It does not change the why I am doing this. Fenthick was returned to me by Maugrim. For this I am in his dept. I can't change what I've done. But I warn your Ryltar. If you are Linu continue interfering with MY plans. Both of your lives are forfeit." I said pointing at Ryltar.

"Aribeth, you may not believe it. But I'm going to stop you. I'll find a way to show you that deep down beneath that hatred, and evil trickery magic, you are still a good person at heart. I will come for you and I will rescue you." Ryltar said to me.

"The only one who will be needing rescue drow. Is you, after I get done with you, Linu and all the clerics in Neverwinter won't be able to save you, or resurrect you." I said grinning evilly at Ryltar.

I felt the dream state around us begin to disappear. Ryltar's last words echoed in my mind. He said. "I will save you Aribeth. Remember that." Then I awoke.

"No, Ryltar you'll be dead before that." I said to myself.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

I awoke in the early morning to Linu's cooking I quickly told Linu what occurred while I slept. "Was she in your dream? Or you in hers?" Linu asked me.

"I'm not sure, actually. Honestly I think it was a combination of the two. But I get the feeling that keeping to just what she did in betraying our friendship, she's not happy with it. As for what she did in betraying Neverwinter I believe that is another matter entirely." I said sighing. I still was exhausted, and worn out. I felt like just laying back down and forcing myself to sleep, for a week. But I knew that every moment Linu and I spent talking now meant another minute for the cultists to find the Words of Power. Linu and I quickly ate and packed up our gear. I checked our area to remove as much trace of our being there from the ground. Linu had taken my lessons of nature to heart and was quickly becoming quiet good at hiding, talking to animals on a limited basis, and having a deeper connection with the world then she did before. Once more Linu and I headed out to the west for the ancient ruins located there.

After several hours of saving several refugees in homes from attacking orcs and bandits, and dealing with a small band of cultists Linu and I were outside the ancient ruins. I was examining several rock designs to determine who made them. Suddenly there was a flash of energy and magical light. Linu and I jumped back from our examination and I quickly pulled out my scimitar's ready for anything.

"Hisss... I've finally found youssss... Why have you seized the Word of Power? hiss Who do you serve?" A reptilan woman said to me.

"I am Ryltar Kost'dora and this is my companion Linu La'neral. We serve the Lords' Alliance and the city of Neverwinter! Who are you scaled one?" I asked.

"These names mean nothing to me. hiss Your cities are young, your history but a single page in the accounts of the world. There is only one name that mattersss to me among your kind - Maugrim. hiss Tell me dark elven - do you serve Maugrim?"

"Maugrim is the enemy of Neverwinter! I shall not rest until Maugrim is dead!" I said.

"I see you speak the truth, dark elven one. This is good. Your enemies are mine as well. Maugrim must be stopped. He must not get the Words of Power!" The female lizard said to Linu and I.

"I have answered your questions. Now tell me who you are!" I said demandingly

"My name is Haedraline, leader of the Word Slaves. hiss This is but a projection of my true form - I am yet too far to aid you in this task." Haedraline said to me. She started to fade. "There is more I would tell you, but my spell is fading. hiss Find the Words before Maugrim, or the world you know will not survive." She was then gone.

Linu turned to me and said. "Huh, dear. What do you make of that? Do you think we can trust her?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to ask Arain Gend next time we see him. Let's head into these ruins and see what we can find." I said walking into the ruins.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

It was an hour later and Ryltar and I were emerging into a garden area outside the ruins. An woman approached us.

"What? Who? Oh, pardon me. I didn't notice you there. I was rather engrossed in my contemplations of the time stream. It's easy to get lost in their paradoxical currents, if I do say so myself." the woman said to us.

"Who are you, dear?" I asked.

"Don't you both remember me? Oh, wait... maybe we haven't met yet. It's hard to keep things straight without a linear temporal reference in the time stream. No matter. I am Sapphira the Wild Mage." Sapphira said with a slight bow.

"Time stream, temporal reference... What are you talking about?" I said with a confused tone.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. Ha-ha. Get it: the beginning? A little time travel joke. In a recursively accessible time stream a begining, by definition, cannot exist! Now do you see what's so funny? No? Nevermind." Sapphira said.

Ryltar chuckled evidently getting the reference. "I sort of get what you are talking about Sapphira. But please explain." Ryltar said.

"It's nice to see someone doesn't think I'm crazy for once. HAHA no matter." Sapphira said. She continued. "I am a researcher in fluid temporality... time travel, if you will. That is why I am here in these ruins. Because they were built on a time sink. Time travel's not easy, you understand. And backward is much simpler than forward. But it is possible, on a time sink."

"Time sink?" Ryltar asked.

"A time sink is an area where it is possible to tap into the time stream and travel backwards in time... though not forwards, unless you are returning to the temporal reality you started from. Of course such a thing is not easily accomplished. It requires old and powerful magic. Fortunately, the Creator Race has already done the hard work for us by building the sun dials." Sapphira explained.

"Do you know anything about this Creator Race, dear?" I asked.

"They were a brutal people, enslaving the other races with their powerful magic. Physically the Creator Race resemble the lizard people of our own time. I have seen them when using the sun dials to travel to the past."

"Are the sundials still working?" Ryltar asked.

"They are, if you know how to use them. I could teach you how to travel back to the ancient past, when these ruins were still being built. But you have to perform a task for me." Sapphira said.

"What's the task?" Ryltar said.

"I need the fruit of the rare Ultarg tree. I have the seeds, but the tree only bears fruit every ten thousand years or so. What I need you to do is use the time sink to go back in time and plant the tree for me. I need the fruit of the rare Ultarg tree. I have the seeds, but the tree only bears fruit every ten thousand years or so. What I need you to do is use the time sink to go back in time and plant the tree for me." Sapphira said.

Ryltar looked at me and I nodded. "Alright we'll help you in this. One question there, are these invincible golems in the ruins will they be around when we get there?" Ryltar said.

"No you should arrive before they are built. You won't get very far if you don't know how to use the sun dials, though. I've actually got a notebook that explains it all. It's pretty simple. Here, take the notebook. And these Ultarg tree seeds you promised to plant. Oh, and you'll need this time crystal. The time crystals are magic items with a special use. Just use the special property of the time crystal and target the effect on the sun dial and you'll be sucked back to a time when these ruins were still being built. When you want to come back, just use the crystal again on the sun dial and you'll be transported back to the present age. And if you go back into the past, you might find some way to weaken the guardian golems patrolling this complex so you can get to the Word of Power you told me you were looking for. Or do you tell me at our next meeting? Whatever. " Sapphira said.

"We'll be back soon." Ryltar said.

"Remember to plant the Ultarg tree seeds in this spot. Anywhere else and they won't grow. Then come back to the future and speak to me and I'll give you your reward. I guess that's it. See you in a thousand years then." Sapphira said.

**An hour later**

Ryltar and I had to fight several undead creatures and guardians, but we were finally at one of these sun dials. "Why do they call them sun dials, if there underground?" Ryltar said to himself. I laughed saying. "Don't worry about it dear, let's just do this ok?" Ryltar nodded and used the crystal on the sun dial.

**Ten Thousand Years In the Past**

We emerged from a spinning purple bluish vortex with a windy sound to emerge at the same spot we left. Ryltar quickly killed a lizard guard near the sun dial who had his back to us. Ryltar placed a necklace around his neck after taking it off the neck of the guard.

"Are you sure its a good idea to wear that dear? Who knows what it does?" I said.

"Beats me but it looks nice." Ryltar said grinning.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. Stupid males." I said laughing.

"Yes, mistress. Forgive me." Ryltar said bowing to me. I shook my head and followed Ryltar out the door. Around the corner there was a three human looking men Ryltar approached then starting a conversation.

"Ulak sabba por! Poad hisa ul pathcea fea gal!" The human said. Ryltar shushed me before I could speak.

"Why are you helping me?" Ryltar said.

"Jula va pekito. Rawa asagus." The man said. Ryltar nodded. And after much more talking the man gave him a ring Ryltar nodded and moved out the door.

I was surprised I said. "Ryltar, dear did you actually know his language?" I said impressed that Ryltar could speak such and ancient and forgotten language.

"Actually no, I think that this necklace allows me to speak with them." Ryltar said. "But you can forget I said that and remain impressed with my grand intelligence" he said grinning.

"Shut up, male." I said jokingly hitting Ryltar lightly over the head with my mace.

"OWWW! Are you always going to do that when I displease you?" Ryltar said. "Sheesh I wonder sometimes if your a matron mother in disguise!... you sure your not a drow?"

I laughed saying playfully. "Guess you'll just have to find out sometime won't you?" I said swaying my hips walking by him.

"Well it either that or you had drow ancestry in your past." Ryltar said looking me over.

"Stop staring and let's get done what we need, dear." I said.

"Yes, mistress." Ryltar said grinning like an idiot.

**Two hours later in the creator gardens**

"What manner of slave are you, that does not cast down their eyes in my presence! **hissss** I could have you flayed for this!" A scaled woman said. "Do you not recognize me? I am Morag, First Daughter of the Queen and heir to the throne! (hiss) How dare you approach me?"

Ryltar quickly pushed me and himself to the ground bowing. He said. "Forgive me, oh great one. We did not recognize you. If you could please answer a few questions?"

"I could have your tongue removed for daring to speak to me, slave. (hiss) But your brazen courage amuses me. It is rare for a slave to show such bravery... even such a dark elven one as yourself." Morag said.

"I shall answer your questions, creature, though if you displease me your life shall be forfeit. (hiss) What is it you wish to know, slave?" Morag said.

"Please if you could explain in more detail what this place is?" Ryltar said. I could detect a hint of anger welling in his voice but it was controled. So I breathed a sigh of releif.

"This is a temple to the glory of the Creator Race! (hiss) The power and might of our people shall be housed within the heart of these walls for all eternity! As a slave you need not understand more than that. (hiss) It is the will of your mistresses that you build this temple, and you will bow down to that will."

"Oh great queen, please tell us more about you." I said.

"I will not discuss my royal person with a mere slave. (hiss) The intrigue and political machinations of court would be lost on a lowly creature like you in any case. Poison slipped into a mother's cup, an assassin's blade twisted in the belly of an elder sister, an ally betrayed by a false rumor, an infant sibling smothered in his sleep... (hiss) What could a slave know of the motivation behind such things? My actions transcend mere life and death! I am of royal blood and I seek the immortality of the throne! (hiss) But your life is void of ambition. You are a slave. Your only concern is to bow to the will of your mistress." Morag said. I felt Ryltar grow angry just form her words and he stood up.

"Enough of this sherade. Morag I will stop you here and now. The suffering you have caused in ten thousand years and the lives you have twisted and destroyed will be aveged now!" Ryltar cried drawing his scimitar's. "I bow to no one no more. DIE!"

"Guards! Protect me from this creature!" Morag cried as she ran back but Ryltar's speed was such that he was able to create a deep gash in her shoulders and a quick cut into her left cheek. "AHHHH! Foolish slave I know not how you found such powerful weapons... but you will die!" Morag cried as she backed away from Ryltar who was busy parrying away her guards attacks.

"I'm not a slave to you. My name is Ryltar Kost'dora... remember it because next time we meet YOU... WILL... DIE!" Ryltar said a faint bluish glow surrounding him.

"I never forget a foe, you will die next we meet stranger one." Morag said as she disappeared.

I fired a crossbow bolt at one of the guards finishing it off while Ryltar killed the other. "I could have stopped her... why did I play this fascade? WHY! I could have stopped her."

"No, you couldn't have." I said placing a hand Ryltar's shoulder. His entire body still faintly glowed blue. Normally after such a fight he would be tired and worn out and the glow would leave him. Now it seemed to hang around him like a second skin. "are you ok Ryltar?" I asked.

Rytlar looked at himself. Examining his arms and body. "I fell fine... great actually." Ryltar said shaking his head. "There let's plant the seed there." Ryltar said covering the seed in the ground.

"I'm also starting to wonder if some of the ways of the drow stem from how they were treated by the Creator Race." Ryltar said.

"Let's get back inside dear. There will be time for such things later." I said. Ryltar nodded and we headed back inside.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

**Another hour later**

"Do not worry, we will make the golem vulnerable to slashing and piercing weapons as you have asked us." the slave worker told me. This was the third slave I had talked to who was working on the golems. Now with each hopefully vulnerable to Linu and my weapons I decided it was time to head back to the present. "Thank you." I said turning away from him. Linu and I once more stood in front of the sun dial and I activated the crystal.

**Ten thousand years in the future**

"Greetings, Ryltar Kost'dora - once more I must thank you for planting the Ultarg seed trees for me. Or is this the first time I am thanking you? No matter - I am grateful in any case." Sapphira said to me.

"It was nothing." I said.

"Dear, I don't normally do this but I seem to have forgotten my money in the past. Could you aske about our reward?" Linu whispered to me. I nodded.

"Now you mentioned something about our reward?" I said to Sapphira.

"Have I not given it to you yet? No... I suppose I haven't, or you wouldn't be asking now, would you? What to give, what to give? Ah, I know!" Sapphira said looking me over. "Take these gems with my blessing. Though your own sparkling beauty might draw attention from their glitter, I imagine you will still find them most valuable."

"Uhh... Thank you your most generous." I said, pocketing the gems.

"Farewell, Ryltar... Linu, until we meet again for the first time. Ha! Another time travel joke! Or maybe I haven't told any yet..." Sapphira said to herself.

I nodded and turned away, with Linu at my side.

**Four hours later**

"At last we have the second Word of Power!" I said still faintly glowing blue for some reason. Another flash of light and Haedriline was next to me again

"You have done well, to find the second Word. hiss Its power draws my spell so that my projection may speak to you in this vision. There is much you must know." Haedriline said to me and Linu.

"What to you want to tell us?" I said cautiously not entirely trusting her.

" hiss Maugrim is nothing but a fool. He does not truly understand what he seeeks. The Words are ancient beyond imagination, they contain power he cannot fathom. I, Haedraline of the Word Slaves, was there at the beginning when the world was hot and this land was jungle where the Old Ones ruled." Haedraline said.

"Word Slaves?" Linu said confused.

"The living power of the Words Maugrim seeks had to be bound in the flesh of the Word Slaves. hiss We were unwilling guardians, our souls tied to the ancient magic of the Old Ones. When the world was hot we Word Slaves suffered for the empire of the Old Ones, hiss the Words ripping their power from our tortured spirits and our living flesh." Haedrline said explaining.

"What do you mean whne the world was hot? The entire area is cold and harsh." I said

"Once this winter land was a lush jungle. Vents from the earth blasted scorching steam into the sky and the world was warm and fruitful. The Old Ones lived in this paradise, as did we Word Slaves. The world grew cold, the jungles died. Frost and snow covered the land. For all their power, the Masters could not stop the change. hiss They vanished from the world, consumed by the earth that had turned against them." Haedrline said.

"and what happened to the Words of Power?" I asked.

"Over the centuries the magic of the Words became dormant, their power faded. And as we who were left behind grew strong the bonds enslaving us were broken. We who had once been Slaves scattered and hid the Words so that we would be forever free of their legacy. hiss Now thousands of years have passed and even we who hid the Words no longer know where to find them." She said.

"What does this have to do with Ryltar, dear?" Linu asked.

"Nothing till your actions in the past. Morag remembers you well she tells of a stranger dark elven, and High elven slaves attacking her in her youth. The cuts you made with your weapons are still there. Echoes of an attack she couldn't stop. **HISSSS"** Haeldrine said.

"I must inform Arain Gend of this." I said.

"Go find the third Word of Powersss. Time grows sssssshort." Haedriline said fading.

Linu and I were walking out of the Creator Ruins, and I was a few feet ahead of Linu examining the area around some strange rocks, when I found an odd seed I had never seen before. I picked it up and turned to Linu. "Linu, look at this. I've never seen this type of seed before. What do you think it is?" I said. Linu took the seed from me and examined it.

"Ryltar! Yes – this is the seed the goddess described, I'm sure of it. Oh, Ryltar, you've done it!" Linu said excided.

"There is nothing I could give you that could equal the gift you have given to the people of Evereska. You have proven beyond a doubt that you are the best of friends to the elven people, and the truest of friends to me." Linu said with a loved filled gaze in her eyes.

"I love you Linu and care for you more then anyone, I'd gladly give my life in defense of your people and your life." I said. "Your friendship and love mean more to me then anything." I said.

"Sweet Ryltar. Those words... they fill some part of my soul that has been missing for a long time." Linu said looking at me with tears welling up in her eyes. "There is an expression in elven, 'Vestrai mieni', which means, 'you complete me'. Do you know what I mean by that?"

I nodded, saying "Yes. You complete me too, my dear Linu." I said holding her close to me.

"It would mean a lot to me, if you would come to Evereska with me, after we are done here. I think I would truly love to explore a deeper relationship with you." she said.

"I'd love to do that... but do you think your people will allow me entry?" I said.

"Sephaine will provide a way for that I am sure." Linu said to me.

"What will you do with the seed now, Linu?" I asked.

"I will take the seed back to Evereska, where a place will be prepared for a whole forest of these oaks to grow. The elven population has been withdrawing from the larger population of Faerun at too quick a rate. Perhaps with this symbol, and the elven gods' blessings, we can begin to replenish ourselves. The coming years will be an upheaval in elven society, if we are going to integrate ourselves more, then we will need strong leadership. Who will step up and assume that role? I have no idea." Linu explained.

"What about you?" I said.

"I don't really think I have the qualities necessary for leadership. I would be content with a place in the church, maybe build a new temple somewhere in human lands, and lend support to elves who come out of seclusion. Whatever role I am given, with Sehanine to guide me, I shall endeavor to do what is best for my people, and for the other people of this world. Though I know there is much to do in Evereska, I am in no rush to leave your side, dear one. As long as we have work to do, and you have a place for me, I shall remain with you, loyal to the end." Linu said now with tears flowing down her face I pulled her into a strong embrace and felt her tears seep through my light padded amour.

Linu straighten herself out. Saying. "Come, my dear love Ryltar let's return to Arain Gend." I nodded and followed her.

**Back at Arain's Lodge**

"You are back Ryltar have you got something to report?" Arain asked me as I entered the lodge.

I handed him the second Word of Power. Still glowing after all this time. "I got the second Word as you can see." I said.

"This is good news, and the gods know we have had precious little enough of that lately. With Aribeth at their head, the Luskan forces are winning victory after victory over the Lords' Alliance troops, and all the while Maugrim and his cult continue their search for the Words of Power. At least there is one here they will not have. My loyal network of scouts will spirit the Word away to Castle Neverwinter for safekeeping until Lord Nasher's scribes can discover its use. On behalf of the city of Neverwinter and Lord Nasher himself, please accept this reward of 2500 gold pieces as a token of our gratitude." Arain said handing me a bag of gold. I reluctantly took it handing it to Linu who placed it in her pack. Arain looked me over saying, "If I may say, Ryltar. You've seem to have taken on a bluish glow. Are you feeling alright?"

I quickly explained to him my gift and how I couldn't stop glowing. "This is strange news. Do you have anyother?" Arain said to me.

"You mean starnge news? Or just normal news?" Linu said laughing.

Arain and I both laughed "Any news." Arain said after recovering.

I quickly informed him of Haeldrilnine and what she had told me.

"Normally Neverwinter counts the lizardmen amongst her enemies, but your news is not completely unexpected. I have received reports of a lizard creature and her followers doing battle with Maugrim's cult. This must be that Haedraline you mentioned. I will need to consider this new information carefully. But this is not your concern, Ryltar. You must focus on finding the Words. I wish you luck in your mission, Ryltar. Return to me once you have another of the Words." Arain informed me I nodded heading for the bar.

**Several days later inside the snow globe**

"You are not one of my slaves. It is strange for me to see one who does not cower and flee in terror at my presence, tiny dark elven being. I find your courage... intriguing." the white dragon said to me. I had gone to great lengths to assemble a necklace, but still had not placed it together.

"I am The Master. Visitors are a great curiosity in my world, so I will forgive your intrusion. Tell me, puny one, why have you come to my realm?" the dragon said.

"I'm Ryltar Kost'dora, this is Linu La'neral. Were searching for the Words of Power." I said.

"Your names means nothing to me, fool... I have been too long absent from your world. But the Word of Power, that is something with which I am very familiar." the master said.

"There was a time when I would have snuffed out your existence for daring to even mention the Word in my presence. But centuries of solitude have cooled the passions of my icy blood. I can tell you of this Word of Power if you wish, though its magic is far greater than anything your trivial intellect will be able to comprehend." the master said.

I said simply "Later for now I must go." I turned and left the cave.

After once more turning the globe around and having the dwarves assemble the amulet I returned to The Master's cave. He attacked me on sight and after a fierce fight lay dead at my feet. I opend a chest at the far end of the cave and found the last Word of Power.

"The third Word is yours - but time is short and Morag stirs. hiss The city you call Neverwinter is under siege. Soon it will fall to Maugrim and he will possess the Source Stone. " Haeldrinline said appearing next to me.

"Source Stone? What is that?" I asked.

"Morag was the Queen of my people - the Old Ones, the Creator Race. hiss It was she who created the Source Stone when the world became cold and the snow covered the land. Morag used the Words to put her people into a deep hibernation when the cold winter came, imprisoning the heat of the steam fissures in the magical Source Stone - and her and all her people with it." Haeldriline explained.

"Why did she enter the Source Stone?" Linu asked.

"The Old Ones could not survive the coming of the winter storm. hiss Morag sought a shelter where she could escape the death of ice and cold. Within the Source Stone Morag would gather her strength year after year, century after century. hiss When her power waxed full, we Word Slaves would awaken the Queen to banish the never ending winter."

"So you think if Morag awakes she'll turn the North into a tropical jungle?" I said.

"The Source Stone is buried beneath the streets of Neverwinter, and even in its dormant state the magical heat radiating from within keeps the city habitable during the coldest blizzards. Imagine what will happen when the power is awakened fully and released. Those who survive the global warming will become slaves to the Creators, and I will be bound to the Words of Power once more. hiss I will not allow this to happen!" Haedrilnie said desperately.

"How did Maugrim get invovled in this?" Linu asked.

"Something has awakened Morag's spirit - though her body and true power remain trapped in the Source Stone for now. She speaks to Maugrim through projections as I am speaking to both of you. Maugrim serves her, a pawn blinded by her promises of rewards and power. hiss The plague was the first step in Morag's return. Each death fed the Queen's power, bringing her closer to a true awakening. Now Maugrim seeks to claim the Words of Power the Lords' Alliance has hidden in Castle Never to complete the awakening. If he succeeds Morag will bring complete and utter devastation to the North."

Surges of engery flowed threw me at her words. "I'll stop her somehow... even if it means my death!" I said.

" hiss You must return to Neverwinter before the city falls. Speak to the one you call Aarin Gend - - I will try to meet you there." Haeldriline said fading. A portal appeared in front of me and I stepped through with Linu following me.

**Back at Arain's lodge**

"I have just received the latest reports from the battlefield and things are grim. The walls of Neverwinter have been breached, and the Lords' Alliance has retreated to Castle Never under the onslaught. Aribeth, with her intimate knowledge of our strategies, crushes our forces in every encounter. Half the city is under the control of her Luskan forces. And what of your mission - have you found the success our troops have not?" Arain said to me ask I entered.

I handed him the final word and filled him in on Haeldrilines words. "Here, the final word." I said.

"Finally some good news, and not a moment too soon. Even now I am preparing to leave for Castle Neverwinter to help ensure the Words I sent there for safe keeping are not captured by Aribeth. I might as well open my coffers to you before we go - the money was meant to fund the defense of the city, and you seem to have done more for that cause than anyone else. Better I give the funds to you than let the Luskan forces loot them. You have done well, Ryltar and Linu. Take this reward of 4500 gold coins. You have earned it." I nodded handing them to Linu who placed them in my pack.

"And there is more where that came from, if you accompany me to Neverwinter to aid in defending the city. The Lords' Alliance desperately needs both of you. Your gift might be what we need to turn the battle. Eh, Ryltar?" Arain said to me. I said simply to him. "I will do what I must, but I am not some tool to be used in a battle." Arain nodded understanding. "Forgive my words. If you are both ready then let us go." I nodded and after two hours of packing we were on our way to Neverwinter. "_I just hope that I return in time to stop Aribeth." _I thought.

**End Ryltar**

**(A/N: Man you people should love me for this. I'm swamped with work, college, and personal stuff and I still get another update in before the weekend. WOOT! Chapter 20 and the last chapter for the game. Things are heating up, and friendships will be tried. Will Ryltar save Aribeth, and stop her armies from conquering Neverwinter? Will his thousand year vendetta with Morag come to an end? Find out in chapter 20)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Linu**

Ryltar and I were ridding in a wagon on our way back to Neverwinter. I could see that Ryltar was on edge and it seemed no matter what I tried to calm him down it was only tempoary his times in sleep over the past several days, had been frought with dreams of these images he spoke of. He still retained his bluish glow to his body, and anyone that came near him gave him a wide berth. Many in the caravan were scared of Ryltar. But, I knew that it wasn't the soliders in the caravan that should be scared of him. It was the soliders and culitists of the Luskan armies that should be scared. I knew that when we got with in a few miles of Neverwinter Ryltar and I would be settting off ahead of the caravan to get inside the city unnoticed. Ryltar had explained that the element of surprise would further terrify the enemies we were going to encounter, and with us being the only really chance of saving the city I knew we would need every chance we could get. There was only one lingering concern of mine and that was the issue of Aribeth. Arain Gend as well as most of the soliders following us wanted her dead. I was sure that Lord Nasher and his advisors felt the same. Ryltar would listen to nothing that was planned in allowing Aribeth to die. He had screamed and flared in anger at every mention of someone killing her. "She's not to blame for her actions. Not directly." He would cry. But his protest fell on death ears. No one it seemed wanted to listen to him.

It was several hours later and I was walking along the trail when I heard the sound of crunching leaves off to my left I turned around quickly readying myself for who was there. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I commanded. A wolf bounded out of the underbrush and came towards me. _"I see you can speak to some animals. Tell me can you understand me?" _A familiar voice said in my head. "Yes I can... Mayra is that you?" I said out loud.

"_It is. I see Ryltar's lessons haven't been lost. You've learned much in his teachings." _Mayra said. I nodded glad to see her. She however seemed different and I said so. "Mayra, dear. Forgive me it's not that I am not glad to see you, but you sem different, somehow."

Mayra nodded. _"With Ryltar's growth in strength so have I."_ Mayra said to me.

"How so?" I asked.

"_I'm still not sure. Needless to say that I am stronger and faster then I once was. That is all I know." _Mayra said to me.

"Ok, dear. We should go find Ryltar he will be overjoyed to see you I am sure." I said.

Mayra nodded. "Lead the way then." She said.

It wasn't long before we found Ryltar who once storming away from Aarin Gend's wagon. "Stupid. FOOLS!" Ryltar cried.

Mayra snuck on him in his rage and jumped behind him. "WHAT? MAYRA?" Ryltar said surprised.

"_Is there any other?" _Mayra said broadcasting her thoughts to both Ryltar and I. She gave Ryltar a couple of licks in appreciation and then let him stand up. "I see you've grown stronger." Ryltar said dusting himself off.

"_As you have too. Nice glow there blue boy."_ Mayra said.

"Well I was trying for a more reddish color but it didn't happen." Ryltar said laughing. Ryltar leaned down and hugged Mayra. "It's good to see you again old friend. How what happened to the "wolf with promise?" Ryltar said grinning.

"_Well seems he didn't have as much "promise" as I once thought."_ Mayra said.

"Its' good to have you back then." Ryltar said he soon took on a down cast look. " Do you know whats going on?"

Mayra shook her head. _"Not really. I understand that Luskan armies are attacking Neverwinter, and that oddly Aribeth is leading them. Did you know that?"_ Mayra asked.

Ryltar nodded. "That and much more. Come there is much Linu and I need to tell you." Ryltar said to Mayra and me. We followed him off into a clearing. Where after two hours of story telling. Mayra was caught up with what happened after she left us for the male wolf, in the druid's grove in Neverwinter Woods. Mayra took all we said in and for a moment she was silent. She then said. _"Your adventures have hardly been dull. Honestly, I would have thought without me you'd be bored. Course you to have Linu."_ Mayra said smirking at me.

I spoke up saying. "And what, dear is that suppose to mean?" I said crossing my arms over my chest, and looking at Mayra sternly.

"_Oh, nothing. Let's just say that you need to keep your voice down at night." _Mayra said grinning at me.

I gave Ryltar a shocked look and before I could say anything he said. "Don't look at me. She's got great hearing, plus our link allows her to sometimes see whats going on when I'm... distracted." Ryltar said lightly blushing.

I nodded, and then turned to Mayra. She must have picked up on my intent, and I had to take off at a run to catch her.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

I laughed as Linu ran after Mayra. "Ahhh, it's good to have the old gang back." I said chuckling.

I was happy that Mayra returned, and that Linu and her were back to there old jokes and jabs. But deep down I was worried for everyone back in Neverwinter. Though they may not all care what I am doing for them, or anyone listening to me about Aribeth. I would fight life and limb for them to save them all. All including Aribeth, though she was considered a traitor I had promised her that I would save her. "If I could only convince her of the goodness that I know is in her heart. There's got to be something, anything!" I whispered out loud to myself. I ran my hand threw my white silky hair and felt the rings on my hand move. "The ring!" I said excitedly. I took off the ring Aribeth had given Linu and I. It still held the glimmer to it around my glowing hands. _"I wonder?"_ I thought. Aribeth, or I, had somehow ended up in the others dream. It was close to night and a planned formed in my mind. I quickly located Linu and Mayra. Who now were talking about me when I came upon them. I quickly told them of my plan. Linu grimmly nodded saying. "What if it doesn't work, dear?" I sighed running my hand through my hair again. "Then I'll bring her the peace she wishes." I said simply. Linu nodded as did Mayra. Both were now serious. "I have another idea for tonight. Linu you remember that night several weeks ago, when I or Aribeth, ended up in the others dream?" Linu nodded. "Well I'm going to try that again. This time though I want both of you to be there."

"How, dear?" Linu asked. I told them and they both nodded.

Several hours later all three of us settled done to rest for the night we each held the other. I hoped that being in close contact would allow us to enter the others dreams. We were alone in our tent and no one would disturb us. This was mainly due to my odd power, and not to me request that we be left alone. Soon after all three of us were asleep.

**Dream**

I was now in a grey lite area, once more I was in the forest only now it held a evil nature to it, I looked around and after some searching found both Linu, and Mayra. "Ready?" I asked.

"Lead on." Linu said.

"_Hope you know what you are doing Ryltar."_ Mayra said to me.

"So do I." I said, a little bit worried.

After much searching we found what I hoped was Aribeth. All three of us, sneaked up on her. When we were within ten feet of her she whirled around sword drawn at us. "Ryltar, Linu, Mayra? So you have come. What do you want?" Aribeth snarled at us.

"We're all here to show you Aribeth. That you are not alone. We will save you from this nightmare, you've created," I took off her ring and held it up to her. "We've kept your ring. Believe it or not Linu, Mayra and I all believe you have not totally lost yourself. Morag and Maugrim are powerful this is true. But deep down we all know you are the kind hearted person who gave us this ring."

Aribeth spit in my direction. "HA! You expect me to believe you kept my ring after my betrayal? What kind of fool do you take me for? This is a dream state. Where anything can be created." Aribeth said hatefully.

"Tell me what does your "great and powerful" queen say about me?" I asked. "Tell me, does she have a deep gash in her left shoulder, and a cut along her left cheek?"

"How... how do you know that?" Aribeth demanded.

"Because I put them there ten thousand years ago. Surely she's mentioned me?" I said.

"Yes, she has. She hates you Ryltar. If you somehow kill both Maugrim and I. She will finish the job." Aribeth said.

"You place to much faith in her powers, dear." Linu said. "She is mortal..."

Aribeth interrupted her shouting. "WRONG! SHE IS IMMORTAL and not you, the foolsih wolf of yours, or even you RYLTAR. Will be able to stop her return." the force of her anger cause all three of us to loose our connection with Aribeth and we all soon woke up in our tent. I rubbed my head. "Well that could have gone better." I said.

"She's probably questioning herself even now about what you said, dear." Linu said leaning over to kiss me. Mayra just gagged at the action. _"I'll be outside."_ Mayra said to Linu and I.

**End Ryltar**

**Aribeth**

I awoke in a angry fit. I came out of my chambers and threw several daggers at the servants outside. All dropped to the ground dead. "Excellent." I said. Ryltar's words had worried me. How did he travel ten thousand years into the past? Why was he doing so much to "save" me? _"Could he actually have kept my ring?"_ I thought but quickly banishing it. He wouldn't Ryltar was many things but he wouldn't' accept betrayal he only was trying to trick me, weaken me for our soon to be fought fight. But thanks to Maurgirm and Morag's powers, I would be ready for him. Guarding my sanctuary was a half-demon half dragon beast. If Ryltar somehow survived that, he would deal with me. "And you will die! Foolish drow." I said.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

It was several days later, and Linu, Mayra, and I stood outside the burning city of Neverwinter. Castle Neverwinter was cut off from us, but thanks to a hidden tunnel that Aarin Gend knew of we would soon be there. We emerged from the tunnel and after heading up several flights of stairs, we entered the Castle. We entered a large room where Aarin Gend and Lord Nasher stood, I gave a slight bow to Lord Nasher, and did Linu. Mayra did care who he was and did nothing. "We meet again, Ryltar Kost'dora. As you know, I am Nasher Alagondar, Lord of Neverwinter. I was once an adventurer like you - though that was long ago." Lord Nasher said. He looked me over. "I see you have changed since last we spoke." He sighed running his hand through his hair. "It seems like a lifetime ago since that day. Aarin Gend tells me you and your companions have done much in the defense of our city. For this I thank you, though I fear it was all in vain.Aribeth knows our defenses too well, we could not stand against her forces. The enemy has breached our walls. All is lost."

Aarin Gend spoke up. "Do not give up hope, my Lord. We still have the Words of Power, after all."

"And what good has that done, Aarin? We have no way to use them. Whatever magic is locked within those stone tablets is of no use to us." Nasher said.

"Perhaps Haedraline will reveal their secret to us - if you release her from the dungeons." Aarin said.

"I don't trust that creature, Aarin, and neither should you! We have done her no harm. If she was truly our ally she would tell us what she knows." Lord Nasher said.

"Haedraline told us about the secret door beneath Castle Never. Without her we would never have found the Source Stone." Aarin Gend shot back.

"And what good has that done, Aarin? That creature won't tell us anything about it. The Source Stone is as useless to us as the Words of Power." Lord Nasher countered.

"Perhaps Haedraline will speak to Ryltar and Linu. She has spoken with them before." Aarin said.

"Enough, Aarin. Ryltar, if you want to speak to Haedraline you are free to do so. But I will not release her from the dungeon while an enemy is within our city gates." Lord Nasher explained to me. I wanted to say several things about him right then and there but I held my tongue.

"Personally, I think this is all a waste of time: Words of Power, the Source Stone, Haedraline. What good is this against Aribeth's army? Our fate is sealed... we are all doomed.

"I want to ask you about Aribeth." I said.

"Aribeth? She is a traitor! The sentence for her crimes is death..." Lord Nasher shouted in anger.

I was about to speak when Aarin spoke up. "Her actions are not without reason, Lord Nasher. Neverwinter, all of us, turned our backs on her when we executed her lover, Fenthick. All excpet three people." he said looking in my direction I nodded thanking him silently.

"I understand you have an interest in her fate, Ryltar, and I see you will not be satisfied until I answer your question. As I said before the law states she must die. And yet, as Aarin said, we did turn our back on her, in her hour of need. Fenthick was sentenced by the same law to death. I cannot help but wonder if there is a lesson to be learned there." Lord Nasher said in despair.

"Her death will only continue the cycle of vengeance and bloodshed, dear. It has to end at some point" Linu said before I could.

"Aribeth's crimes cannot simply be forgiven with a wave of the hand, Linu. And yet... there is truth in your words." Lord Nasher said.

"Perhaps you can atone for what you have done. End this cycle of needless slaughter now. I plan on rescuing Aribeth, show her mercy. End this." I said quietly.

"You... you are asking me to show Aribeth mercy? After what she did? After raising an army against Neverwinter and slaughtering her people? I have often wondered if I made a mistake in Fenthick's sentence. Had he lived, perhaps none of this would have happened. At the very least he could have worked to atone for his mistakes. Perhaps Fenthick deserved a second chance. Perhaps we all do. I... I must think carefully on this matter before my decision is made." Lord Nasher said thoughtfully.

I nodded and turned with Linu and Mayra at my side and headed for the dungeon to see Haedriline.

"hiss I have been waiting for you, Ryltar Kost'dora. These other warm bloods are weak. hiss I do not trust them. Unlike you." Haedriline said to me. As I approached her cell. "They are weak, like the ones you call Aribeth and Maugrim. hiss They cannot stand against the Creators now that Morag stirs within the Source Stone. Maugrim has unlocked the magic of the Words of Power. hiss The Old Ones awake and the world you know shall be no more."

"But the Words of Power are safe here in Castle Never, dear." Linu said.

"Three of the Words are here in this castle. hiss But there are four Words of Power in all. Maugrim has found the final Word, strongest of them all." Haedriline said. "hiss I came here to warn your people against Morag's return, but the warm bloods do not trust me. hiss They cast me into this dungeon. Do not waste time trying to free me from this prison - it serves no purpose. hiss Instead, you must help me stop Morag's return before the Old Ones awake and I am made a Word Slave once more.

"Then tell us what we need to do." I said in acceptance.

"The fourth Word is close - I can feel its power. hiss Maugrim and Aribeth brought it here to this city you call Neverwinter. Bring the Word to me. I am Haedraline, leader of the Word Slaves. hiss With the final Word I can break Morag's power and trap her forever inside the Source Stone." Haedriline said.

"We'll return once we have the final Word of Power!" Linu said with determination, she glanced at Mayra and I and we nodded.

"You must hurry, all of you. hiss With each passing hour Morag's power grows. Soon I will not be strong enough to stop my Queen from awakening her people." Haedriline said as we left running out of the dungeon. We ran outside the castle and I looked around. The city core was being bombarded by catapult fire, a older looking man came up to me dressed in half plate amour.

"You! I know you! You are Ryltar Kost'dora, the Ranger or Druid or something, who saved Neverwinter from the plague! The city bards sing tributes to you, my lord. They claim a shining radiance emanates from your very features." the man said looking me over. "and from there words, they were correct." He said commenting on my bluish glow.

"Alas, it seems the city has need of your aid once again, if we hope to drive these Luskan dogs off! Will you join our cause, Ryltar Kost'dora?" The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Trancar, battalion commander of the Neverwinter militia. My men and I tried to hold the southern section of the city, but Luskan forces overran our position. We were forced to retreat and set up our base here in the City Core. But we haven't given up the fight! I still send my men out in small groups, trying to slow the Luskan advance through guerrilla tactics. We do what we can, but our numbers are too few. Between the catapults and the war golems I fear it is only a matter of time before even the City Core falls to the Luskan scum!" Trancar said.

"Anything we can do to help?" I asked..

"Normally I'd say one man, woman and and wolf can't make a difference, Ryltar Kost'dora. But you three are not normal." Trancar said in awe. "Someone has to take out those catapults and stop those war golems. It won't be easy, but you saved us from the plague, maybe you can save us from this."

"What must me done?" I said.

"The catapults are somewhere to the south, in the war zone. Don't know where exactly, seeing how they keep moving them around. If you find them, just kill the soldiers guarding them and smash the catapult to bits. Destroy all three catapults and we'll finally get a break from those boulders raining down on our heads." Trancar said.

"And the golems, dear?" Linu said.

"The war golems are a different story. Even you might have trouble going head to head against those brutes, Ryltar Kost'dora. But there's a better way. The war golems are controlled by Luskan mages. Kill the wizards controlling them and the golems are nothing but expensive statues." Trancar said.

"Where can I find these wizards?" I asked.

"That I don't know. They have to be close enough to control their golems, so they're probably in the southern war zone. But if they're smart they won't be standing out in the open." Trancar explained. I nodded.

"I'll take care of them. I said."

"I'd send my men with you, Ryltar Kost'dora, but the more people at your side the more likely you are to be seen." Trancar expalined.

I nodded, saying. "We'll return soon." Trancar waved us off and we soon were inside the battle area.

"Keep close. We don't know what to expect." I said. As we rounded a corner house. Glancing inside the house I saw a mage preparing a spell of some sort. I jumped through the window and quickly killed him, and the summoned demon he called forth. Outside a loud crash was heard Linu, Mayra, and I poked our heads outside and found two golems weakned a few hits from my scimitar and linu's mace destroyed them. Several minutes later all of the catapults were destroyed as well. We also took out another pair of golems and a mage. We now stood in front of another house which lead through the walled area. Inside was an old man sitting on a rocking chair.

"Who... who are you? What do you want? I'm just a poor old blind man. Don't hurt me, please." The man said.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, dear. We won't hurt you." Linu said.

"Hmmm... your voices. You don't have a Luskan accent. And I guess if you were a Luskan soldier you'd already have chopped my head off." the man said. "But if you aren't a Luskan soldier, I can only wonder what brings you here."

"We're searching for Maugrim and Aribeth. Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but the back door from my house will lead you to the heart of the Luskan command center." The man said.

"Back door? This place doesn't have a back door." I said.

"Ah, but it does. A secret door. Behind the book shelf there in the corner." The man said. Pointing to the corner as if he wasn't blind. "It's kind of funny, really. They built a huge iron gate guarded by a score of archers to protect their high commanders, and an old, blind smuggler's got himself a secret, unguarded way in. But please, don't go spreading news of it all about. If Neverwinter survives this war, I want to keep my little secret. You never know when it might come in handy.

"I thank you old man, I'm using it to save Aribeth, and kill Maugrim." I said. Readying my scimitars

"Use it to kill them both after what they have brought to this city. They deserve no less." The man said. I had to restrain myself from his words, and Linu, Mayra and I headed out the secret door.

It was an hour later and we had destroyed the final golem pair and fought our way past a cleric, mage, and a monk. WE had just destroyed a odd half demon half devil monster and were readying ourselves to enter a portal that had appeared after it's death.

"Ready yourself for anything. We don't know where this leads." I said to Mayra and Linu as I entred the portal.

**End Ryltar**

**Aribeth**

I felt the wards I had placed around my sancturary fade, and heard a portal open and close in the room next to me. _"So they've finally come for me."_ I said readying myself. _"Then they will die."_ I thought.

The door burst open dislodging Ryltar, Linu and Mayra. Into the room I approached them weapons drawn. "Ryltar, Linu, Mayra. - I am not surprised to see you here. You all have become quite the thorn in Maugrim's side. Though he would never admit it, I believe you have impressed him with your accomplishments." I said. With hatred. "I, however, am not too proud to admit my respect for you. You have thwarted us at almost every turn, Ryltar. Yet in the end Morag's will cannot be denied."

"If you surrender I will let you live. I promised we would save you and we are here to do just that." Ryltar said to me.

"I was about to make you the same offer, Ryltar - though I suspect Maugrim would rather sacrifice you to his new Queen. She's quiet angry with you for those wounds you caused her thousands of years ago. I imagine she would have much enjoyment in torturing your soul." I said gleefully. "Morag is a voracious mistress - it seems there are never enough dead to satisfy her hunger."

"Is that why you kill the innocent of Neverwinter?" Linu said to me.

"You dare call these people innocent? The citizens of Neverwinter screamed for Fenthick's death - and Lord Nasher gave it to them! His blood is on their hands, Ryltar. We are all guilty here, and we are all deserving of death." I said.

"Is that why you destroyed Neverwinter? Out of a perverted sense of justice?" Ryltar said to me.

I laughed. "Justice? There is no such thing. I came here for vengeance. But I am not responsible for Neverwinter's fall. My position at the head of the armies only hastened the inevitable end, Ryltar. Neverwinter was doomed as soon as Maugrim unleashed the Wailing Death. Can you not feel it in the air? An evil cloud covers the city - the shadow of Morag. The Queen of the Old Ones has awakened, and none shall survive her coming." I said.

"Morag is just using you, Aribeth! She'll kill you as soon as you've served her purpose, dear." Linu said with concern.

I waved her off. "I am no blind fool like Maugrim. I know Morag will betray me. In fact, I'm counting on it. I deserve death for what I have done. But when I die I will have the satisfaction of knowing Neverwinter was made to pay for what happened to Fenthick!" I said raising my weapons. I knew that with all three facing me I could not defeat them. So before Ryltar could act I fired three daggers at them. Two connected, with Linu's and Mayra's bodies and Linu fell to her knees gasping. While Mayra, fell to the ground, hopefully dead. I sneered at Ryltar's shocked face, he had avoided my dagger, I said ."There is nothing more to say, Ryltar. It is too late for words. We must settle this in blood."

Ryltar's body took on a bright bluish glow, the power coming off of him was enormous. Deep down I was worried. But I knew he was no match for me. He had put away his scimitar's and simply said brightly glowing. His eyes stared into mine. "Then blood you shall have, Aribeth." He came at my swing knocking it away with the breacers which were around his wrists. I snarled in anger and brought my other sword to his shoulder, he knocked that one away as well. He brought out his scimitar's and parried away my next attack. "Surrender! Aribeth you know you are no match for me." he cried.

"FOOL! You will die here today drow. With your death all hope for this pathetic city will be lost." I shot back pushing him back against the far wall he braced himself against it and charged at me. I absorbed his first attack with his left hand but his second attack got threw and cut into my right shoulder forcing me to drop my sword. He took atvandage of this and kicked me in the stomach I fell to the ground on my knees. I looked up and saw that Linu was overcoming the effects of the dagger, and Mayra was on her feet, now growling at me. I dropped my other sword pushing it away. "I yield! I yield! Stop your attack." I cried. Despair filling me. "You have come far since our first meeting, Ryltar. I can no longer stand against you... any of you." I said looking at Linu and Mayra as well.

Rytlar helped me to my feet. I said. "Had Morag foreseen how powerful you would become, perhaps she would have chosen you to be her champion instead of turning her lidless eye in my direction. Your gift gives you obvious advantages over me."

"I would never bow down to the Old Ones, or serve them." Ryltar said simply.

"I... I suppose that is true. You have the strength of your convictions, something I lost long ago, and your actions in the past would probably have forfeited Morag's choice." I replied. "Tell me, Ryltar - how can you go on, knowing you fight for a city that is doomed to fall when the Old Ones return?" I asked.

"WE still believe Neverwinter can be saved." Ryltar said implying Linu and Mayra.

"I have seen the future in my dreams, Ryltar. Neverwinter will vanish in a blaze of flame when the Old Ones are reborn - it is inevitable." I said in despair.

"There's always hope, dear even in your darkest hour there is something that is worth fighting for." Linu said.

"Hope? All hope within my heart perished with Fenthick. He was taken from me, the light of my life, and I was left alone in the empty darkness." I said sadly.

"How did you come to this, Aribeth? Surely there is more to it than Fenthick's death." Ryltar said.

"Is the execution of my lover not justification enough for what I have become? They say I betrayed Neverwinter, but Neverwinter betrayed Fenthick first! With Fenthick's death I lost more than a lover! He was a devoted servant of both Tyr and Neverwinter, and I saw how his devotion was repaid! How could I believe in a god who allowed such an atrocity? How could I serve a city so mercilessly cruel? When Fenthick was executed I lost my lover, my faith, my loyalty - everything I believed in crumbled around me!" I said tears welling in my eyes.

"It sounds like you're trying to justify what you did, dear." Linu said to me.

"I... I am simply telling you what happened, Linu. How I... how I came to break my vows and betray all that I stood for." I said sadly.

"It is not too late, Aribeth. There is still a chance to make things right." Ryltar said.

"Look around you, Ryltar. Look at the death and destruction I have brought to Neverwinter. I can never make up for this. And I have been too long under Morag's power. The Queen has a... a hold on me. I could not stand with you against her, even if... even if I wanted to. I cannot help the city." I said simply.

"Your knowledge of the Luskan forces could save hundreds of lives, dear." Linu said.

"I could bring my information to Lord Nasher and Aarin Gend, true. But it would not be enough to turn the tide of the battle. Morag's power will bring victory to the Luskan troops. Perhaps a few hundred lives could be saved, though the city would still fall. But what will that avail me? Lord Nasher would still have me executed for what I have done." I said despari welling in me again.

"You would do this to save the people of Neverwinter, not to save yourself. But if I can find a way to save you from that I will" Ryltar said quietly

"I should sacrifice myself for the sake of the people who demanded Fenthick's blood? Do you really believe me capable of so selfless an act, Ryltar?" I said surprised. "Once I would have gladly sacrificed myself for this city. But I have changed, Ryltar. I am no longer the Aribeth you knew. Now I walk a different path."

"The woman who gave Linu and I this ring would not have said such a thing." Ryltar said taking off his glove and holding up my ring in his hand.

"You... you kept my ring? After my betrayal? After all the death and misery I have brought to you and the city? But... but why?" I said surprised, that what I had dreamed had been real, and that he wasn't lying.

"To remember you as you once were, Aribeth. And in the hopes you would one day remember yourself." Linu said coming up next to me. Mayra rubbed against my leg whinng in support. I sighed. "I... I am not who I once was. I... I cannot... it would not be possible... I cannot go back. Not after what I have done.

"Then go forward. Leave your hate and vengeance behind. Everyone deserves a second chance. I'm willing to give you that... please take it." Ryltar said pleading.

"Your words are... wise, Ryltar. Perhaps... perhaps I can set aside my hatred." I said taking several deep breaths, forcing back the whispers of Morag's words to destroy them all. "If I... if I turn myself over to Lord Nasher for execution... Many lives may yet be saved. At least... at least then my own death would have some meaning. But you... you will have to trust me in this, Ryltar. Maugrim waits for you behind this door, you must face him now - time is of the essence." I said feeling Morag screaming in my mind. "But I dare not accompany you, for fear I will fall once again under Morag's spell. Do you trust me enough to let me go, if I vow to surrender myself to Lord Nasher? Can you take that risk?" I said worry filling me.

"We trust you to do what is right, Aribeth." Linu said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Then... I shall leave Maugrim to you, and I... I shall deliver myself to Lord Nasher and tell him what I know of the Luskan troop movements. If we are lucky, my information may help some of Neverwinter's citizens escape with their lives. And I... I will submit to Lord Nasher's judgment, whatever the consequences may be. I am grateful to you all for this - this chance to... to do what is right. I wanted you all to know that before I go, in case... in case Lord Nasher has me executed before you return." I said.

"Go to meet your fate with honor, Lady Aribeth." Ryltar said giving me a slight bow of respect. _"Always the gentleman. Linu is lucky to have him."_ I thought. His words touched me. "Lady Aribeth? It has been a long time since anyone called me that. Thank you, Ryltar." I said

"Lord Nasher maybe more merciful then you think, dear." Linu said

"Your words are kind, Linu, but I am ready for whatever awaits." I said. "I... I must go to Lord Nasher now, while my resolve is still strong. You must face Maugrim without me. Goodbye, Ryltar, Linu, Mayra - and good luck." I said turning for the portal room they had entered from.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

I straigthened myself up and checked Linu and Mayra over. Besides the wounds they had suffered from Aribeth's dagger, they were fine. After a quick healing spell from Linu they were back to perfect health.

"I see Morag was right, Ryltar Kost'dora - Aribeth was not strong enough to defeat you. But she has served her purpose. You have come too late, the ritual is over, the awakening of the Old Ones has begun! The Creator Race will be reborn - and you shall be the first to taste the power my Queen has given unto me!" Maugrim cried as I moved to attack him. He cast a time stop spell and I watched as he summoned two undead... things to his side. Linu and Mayra attacked the undead while I attacked Maugrim, after the spell had expired. I crashed into him crying "Those that you have brought to death, say hi"I said as I pummeled his face. He was thrown back against the wall and I was quickly on him. His face and amour soon took up the appearance it had on the Host Tower. He cried out in his dying breath. "No - no, this cannot be! I am immortal! No! NOOOO!"

"Sorry but guess your not immortal after all?" I said as I opened a chest. Inside was a journal detailing plans on using Aribeth's tragedy to bring her to their side. And the fourth Word of Power. Linu came over and looked it over all three of us nodded and I used the Stone of Recall to teleport back to the City Core. Hopeing that Aribeth was still alive.

(A/N: HAHAHA three days without sleep! I've got chapter twenty done. Will get chapter 21 and maybe 22 up by tomorrow. As always please read and review.)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(A/N: Here's the final chapter for the game story line, don't worry there's more to come. I wish to take a moment and thank everyone who has helped me. My parent's and my girlfriend for putting up with my endless banther on this story. Bioware for creating a great game (that for some reason they can't release a patch that'll put subraces into it), and all those who have read and reveiwed my story both on and through e-mail.)

**Ryltar**

Linu, Mayra, and I entered Castle Neverwinter, after informing Trancar about our success with the catapults and golems. We approached Lord Nasher and he welcomed us back. "These are strange times, Ryltar. My city is in ruins and all but overrun by Luskan forces, and yet Aribeth, the leader of our enemy, sits in our dungeons awaiting my judgment. Were things not so grim I might laugh at the absurdity of it all. (sigh) What is it you need of me, Ryltar?"

"What are you planning to do with Aribeth, dear?" Linu asked.

"While the war rages on, she will live. She can provide us valuable information about our enemy's tactics and numbers. As for her fate when this is all over... that is a matter I have not yet decided. Such matters are to be decided later." Nasher explained.

"Lord Nashser, I wish to make a reqest." I said.

"A request? What is it?" Lord Nasher said.

"When my companions and I save Neverwinter from the return of Morag, I wish for Aribeth to be shown mercy. She was tricked by Morag and Maugrim, in doing what she did." I said handing Lord Nasher Maugrim's journal. He took it from me and sighed.

"She still is a traitor in the eyes of the people... I will see what I can do." Lord Nasher said.

"That is all I ask my Lord." I said turning away from him.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Nasher asked me.

"Now? Simple, I'm going to talk to Haeldriline and find out how I can destroy Morag. Then when I find her I'm going to finish the job I started ten thousand years ago." I said turning away from him.

**End Ryltar**

**Lord Nasher**

As Ryltar left I was confused. I turned to Aarin Gend said. "Finish the job? Ten thousand years ago? I don't understand Aarin, can you explain?" I asked him.

"I don't fully understand it myself, my Lord. From what Ryltar told me, he and Linu traveled back in time ten thousand years, and encountered Morag before she entered the Source Stone. It seems Ryltar attacked her and caused a couple of wounds that still plague her to this day." Aarin explained to me.

I shook my head. "So its possible Ryltar set into motion everything that is occuring?" I said slightly angry.

"No my Lord. This probably would have occurred had Ryltar not done what he did. I believe that Morag is doing this to free her people. But I do know that she probably holds a personal grudge against him." Aarin said.

"I see." I said nodding. "Let us just hope that Ryltar and his companions succeed."

"With everything he has done. And the strength he has grown to I do not doubt it. Morag should be scared. I've seen first hand his ange and strength." Aarin said shuddering.

I nodded hoping that they would soon return.

**End Lord Nasher**

**Ryltar**

I entered the castle dungeons once more and headed to the first cell. I quickly spoke with Haedriline and she informed that I must enter the Source Stone. We quickly agreed to this and I left turning my attention to the second cell, which contained Aribeth. She stood up and after I convinced the guard, he allowed us entry into the cell. He however closed the door behind us. "It is good to see you all again. When I surrendered to Lord Nasher I was certain my execution would be swift. But it seems Lord Nasher has chosen to let me live... for now, at least. I am glad, if for no other reason than it gives me a chance to see you all again." Aribeth said.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Linu asked.

"I am a prisoner and a fallen paladin. The powers Tyr once granted me are gone, as are the abilities Morag bestowed upon me. More importantly though I am at peace, for the first time since Fenthick's death. And I have you all of you to thank. You all kept your promise and saved me." Aribeth said sadly.

"I'm glad you've found your peace, Lady Aribeth." I said.

"I no longer fear my fate, Ryltar. When Fenthick... when Fenthick was executed I thought I had lost everything. But now I see this is not true. I have all of you for support. You all were there when I was in my darkest hour, you all supported me when ever I need it... but I was too blind to see. But none of you ever gave up on me. I have found myself again, thanks to your efforts. And I finally see how... how special you are to. How despite everything that you've done, there was always a part of me that did not fully trust you." Aribeth said lowering her head. "But I see, now that I was a fool. My hatred of your race, clouded my judgment and perhaps had I not been so... foolish, I would have seen this."

"Seen what, dear?" Linu said as Marya tried to comfort Aribeth.

"My most cherished friends, you have given me the light to return to this world, even in my darkest hour I knew deep down that you were only trying to help. But I was blinded by my own quest for revenge. I wish to apologize for the heartache that I have cause you and Linu. And if I am allowed to live... that I can find a way to thank all of you for what you have done." Aribeth said rubbing Mayra's ears.

"Your special to us too, dear." Linu said.

"They say it is better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all. I never used to believe that, Linu.. until now. You have a special man here. Keep him safe, I feel that his powers will only grow stronger. He will need someone to guide him, through these times. If you all succeed, Ryltar especially will be a hero, famed throuhg out the land. And with you and Mayra, by his side, there is nothing that I believe that could stop you." Aribeth said to Linu. "But Lord Nasher will probably put me to death, after this is all over." She said lowering her head. "I just want to say again... to all of you, that your all special to me, and that I only wish there was something I could do to help."

"Don't worry Aribeth. I have a request for Lord Nasher when we succeed. And it is because of you that we will. I have a few questions though if you wouldn't mind answering them. That is if your up to it?" I said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I have already given most of my information to Aarin Gend and Lord Nasher - Luskan battle plans and the location of their troops. But I will try to help you however I can, perhaps there is something I can say that will speed your victory." Aribeth said.

"I wish to know about Morag and the Old Ones. Anything you could tell me might help." I said.

"The Old Ones are an ancient and evil race distantly related to the lizardmen of our own time. Morag was their queen during the height of their empire. But the world changed and the North became a frozen waste, and Morag placed her people in a magical stasis within the Source Stone to await the time of their awakening. More than this I cannot say. When I served Morag I cared little for the reasons behind the attack on Neverwinter. I only cared about revenge. But I am finally free of that burden, thanks to all of you." Aribeth explained.

"What can you tell us about the Source Stone?" I asked curious about its origins and power.

"The Source Stone is a great gem located in long forgotten chambers beneath Castle Never. Within this gem is an entire other world, a realm where Morag and her people await the time of the awakening. I know the Words of Power were somehow connected with raising Morag and her people from their slumber, but beyond this there is little I can tell you. " Aribeth said answering my question.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the Words of Power, dear?" Linu asked.

"As you know, there were four Words of Power. At first, Maugrim seemed to believe we would need to possess all four Words to awaken Morag. However, as Morag's power grew she sent Maugrim a vision of a ritual that could begin the awakening with only one of the Words. But the ritual was only partially successful. Morag was awakened - but she was still trapped within the Source Stone. In time Morag's power will grow until she is able to release herself and her people from the Source Stone, but for now she is trapped inside. I wish I could tell you more, but that is all I know." Aribeth said sadly.

"Would you wish to join us, dear? I'm sure that is Ryltar spoke to Lord Nasher he might let you join us. It also might show the people of Neverwinter your sorry for your crime. They might show you mercy." Linu said.

"This I cannot do, Linu. Even if Lord Nasher chose to release me from this cell, I would have to refuse your request. I served too long under the Queen of the Old Ones. She has a... a hold over me. A power I fear I might not be able to resist. I will not put myself in the position where I might betray Neverwinter again. I have learned from my mistakes." Aribeth said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Aribeth. Rest now. We'll return soon." I said comfortingly.

"Yes you should go, there is still much to be done to stop the Old Ones from returning." Aribeth said.

I nodded to the her and told the guard to open the door. He did but as I turned to leave, he turned to me and said. "Hey, drow. What do you plan on doing? Saving the world by yourself?"

"No, I plan on saving the world, with my friends." I explained.

"Well good luck were counting on all of you." the guard said. I nodded to him giving him a friendly salute and headed into the forgotten chamber of Castle Never.

After talking with a scholar, Linu, Mayra, and I were in front of the Source Stone. There were four pillars surrounding it three of the Words of Power had already been put in place, and I held the fourth in my hand readying myself for anything, as I placed the fourth word in place. A beam of light and energy hit all three of us and we were engulfed by the Stone.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

After appearing in the stone we were immeditaly attacked by several lizard type warriors, after a fierce fight they lay dead at our feet. From down the hall we heard the sound of battle and Ryltar readied his bow as I readied my crossbow. We headed down the hall and saw a woman being attacked by several lizard warriors after dealing with them we carefully approached her.

"I see by looking at you that you are not from my world of Azallah, but I thank you for your aid nonetheless." She said as we approached. "Had you not intervened I fear I would have succumbed to the scaled raiders. My name is Asheera of the Shining Order, from the city of Sahaladar.

"Except for your clothes, you look like Aribeth de Tylmarande." Ryltar said.

"My garments are those of my people, though perhaps they look as strange to you as your own garb does to me. As for the name Aribeth, I have no knowledge of her. Was she a companion of yours?" Asheera said.

"She was a hero of our people, once. Until she fell and betrayed us to Morag. But she has been redeemed now." I said.

"Morag? That name is known to me - the queen of the scaled raiders! Her face has haunted my dreams, her voice hissing whispered promises of power to tempt me to turn against my people. But I am of the Shining Order, sworn in service to Sahaladar, greatest of the floating cities on Azallah. I have sworn to destroy Morag and save my people." Asheera explained.

"How did you get here?" Ryltar asked.

"After much searching the magicians of Sahaladar discovered a portal in my world - a gate leading to this pseudo-plane where many universes converge. Six were chosen to come through the portal, though we knew we could not return. My companions have long since fallen. I alone am left of the champions of my people, but like my fallen companions I too have failed." Ashera said in despair.

"Failed? How have you failed, dear?" I asked.

"The Queen of the scaled raiders still lives, but the spell that brought me to this place grows weak. Soon it will fail and my spirit will be wrenched from this plane back to my homeworld of Azallah. I will never reach Morag's inner sanctum, and the magical artifact

forged by my people to the Queen will be wasted - unless I give the artifact to you." Ashera explained.

"Give us the artifact, we'll use it to destroy Morag. I've got a ten thousand year score to settle with her." Ryltar said.

"My time here grows short. Quickly - take this amulet! It will help protect you against Morag and her people. The fate of many worlds is in your hands. You must destroy the scaled Queen, or we are all doomed." Asheera said as she faded from view.

Ryltar looked at the necklace she gave him, he turned to me to have me wear it, but a feeling of him needing it grew in me. "You use it, dear. Sephaine will protect me." I said. Handing the neclace back to him and placing it around his neck before he could protest. A look of worry crossed his face, but I simply said. "It's nothing, I'm fine let's get going time grows short." Ryltar nodded and we moved forward again. After battling a score more lizard warriors, we all entered another portal and found oursleves fighting two dragons. After the last one had fallen dead, Ryltar found two keys that fit in the doors ahead of us.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

I was scared deep down, scared that I would fail, scared that Linu would die, and just plain scared. After going through the last portal Linu, Mayra, and I stopped after rounding a corner and took stock of ourselves after some healing, Linu looked at me, and said. "Not feeling very talkative today dear?"

"Sorry, guess I just got a lot on my mind. Was there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Dear Ryltar, my love. I would like to talk to you for a moment." Linu said.

"Yes, Linu? What is it you wanted to talk about?" I said pullnig her down to sit on the rock next to me.

"We are about to go into a desperate battle, where we might lose our lives Ryltar Kost'dora. I feel that I need to share something with you. This battle that we face with Morag frightens me desperately. I didn't think I would ever be able to face this day, though I have known it would come for some time now. Yet now that the time has come at last, I find that I have mastered my fear, and it is all because of you. I have drawn courage from following the greatest hero of our time – Ryltar Kost'dora." Linu said looking at me.

"We have been a team, Linu. You too are a hero, I could never have done what I have, without your help." I said.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I would still be trapped or dead in a plague-ridden NeverWinter if it weren't for you. That's if I hadn't managed to burn the entire city down around me. I can't tell you the number of nightmares I've had about this coming battle, where I would slip in some blood and knock you into a huge chasm. Or I would start to cast a healing spell and it would go wrong and you'd be turned inside out. Or you would be just about to kill Morag and I'd lean against a giant boulder that would fall over and crush you." Linu said.

"Linu, in all the time we have been together, you have never done any of these clumsy things. Maybe it's just a lack of confidence." I said tryig to comfort and reassure her.

"I was just about say that, dear. I have learned from your confidence and skill, and I truly believe that, no matter what happens next, I am a stronger, better person than I was when we first met. I know now that I can have all the grace and elegance of my elven ancestors. I just have to believe in myself. That is a lesson I don't think I would have learned without you, Ryltar. And no matter the outcome of this fight, know that I love you. No matter what my people may say about you and me. I will follow you wherever you go."

"Thank you, Linu. You've taught me much as well." I said kissing her lightly. For once Mayra didn't make a joke about our kiss. She evidently also felt the closeness of our love.

"Now let's go show them what legends are made of and kick some scaly-ass!" Linu said, with determination.

I laughed, the weight of our situation, easing away from my shoulders. "Yes, my love. They will cower in fear at our might!" I said pulling out my scimitars and twirling them.

I turned to Mayra. "Any last thoughts?" I asked.

"_Just that I'm tired, hungry, and I want to take a long soak in a hot spring. Does that count?"_ Mayra said to Linu and I as we laughed.

"I'm sure you'll get that and more when we are done here, dear. Let's get going." Linu said.

We opened the door and quickly attacked those inside a projection of Morag faded hatred across her face when she saw me. She still had the gash in her shoulder, and scar on her left cheek, that I had placed there so long ago, just before she faded I pointed to her and said. "Your next!" I then dealt with the remaining warriors.

"Everyone all right?" I asked as the final warrior fell.

"I'm fine, dear." Linu said dusting herself off.

"_As am I."_ Mayra said.

I found a key on a body of one of the warriors he seemed to be a cleric of somekind but not very well skilled in fighting. It had seemed. It didn't matter any more he was dead now. And Morag awaited. "Time to finish this." I said standing back up.

Linu and Mayra followd me around a corner and the key I had just found opened a door located there. Just inside was Morag her scarred face glared at me. "You are powerful - for a elven slave. You have slain Maugrim, the prophet who heralded my coming. You have defeated Aribeth, the champion I chose from among the slave races. You have slaughtered many of my warriors and priests. But now you face Morag, Queen of the Old Ones, High Priestess of the Creators! Kneel, slave, and I shall let you live, and forget the injuries you have caused me so long ago!" Morag said, in anger.

"I will never bow down before they Old Ones! This is a fight I have waited a thousand years for, and today you die!" I said charging her.

"I shall rip away your flesh and feast upon your soul!" She said as she teleported to the other side of the area we were now in. It was decently sized, and the area Morag now stood in, was blocked by several spikes. I could probably jump over them but I would then be on my own. _"I wonder if that would not be the safest thing for Mayra and Linu?" _I thought. I pulled out my bow and after a few shots from both Linu and I the stone crumbled. Causing the spikes to stop moving. Morag glared at me in defiance. "My priests shield me from harm! Your attacks are useless, slave! Surrender!" She cried as I charged her once more. I felt myself impact with her causing her to slam back against the stones. She was for a moment dazed and Linu, Mayra and I took this moment to quickly deal with her priests. As the last one fell, Morag recovered herself and pointed a finger at me. "Foolish slave! I am a Queen! Even without my priests you will die." She cried. Engergy sparkled and then shot from her hand. The powerful magical bolt shot towards me and I knew there was no way I could avoid it. Time seemed to slow around me, and I saw Linu charge in front me crying "NOOO! RYLTAR!" Taking the blast meant for me. Her body flew back into mine sending us both to the floor. Time once more was back to normal, and I craddled Linu's charred and bloodied body in my arms. I shot an angry hate filled stare at Morag, she laughed and shot another bolt at Mayra. Who was thrown back against the rock wall in a smoking limp. "HAHAHA! You see, not even your companions could stand against my power." She pointed at me once more. "And now slave you die." I gently laid Linu's now still form on the ground and stood up. I calmly walked towards her, my body flaring a bright blue. I glared into her eyes once more. "For all the death you have brought. For all the suffering you have caused. For killing the first friend I ever had in this world. FOR KILLING THE WOMAN I LOVED! YOU. WILL. DIE!" I cried.

"No, slave. You will." Morag said as she fired her magic at me once more. I raised my hand not fearing its power. I bashed it away with my scimitar. The blast knocked me back several feet but I recovered and continued forward. My power fed into my weapons enhancing there power, and might. Morag fired several more blasts at me. Everyone was deflected by my scimitar's or gautlet's around my wrists. "IMPOSSIBLE! You... you are a mere slave. How do you have such power!" She cried as I step in front of her. I could smell the fear radiating off of her as she backed up. I sheathed my left scimitar and shot my left hand out grabbing her. I glanced at Linu and Mayra's dead forms. I felt there strength feed into my own somehow. I turned back to Morag now struggling to free herself from my grasp. I felt myself grow in size and I looked into Morag's eyes. I could see my own glowing blue, hatred, anger, sorrow all were in mine. I put my scimitar up to her neck. "For everything all the pain, suffering, and death, you have caused. I, Ryltar Kost'dora. Chosen warrior of nature, to save this world. From your return. Avenge the death's of all those that you have killed." I said simply and plunged my scimitar through Morag's head. She dropped still soon after and I felt the world around me shudder. Rocks fell from the ceiling and I rushed to grab Linu's and Mayra's bodies. I saw a portal appear where we had entered and I leaped into it.

My body floated for several minutes in a dark realm before I landed in another rocky area. I saw what appeared to be Hadriline and walked over to her. I fell to my knees, despair, saddness, and exhaustion all grasphing my body. I fell apart crying endlessly. Hadriline, leaned down to me and said. "hiss I see you still live, warm-blood. hiss I feared you had perished with Morag and the rest of the Old Ones when the Source Stone collapsed. I ssssory for your loss of your companionssss."

"What is this place, Haedraline? How did I get here?" I said sadly. Not really caring either way.

"When you destroyed Morag you destroyed her magic as well. hiss The world she had created - the Source Stone - crumbled into nothingness, and all trapped within it were utterly consumed. hiss I used my magic to open a portal from the collapsing Source Stone into this astral pocket, a temporary place of refuge between that world and your own. hiss I am glad you found the portal and escaped with your life, warm-blood. Though I ssssseee your fight was not without it'sssss lossssse." She said. "hiss My time here grows short. The Words of Power are broken and my magic is fading. hiss Soon I will pass from this existence and this astral pocket will also collapse."

"So it's over, then? Neverwinter is safe once more?" I asked.

"You have faced Morag and the Old Ones and triumphed. hiss Even the foul and ancient magics of the dark Queen could not stand against your might. You are the savior of Neverwinter, warm-blood - but you are also much, much more. hiss You have altered the fate of not just your own world, but a thousand others that would have fallen to Morag's armies." She explained.

"I did what I had to do, nothing more." I said simply carrassing Linu's cheek.

"Few could have faced Morag's power and survived. hiss But even though you have ended the threat of the Creator Race your work is far from done, for I have seen glimpses of what fate awaits you. You are a champion of the North, a defender against all that is dark and evil. hiss Hold fast to what you believe to be true and your courage shall not fail when you face your greatest challenge." She explained.

"What do you mean?" I said looking into her face.

"The city of Neverwinter is still vulnerable, and there are other enemies who seek to destroy it - and you. hiss There are sinister forces that will ally against you, for you are a symbol of all that is righteous and good. More than this I cannot say, for my magic has grown weak with the destruction of the Words of Power, and the mists of time cloud my vision. Quickly now, warm-blood. I cannot sustain this astral pocket much longer. hiss The portal behind me will return you to your own world. I thank you for all you have done - never again will I be a Word Slave. hiss Go through the portal so that I may finally pass to my long awaited eternal rest." Haedraline said.

I nodded and once more recovered Linu and Mayra's bodies over my shoulder. I barely had the strength to walk over to the portal and step through. An hour later I was at Aribeth's cell. The guard saw me and nodded opening the door. I laid Mayra's and Linu's bodies up against the wall, and sat down and cried.

**End Ryltar**

(A/N: A sad ending I know. Was running through several different ideas on how to end it. But this seemed like the most heart touching way. To end the game. I'm going to keep going with this though so keep an eye out for Chapter 22, in the coming days.)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(A/N: The respone I got from Chapter 21 was great. Thanks to all who reviewed, both e-mail and on looked at Ryltar, as he cried. I knew immeditaly he had succeded in destroying Morag, and the Old Ones. But his victory had not come without a heavy cost. Two of his closest companions were dead. He was obviously tired, and worn out, from the fight and from losing his closest friend, and the woman he loved. I reached out my hand to comfort him. He simply moved away from me saying. "Please, Aribeth just give me a moment."

I backed away from him giving him his space. "Oh course." I said.

After several minutes he dried his face and looked at me. "Forgive me, Aribeth. Recent events have finally caught up with me." He said. I could tell it was more then that and that he was covering up his feelings. He picked up Mayra and Linu once more. "If you'll forgive me, I must report to Lord Nasher. I nodded and helped him up. "I'll be back soon to tell you what happened." Ryltar said.

The guard opened the door, and Ryltar left. I sat down in my cell once more and tried to relax.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

Lord Nasher had Mayra and Linu spirited away to the Temple of Tyr, as soon as I had came up from the castle dungeon. I sighed grimly as I faced Lord Nasher. "It is good to see you back Ryltar. When the Source Stone had grumbled, and you had not returened we were worried for your safetey." Nasher said to me.

"Thank you for your words. But I'm not really concerned with my health right now. I'm more concerned about my companions and what you plan to do with Aribeth." I said.

"Ryltar you must understand what Aribeth, did she deserves death for. I've spoken with the representatives of each district and several people from each one. Almost everyone is in agreement she must be put to death." Nasher explained.

"Horseshit! Did you even show them Maugrim's journal?" I said in anger.

"Yes, he did." Aarin Gend said walking up to me. "It didn't change their decision. She must be put to death for her crimes."

"If you expect me to believe that I have most likely lost the only three people who have actually ever truly cared for me..." I trailed off barely able to contain my anger. My power still flowed thorough me and the results of it with increasing my height still effected me I got the feeling that the height change was going to be permenate.

"Ryltar, calm yourself!" Nasher said commandingly.

"What about exile? Would the citizens allow that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ryltar." Nasher said.

"EXILE Aribeth! For the rest of her life she is not allowed within a certain number of miles of the city. For any reason. She will travel with me for as long as I live." I said pointing to Aarin. "Like Gend here you have him serving out his life term in the service of Neverwinter. She can travel with me for the rest of her life as well."

"Ryltar I don't think..." Aarin said I interrupted him.

"You people are useless! I risk life and limb and you can't do me one GODS DAMN REQUEST! She is innocent! She was tricked... BAH! your all useles. If you'll excuse me "LORD" I must see to my companions." I said storming out of the castle.

**End Ryltar**

**Lord Nasher**

I watched Ryltar storm out of the castle. I could tell he was angry beyond reasoning with him at this point. "Put loosing your closest friends will do that? Wont' it?" I said out loud.

"Excuse me, my lord? What do you mean?" Aarin said to me.

"I know Ryltar's right about Aribeth. She was tricked. Do I add another innocent life to my already bloodstained hands?" I said looking at them.

"We all must do what we must. You can't change the law. I sympethize with Ryltar, but if you allow Aribeth to live the city will rise up in riot!" Aarin told me.

"You've both made good points, you and Ryltar. Put the decision is mine to make. No on elses." I said walking away from Aarin.

**End Lord Nasher**

**Ryltar**

I walked into the Temple of Tyr several eyes looked at me in awe. I threw away there glances and words. "Where is Linu and Mayra?" I asked simply.

"I'm sorry, Ryltar. But we did all we could. They spirits are both gone. We could not bring them back." The priest said.

My shoulders twitched as well as my body at his words. With barely contained anger and sorrow I said. "Did you try, every last trick you knew of?"

"Yes, we did. There simply is no spirit to bring back to there bodies. It's as if they didn't exist." He said.

I turned and left the temple before I did something I would regret.

**Several Hours Later**

I returned to Castle Neverwinter, I had calmed my anger somewhat by dealing with the bands of Luskan soldiers that still were in the city. I walked into the Castle and approached Lord Nasher once more. "Forgive my eariler outburst, Lord Nasher. It was uncallled for." I said bowing slightly to him.

"It is alright Ryltar, you are forgiven, after what you have done. And gone through even I would be at my wits end. If I had made it this far. Honestly, I don't know how you did it." Lord Nasher said.

"Have you made a decision on Aribeth?" I said. Hoping he had taken my advice.

"I have. I'm sorry Ryltar but the law is the law. If I allowed Aribeth to live then the city would rise up in riot, around me." Nasher explained. "I'm sorry."

I nodded. "I wish to address the entire city populace. Can you do that?" I asked.

"It can be done. However it will take time to assemble everyone." Nasher explained.

"Fine, when everything is ready. You may get me, in the dungeon I wish to speak to the Lady Aribeth alone." I said heading to the dungeon.

**End ryltar**

**Aribeth**

I heard the guard leave and Ryltar approach my cell door, he opened it and came it closing it bheind him. I stood up and looked at him. "So... what has Lord Nasher decdided?"

"You are to be executed." Ryltar said looking at the floor. "I've requsted that I am to speak to everyone in the city. Lord Nahser would not listen to my plan, sadly."

"What plan?" I asked.

"I had proposed a plan for you being exhiled, from the city for life. You would have to travel with me for as long as I lived. A situation similar to Aarin Gend's." Ryltar explained.

"But I'm guessing he didn't go for this?" I asked.

"He supports it but the city would riot around him if you were allowed to live." Ryltar continued.

"So my life is over then?" I said looking at the ground. "I guess I am getting what I deserve."

"Aribeth, I could get you out of the city." Ryltar said.

"No, Ryltar. You would be hunted by the Lord's Alliance for the rest of your life. And I could not allow myself to cause you more pain then what you have already, suffered. What is the news on Linu and Mayra?" I asked worried afraid of the answer.

"Gone... dead... permanetly." Ryltar said. He looked at the ground. "Once you are put to death my life will have no meaning. Those that cared for me will be all dead."

"I'm sorry for your lose Ryltar... and I'm sorry for what will happen to me as well. But I brought this on myself. I know you say otherwise, but the fact is that I chose to take Morag's offer. She may have tricked me into doing it, but I carried out her plans." I said explaining. "You should try to move on. You said you have a destiny, one which is tied to your gift. Learn to use this. Grow stronger, and move on after a couple of years. Never forget those you have saved, over the past couple of months. You are a hero. Now and forever Ryltar. No one can take that from you." I said trying to comfort him.

"But..." Ryltar started to say.

"I've made my decision." I said.

"Ryltar? Lord Nasher says that the city is ready to here your speech." A guard said Ryltar nodded. "I'll be back soon."

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

I exited the castle doors to the castle roof, and saw the enormous crows gathered before me. Off to my left a gallows was being constructed for Aribeth's execution. My body had returned to its normal size but I was still faintly glowing blue. I was exhausted beyond reason. I had already lost the woman I loved, and one of my closest frinends I wasn't about to lose Aribeth to without a fight. I approached the edge of the roof the crowd grew silent ready to listen. In my left pocket I held Maugrim's journal. "People of Neverwinter, As you know I am Ryltar Kost'dora. I know many of you are gracious for my efforts in saving the city, and stopping the plague. But I come here to beg for mercy on behalf of the Lady Aribeth." I said pleading.

"SHE'S A TRAIOTR! DEATH TO THE TRAIOTR!" Hundreds cried at my words.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed over there shouts. Everyone quickly quieted down again.

I explained to them what I had learned throuhg Morag and read them Maugrim's journal. I then told them of my plan of Aribeth's exile, and her word that she would journey with me till She or I died.

"After everything I have done for this city. After everything I have lost, can not any of you find it in your hearts to allow me this one request?" I said pleading.

I saw many sympathic faces in the crowd. "I care not for your gold, or riches or rewards. All I wish is to retain a piece of those who have helped me win this epic quest for your safetey I ask. People of Neverwinter for this small request. Keep your gold, and rewards. All I wish is the sparing of the Lady Aribeth." I then turned away and entered the Castle. I was given a room, for the night while the city thought on what I had said. After several hours exhaustion, sorrow, and sadness, overtook me and I fell asleep.

**Several Days Later**

"The cities decision is final. Aribeth will be allowed to live, under the condition that she follows the Hero of Neverwinter known as Ryltar Kost'dora till the day she or he dies." The the twon crier yelled.

I smiled at the announcement as I stood over the graves and status that were built in honor of Linu and Mayra. I had found Linu's journal and although it went against my beliefs, I was reading through it. She had left a note on the inside cover that if something happened to her that I was to be given it if I was still alive. Faliing that it was to be sent back to her parents in Evereska. The first thing I was going to do when I left Neverwinter was to travel there and inform her parents of what had occurred between us, and return the three items she had been searching for. Sephanine's Chalice, Seth's journal, and the sacred seed the Sephanine had Linu search for. I had also found a letter for the elves there that I be shown respect and fair treatment, for my time there. I was pretty sure they wouldn't follow this but I hoped I would at least be able to tell her parents of the fate of there daughter and return the items she had quested for. I still carried a tint of blue around my body, and over the past several days I had tried to control my new powers. I was able to on a limited level call upon it, but as for it leaving me I was unable to do so. I was still in sorrow, and lost for Linu and Mayra's death. Anger filled me everytime someone soiled their or Aribeth's name. But for Aribeth's, Linu's, and Mayra's sake I kept my anger in check. A side effect of my power, was that my emotions were harder to control. This I knew I would have to learn to conquer and not allow my feelings to drive my actions. It was a hard battle but one that given time I was sure I could achieve.

"Ryltar?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around, seeing Aribeth approach me. "Yes, Aribeth? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well since it seems your path and mine are tied till the other dies. I was wondering where do you plan on going?" She asked me.

I pulled out Linu's items. Showing them to Aribeth. "Well, I plan on returning these items to Evereska. Linu had quested for them for a long time. With my help she found them." I said.

"Evereska! The land of the elves? You realize that you will most likely be killed on sight." Aribeth said.

"Hopefully Lord Nasher's letter to the elves there reach them before, we get there. I owe it to Linu to return them, and inform her parents of... what transpired between us." I explained sadly.

"I understand. Well whenever your ready. I'm ready to go." Aribeth said.

I gave Linu's and Mayra's grave one last look. "I'm sorry, my friends that I exposed you to such danger." I said as a tear fell from my eyes. "I only hope that you both have found peace in the after life." I stood up and threw my pack around my back. "Ok, let's go."

Aribeth nodded and we left to the west and headed for the island of Evereska.

(A/N: Well heres chapter 22. I know its short. But I think till I finsih playing Shadows of Undertide a few times I'm going to keep the chapters short. Don't worry some action is in the next chapter. Plus a emotional scene with Ryltar and a few others. I've got it all planned out how shadows of undertide is going down so please as always read and review)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Aribeth**

It had been just under three months since we had left Neverwinter, and I was happy that I was alive. Ryltar had set out for Everseka, after we left. However, the coming winter forced him us to travel at a much slower rate. I was worried about the winter but Ryltar assured me that we could survive out in the woods, over the winter. Although he was glad that I was alive, I could tell the lost of Mayra, and Linu weighed heavily on his mind and heart. Many times during the nights he would toss and turn, crying out for the lost of his cloest frinends. He would often wake up and when I would try to talk to him he would cast away my words like nothing had happened. This saddened me, but I knew that given time he would apoligize.

We were traveling down an old beaten path when we were attacked by several bandits. Ryltar all day it seemed was in a bad mood and the slightest, argument or word, seemed like it would set him off. As I readied my bow, Ryltar moved to attack the bandits. They were no match for him and after two of them were killed, I watched in horror as Ryltar's face twitched and he followed by cruelling snapping the third bandit's neck. He leaped on the fourth one, and broke the man's arm. I was stunned beyond words and action as Ryltar tortured the bandit. _"He's drifting into the realm of evil! He's losing himself to his power."_ I thought. Ryltar had told me how periods of great stress and emotional events seemed to make it harder for him to control himself. Recent events obviously would count as such an event. I rushed to Ryltar as he killed the last bandit. I grabbed him and forced his head under a nearby creek. He tried to force me off of him but the angle at which I held him prevented him from doing so. After several time of dunking him I allowed him up.

"What the hell was that for!" He cried.

I pointed to the dead bandits bodies. "THAT! Your allowing your powers to control you again." I said.

Ryltar looked downcast, "What does it matter? The woman I loved is dead, and the first friend I ever had on the surface as well. Because of this "Power" Ryltar said. "What's the point? Why should I go on living?" He said slamming his fist into a tree.

"Ryltar, Linu would not want to see you acting like this." I said, "She would want you to move on. Were elves, so I know that we are slow to forget friends, but allowing your powers to cause you to do such horrible acts is unexcuseable."

Ryltar looked at the ground, I saw several tears run down his face. This was the second time I had seen this, and it still looked out of place on him. He faced me once more and said. "Your right, Aribeth. Linu, and Mayra, would not wish to see me like I am. I have to find someone that can help me control this power I have." He said looking at his glowing hands.

"Come, Ryltar. Evereska is only a few days travel from here." I said placing a comforting hand on his shoulders. He sighed, then nodded and followed me in the direction I walked.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

It was several days later, and I had finally calmed down. Aribeth and I were resting for the coming night, another day or so journey and we would be at the portal that would take us to Evereska. I was organizing my pack when Linu's journal fell out, just seeing it caused my heart to ache intensify. I picked it up and for the first time since she had died, I read through a few entries.

**Journal Entries**

_376th day out of Evereska,_

My search for Sephaine's Chalice, has led me to a plague stricken city called Neverwinter. I'm sure with my help the city will pull through this horrible event.

_385th day out of Evereska,_

I've met a drow, of all things in this city. His name is Ryltar Kost'dora. It seems he is a druid or ranger of some type. He travels with an animal companion which he says is called Mayra. She seems like a nice wolf. But, I'm hesitant to fully trust Ryltar, because of his race. However, he genienuly seems to want to help the city, and is trusted by the Lady Aribeth, in finding the Cure components. So for now I will help him in his quest.

_395th day out of evereska,_

Events have passed quickly in the city, the plague has spread to all corners of the city in some fashion. During a dinner, Ryltar told me much about himself, he seems to have a mysterious nature about him, I'm determined to find out what it is. After we left a woman came to us and asked us to help stop a prison break in that district, Ryltar agreed to help, with no thought of a reward. I'm starting to wonder if he actually is different from other drow.Ryltar has promised the woman we would be back in a few hours, how he plans on accomplishing this I'm not sure. But from the looks of his fighting style and strength, and speed. He'll need my help.

_396th day out of Evereska,_

I was surprised, when I awoke this morning, Aribeth informed me that Ryltar was missing. Shortly after this he returned, and handed, Aribeth a lock of the Dryad's hair. He then handed me Sephaine's Cahlice! He had found it while searching for the Dryad in a mage's home. He has a fairly humorous side to him. He called me mistress in refrence to a drow female. I kind of like that idea on some level. Ryltar collapsed soon after from exhaustion. I'm worried for him, he pushes himself to hard. I'm worried that one day he will push himself to far and get himself killed.

Thoughts echo through my mind on what Rytlar did in finding Sephaine's chalice. What does he have to prove? Why did he do it? What is he hiding? These and many other questions I'm determined to answer. Worse yet I see how he is careful to keep both Mayra and I out of danger. It's as if he's afraid something will happen to Mayra... or me. I've decdided that I will ask him when he awakes.

_397th day out of Evereska,_

I've learned much more about Ryltar, it seems he trained under the famous drow ranger Drizzt Do'Urden shortly after coming to the surface. I've also learned he had a previous, love. She died because of his actions and it seems I remind Ryltar of her. I'm afraid to admit it but I consider Ryltar a friend. The others in Evereska would call me a traitor for what I have done, but Rytlar deserves a friend in these dark times. He's done much for the city over the past couple of weeks, and his only soliace is Mayra. I hop he will take my offer of friendship to heart. However, I'm more concered for myself, I feel that I am.. falling in love with him. I know I've known him only a short time, but he his so charming and caring. He reminds me so much of Seth.

**Ryltar**

I saw this last entry on the page filled with tear stains. Sorrow filled me as I skipped ahead several pages, continuing to read.

**Journal**

_405th day out of Evereska,_

It has been several days of figthing undead, Ryltar, Mayra, and I found the Yuan-ti and Cock-a-trice feathers. But the fight didn't end without a tradgedy. Ryltar fell in battle fighting the Yuan-ti. The clerics in the Temple of Tyr have been trying to resurect him for several hours now, without any change. Aribeth has directed me to rest, and that she will let me know if anything changes. My only fear is that I will never be able to tell Ryltar now, how I feel about him. I love him.

_415th day out of Evereska,_

It has been many days since I have written, events have passed, Fenthick was hung for trusting Desther, and after a long journey to a town called Port Last, Ryltar, and I were assigned to find the cult responsible. We did locating it in Luskan, before this Ryltar and I killed ourselves, to save the Spirt of the Woods in Neverwinter Forest. Before I did this, Ryltar killed himself, as his body grew still, it glowed a faint blue, what this was I am not sure. After we cured the Spirit, and returned to Aribeth, the next day we found she had left us. She seemed as peace after we last talked to her about the nightmares that had been troubling her. She gave Rytlar, and I a ring to remember her by, in case anything happened to her. What this meant I'm not sure, for now Ryltar, Mayra, and I must find Aribeth in Luskan.

**Ryltar**

I flipped through several other entries, about my gift that Linu mentioned, and how she loved me. Among other things. The last entry filled my heart with saddness.

**Journal**

_512th Day out of evereska,_

Ryltar and I are entering the Source Stone. We have conveinced Aribeth, to return to Lord Naher and help save the city, to atone for what she has done. I fear for some reason that this will be my last entry. I am not sure why this is, but whatever fate has in store for Ryltar, Mayra, and I. I know that all of us are ready to face it.

**Ryltar**

I closed the journal as Aribeth approached.

"You ok, Ryltar?" She asked me.

Drying the tears from my eyes. I said. "Yes, I'm fine. I was... reading through Linu's journal. I probably shouldn't have, but something told me I should." I said shaking my head.

"It's ok, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Come, rest now. Tomorrow we will be entering Evereska, hopefully." Aribeth said.

I nodded and fell asleep soon after.

**Ryltar's Dream**

I was floating in the grey abyss once more. The image of Aribeth was the only one that created me this time. "You've done well chosen one." The image said.

I cast away her words. "Screw this chosen thing. It's because of it that the woman I love and the closest friend I ever had lay dead." I said in anger.

"We know. This was forseen..." the image of aribeth said.

I interrupted her. "WHAT! You knew abou this! And you said nothing!" I raged shocked at her words.

"Life is filled with sorrow, yours will be filled with much more. However, we offer you a chance to save the one you call Linu. She is dead as you know... However." The image said as i faded from view. I awoke with a start several swords pointing at my head. I saw Aribeth surrounded by several elves,

"Move one muscle drow, Just give us an excuse to end your life." A female said.

"I surrender to your laws elves. However, I mean you no harm." I said. Slowly raising my hands. "If you would allow me to explain..."

I was interrupted. "SILENCE! Foul drow! You will not fill our heads with your lies. You will come with us, and be placed on trial for crimes of your race." a male elf said allowing me up.

**Several hours later in a Temple of Sephaine Moonbow**

"You lie priest! This thing is drow!" the male elf told the priest. "The only "good" drow is a dead one!"

"This it seems is not true." The priest said. "I hold here an offical letter magicaly sent by the mages of the City of Neverwinter explaining who these two are." He said pointing at me. "This is Ryltar Kost'dora, Hero Of Neverwinter, Destroyer of the Old Ones. His companion, is the Lady Aribeth."

The male elf guard turned to me. He looked me over. "So this is the famed Hero of Neverwinter? You probably had to use some strong charm magics to get them to help you, eh drow?"

"No, I didn't. I am a druid and ranger warrior of nature. I help whoever I can, I ask for no rewards other then acceptance. I know I can never truly be forgiven for what my race has done. But I am not like my kind. Surely the company I keep must at least show that." I said looking at Aribeth.

"Your weapons then, and amour? And this strange blue glow you have. What are they? And where did you get them?" the elf asked.

"If you pull either of my scimitars out you will see the enscription of clan Battlehammer on them. They were a gift from Brueonor Battlehammer. As for my amour I purchased it in the city of Neverwinter." I looked at my hands. "As for this blue glow... well it's hard to explain. It seems this "power" is a rare gift passed down from generations, through thousands of years. I'm not sure where it comes from. But I do know it allows me to move faster, stronger, and sustain more serious wounds then any normal person."

"This gift as you say has some odd tastes. Very well, what is your business in Evereska." The elf said.

"If you would allow me, do you have a name?" I asked.

"My name, drow is Elamor. Further then that you need not know." He said.

"Very well Elamor, I have journeied here to return three items to the lands. The Chalice of Sephaine Moonbow, a sacred seed for ancient oaks, and a male elf's journal named Seth."

"Where did you find these items, drow tell me!" Elamor said in anger.

"They were items, that were tasked to be found by Linu LA'neral, a cleric from these lands of Sephaine Moonbow. She was a companion of mine that helped me greatly in defeating the Old Ones... sadly she did not survive. I have come here to finish the quests she started on. AS well as to inform her parents of what happened to her, and what occurred between us." I said the last part carefully, not sure how to say it.

Elamor came up to me and slammed me against the wall. "What do you mean drow. "Occured between you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I will not say to anyone but Linu's parents. That is for their ears only." I said not afraid.

Elamor snapped his fingers guards left the room, and as the last one left he said. "Call for my wife." The guard nodded and left.

Elamor moved back from me. Studying Aribeth, and I. A few moments later an almost striking image of Linu, though much older, walked into the room. "A drow!" She said.

"Calm yourself, dear. At least for the moment. It seems this... Ryltar. Has news for us, concerning our daughter. Be warned drow, that I will be able to tell if you are lying." Elamor said.

"I am to take it you are Linu's mother? And you her father?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Yes, we are. Highmages of Everseka. Now tell me drow what has happened to our daughter?" Elamor said.

After several hours of retelling my entire adventure in saving Neverwinter, and Linu's mother looking through her daughter's journal to confirm much of what I said, and finally after several truth spells. Both Linu's parents broke down into tears. I wasn't sure what to say besides. "I am truly sorry for your lose. Please know that her death weighs heavily on my heart, and that I would do anything to bring her back... anything." Aribeth through all of my story except for certain parts to be clarified by her point of view, had remained quiet.

"Please, you both must understand that Ryltar did everything in his power, to save her. You must agree that he is not like other drow, at the very least?" Aribeth said.

Elamor, Linu's father spoke up. "Yes, you are right. I'm sorry for distrusting you Ryltar." He looked me over. "You said you would do anything right? To bring back our daughter."

"I would travel through the outher planes itself, to the Nine Hells, to bring her back. I would not give up till I had brought her back, or perished in the attempt." I said simply.

"Your words ring true to my senses, Ryltar." Linu mother said. "I see by your very stature that you are telling the truth. Would you wish for the chance to bring her back?"

I leaped from the chair that I was sitting on. "Tell me what I must do and I will do it." I said.

After a half hour of explaining what must be done. Both Aribeth and i nodded. "Send me as well, Ryltar will need all the help he can get, and it is the only thing I can think of the repay him for saving my life."

All three of us nodded. "Very well, Ryltar, Aribeth, Please give us a few moments to prepare." Linu's mother and father said. Leaving the room.

"So what do you think we'll have to do?" Aribeth asked me.

"Well, seems that they believe that not only Linu's spirit but also a physical manifestation of her body is trapped in a sort of Limbo on the planes. Basically they want us to go there deal with anything that's dangerous, and retreive Linu. There's even a chance that Mayra will be there as well!" I said excited.

"So basically, enter a protal that we have no idea will lead us to this Limbo. Hack, and slash our way through possibly legions of monsters all that probably want us dead, and then find Linu and possibly Mayra, return through said portal, all in the hopes that it will remain open long enough for us to return?" Aribeth said grinning.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." I said returning her grin.

"Oh, is that all, and here I thought it would be hard." Aribehth said now laughing.

Several hours later Aribeth, and I were pacing around the room we had been left in.

"What in the name of all the Spirit is taking them so long?" I said. "They said a few moments! It's been several hours!"

"Patientence Ryltar, they said they needed time to prepare. I'm sure they'll return the second they are ready for us." Aribeth said to me. I sat down on an oaken chair, sighing. I'm sorry, Aribeth, its just... well I guess I can't wait to try to bring back Linu, and maybe Mayra as well."

"To what plane do you think we will be traveling to?" Aribeth asked me.

"I'm not sure, but if it means facing Lolth herself, plus all of her servants to bring back Linu and Mayra, then that is what I'll do." I said crackig my fists.

"Sucks to be Lolth then." Aribeth said laughing.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think about it Ryltar. You're probably a match for her, or more. She should fear you." Aribeth explained.

"One thing I've learned in life is never underestimate, your enemy. No matter how weak they may seem. It is when you let down your guard that they will defeat you." I said.

Aribeht nodded. "You are correct, Ryltar."

Shortly there after, Linu's parents plus several elven guards came into the room. "If your ready Ryltar, Aribeth? We're ready for you in the summoning chamber." I nodded and stood up.

I readied myself but stopped looking at the guards. I handed them my scimitars. "As a sign of good faith I will allow you to carry, my weapons to the chambers. If you have anhy concerns that I may attack you." Everyone was surprised by my words.

The guards finally took my scimitars and belt and we proceeded to the summoning room. Once there I equipped myself, and stood ready to do whatever it was I had to do, with Aribeth by my side. Several moments later several elves formed a circle around me and Aribeth, a portal appeared in front of us. "Quickly, go through we'll only be able to keep it open so long." One of the elves cried.

Pulling out my scimitar's I said to Aribeth, "Once more unto the breach." And leaped through the portal.

**End Ryltar**

**Elamour**

"Once more unto the breach." Ryltar cried and leaped into the portal. Aribeth followed a split second later.

I turned to Elaeth, my wife. "Now, it is all up to Aribeth, and Ryltar, to bring our daughter back to us." I said.

**End Elamour**

**Aribeth**

Ryltar and I emerged, from the portal in a dark empty realm. I saw that Ryltar was uneasy about the surroundings, around us. "Something, wrong? ryltar?" I asked.

"Well, its just that whenever I see those images, explaining my destiny and what not, It's usually in a similar setting." Ryltar explained to me. He had told me about his dreams where, Linu, Mayra, and I were used to represent different beings of some kind. I looked around not seeing anything but Ryltar and I.

"Well it seems its only you and I, Ryltar, so let's take a look around." I said heading off in what I hoped was a northerly direction. Ryltar followed me.

**End Aribeth**

**Ryltar**

**Two Hours later**

Aribeth and I had fought our way through several stranger monsters, that she nor I had seen before. We had yet to find any sign of either Linu or Mayra. I had kept an excellent direction of where the portal was at all times in relation to where we were. I was convident that all three of us would be able to get back to the protal without any trouble.

"LINU!" I cried hoping that maybe she was within ear shot of my voice.

Aribeth did the same and we contiued in our "northerly" Direction. Concern and worry for Linu's safety foremost in my mind. Whatever I would have to do to bring her back, I would do. Even if it mean't sacrificing myself.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I was aimlessly wondering this strange void. I recalled jumping in front of an magical engery blast to prevent Ryltar froming being hurt. I felt it impact with my body, and burn through me, killing me I assumed. Know though I was in this starange void, with all of my normal equipment, "Is this death? Did I really die? Or is this some strange hallucenation, before I see Sephaine Moonbow, my godess." I said out loud, I felt compelled to head in a southernly direction though and that was what I was doing now. _"Did Ryltar, defeat Morag? Is Neverwinter safe?..."_ I thought these and many other thoughts running through my head at an incrediable speed.

I came upon an odd building which I entered, inside was a hooded figure. "Hail the dead." It said to me

I readied my mace, in case it attacked me. "Who are you... what are you?" I asked.

"I am... the reaper, in your tongue. Two search for you even now, one contains the power to destroy the world, the other... could be a hero, or a powerful villan." The reaper said to me.

"I ask that you bring them to me know, or tell me where I may find them, and put an end to their evil ways before they start, dear." I said.

There was two flashes of light and two figures appeared. "Sephaine, protect, your faithful servant." I cried moving to attack them.

**End Linu**

**Aribeth**

I saw that Linu was moving at attack us. Not haivng anything but my bow and the ready I dropped back behind Ryltar, who brought up his scimitar's to block her blows. "Linu Stop its Ryltar and Aribeth!" He cried.

Linu moved back. "Show yourself to be who you say you are!" She demanded.

Ryltar sheathed his scimitar's and lowered his hood, I did the same. Linu dropped to her knees crying, "Ry... Ryltar... Aribeth? How... how did you get here... wherever here is!" Linu said. Ryltar rushed to her side hugging her tightly.

"Linu, oh my love, I've missed you." Ryltar said.

After several minutes of explaining how we got here, the shourded figure said. "For her life to be returned, one of you must stay. There must be a balance in this world, if she leaves this balance will be destroyed."

I thought quickly, _"Ryltar, will sacrifice himself to allow Linu returning to life... I have nothing to live for. I should be the one to stay."_ Before Ryltar could open his mouth. To utter the words that I knew were coming out. I slammed my combined fists into his head. He sttagered back falling hard against the wall. This caused him to fall to the ground unconsies. I looked to Linu's shocked face. "Sorry, Linu. But you know Ryltar would have said that he was the one staying." I said, explainning my actions.

Linu nodded saying "I know dear. It's good to see Ryltar was able to save you." The reaper walked up to me.

"I am to assume you are the one that is staying?" it said.

I nodded, "Yes." I said. I turned back to Linu. "Keep him safe. When you leave here, you will be back in Evereska. Your parents anxiously await your safe return." I gave both Linu and Rylta'rs unconises form a gentle kiss and a hug. "You've both saved, me. Now your lives will both have meaning. Mine has none." I said.

Linu nodded as she picked up Ryltar. "We'll find a way to bring you back, dear."

I shook my head, "No, I doubt that..." I said a funny feeling came over me then that this would not be the last time I would see them "However, perhaps we'll see each other some other time." I turned to the Reaper. "Return them to Evereska, Reaper."

A flash of light encompassed Linu and Ryltar's bodies. As they dissapeared, another door appeared before me, it emitted a blasting cold wind that chilled me to the bone. "Your life ends here, elf. Walk forward and join the land of the dead. "The reaper said to me, as I felt my body fade, as I entered the door way.

**End Aribeth**

(A/N: And there's Chapter 23 short again I know. Like before short chapters probably till SOU starts. Linu's back by popular demand. So those that flooded my e-mail account in protest can stop now. Check back on Thurs. or Sat. for chapter 24.)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Ryltar**

I awoke on a hard oaken floor, my vision was blurry and I couldn't focus. I slowly sat up, rubbing my head. I could hear several people around me whisper in hushed tones, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I rubbed the growing lump on my head as I said. "Ohhh, for the love of the Spirit, did a Balor hit me?"

There was a gentle laugh next to me, my eyes were slowing coming in focus and I saw what I hoped was Linu kneeling next to me. "Charming as always Ryltar, dear."

"Li... Linu?" I said confused, blinking my eyes, and rubbing them to get them to clear.

She leaned over and kissed me, among hushed whispers, at her actions. She leaned back, "That answer your question?"

I gave her a slight grin. "I don't know, one more should do it." I said.

She leaned over and whispered so only I could here, "Later."

She then slowly helped me to my feet. I rubbed the lump on my head once more. Looking around, I saw several of the elven mags, as well as Linu's mother and father. I did not however see Aribeth. "Where's Aribeth?" I asked.

Linu and several other elves sadly looked at me. After several minutes of this I said. "Where is she!"

"She, sacrificed herself, so that I could return to you. She knew that you would be the one to remain, she couldn't allow that. She smashed her fists over your head and you were knocked out. She told the Reaper to send us back here, dear." Linu explained to me sadly.

I fell to the ground. "So, once more someone times for my inactions." I said. Linu came over to me and cradled my head in her arms. " No, dear. She choose this, she knew there was no future for here in this life, dear. I'm sure she has finally found the peace she so longed for."

I nodded in acceptance, knowing she was right. I stood back up hiding my pain, and sorrow, behind a mask of peace and calm. I knew I probably wasn't' fooling Linu, but it seemed my ruse worked on the others. Linu's father Elamour, approached me. "So drow..." he began but Linu flashed him a shocked look "I'm sorry forgive me, Ryltar. I see I must thank you for returning my daughter to us." He looked uncomfortable with saying this.

I nodded to him. "You and your wife have raised a strong and intelligent, beautiful, woman. Your thanks is all I ask. That and tolerance. At least for myself. I know that my race is evil. But there are a few of us that are not like that."

Linu's mother came up at my words. "I... WE know that now, Ryltar. You've proved this by your actions in Neverwinter, and further with returning Linu to us." She looked at the way Linu looked at me. A glance to the others and only I , Linuk, her mother, and father remained in the room. "I see how my daughter looks at you. Tell me, do you love her?"

Her question caught both Linu and I off guard. "I... We... Well.. Uh.." I stammered not sure how to respond.

"I see how both of you are around each other. I know you've shared much, how much I don't know. Nor do I really care. My question still stands though. Do you love my daughter?" Her mother said.

I looked at Linu. Then regaining myself, I said. "Yes, I would defend her to the best of my abilities, I've risked my life several times to save her... and she hers, to save mine." I said the last part in sadness.

Both parents nodded. "Then we will leave you both alone for now. Linu your old room in the temple is still available. The clerics there have cleaned it up for your use." With these words they both left leaving Linu and I alone.

I looked at Linu smiling. "Well... that went better then I expected."

Linu laughed. "Don't worry I'm sure my dad will have a few words to say to you at some point."

"Uhh... about what?" I said nervous.

"You'll see." Linu said giving me a wink.

I brought Linu into a deep embrace. Kiss her fervently. I said breaking us apart. "I thought I had lost you forever. Since you, and Mayra, died at Morag's hands three months ago..."

Linu interrupted me. "THREE MONTHS!"

I was taken aback by her words. "Ye.. Yeah, I'm sorry, how long were you in that realm?" I asked.

"At most a day!" Linu said surprised.

"Hmmm... most curious. Maybe time is different in that Realm." I suggested.

"What... What happened after I... I died?" Linu asked.

"Are you sure you wish to hear what happened?" I said.

Linu nodded. "Yes, please tell me." She said comfortingly.

I sighed. "Why is it I can never say no to you?" I said.

"It's because of my handsome charms, dear. Now tell me what happened, in the fight." Linu said.

"Well, after you... died. Mayra was struck down. Morag sneered at me saying how useless it was to fight her. I laid your body down on the cave floor, and felt my power surge. I felt... well I'm not sure on this, but well I felt... Mayra's and your... spirit, power whatever you want to call it feed into me. I stood up as this happened, feeling my power, grow. She shot several magical blasts at me, my scimitar's deflected most of the blows, or my gauntlets. Finally she panicked as I grabbed her. I slammed her against the wall, and said simply." I said recalling what I had said. "For all the suffering you have caused, for all the death and destruction, for killing the first friend I ever had on the surface, for killing the woman I love! I Ryltar Kost'dora, Warrior of nature, and chosen one to stop your return. End your life." I said. "Then... then slammed my scimitar into her head. She died soon after."

"And then what happened, dear?" Linu asked me.

After several minutes of explaining what had happened over the past three months, I suddenly felt tired. "Linu if you don't mind, I would like to rest for awhile."

Linu nodded, "Of course, dear." Linu said I followed her back to the Temple Of Sephaine Moonbow. We were half way there, when two elves stopped us. Both spit in my face. "Freak drow! You may have saved a city, with your fancy powers, but you not wanted here!" One of them said to me with hate filled eyes.

I wiped the spittle off of my face. I calmed myself, backing up. Linu and I as well as the two elves, were high in several oak trees. I was slightly nervous about being so high, but turned back to the elves. "Excuse me, but I'm sorry that you can't look past your predigest nature. I'm not like..."

One stepped up to me and shoved me hard. "Shut up drow!" He pushed me once more causing me to fall off the edge of the railing. I shot a hand out and grabbed a limb, using the momentum from the fall I swung under the ledge and came up on the other side. Landing I stood back up. "Now, as I was saying..."

After several exchanged words, we were interrupted by several priests of Sephaine Moonbow, both elves walked away angry that they were not allowed to attack me. It seemed that while I was here, Sephaine had directed all of her priests to do all they could to protect me. I wasn't comfortable with be treated this way but I saw it as the only peaceful solution to my current problems.

I sat down on the bed in Linu's room, while not meant for two people it was large enough that I could sleep on the floor. _"With Linu let's me."_ I thought with a hidden grin. After settling in Linu and I talked about us, about what I planned to do.

"Where do you plan on going after this?" She asked me.

"Where ever you go, Linu my love." I replied.

"I know that, surely there are those in Mitheral Hall that would be happy to see you, dear?" Linu said.

I grinned, thinking how far I had come. "Your probably right, it would be interesting, to see how I fared against Drizzt." I said rubbing my chin.

"My thoughts exactly, dear." Linu said laughing.

I felt waves of exhaustion hit me, Even after three months of journeying to Evereska, I still had not had the time to throughly rest, after my long adventure. I suddenly felt dizzy and felt my head slam against the floor, my last coherent thoughts, were of Linu crying. "RYLTAR!" Before everything went black.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I saw Ryltar, sway in the chair and watched as his head slammed against, the floor. "RYLTAR!" I cried rushing to his side. Several priest rushed in at my words, the surveyed the scene, but even with the Sephaines words there up bringing must have held them back. "Help me!" I cried trying to get Ryltar on to the bed. At my words both clerics, helped me get Ryltar on to the bed, I looked him over besides his odd fainting, he was fine. I directed the priests to leave us be, thanking them for their help.

I took off Ryltar's amour and belt laying them next to the bed. His broad muscled chest became exposed to me as that last of his amour came off. I puled myself away from his chest long enough to throughly look at his amour, which up to this point I had not had the chance to throughly examine. I examined it closely and was surprised to find that interwoven through the padded amour, were bands of Mitheral metal, this in effect allowed Ryltar more protection, while keeping his movements as fast and fluid as if they weren't there. I laid the amour over the chair carefully, and returned to Ryltar's side. He was breathing slowly and seemed to be sleeping, but I wasn't sure. I continued pulling off his equipment starting with his arms. On each arm, there were two wrist launchers of some kind. They had two kinds of attachments one its seemed would fit two miniature crossbow bolts. Liked those the drow used in there hand crossbows, the other seemed to allow a single dagger to be attached. The entire contraption was heavily strengthen with more Mithreal metal. I had never seen Ryltar use either of these, but had seen him throw several daggers, I had assumed they were from hidden sheaths on his arm, I now figured that it was instead him using his wrist launchers to fire the daggers. I carefully removed them laying them next to his belt. I sat on the edge of the bed, and though it wasn't right decided to more closely examine Ryltar's gear. His scimitar's were emblazoned with the symbol of Clan Battlehammer, and radiated strong magical auras. Placing them back in there sheaths, I turned back to Ryltar sighing ."Stupid drow, I come back from the dead, and you decide to take a nap." I said mumbling slightly annoyed. I knew however that Ryltar's last true rest was months ago, and he probably had not slept well, since the fight with Morag. I lifted Ryltar up and using a Bull's Strength spell was able to get him into a robe instead of his amour leggings. A flush of embarrassment crossed my face as I looked Ryltar over, although we had made love many times, Ryltar and I had never truly made love, we would carrasess and hold each other, but we had never gone further then that. Looking Ryltar over now, I saw that he was truly the most perfect man any woman could hope for. _"And he's all mine"_ I thought grinning. I readied myself for bed feeling my own exhaustion overcome me. I gently pushed Ryltar over to the wall and lay down next to him allowing the warmth from both our bodies to lull me to sleep.

**End Linu**

**Elatueth (A/N: Linu's mother)**

The priests had informed me of what had happened to Ryltar, and after finishing my duties several hours later, headed for Linu's room in the temple. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to allow me entry. Not hearing anything on the other side I slowly opened the door. Inside I saw Linu in her night robes, in bed with Ryltar, from the look of things she had undressed him and fell asleep. I was truly happy my daughter had found someone after Seth had died. Linu had told me how she had met Ryltar and what he had done for her, in his journeys, often pushing himself to his limits. I shook my head closing the door. _"Oh the oddities life, brings us."_ I thought never in my wildest imaginations would I have thought my daughter would fall in love with a drow, of all things. I knew there were many that disagreed with Linu's choose. Many of those were previous sutors she had known growing up. Although Linu had had a string of bad luck throughout her life. I felt that with Ryltar guiding her there was nothing that could harm her. I slowly opened the door once more looking at Ryltar. His body glowed a faint blue. What this was i wasn't sure, he was hesitant to tell anyone about it and when questioned about it Linu had said that it was Ryltar's topic to deal with. I once more closed the door and left to return to my home.

**End Elatueth**

**Several days later**

**Ryltar**

I awoke amazingly refreshed. I saw that, Linu was laying next to me, quietly sleeping. As I tired to get out of the bed she woke up.

"It's about time you woke up, you've been asleep for four days, dear." Linu said to me.

I rubbed my head. "Sorry, I guess exhaustion finally caught up to me." I said.

Linu crinkled her face. She waved her hand. "And you sir are getting a bath! You stink, dear." Linu said to me.

I blushed, "Sorry, it's hard to bathe when you sleep." I said. Heading for the bath connected to her room.

I quickly stripped down, and started to wash myself. A sound at the door, caused me to turn around, there Linu stood in a very revealing robe. "Mind if I join you, dear?" She said seductively.

I grinned looking her over. "Not at all." I said as she moved towards me.

**End Ryltar**

**Clen'aldan** (A/N: Old friend of Linu)

I was walking up to the the temple of Sephaine Moonbow. I had heard the Linu was back in Evereska with a drow of all things. From the rumors it seemed she loved him, anger had filled my veins at those words. Many times in my youth I had tried to court her, and she had turned me down. I was happy and then sad for her when Seth had married, and then later mysteriously died on a quest. Now coming to the door of the temple I stormed in.

I saw Linu and the drow, named Ryltar studying several different books, the seemed related to ancient powers or something. The drow himself had a bluish glow about him, "N_o doubt some sort of charm magic to seduce Linu."_ I thought angrily.

I slammed my hand down on the table startling both, "So, Linu I see you've returned, and with a drow no less!" I said.

"Clen'aldan!" She said surprised. "This is Ryltar, dear." She said indicating the drow.

"I know who he is! My question is why you are with our most hated enemy?" I demanded.

Both stood up. Ryltar was several inches taller then I and from the looks of him stronger as well. _"Well they say that the mightier they are the harder they fall."_ I thought readying myself for anything.

"Clen," Linu said using the shortened version of my name. "You must realize that I am not interested in you. I never was, dear. Your a good friend, but nothing more. Why can't you be happy for me? You were when I married Seth." She said.

"That's different, Seth was an elf! Not some evil backstabbing drow!" I said, anger welling up inside of me.

"Clen, I'm sorry you feel that way, dear, truly I am. Ryltar has done much to help me in my quests to find Sephaines Chalice, Seth journal, and the ancient oak seed that Sephaine wanted me to find." Linu explained.

I knew about the seed that she mentioned and what it meant to the person finding it. "This drow! This drow! HE'S THE ONE THAT SHALL LEAD US! A DROW!" I cried.

"Sir, while I helped Linu recover the seed, I have no wanting to lead your people. I am a simple adventurer and..." Ryltar began.

I snapped realizing the depth of the relationship between the two. "You whore! You slept with him!" I said accusingly.

Linu was taken back by my words. "Clen..." she began

A fast movement out of the corner of my eyes, and a second later I was on the ground. "In proper social circles it is improper to call a lady a whore! Apologize to her." Ryltar said.

I looked at him in anger. "I will do no such thing drow, nor will I apologize to a drow ... loving... whore." I said spitting the last word.

Several priests of Sephaine came into the room. Linu filled them in on what was going on. They broke Ryltar up and forced me to apologize to her. They both accepted my apologetic but in truth I didn't mean it.

"_You'll pay drow, some how you'll pay."_ I thought as I left the temple

**End Clenaldan**

**Several hours later**

**Ryltar**

After the fight Linu and I had gone for a walk in the forests below, they were quiet and one path lead to a cliff overlooking the ocean below, I sat down taking in the suns rays and Linu laid back against me, in my arms. I sighed. "Maybe I should leave. I'm causing to many problems here." I said.

"Where would we go?" Linu asked.

I smiled at her words, happy she wasn't leaving me. "Well I thought I'd head back to Mitheral Hall, and then see if there isn't someone in these lands that could help me master my powers, or at least learn to control them." I said

Linu nodded. "That would probably be for the best, dear." Linu said.

I heard movement in the woods nearby, standing up I said. "Who's there!"

Both Linu's parents came out of the woods, both looked me over as well as Linu. "So you plan on leaving then?" Linu's father said.

I nodded. "Yes, I don't want to cause any problems here. I have many friends at Mitheral Hall, and..."

Linu's father interrupted me. "Mither Hall you say? My Ryltar, what interesting company you keep." he said laughing.

I thought on his words and soon joined him. "Yes I suppose your right, however they are my friends and I was curious with how my recent adventurers have given me further experience in fighting. You've heard of the drow ranger Drizzt Do'Urdrden correct?" I asked.

Both nodded. "Well when i left there several years ago, I was almost able to match Drizzt in fighting duels, I'm interested in seeing how I fair against him now." I said grinning.

"I understand. Ryltar, if you would follow me." Linu's father said turning and walking back into the woods.

"Umm... ok." I said following him.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I watched as Ryltar followed my father into the forest. After they were out of ear shot I said to my mother. "Mother what is this about?" I said.

"Your father wanted to talk to Ryltar before he left, dear." My mother said. "And I wanted to talk to you."

I groaned knowing where this was leading. "Mother, please I'm 135 now, I'm not some child."

"I just want to know if I have a chance of seeing any grandchildren in the next couple of years." My mother said.

I choked and stammered at her words. "Chi.. Children!... Ryltar... I mean I.. .I mean we.. we haven't even... well."

"Relax dear I was only joking. You both take your time at it, were all elves, and lead long lives. IF you or Ryltar, aren't' ready for that yet, that's fine. I just thought it would be funny to see your reaction." My mother said.

"Oh, mother... then what's father talking to Ryltar about." I asked.

"Well..." she said grinning.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

I walked a few paces behind Linu's father not sure where we were going. He finally stopped and turned towards me. "Altars. you love my daughter yes?" he asked.

"Of course, sir. I'd do anything for her, even lay down my life to protect her. She means the world to me." I said.

"Good... thats' good. Cause you see Ryltar. You know that I am an arhcmage of Evereska correct?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Linu told me about you and your wife." I said not sure where this was leading.

"Well in addition to being an archmage, I am also a compent fighter. Let me just say that if I ever find out that you did anything to hurt my daughters feelings. Well..." he said casting a lighting spell into the air. "I'm sure you get my point."

I gulped nodding. "OF course, I'd never do anything to hurt her."

He smiled changing topics. "Now then when can we expect grandchildren?" he said heading back to Linu.

"Grandchildren!" I stammered.

**End Ryltar**

**Several days later on the road to Mitheral Hall**

**Linu**

Ryltar and I were walking along a rough path, we were in a mountainous area several days from Mitheral Hall, it was getting dark and Ryltar, decided we should rest for the night in a cave that we found. Ryltar did some exploring to make sure the cave was safe while I setup camp for the night. I heard a few clashes of steal but it was quickly silenced standing up I pulled out my mace and shield. "Ryltar?" I said worried.

"Don't worry, Linu I'm fine, seems there was a scared ogre in here, she didn't want to talk so I had to kill her. Found a pretty nice belt though." Ryltar said coming out of the shadows.

I could see just by looking at it that it was magical. Ryltar probably could tell the same thing. "What is it?" I asked.

Ryltar looked it over. "It's a belt!"

"I know that, dear, but I'm sure you can tell that it's magical. Do you have any idea what it does?" I asked.

"No, I'm a druid ranger, not a mage." Ryltar said grinning. He took off his scimitar belt and prepared to put the belt on.

"Ryltar! You have no idea what that'll do!" I said. "Wait till we can determine what it does." I said

Ryltar looked at the concern on my face and nodded. "Alright. Fine." He said. Putting the belt in his pack.

After settling down to rest for the night Ryltar held me in his arms and I was soon asleep.

**End Linu**

**Five days Later At Mitheral Hall**

**Drizzt**

I was out patrolling the surrounding area of Mitheral Hall. I heard a familiar voice over the ridge of the next hill. "Dammit woman stop hitting me with that mace! I told you I wa sorry." the voice said.

"That'll teach you to try sneaking up on me." A female voice said.

It sounded like Ryltar. But I wasn't sure, so I headed into the trees, and await for them to come over the ridge, I didn't have to wait long as Ryltar and an elven female came over the hill. Ryltar starngely had a bluish glow to him. _"Wonder where that came from?"_ I thought. I decided to wait till Ryltar was past the tree I was in, a faint sound off to my left caused me to glance that way. When I turned back, only the elven female was still walking. _"Where?..." _I thought, before feeling the point of a dagger in my back.

"Point, check, and match, Drizzt. Your dead." Ryltar said. I jumped out of the tree. As Ryltar followed me.

I turned to him giving him a warm hug. "HAHA, its good to see you old friend. I see you've acquired some interesting company? Tell me who is this fine lady?" I asked.

The woman came up to me. Ryltar said. "This, Drizzt, is Linu La'neral. Cleric of Sepahine Moonbow. She's a... close friend and companion."

Linu gave me a slight bow. "Its good to finally meet the famous Drizzt Do'Urden Ryltar had told me much about you, dear."

"Has he now?" I said raising an eyebrow, in Ryltar's direction. "And what pray tell has he told you?"

"Just that you were his mentor after he came to the surface for a time being. And that you were close friends. Why?" Linu said.

I laughed. "Nothing, it was just a joke." I said. "Come Ryltar, I'm sure the others will want to here of you latest adventures..." I looked around for Mayra, but didn't see her. "Is Mayra still with you? Or am I going to have her jump on me at some point?" I said laughing looking around.

Both Linu and Ryltar gave a said look. "She's dead. I'll explain how to you and the others when we get back." Ryltar said to me.

Ryltar's words struck me. "I'm.. I'm sorry forgive my words Ryltar, I wasn't aware of her... death." I said.

"It's ok old friend, you didn't know. Come I'm sure there is much to discuss." Ryltar said with Linu following him. As they walked by me I thought. _"Keeping his feelings bottled up as always._"

**End Drizzt**

**Linu**

I followed Ryltar and Drizzt back to Mitheral Hall, I could tell the Drizzt words on Mayra, had sadden him, but, he was dealing with the lose of Mayra well. _"He'll recover in time." _I thought.

After several more minutes of walking Ryltar, Drizzt, and I came to the entrance to Mitheral Hall the guards there gave me a quick look over but from a nod from Drizzt allowed all three of us to pass. Several dwarves walked up to us. "Eh, Ryltar? That you?" one asked.

After several friendly handshakes. Ryltar said. "Breuner it's good to see you my friend, how goes the mining?"

"Well enough, these young ones, here. "Bruenor said pointing to several young dwarves. "Couldn't find there way around rock if their lives depended on it." He looked up seeing me. "Eh, and whats this Ryltar, you finally get yourself a wife?"

Ryltar blushed in embarrassment, "A... close fringed and companion for now. Soon though." He said looking at me. I smiled back at him.

"Bruenoer Battlehammer, this is Linu' La'neral, High elf of Evereska. And cleric of Sephaine Moonbow." Ryltar said introducing me.

I gave a slight bow and curisty, "May Sephaine protect you kind dwarf."

"Bah, I've got an investigation fo elves here. Next thing you know there'll be more elves then dwarves in these mines!" Bruenoer said.

I looked at Ryltar obviously hurt at his words, Ryltar laughed as did Drizzt, Ryltar looked at me saying. "It's a joke, Linu, he's only kidding."

"Oh you'd like to think that wouldn't you elf?" Bruenoer said with a grin.

Ryltar mouthed to me _"Another joke"_ I nodded.

A large male human and a smaller human female walked up to us around a corner. The red head say Ryltar and gave him a big hug. "Ryltar! Your back. What have you been up to all these years."

She backed off seeing me. "And who is this, eh?"

"Catti-bre this is my close companion Linu La'neral." Ryltar said once more interdoucing me.

"Close, eh? How close?" She said looking at both of us.

"Close as you and Drizzt." Ryltar said. I didn't get his meaning.

Cattie-bre and Drizzt both blushed at his words. "Well see things haven't' changed much around here since was last here." Ryltar said.

"Maybe not friend." Drizzt said. "but you seem to have. Tell us where did you get that bluish glow?"

"Yes, you must simply tell us everything that has happened since you left." Cattie-bre said.

Ryltar nodded, "All in good time."

"Come you stupid elves let's get something to eat." Brouener said.

**Several hours later**

"So Ryltar, what have you been up to since you left?" Drizzt asked.

"Well after I left, I headed for the Neverwinter woods. "Ryltar began, I paid closer attentions to this part because he had yet to tell me about this part of his life. "I...and Mayra," he said sadly. "We found a druid grove, several members there took me in a after a few years I was a trusted ranger, in their service. I saved many people there, put one day a male human named Jeffy, sent me an invitation to join the Neverwinter academy."

"Eh, the academy? What in the nine hells do you need to go there for?" Bruener asked.

"Well, it was to cure the plague that was spreading across the city." Ryltar said.

"Things obviously didn't go well for ye, evidently?" Catti-bre said.

"No, the academy was attacked and I was the only survivor that was willing to continue helping the city." Ryltar explained.

"So what happed then?" Drizzt asked.

"Well do you want the long version or the short version?" Ryltar asked.

"Ay, give us the long version it'll give us time to savior this tale." Bruenor said.

"You haven't changed friend." Ryltar said shaking his head. "Very well. Don't' blame me if you fall asleep."

**Two hours later**

"So after Linu and I headed left Evereska, we headed here." Ryltar said finishing his tale.

"That... that's amazing what you did. It explains your blue glow. It's a gift from the gods right?" Drizzt asked evidently impressed with Ryltar's adventures.

"That I'm not sure. I'm not exactly sure where it comes from. For now let's just say its my inner strength trying to get out." Ryltar said with a grin.

Drizzt stood up. "Ryltar why don't you follower me. We can discuss some thing in private."

Ryltar looked at me. I nodded. "Go, dear I'll see you later."

Ryltar gave me a quick kiss and headed after Drizzt.

"Ya, love him don't you?" Cattie-bre asked me. After everyone else had left.

"Yes, I do. He's amazing isn't he?" I said looking at where Ryltar had left.

"Yes, he is. I met him shortly after Drizzt came here, with him. They're so much alike. Drizzt and Ryltar." Cattie-bre said.

"What do you mean, dear?" I asked.

"There fighting style, there love of nature, there speed. There lust for adventure and helping people. Ye surely have seen it, can't ye?" She asked me.

Thinking over what she had said, and what I knew of Drizzt. I nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are correct, dear." I sighed.

"Something bothering ye?" She asked.

"Ryltar's gift, power, whatever. When he gets under huge amounts of stress, he has a hard time controlling himself. I'm worried that he'll do something dangerous one of these days." I explained.

"He's a strong, intelligent, and charming man. He's got a good head on his shoulders. Ye shouldn't worry to much, it'll only make things worse. Be concerned for him, but don't ye let yourself become so concerned that it causes even more stress for him." Cattie-bre said.

I nodded, "You are correct, dear... If I may ask is there something between you and Drizzt?" I said.

She blushed a deep red. "I was wondering if ye would ask that."

"Forgive me I didn't mean to intrude on something private, dear." I said putting my hands up.

"No, no, it's commonly known that I love Drizzt, and I know he loves me. But I guess... well were both to embarrassed about it to admit it." Cattie-bre said with a laugh.

I told her about what happened with Ryltar and I in nEverwinter, "It took his death to convince me that I loved him. I was lucky he came back, because if he hadn't not only would all of the north be under the rule of Morag. But more importantly I would never have gotten to tell him that I love him." I explained.

"Ye are correct, but Drizzt is more complicated then that. There be more to it then just simple admittance. But I'll think on what ye said. If you'll excuse me." she said standing up.

I stood up as well, saying. "I have only one other question dear, where is Ryltar and my room?"

"Down theee hall, second door on your left." Cattie-bre explained.

"Thank you, dear." I said ending in the direction she pointed.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

I was following Drizzt outside once more. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"Old friend you seem... bothered by something, is there something I can do to help?" I asked.

Drizzt laughed. "It's nothing really, embarrassing to say the least."

"It's about you and Catti-bre isn't it?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Drizzt asked.

"Not really but from the way you looked at her and Linu and I. I figured it had to be along those lines. So tell me what is it? Did you finally tell her you love her?" I asked.

"No, it seems were both to embarrassed to admit our feelings to the other. I know she loves me and I love her but..." Drizzt trailed off.

"It's cause she's human isn't it?" I said.

"More or less." Drizzt replied.

I placed a comforting hand on Drizzt's left shoulder. "Look friend you shouldn't allow the fact that you will probably outlive everyone here, to come between you and who you love. You both know you love the other, just because she won't always be there due to your races. Shouldn't stop you from loving each other." I said making a grin. "Besides, I knew she had the hots for you since the day we came here."

"What!" Drizzt said surprised.

"You didn't realize? Even when she married Wulfgar? She still loved you. By the Gods man are you blind!" I said surprised.

"I... I guess so." Drizzt said laughing. He shook his head looking me over. "Tell me, has your fighting style improved at all?"

"Improved? Why I could probably kick your butt now." I said grinning.

"Really! Do you wish to prove that statement." Drizzt said backing up form me and pulling out his scimitars.

"I was wondering if you'd ask." I said pulling out my own.

"No stopping to till one of us gives agreed?" Drizzt asked.

"Just like old times then, eh?" I said smiling.

"Just like old time.." Drizzt echoed as we clashed our weapons together.

**End Ryltar**

**Catti-bre**

I was once more with Linu, walking outside with her. It was several hours later, and as we came to the exit of Mitheral Hall, we both heard the clash of weapons. Pulling out my own weapon, as Linu did the same we headed off in the direction of the battle.

It didn't take us long to find Ryltar and Drizzt, dueling. _"They better be dueling._" I thought sure that that was what was happening in front of my eyes.

"We should stop them, dear. They could get more injured then they already are.!" Linu said moving to interrupt them. I held out a hand stopping her.

"Ye, would only cause them to hurt the other by interurrpting them, they did this all the time for hours, when Ryltar was still with us." I explained. "Want to bet on who'll win?"

Linu gave me a smug look. "Your on, dear. Ten gold says Ryltar wins."

I laughed. "Very ye well, ten gold says Drizzt wins." I said confidently recalling how Drizzt nine out of ten time won their duels. _"By the gods Drizzt, ye better win."_ I though not wanting to loose any money.

**End Catti-bre**

**Drizzt**

Ryltar and I had been dueling for over four hours and neither of us were backing down. We both had numerous marks on our bodies from light cuts to light wounds. I had a harder time blocking Ryltar's attacks at first, he seemed to have learned how to balance between using his great strength and speed. _"It's about time he learned something."_ I though with a smile.

I raised my left scimitar parrying away Ryltar's attack. My right one came in towards his neck, while I saw that my own was exposed to his own left scimitar which he had lowered below my left scimitar and was now bringing it towards my neck. We both stood stunned looking at each other as we froze. We both had our opposing scimitars at the others neck. "Shall we call it a draw?" Ryltar said with a laugh.

I nodded. As we both backed away from each other. "A draw!" several voices cried.

Ryltar and I both turned to look up the ridge, and saw that Linu, Cattie-bre and several dwarves including Bruenor were watching our duel. "Ye stupid elves... fight!" Bruenoer cried.

Ryltar and I each gave a bow I said " Sorry old friend but it seems I finally have found my equal. Even Enteri couldn't have lasted this long." I said looking at Ryltar in a new light. He had learned much from me. But it was obvious that his own journeys had given him experiences that I could never have taught him. A smile came across my face. "Seems you finally found yourself, eh? Ryltar?" I said.

"Only thanks to you old friend you taught me much." Ryltar said shaking my hand.

Somewhere deep down, I knew that Ryltar's journeys and adventures were far from over.

**End Drizzt**

(A/N: Thought this was a good place to stop. Long chapter I know. I said that short ones till Shadows of undertide started but I combined two of them into one. SO your getting a two for one deal. Act know and get a free oil change! Chapter 25 will start SOU so stay tuned for that. For info Ryltar is now level 18, and for those that asked. Aribeth WILL be in HOTU. Can't wait to write deekin he's the best to write for! Chapter 25 by fri at the latest hopefully)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(A/N: Thanks to all who review, as always please R&R)

**Ryltar**

Linu and I had set out from Mitheral Hall on informtion from Brueoner that a dwarven mage that trained adventurers might be able to help me control my powers. I shook my head once more at the thought. "A Dwavern wizard! I still can't get the oddity of that out of my head." I said to Linu

"It is truly odd for a dwarf to study arcane magic given there distrust of it. But it is not totally unheard of, dear." Linu said.

"I know it's... well it's odd thats all." I said.

Linu nodded in agreement. "That it is, dear. But perhaps he can teach you how to control your powers, and use them to grow even stronger." She said.

I grinned turning ot her flexing my muscles. "What you mean I'm not strong enough already?" I said.

Linu laughed. "You are strong Ryltar there is no denying that, but what I meant was that your powers could grow stronger."

I nodded. "Yeah I knew what you meant I just wanted to fool around with you." I said grinning.

"Think with you head, dear, and while I like having you constantly look my body over, you should be more aware of your surroundings." Linu said pointing behind me.

"What?" I said turning around ready to face some unseen threat.

I was suddenly knocked to the side from behind, hearing Linu laughing. "See what I mean, dear?" Linu said holding her mace. I rubbed my head once more.

"You know you may not look it, but damn woman you hit hard." I said.

She came over to me kissing me. "And I play hard too, dear. Come let's keep going." She said helping me back to my feet.

"_Woman, I'll never understand them."_ I thought. _"One minute there not interested in love making, then next, there teasing you out of your mind."_

**End Ryltar**

**Two months later**

**Linu**

It had been an interesting two or so months since Ryltar and I left Mitheral Hall, the town we were heading to was called Hilltop. In these two months Ryltar and I had saved several people and a small village from a maurading orc band. Though the town was grateful for our help I could tell most wanted Ryltar gone from the village. We had left soon after and were now only a few days journey from Hilltop.

I walked up to Ryltar kissing him on the cheek. "So Ryltar, dear. What do you plan to do once you get to Hilltop?" I asked.

"Besides try to find this dwarven wizard and see if he's willing to help me?" Ryltar said.

I nodded. "Yes besides, that." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll see what life has in store for us wont' we?" Ryltar said grinning.

I smiled back, Ryltar and I had several intimate moments over the past year and a half, since we had defeated Morag, I knew he wanted to retire from the adventuring life, as did I, but I convinced him that we had hundreds of years, to start a family and that we should try to get his powers under control. "Remember our agreement, dear. No settling down till you are able to control your powers." I said in mock sterness.

"You mean no sex, till then. Right?" Ryltar said laughing.

"Right, dear. Now come on let's get going." I said. Moving ahead once more.

**End Linu**

**Hilltop**

**Master Drogan**

I was walking along the road from Blumberg, to pick up seveal messages that awaited me there. Hilltop was still to small to warrant a mage to allow magical messeges to be received there, and at the rate it was going I wondered if it ever was. I ran through the scrolls with the messages readin each one. _"New spell... blah blah blah... Neverwinter hero.. blah blah blah... plague cured, Old Ones, stopped... blah blah blah... wait Neverwinter? Hero? Old Ones?_" I thought. I read the message out loud. "A year has since passed, since the Hero of Neverwinter, Ryltar Kost'dora, famed drow, ranger of Neverwinter woods, and his companion Linu La'neral put a stop to the return of the Old Ones..." I kept reading the message. "So a drow and an elven cleric put a stop to these Old Ones? Huh? Nothing a dwarf couldn't have done, alone. I put the scoll away to read the attached refrences to it for my use. I read the next one this was from Bruenoer Battlehammer, king of Mitheral Hall.

_To Drogan, famed adventurer trainer,_

_I'm writing to you to inform ye that a drow named Ryltar Kost'dora, also known as the Hero of Neverwinter, is on his way to your area. It seems he has some special power of anicient use, that I believe you could help him control. Ye know how the bloddy elves are not able to contorl themselves. HAHA, regardless any help ye could offer him I'd appreciate, he's a good frined of all here at the Hall, and he needs your help. All expenses towards his training will be paid for by me. _

_Brueoner Battlehammer._

I closed the scroll thinking. _"It seems I have found my next student"_ I thought smiling.

**End Drogan**

**Four months later**

**Ryltar**

"FASTER YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DROW! WHY MY DEAD GRANDMOTHER COULD MOVE FASTER THEN YOU COULD!" Drogan shouted at me. I was trying to lift an extermly heavy rock, which I was postive that even he wouldn't think about lifting. How he expected me to do this I didn't know. But his words as always had the desired effect, anger flowed through me at his words, while I knew he did not mean what he said. An entire day of trying to lift this one boulder was starting to tick me off. I reached down and with a final effort I lifted the boulder above me head.

"Urghhh!" I cried heaving the boulder over my shoudlers.

"Good now hold it there till I get tired of looking." Drogan said with a grin.

"WH... WHAT!" I said already feelig my legs shake from the weight.

"Hold it I said. I'm going to get something to drink I'll be back soon, I don't want that boulder dropped one inch till I get back." Drogan said.

"Sonva..." I said but stopped myself as he walked away.

I started to concentrate on keeping the boulder above me head. I thought back to what Drogan had said eariler in the day before this all started. _"Rember, Ryltar, brute strength isn't everything. You have to use your mind to convince your body you can do something." _So that's what I did. I calmed my mind, tuning everything out. I ignored everything around me, including the feelings, my loosing my arms. and legs. The boulder suddenly felt much lighter then what it did. _"Huh, guess that dwarfs onto something there." _ I thought seeing Drogan coming back.

"Excellent, work drow. No how long can you keep that up I wonder?" Drogan asked me.

"As long as you want." I said.

"Really?" Drogan said smiling, "Then keep this up till I tell you to stop."

He then turned and went back into the two story building that was his school. I mumbled. "Me and my big mouth."

Linu came over to me about then, she looked me over. "See you finally passed his boulder test."

"Your lucky you needn't do this." I mumbled still not feeling tired any more.

"I'm not the one with an ancient gift tha needs training." Linu said coming closer. "I wonder how you'd do with distractions?" She grinned.

"_Oh, shit, what's she got up her sleeve?" _I thought.

Linu over the past couple of months had become increasingly provocative, and seductive in her ways around me. Part of me wondered briefly if this was Drogan's work to test me with distractions, but for right now I just concentrated on keeping this boulder from crushing either me or Linu. Linu came around the edge of where the boulder was and started running her hands across my body, she wasn't tickling me but was senuiously carressing me. It had its effect on me and it took all of my concentration to keep from loosing the boulder, this was one test I wasn't going to fail again and have to do. After a few seconds of doing this Linu stopped and whispered. "I'll see you inside later." She then waved her hips at me as she left. _"What she mean by that?"_ I thought, still concentrateing on the boulder, then it hit me. _"_Ohhhh.." I said out loud grinning.

**End Ryltar**

**Four hours later**

**Drogan**

I had just finsihed showing a half orc sorceor, a dwarven rouge/cleric, and a human female palidan to there rooms, when I rembered that Ryltar was still outside. "Shit!" I said runing out to him. Amazingly he still hadn't lost an inch o the boulder. I was beyond impressed. "Ok you can put it down."

He put the boulder back exactly where he found it not dropping it. "Was starting to think that you forgot about me." Ryltar said.

"I did." I said smiling.

"Well just glad you remembered. Any longer and you'd have a flat drow pancake." Ryltar said rubbing his arms.

"Linu is waiting in side, she said something about a reward or something for ye." I said winking at him.

"Proably some work or something." Ryltar said, I knew that he knew what the "reward" was, but he was trying to keep it hidden.

"Proably you know how woman like to work men around." I said grinning.

"You have nooo idea." Ryltar said laughing.

**End Drogan**

**Ryltar**

I entered my double room, it had a large single bed in it plus a couch and a few other pices of furinture about. The entire room was dark, and I allowed my eyes to drift into the inferred sepcturem. I saw Linu was standing in the center of the room. I couldn't tell what if anything she was wearing, she slowly started to appraoch me. "See Drogan finally let you drop the boulder, dear." She said.

"Yeah, probably could've kept it up. I'll tell you though that he's really getting my endurance built up." I said streching.

Linu pulled me into a kiss. "Really? How long could you keep going now do you think?" She said seductively.

I laughed playing coy. "Oh probably could've fought thirty drow warriors without breaking a sweat, why?"

"Good, let's see how long you can last agaist me, then, dear." Linu said pushing me towards the bed.

I knew what it was she wanted. But we had agreed to wait till we both retired from the adventuring life. I sat back on the edge of the bed saying. "Linu we could just relax tonight, you know. We..." She interrupted me with a kiss.

"You talk to much, male. Shut up and enjoy this." Linu said in her best drow female tone.

I laughed. "As you say mistress."

**End Ryltar**

**Four years later**

**Linu**

Ryltar had two of the olders students were finally ready for their final tests. What these were none of them knew. During the four years and four months that Ryltar and I had come to be highly respected by the town of Hilltop. Though there were those still weary around him, Ryltar had proven himself time ang again in raids that he would protect the town with his life. I was the town hall talking with a pleaseant young half-elf who was often tending to the Mayor, who was at the moment in the cellar.

I heard, screaming from outside and looked out to see a large group of goblins attacking several villagers I grabbed my mace and rushed out to defend the town, hoping that Ryltar, would soon be here.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

It was early morning, and Linu had told me that she was going to vist some people in Hilltop while I readied myself for my final test. _"Whatever that'll be."_ I thought. I opened more door, and as usual Xanos, Dorna, and Mischa, were arguing over something. I sighed _"Not again."_ I thought entering the hallway.

"Aha! It is Ryltar! Tell me, Ryltar, surely you have heard how our dear Mischa fared in her last test?" Xanos said.

"I have had enough of your jibes, Xanos. You would have done no better." Mischa fired back.

"On the contrary, dear lady, I tend to do exactly what Master Drogan asks me to do. If he says to rescue the goblin child, then I rescue the goblin child! It is not so difficult." Xanos said.

"Hmph. I somehow doubt Master Drogan would ask you to rescue anything that he didn't expect you to rob, first." Dorna said.

"Ha ha! You are the aspiring thief amongst us, little Dorna, not I!" Xanos fired back.

I was starting to loose my patientce with all three of them but kept my cool.

"But a goblin is an evil creature, child or no. How can I be expected to lend it aid? It was not a fair test of my abilities." Mischa said.

"You are not a paladin, Ryltar. I would not expect you to understand. A creature of evil deserves no mercy from the righteous." Mischa said.

I opened my mouth to respond to this but Xanos beat me to it. "Oh, and of course the child could not be raised differently, could it? It will always be an evil creature? Look at Ryltar for example. A drow, known always for its evil ways. But is he evil Mischa?"

"This is not about you, Xanos... or Ryltar and besides, you have human blood within to redeem you from your orcish heritage, and Ryltar has proven himself with saving those in Neverwinter." Mischa said.

"You humans are all the same. Sometimes I wonder just how redeeming my human blood really is. Pfah!" Xanos fired back.

"Perhaps there is a lesson to learn in Master Drogan's test that you have not thought of yet, Mischa." Dorna said.

"Maybe he was trying to teach you that paladins are merciful as well as righteous, Mischa. There are always those among the races that are considered, "evil" that are not like their kind. Reember that, but always keep your guard up, if you think the goblin or whatever is good. Words to live by are, never leave your guard down, because when you do, they'll strike." I said.

"You shame me with your wisdom, Ryltar. Of course you are correct. It is no wonder that Master Drogan holds you in such high regard." Mischa said to me. "Your ideals and saying are leassons in themselves that I should remember. You truly are a wise man."

"No, it comes form experience, give it time Mischa you'll learn." I said.

"Ryltar ... I heard Master Drogan saying that your final test would be coming very soon. Do you think you are ready for it?" Mischa asked me.

"I believe I am." I said simply.

"You sound so confident. I wish I could say the same." Mischa said.

I heard a door breaking downstairs, "Do you all hear that? something bad is happening downstairs, quickly we must find out what it is!" I cried unsheating my scimitar as the others followed me.

I came running down the steps just in time to see several goblins running out of the room, I dropped one with a dagger from my wrist but the others got away. I say Drogan, laying in the middle of the room, not moving, a mysterious woman was standing over him.

"That's it? The little beasts are all gone? Then I shall see to Drogan now. I can only imagine what they did to make him fall. Poison? I cannot tell the type, but I should be able to counter it with my magic. Hold on, good dwarf..." She said casting a spell on Drogan. She gave a surprised frown. "Nothing? The poison resists? How can that be? This is no simple toxin these kobolds have used, here. How could they have acquired such a poison, I wonder. And why did they come all this way just to strike at Master Drogan? There must be an answer!" She cried.

I approached her carefully, "Thank you for your help, but... who are you?" I asked.

She turned looking surprised evidently seeing a drow, "A drow! Well seems Master Drogan is taking in all kinds nowadays. Forgive me, I didn't mean to insult you." She said.

"It's alright, your forgiven, now please tell us who you are and why you are here?" I said again.

"I have been following the tracks of these kobolds for almost two days, now. I thought it odd that they would range so far from their home caves in the Nether Mountains. I never imagined they would do something like this, however. As soon as I realized they were headed for Hilltop I came as quickly as I could... but too late." She explained.

I nodded understanding. "What were you doing tracking them?" I asked.

"I was just passing through this area, to be perfectly honest. It's my responsibility to take note of strange occurrences and investigate them, however." she said.

"What do you mean it's your responsibility?" Dorna asked.

"I am a Harper, as is Drogan. Do you know what a Harper is?" She asked looking at each of us.

"Aren't the Harpers some kind of secret society that fights evil?" I said recalling a few times I was attacked by them, for them thinking I was evil.

"Indeed, you are well-informed. Doing so has left the Harpers with many enemies, however. It may be one of those that is behind this attack." She said.

A weak groan came from Drogan. "I... believe... I can shed some light on that..." He said weakly.

"Master Drogan!" Dorna cried.

"Drogan, you live! Mystra be praised!" Mischa said.

"It was... the artifacts they were after. They are stolen... all four of them. I could do nothing..." He gasped out.

"I thought as much. How could anyone have found out you even had them? This is terrible news."

"What in the name of the Spirit are you talking about woman?" I said slightly annoyed.

"When Drogan retired to Hilltop, the Harpers entrusted four dangerous artifacts to his care. We thought this area remote enough that they would be safe." She said.

"They were. I... do not know... how they were discovered..." Drogan said.

"We'll have to find out. Those artifacts are too powerful and dangerous to be left in unknown hands." The woman said.

"Well if they took these artifacts, we shoud get them back." I said. I turned to her. "I'll help in any way I can... as soon as..Vith!" I cried recalling that Linu was in Hilltop.

Without another thought I rushed out the door, hoping that Linu was alright.

**End Ryltar**

**Alysaa**

I watched as the drow, ran out the door. "What? Where is he going?" I said surprised at his actions.

"He's... he's going... to get... his love..." Drogan gasped. "Tell him... tell him this quest... is his final... test..." he then fell back to the floor unconsies

I quickly looked him over, I could possibly stablize him if I had a few herbs. I turned to the female dwarf. "You! Whats your name?" I asked.

"I'm Dorna, what is it you need?" She asked me.

"Find that drow tell him we need, a tressym tongue, some charcoal and some helmthorn berries. Then bring those back to me. I should be able to stablize Drogan's condition with those." I said.

Dorna nodded. "I'll be back soon." She then left running out the door.

**End Alysaa**

**Linu**

I was back inside the Town Hall, between myself and several of the town's guard and citizens we had kept the Hall safe. I had seen several goblins journey up to where the school was, but I wasn't that worried about Ryltar. He would be able to handle a few goblins by himself. I looked back at where, Haniah was trying to keep the Mayor from drinking more wine, the man was drink off his ass from the stuff. I sighed, _"Where in the name of Sepahine is Ryltar!"_ I thought.

The door burst open causing everyone to look at the door weapons at the ready. Ryltar stood there, blood covering a lot of his arms and upper body. "LINU! Are you ok! What about everyone else?" He said rushing to me, he pulled me into a tight hug swinging me around. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. Master Drogan lies poisoned, the kobolds attacked the school and stole four items of some sort." He said explaing to me.

"Master Drogan is poisoned! Oh this is horrible. I had hoped he could help me with some problems I was having." Haniah said walking over to us.

Ryltar put me down. I straigtened out my amour and clothes. "What are these problems you are having Haniah, dear. We'll help any way we can, you know that." I said.

"Thank goodness you are both still well. I know Master Drogan holds you in high esteem, Ryltar, and you have both always been kind to me since I came to Hilltop." Haniah said looking at us both. "The biggest problem right now is with Piper, small surprise there. He has always claimed to have prophetic abilities, but now people are beginning to listen. A couple days ago, Piper claimed that death was coming in the dark and that only 'the chosen' would survive. An old farmer, Hol Halstrom, called him an idiot, and Piper claimed Hol would be dead within the week."

"And Hol was killed by the kobolds wasn't he?" Ryltar said.

"Hol's body was found near the edge of the village, with his throat slit so deep, his head was barely attached to his body. Piper has a number of people convinced that the kobolds are just messengers for a new, powerful god. I stopped listening to him at that point. Piper is spreading panic and chaos in our village, something we can ill afford if we are to rebuild and possibly fortify ourselves." Haniah explained.

"We'll speak to Piper for you." Ryltar said.

"And your other problems, dear?" I said

"Well, there was a Red Wizard here in town earlier today, he wanted to setup an enclave here. I simply sent him packing, though I fear he wants me to change my mind. If there's anything you can do to get rid of him without violence, I'd appreciate it." Hainah said.

Ryltar nodded. "Linu why don't you take care of Piper and I'll go check out this Red Wizard?" Ryltar asked me.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ryltar. While we're at it, dear, we can search for any remaining kobolds in the town." I said.

Ryltar nodded, "I was just about to say that." Ryltar said giving me a quick kiss. "Let's get going then." He said.

I nodded heading out the door.

**End Linu**

**Dorna**

I was running into Hilltop seeing the trail of dead kobolds, strewn all over the place, most with cuts that could only have been from Ryltar's scimitars. Though he was a drow, and I was uncomfortable with him at first, over the past four years, that I had known him, Linu, Ryltar, and I had become good friends. I was just passing the town hall when I heard the door open. Coming out of the door, were both Ryltar and Linu. "Ryltar! I got a message for you." I said.

"Dorna!" Ryltar siad more in surprise then confusion. "What is it?"

I quickly told him what was needed in helping Drogan and that this would be his final test. As well, as that should he need any help that, he was to take I or Xanos. "Preferably me if you do need help." I said grinning.

Ryltar and Linu both laughed. "I was about to say the same thing, dear." Linu said.

"Alright, Linu, you and Dornga deal with Piper, and scout around the town some. See if there are any lagging koblods, reamining." Ryltar said. "Meanwhile, I'll send this Red Wizard packing, and get those supplies that the woman needs." Ryltar turned to me. "Dorna, did she say what her name was?"

"I think she mentioned her name was Alysaa, or something like that. You better ask her just to make sure." I said.

"Alright we got a plan, let's get going then. Whatever happens we meet back at Drogan's in four hours." Ryltar explained.

"Agreed, dear." Linu said.

Ryltar gave Linu a quick kiss. "Keep safe, my love. I don't want to loose you again."

"And you keep your powers under control, dear." Linu said pointing to Ryltar's blue glow. He nodded closing his eyes. Within a minute the glow was gone.

"I see you finally passed Drogan's lessons on controling your powers." I said.

Ryltar nodded. "Yes, but ask me to do that when I'm angery or under a lot of stress, and it probably won't happen." Ryltar said grinning.

"Come, Dorna, dear, were wasting time." Linu said moving off to find Piper. I followed her a few feet behind.

**End Dorna**

**Ryltar**

I had found the Red Wizard and was currently tell him that he was not wanted in Hilltop. "I've been asked for you to leave town, wizard." I said simply

"Umph, I would have thought your race would show you tolerance." Szaren said.

"I do, and were I allowed to I would at least give you a chance to prove yourself in this town. However, I am not in charge here. The mayor and his assitants have asked me to tell you that they do not wish for you to be in Hilltop. Please leave, without a problem." I said placing a hand on one of my scimitars

Szaren shook his head. "Very well, but one day bigotry will strike you down, drow. I hope when that day comes that you will remember our conversation." He said as he teleported away.

"Well that's one problem solved." I said to myself.

"HELP! Please someone help me!" A woman cried further down the trail.

I ran quickly done the path coming to a scared woman. She saw me running towards her she cried. "Help me! Somebody help me! Oh, Ryltar, thank the gods you are here! You must help me, please!"

I looked around for trouble but found nothing in the immediate area, "What's wrong? How can I help you?" I asked with concern.

"Kobolds attacked our house. Adam and I were still in bed when they burst into our room. We climbed out the window and Adam helped me down, then he went back in the front door. He went to save little Tynan, but he hasn't returned. Tynan is only two months old. Oh, please, Ryltar, you must save them!" She said pleading to me.

I pulled out my scimitars. "There's no time to loose. I'll be back as soon as your child and husband are safe." I said moving towards the door.

"Oh, thank you, Ryltar, please hurry!" she said.

I rushed in the front door. I saw who only could be adam attacking a kobold. "Die evil vermin." He said swinging a short sword at it.

I rushed to his aide, though I had met him a few times at town meetings he obviously was surprised to see me helping him. "I stepped in front of him blocking a blow that would have severaly injured him. And brought my other scimitar down killing the kobold.

I turned to him, "Are you ok sir?" I said.

He nodded. "Ryltar right?" he asked. I nodded. "You must hurry, a kobold has Tyran hostage upstairs, please save our child!"

I nodded rushing up the stairs.

I quietly snuck up to the room that had breathing coming from it however this kobold had the door shut forcing me to give myself away. "Yip, yip! Me stole the baby, stupid dark elven man! Me gots control of you now, yip!" the kobold said as I walked in.

"Just give me the baby and I will let you go. " I said, trying to get closer.

"Not another step yip, or baby dies!" He said holding a dagger to the babes throat.

I stopped moving, and sheathed my scimitars. "Ok fine, what do you want?" I said.

"You give me gem, you get babe back." the kobold said.

I had a gem, but if I allowed this kobold to live, he would only harm others in the future, I was positive that I could snatch the child from his hands before he could kill him but I was worried that I might miss. I reached into my hands pulling out a gem. The kobold looked at it in awe as the gem was quite large, and shiny. "Ok... here... you..." I said moving to give him the gem but instead I rushed him grabbing the child, as the child was secure in my left arm, I brought out my right scimitar and quickly cut the kobold down. Laying the child down for a moment, I took the dead kobold and through him out the window. Picking up the child once more I headed back downstairs.

"Hello Ryltar. Is... is Tynan alive still? Did you... kill the kobold?" Adam asked me as I came downstairs.

I held out the child. "Here is your child, Adam. Your wife is outside, still safe. You should go to her." I said heading for the door.

Adam gently grabbed my left arm. "Thank you for rescuing my child. I will stay here and take care of him. Would you please go and tell my wife that it is safe to come inside now?" Adam asked me, Nora came running in at this point.

"Thank the gods, Adam that you are still alive, and you too, Ryltar." She said, as she saw Tynan her Adam's arms she rusehd to hold him. "Oh, Tynan, you precious little boy. How I feared you were dead. Oh Ryltar how can we ever repay you." She said looking at me.

I smiled. "I need no reward, your thanks is good enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I must see to the rest of the town." I said heading for the door.

"Really? Oh, Ryltar, that is so kind of you! When Adam and I have our next child, we will name it Ryltar.. after you! Thank you so much." Nora said as I reached the door smiling.

"Ryltar one more thing. A question more or less." Nora said to me.

"Yes? Is there something else you need?" I asked turning back towards them.

"Would you train our children when they are older? Few surive in this world without training in swordsmanship, or magic." Nora asked me.

I nodded smiling. "I'd be happy to, while I don't know much in the way of arcane magic, I know a few nature based spells and would be happy to show your son... or daughter " I said indicating their second child. "the ways of swordcraft... and how to be a ranger if you wished." I said.

Adam smiled back. "We'd be honored to have you teach our children, Ryltar."

"then next time I return to Hilltop I will do so." I said getting ready to once more leave.

"When do you think you will be back?" Nora asked me.

"I'm not sure, a few years, maybe. Hilltop is nice, when I'm ready to settle down from adventuring I might retire here... now I must really get going." I said.

"Of course, forgive us." Nora said still craddling Tyran

"Non needed." I said leaving the home.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

After Dorna and I had dealt with Piper, by convining him to leave the town for Waterdeep, Dorna and I were on our way back to the town hall, and we heard a loud commotion from inside the tavern. "We should see what is going on in there. They might have some problems." I said rushing to the doorway.

Dorna followed me. We entered the tavern and found a large barricade around the kitchen door. Several people from the town were screaming curses and threats at seveal kobolds in the kitchen. The tavern keeper, Lodar. Rushed up to the two of us. "Thank the gods you are here, Linu. Those damnable kobolds tore in here a while ago, looking for a fight, and now they've barricaded themselves in the kitchen with Mara!" He said.

"Stay calm, we'll see what we can do, dear." I said moving towards the barricade. Ryltar had tuaght me a few languages over the years, goblin, and kobold among them. "Yip! Who you be? We wants no more fights! Yip yip! You lets us go! Yip! Or we kills cook-woman!" The kobold said. Another shook his fist at Dorna and I. "You hears that? You lets us go! We no fight, we takes cook-woman with us! We smarts, you not tricks us!" He looked like he was their leader and I talked towards him.

I was unsure on what do to. They had a hostage so any move to attack them would likely find her dead, before we could do anything to stop them. This I didn't want. I sighed knowing that Ryltar wouldn't like what I was about to do. "Take me as a hostage instead, dear. Let the cook woman go." I said.

One of them said to me. "Umm... you not tries to trick us?"

"She be much important! Much better hostage! We takes, we takes! We have more control with her." The kobold who seemed to be their leader said. _"Not if Ryltar came in you wouldn't"_ I thought with a grin.

"Mmmm... yip... okays, maybe. But if you comes in, you comes alone! You gots friend they waits out theres!" the leader said.

Dorna spoke up. "It will be alright, Linu. I'll wait here and watch for your lead." She leaned in so only I could hear, "And if they do anything to harm you, well... you know there all screwed, when Ryltar finds out." Dorna said stiffling a laugh. I controled my own laugh. Nodding to their agreement.

"Yip yip yip! Okays! We takes you, gives away her! You be much betters! You not try to tricks us, now..." The leader kobold said.

They allowed me entry and let Mara go. "Okays! Now you be our hostage! Yip yip!" the leader said.

"Err... what we do with it?" One said poking my leg. I moved out of its reach.

"Me not know. Maybe it cooks? You cooks something goods to eat! You cooks now! Yip yip!" the leader said. _"HAHA tell Ryltar that! Sometimes he hates my cooking."_ I thougth to myself at their words.

I quickly chamed several of the kobolds including the leader. " Just put your weapons away, dear and give yourselves up. You can trust me." I said soothingly.

"Me trusts you. Me trusts you lots. Okay, we comes." the leader said.

"What you talks about? You go crazy?" one said that had avoided being charmed by me.

"She be okays. She not hurts us. We go out now! Yip!" The leader said as he lowered the barricade.

All five kobolds came out looking fearfully at the angry citizens. "Hah! Good job, getting these vermin out of the kitchen! Now, shall we get rid of them once and for all?" Lodar said raising his sword.

"Yip! We kobolds surrender! We leave, you say! You no harm, you say!" The leader said looking at me.

"Don't be stupid, you little evil beast! If we let you go, you'll just do the same somewhere else! You deserve to die, right, Linu?" Lodar asked me.

I placed a hand on Lodar's sword arm. "So then we're no better than they are then, dear? Is there no other way to let this end with out bloodshed?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, Linu? These are evil creatures! There's no reasoning with them!" Lodar said starring at me in disbeleif.

"So your saying that just because Ryltar, is a drow he's evil? Your saying that because Xanos is a half-orc he's evil because of his orcish blood? Not every monster you meet is truly evil, besides, dear, I convinced them to surrender, didn't I? And they let Mara live didn't they?" I said looking at both Lodar and the Kobolds.

"Well, yes... but that's because they had no choice! They're monsters! As soon as we let them go, they'll be off to kill again!" Lodar cried.

I shook my head. "That's my point. There should be a difference between us and monsters. Every evil creature deserves a chance to redeem themselves." I said.

"So we should just let them go? Let them suffer nothing for what they've done? Because that's the only option, Linu." Lodar said to me.

"Then yes, we let them go on one condition." I said turning to the kobolds. "That you promise you will never attack another town, for as long as you are in this area." I said.

"Yip Yip... we promise, elven lady. Yip Yip" the leader said. I nodded satisfied.

"Ahhhh, fine. Have it your way, Linu. I tell you that they'll just be back to torment us again! Go on then, you little beasts. Get out of my tavern! Go!" Lodar said to the kobolds.

As the kobolds ran out of the tavern, Dorna turned to me. "A deal is a deal, I can respect that." she said.

After helping some to the citizens in cleaning up I found some helmthorn berries cooking in a pot in the kitchen after making sure it was ok to use them for Drogan, Dorna and I left the tavern, and headed for the herbalist shop. On our way we found Ryltar.

"Find any of the herbs, dear? Or Kobolds?" I asked.

He nodded. "Saved Adam and Nora's baby, and got rid of the red wizard, didn't find any Kobolds though." Ryltar said.

"What about the herbs?" Dorna asked.

Ryltar lifted up a bag. "Got all but the Helmthorn berries, you find them?" Ryltar asked.

I held up our bag with the berries. "We got them in the tavern, let's hurry back to Drogan and help him, dear." I said rushing after Dorna and Ryltar.

**End Linu**

(A/N: and SOU starts! changed a few things story wise for Ryltar's powers but mostly its the entire SOU text. Hopefully I can get Chap, 26 up by Sat, maybe Sun or mon even. Not sure got to see how things play out. As Always plese R&R)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Ryltar**

I rushed into the room, the mysterious woman was still tending to Drogan and Mischa, and Xanos were cleaning up the main floor. "Where did you go? What could possible be more important then saving Drogan's life! I see you found Dorna, did you get the herbs I asked for?" She asked.

I tossed her the bag "Here, there all there. Now please tell me who you are." I asked.

"Good, good you have all the herbs. As for my name, it's Alysaa." she said. After tending to Drogan she turned back to me. "It'll be a while till we know if the herbs take effect. Tell me drow what is your name, who are you?"

I gave her a slight bow. "I am Ryltar Kost'dora, known as one of the Heroes of Neverwinter. This is my companion Linu La'neral the other Hero of Neverwinter." I said introducing myself and Linu.

"YOU! You are the famed Hero of Neverwinter? I had heard tales that a drow and an elf saved the city... but... well... forgive me. Actually meeting both of you, well it was unexpected." Alysaa said. "But if your already an acommplished adventurer, why are you a student at Drogan's school?"

I called upon my inner power while closing my eyes. After a minute I felt my power, glow surround my body. I opened my eye seeing everyone but Linu looking at me. "Long story short. I've got issues with a special gift, Drogan has been helping me to learn how to control them." I said releasing my power back inside me, the glow faded.

"Impressive, perhaps there is hope in recovering these artifacts yet." Alysaa said. "Speaking of which do you wish for me to tell you about them?" She asked.

I nodded. "Of course,dear please enlighten us on what they are." Linu said before I could.

"I know a little about these artifacts, but keep in mind that anything I tell you comes mostly from memory. I wish I had more detailed information to offer. Let's see... if I remember correctly, there are four artifacts in total: a mummified hand, a dragon's tooth, a statue of a tower and a mask." Alysaa said from memory.

"Tell us about all of them." I said.

"Very well. The mummified hand belonged to a powerful lich named Belpheron, as I understand it. The hand was all that was left when he was destroyed. I remember it being said that some of Belpheron's power remained in the hand. Perhaps someone is trying to tap into it... or perhaps one of Belpheron's old followers wants him resurrected. If that was the case, it would be terrible news. Belpheron threatened to destroy Faerun the first time... we certainly don't need him trying again." She said. "Now the dragon's tooth was a remnant of the great wyrm Hephaestagon, a great dragon that also wielded the most evil of the black arts. The dragon died long ago... but it's possible that the kobolds could have some interest in it, seeing as they are of draconic origin themselves. I have trouble believing the kobolds are the instigators of this theft, however. It's more likely they serve another... perhaps even a dragon aspiring to have Hephaestagon's power."

I nodded giving a slight shutter at the memory of Klauth. "And the statue of a tower and the mask?" I asked.

"I... actually do not know much about the tower statue. I believe it was found in a desert tomb many years ago, and one of our wizards detected powerful and destructive magic within it. The nature of the magic could not be discerned, however, so it was put aside to be kept safe until more could be discovered about it. I have my doubts that the statue would be of use to anyone. Perhaps its theft was only incidental because it lay with the rest." Alysaa explained she continued. "The mask once belonged to a high priest of the Lord of Shadows, I believe, and is imbued with considerable power... though nobody has figured out how to use it. Seeing as the God of Thieves rarely produces items of benevolent purpose, it was decided best to keep the mask safe and out of his followers' hands. Perhaps someone has figured out how to use the mask's power? If so, any amount of mischief could be expected as a result."

"Why are these items so dangerous, dear?" Linu asked.

"All four of them have considerable power of a malevolent nature, although we have yet to discover an application for any of this power. The fact that the power exists could be tempting enough for some... and it's very possible that there may be someone out there who knows more about these artifacts than we do. The trouble will be figuring out which artifact the thief is, in fact, interested in... and what they intend to do with it. Considering the nature of these items, it is certainly evil." Alysaa said answering Linu's question.

"But why here? Why not keep them somewhere safe?" I asked.

"And where, exactly, would somewhere safe be? Behind the walls of a keep, surrounded by guards? What better way to announce that you hide something of value. No, the Harpers believed that this school was remote enough and nondescript enough to be considered safe from molestation. For many years that has indeed been the case." she said.

Her reasonsing made sense and I said so. "Makes sense when you put it that way."

She nodded. "Is there anything else you wish to know?" She asked.

"Well... tell me about the Harpers, if you don't mind that is?" I asked.

"There's not much more to tell, I think. The Harpers seek to maintain a balance in the world even in the face of those who would abuse their powers. Some claim we are spies, others consider us dangerous meddlers or even outright assassins. In truth we are a little of all things, when the situation warrants it. You know..." She said looking me and Linu over. "it was always our hope that Drogan's students might take the cue from their tutor and become Harpers themselves, in fact. What do you think of that?"

I looked at Linu who shurgged. "Well... we'd have to think on it."

She nodded "Well, you have plenty of time. It would be too soon to even consider membership in the Harpers... but perhaps this is your chance, no? I'd admit you'd be the first drow, we ever allowed membership to. But again you talents alone almost make you qualified for membership."

"Uhh... thanks. But really, we must get going. Any idea where I should start looking?" I asked.

"You might want to try searching for the kobold's trail, that's the best advice I can give you." Alysaa said.

"Thank you, dear. We'll return soon with the items." Linu said as we turned to leave.

"Mind if I tag along?" Dorna asked.

"Sure, we can always use another pair of eyes, in case we miss something." I said.

As we walked along I thought back to how my quest in Neverwinter, began in a quite similar way. I turned to Linu smiling. "What?" She said seeing me smiling.

"I was just thinking, how my journeys with you began quite similar, in Neverwinter. When we were searching for the missing cure components? Remember?" I asked.

Linu nodded. "How could I forget the day you first came into the Trade of Blades? Who would have thought that back then we'd end up falling in love?" Linu said holding my hand.

"Maybe I was better off staying with the others." I heard Dorna mumble. She saw me looking at her and looked back at Drogan's School. She sighed, then turned back to me. "Something on your mind?" I asked. Linu came back looking at both Dorna and I.

"It's just... well..." Dorna started looking at both Linu and I. "It's just well... your both accomplished adventurers, your already both famed heros... I mean... well this is a big step for me. It's my first time on an adventure.. I guess.. .well I'm just nervous." Dorna finally said.

"You'll always be nervous when you first set out on your own quest. Why I remember when I first left Evereska to search for the Chalice of Sephaine Moonbow. I was scared out of my mind, at the lands outside Evereska, I had never left there my entire life." Linu said.

"Still its' just... well, I guess your right. I'll probably grow into this hero thing eventually. Any advice?" Dorna asked looking at me.

I scratched my chin trying to think of something relveant to her question. "Well... for one, never let your guard down, when your in a fight." I said. "Oh, and no matter how hopeless a situation is there is ALWAYS a way out. You just have to sometimes make one." I said.

"What do you mean?" Dorna asked me.

I looked to Linu as if to ask her if it was alright to tell her about the Host Tower, as if reading my mind she nodded. "It's ok by me, dear." She said.

Taking a deep breath I beguan telling Dorna about what happened on the Host Tower Roof. "Well, Linu and I had found that the cult that was plaguaing Neverwinter, was based in the Host Tower in Luskan. After seveal hours of fighting, we were on the roof. We found the Lady Aribeth had been tricked into betraying Neverwinter." I said.

"Aribeth, she's the elven woman you told me about that sacrificed herself to allow you to live again, right Linu?" Dorna asked.

"Yes, dear the same." Linu said.

"Well I jumped over the gate there, and..." I said interrupted once more by Dorna.

"How high was the gate?" She asked.

"Hmmm... about oh I'd say fiveteen feet or so?" I said.

"And you jumped it?" Dorna said obviously not believeing me.

"I did, anyhow I landed on the other side Aribeth and I fought after she was changed into a blackguard. She broke my left knee cap and I was wounded from all the constant fighting. She was sent away by Maugrim, the leader of the cult, and froze both Linu and I. He teleported her to him, and freed both our heads, he started crushing her neck, stranggling her. He simply told me that I had two choices. One severe the cult and he would allwo Linu to live. Or two, don't work him, linu would die, as I would have in my current state. I had only two minutes to decide." I said.

"Well obvioulsy that wasn't what you did, right?" Dorna asked. "What did you do?"

"Well this was the first time my powers came to the surface. I was able to free myself from the spell, However, by this point Linu had passed out from a lack of oxygen. I didn't know this at the time however." I said.

"What did Maugrim say?" Dorna asked.

I smiled grinning. "He asked what my choice was. Raised my head still appearing to be trapped in his spell, I looked straight in the eye and said. I choose three, kicking your ass." I said.

Dorna laughed. "I see, I'm sure Maugrim was thorugly surprised at this? No?" Dorna said.

"He was, in fact I would have killed him had Morag not teleported him away, well long story short, like I said. If your ever in a hopeless situation, you sometimes have to make another choice. Nothing is ever truly hopeless." I said.

"Your words are wise, Ryltar. I'll remember them." Dorna said. "Come we have four artifacts to find." She said as we followed.

**Several Hours Later**

Linu, Dorna, and I had followed the tracks of the kobold's out into the mountainous areas surrounding Hilltop. I was walking along a path when I saw several odd tracks I walked over to them examing them. _"Hmm... there almost like a deer's tracks, but yet..."_ I thought.

"What is it you see, dear?" Linu asked me.

I turned to her and Dorna. "There odd deer tracks of some kind, I've never seen any quite like it." I said surprised.

"Have you ever seen anything similar to it, besides a deer?" Dorna asked me.

I thought hard on her words. "Well... the closest thing besdies a common deer would be the tracks left by the Spirit of the Woods." I said.

Dorna looked at me confused. Linu looked at her explaining. "It's a sacred creature that is like a god to the animals in the Neverwinter Woods."

I nodded. "Exactly. But I'm almost sure that it is not the Sprit why it would be traveling on the Prime Material Plane I don't know. Perhaps it is an avatar of some kind? Regardless let's continue and keep our eyes out for it." I said.

Both nodded. We once more set out, from around a few trees I heard the cries of an injured animal. Moving in that direction I found and injured bear. It looked at me with despair. I reached out to the bear with my mind keeping both Linu and Dorna at a distance. _"It's ok, I'm a friend of nature and a protector, please allow me to see what is wrong. I can help."_ I said soothingly.

I came up to the bear still careful, it allowed me to examine it and after a quick examination I found a broken shaft of a spear, most likely from a hunter or possibly one of the koblods. I pulled out the shaft and after calling upon the healing powers of nature in healing the wound, I patched it up manually keeping it in a wrap which would wear away after a few days. _"Thank you, I will tell my brother and sisters of the woods to be friendly towards you."_ The bear said as it got up and left.

I came back to Linu and Dorna, saying. "Seems we just made friends with the local bears." I said smiling.

All three of us turned and left, walking along the edge fo the woods looking for the kobolod's tracks once more. I found another set of strange deer tracks which led off to a hidden pond. I saw on a far cliff, an elven archer. He was sitting around a fire warming himself by it. I pointed him out to Linu, and Dorna.

"What should we do?" Dorna asked.

"Well, I would suggest that you and Linu, go talk to him. I'm going to search for more of these strange deer tracks." I said readying myself to climb the cliff side.

Dorna and Linu nodded. "We'll meet you back here in an hour, dear." Linu said moving towards me. "Keep safe, no heroics."

I nodded. "No, heroics got it." then I started to climb the cliff side as Dorna and Linu walked towards the elf.

The rock face that I was climbing wasn't that steep, and the numerous outcroppings of rock provided me with subtle hand holds. I reached the top and after several minutes of searching, I found another set of tracks two to be exact one was going to the north, which seemed to be older, the other was headed south, I turned south and headed that way.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

Dorna and I approached the elven archer, he say us approaching and came to us. "Greetings, friends! I invite you to come up and share my campfire, if you've the time. If not, then I suggest you be cautious... creatures abound in this region today, I fear." He looked me over, then said. "Especially one with such beauty as yourself." He said smiling.

"We'll take you on that offer, dear" I said following Dorna and him to his campsite.

"I would gladly break bread with you, but I am short on supplies at the moment. Still, I'm gladder for the company. It has been a long and tedious winter's day for me. Now... what brings a beautiful elven woman such as yourself, and a female dwarf to these parts? You are both from the village of Hilltop, I take it?" he said.

"We're looking for a group of kobolds that attacked Hilltop, actually. There is another with us but he is busy with tracking a strange deer of some kind." Dorna said before i could. I mentally thanked her for keeping out the fact that Ryltar was a drow.

"Ah, I see. In that case you have both good and bad luck. The kobolds passed by on this very road. As you can see, however, they met an ambush. I was nearby and watched the entire event as it occurred. I can tell you what I saw, if you wish." He said.

"Yes, dear. Please tell us what happened." I said.

"I was nearby and happened to see a group of kobolds fleeing from the direction of Hilltop. As you can see, they met with an ambush. A group of gnolls leapt out from the forest, taking the kobolds by surprise. They exchanged words, but I could not hear clearly... I believe the gnolls were demanding something. Regardless, it was obvious that the kobolds were not about to comply. They fought, but the gnolls had the obvious advantage." He explained.

"No doubt. That could not have gone well for the kobolds. Gnolls are large and fearsome creatures." Dorna said.

"Some of the kobolds ran towards the elven crypt, I believe, while a larger group fled north towards the mountains." He said.

"Did you see anything else happen, dear? We really need to find these kobolds they took some important things from the town." I said.

The elven man seemed to be in deep thought he finally said. "Hmm. As a matter of fact, I believe I saw a single kobold come out of the elven crypt not long ago. He seemed skittish and frightened... perhaps a messenger or lone survivor. He headed east, strangely. I would have thought he would go north towards the mountains... east lies the human village of Blumberg. Why would he go there?" He said. He then looked at me and Dorna and said. "You said there was a third member of your party, correct? Tell me who was he?"

"His name is Ryltar Kost'dora." I said simply.

"Now where have I heard that name before... no matter. You said he was tracking some mysterious deer tracks correct? Then he is more than he seems. Those tracks belong to the elusive Shadow Hart... my quarry and the reason I am hunting in these foothills."

"Shadow Hart? Who, or what is that?" Dorna asked.

"It is a rare and wonderful beast, white as the snow all around us and possessing the unique ability to vanish into the winds.I am loathe to kill such a magnificent beast, but I simply must have its horns. They are part of the only cure for an illness my wife has contracted, I'm afraid." He said.

"Doesn't it seem wrong to kill one thing to save another, dear?" I said. While I knew is quest was a truly good one. Ryltar had taught me much about nature and its natural beauty, I had to ask this question on his behalf.

"The Hart is a unique and lovely creature, it is true... but so is my wife, friend. Killing the Hart is a tragedy, but my wife is worth more to me than my own life. The Hart is a unique and lovely creature, it is true... but so is my wife, friend. Killing the Hart is a tragedy, but my wife is worth more to me than my own life. I do not expect you to understand. This is something I must do. I must get the horns of the Shadow Hart or perish in the attempt." He said sadly. However heartbreaking his story was though, I got the feeling there was more to it then he was saying. Still I was willing to give him the benefit of a doubt.

"I might understand more then you know, dear. I'll see if my friend has found the creature." I said. I turned to Dorna, "Let's see if we can catch up to Ryltar." Dorna nodded as we moved away from the Elven archer.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

The pure white stag stared at me, its flanks heaving, and its thoughts skittish. The one thought that stood out was an image that was quickly translated into a name, Shadow Hart. I reached out to Shadow Hart with my mind calmly approaching it. _"Be calm. I am a friend of nature, I will do nothing to harm you."_

The stags mine reached into mine, seeming to search it for the truth to my words. I opened my mind to it's search. I saw it see my times recusing various animals and people in danger. I saw it see me save the Spirit of the Woods back in Neverwinter. It say me slaw the evil queen of the Old Ones, Morag. It say my many other deeds in saving people, and finally it say the sadness I felt at loosing Mayra, my former wolf companion. I felt its touch slowly leave my mind. It spoke to me finally through our connection. _"You do not seek to harm me like the other one."_ It said to me.

Fear filled my mind at its words, surely a party of drow elves had not been hunting this fine creature? "_"What other one?"_ I asked it.

A picture similar in description to the elven archer I had seen earlier, formed in my mind. From what the Shadow Hart understood of the man, he wanted its horns, for a cure for his mate... wife. I corrected myself, _"So he wants you dead for your horns? Can't you leave this area? Run away from him?_ "I said questioning the fine stag.

Images of sadness filled my mind, as pictures of younger stags appeared, it seemed that it had young it must take care of. An image of one of its young appeared dead from an arrow, from the elven archer. _"He killed one of your young, didn't he?"_ I said.

"_He tired using my own young to lure me to a trap. It failed but in the process he killed my young. The elven one seeks only to hunt us. We are the last of our kind. Can you not help us?"_ Shadow Hart asked me.

"_Are you safe here? For now at least? I have other friends as you know, with there help I'm sure we can come up with a way to help you and your young."_ I said.

Shadow Hart nodded. _"Please, anything you can do to help my young and I. I would appreciate."_

I nodded and turned and left to find Linu and Dorna.

I was once more traveling on a path which led north to the mountains and further on east to the town of Blumberg, when I saw a small figure running along the trees outline. I drew one of my scimitar. I said. "Show yourself, you along the tree line come out where I can see you."

The figure was small, coming out of the shadows it formed into a small kobold. "Ooo! Wait wait wait! Deekin must talk to you! You wait there!" It said.

"_By the spirit! It's... a kobold. And it apparently wants to talk to me" _I thought.

The kobold approached me, patting. "You...you runs so fast! Deekin so out of breath! It so hard to catch up!" He said.

I was cautious about fully trusting him but said, "What is it you want kobold?" I said.

"Deekin watches you, sees you be great drow hero! Deekin needs your help, he does... needs help real bad!" He said.

"You wish for my help?... After what you did to all the innocents in Hilltop... after what you and your fellows did to Master Drogan?" I said.

"Deekin not so bad! Honest! Deekin only go with other kobolds to human village because Master tells Deekin to. Deekin not hurt anybody! Deekin is servant to the Master. Deekin sings songs, tells tales that keeps Master happy. That why Master send Deekin on raid... so Deekin write story for Master later." He said.

"So you are some kind of jester kobold? How interesting. That doesn't explain why you're here. And why you need my help." I said.

"Only... Deekin do something very bad. Master will be very angry at Deekin! Deekin cannot go back to Master, not ever! Deekin so frightened!" He said.

"What did you do that was so bad?" I said carefully.

"Deekin... he carries little tower statue when we leaves human village. When gnolls attack, he get excited and he... drops the little statue. Statue is all broken now because of Deekin. He cannot bring it back to Master, because Master be angry at him! But... if Deekin stay away, Master be even angrier! Deekin knows you look for little statue. Deekin, he... gives it to you if you helps him...? That good idea, yes?" He said looking at me.

"So how am i supposed to help you?" I asked.

"You be great dorw hero! Deekin knows this... he be watching you, and he hear how you kill big bad evil lizard lady in human city NEverwinter! You go and seek out Deekin's old Master, Tymofarrar! Maybe you talks to Master, makes him let Deekin go. Makes him free Deekin. Then Deekin gives you little broken tower statue." He said explaining.

"What type of dragon is your master?" I asked.

"Master, is great white dragons. With baaaad breath. Deekin have to wear nose clip around Master sometimes." He said.

"Ok, well why would your master listen to me?" I said.

"Because... because you is smart. You is great drow hero. Deekin watches you, and he hears of you, he knows this. You think of something to convince Master. If you wants to talk to Master or kills him, Deekin all for it. Deekin gives you broken little statue when you done." He said. "Deekin gots complete confidence in you. Deekin knows that you is great hero, you is!"

I sighed knowing he was blackmailing me. Finally I said. "Alright, I'll see what I can do to free you."

Ooo! Deekin just knew that you would help him! He just knew it! Deekin is so happy now... but, ummm, still a little scared. You goes and finds old Master and do what you going to do. Deekin goes to human village off to east and hides there, okay?" he said.

"Wait.. What? You mean Blumberg?" I said.

"Deekin not know what humans call these places. But Deekin go there and hide good... you come and finds Deekin when you done, okay?" He said turning away and running to the east.

"My life keeps getting stranger and staranger." I said walking back to where I hoped to find Linu and Dorna. I only hoped they were alright.

**End ryltar**

(A/N: Ok so there's chapter 26. Deekins in! Can't wait to write for him, he's easy to write funny lines for. Got a lot of stuff going on right now. But I might be able to get Chapter 27 out by thursday or friday. Sorry but work and college taking a lot of time right now. As always please R&R)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Linu**

Dorna and I were waiting back in the river area where Ryltar had told us to meet him, we had been waiting here for him for over three hours and I was strating to worry for him. Finally in annoyance I said still pacing the area, "By Sephaine! Where is that stupid drow!" I said throwing my hands into the air.

"You must have patience, Linu, Ryltar will not leave us alone for this long without a reason. We'll wait here till he comes back." Dorna said to me.

I was still worried for him, regardless of Dorna's words. I saw a rabbit over by the ege of the woods and reached out with my mind to it. It resonded in kind curious as to what I wanted. _"Have you seen a dark elven male?"_ I inquired.

An image of Ryltar talking to a kobold in the woods came through my mind.I sighed glad to know Ryltar wasn't hurt. Several more images came to me then, showing Ryltar talking to a beautiful white stag. _"Shadows Hart"_ Came through my mind as I saw the stag. _"So, this is the stag the elven archer was looking for?"_ I thought. More images appeared showing several smaller white stage, its children. I also found out that Shadow Hart and its children were the last of their kind. Ryltar had agreed to help Shadow Hart, just as Dorna and I had agreed to help the elven archer.

As I was contimplating on this recent information, I heard a faint sound off to my right. Breaking contact with the rabbit I spun around readying myself for an attack. "Show yourself!" I said.

There were several trees around where I was and Ryltar dropped down right in front of me. Startling me. I fell back tripping on a tree root. Ryltar saw what was happening and qucickly grabbed me sweeping me off my feet. He gave me a slight grin. "Hmmm... if I remember correctly you tripped similarly in Neverwinter after we ate, no?" He said.

I got myself back on my feet, saying. "True, dear. But in that instance it was looking you over. Not from being scared to death from someone dropping from a tree." I said.

"Looking me over? HA, what is that your way of saying that even that early you liked my body?" Ryltar said laughing.

I gave him a seductive smile, "No, I was making sure you didn't have any hidden weapons on you."

He leaned in close to me, saying. "You still haven't found them all yet."

I returned his words with, "And you haven't found my either."

The look on Ryltar's face was priceless. I broke his stare saying. "Now then, dear did you get any of those items we were looking for? Or were you just talking all day with Shadow Hart?"

Ryltar looked surprised to see that I knew about Shadow Hart. "How?..."

"You've taught me much, dear. I can talk to the smaller animals pretty well now. A little rabbit told me over your adventures." I said.

"Well, that's good to know. Now if we can only improve your fighting style." Ryltar said scratching his chin.

"Did you or did you not find any items, Ryltar?" Dorna asked.

Ryltar pulled out a bag holding a broken tower statue in it. "Got it off a kobold named Deekin. It seems he's a bard of somekind. Had to free him from a white dragon. After Klauth though, I doubt there's few dragons left that could challenge me." He said.

I went to smack him over the head with my mace but he grabbed it in mid swing. "Work before pleasure, remember Linu?" He said grinning.

"Grrr..." I said gritting my teeth knowing full well what he meant.

"Well let's get this statue and the mummied hand back to Drogan's." Dorna said.

Ryltar looked at me at what we had done, it had taken some work but we got the hand back after killing a lot of people that's all I told him. He sighed taking the hand and statue back, to Drogan's.

**End Linu**

**Alysaa** (A/N: She's that Harper chick from before remember?)

I was tending to Drogan once more, it had been several days since Ryltar, Linu, and Dorna had left to search for the stolen artifacts. The front door swung open showing three figures, which revealed to be Ryltar, Linu, and Dorna. Rytltar tossed me a bag, saying. "Sorry, it took so long but we had to make a few detours on the way back, after getting the tower statue and the mummied hand.

I looked at the bag in shock opening it up I saw that inteed that all four stolen items were in there. I looked at all three of them in shoock. "How?... You... Damn... that was quick. Hell I don't think even our best agents could have brought them back faster then you did." I finally said. "Now, what is it going to cost us?" I said.

Ryltar looked at Linu who nodded. I held my breath worried how high there price would be. "You needn't pay anything to Linu and I, your thanks is enough. Besides we get enough to live on from scrouging from the enemies we defeat in our adventures." Ryltar said.

"Well, I won't go through all I have done without getting somekind of reward." Dorna said looking at me. "500 gold pieces." She said.

I sighed, knowing this would happen. I pulled out a bag that had only half of what she wanted. "I'm sorry but 250 gold is all I have extra on me. Will that do?" I asked handing her the bag

She took it from me quickly counting it. "Yes, that will be fine."

I heard a slight noise form behind me. We all turned towards seeing Drogan unsteadyily standing. "It is good to see you back. I... feel much recovered, though my nurse here seems to believe otherwise." He said.

"You should be in bed, you stubborn dwarf. Look at you! Your legs are shaking! The poison has still not completely left your system." I snapped at him.

"Enough, woman! I will not lay about like an invalid if I have the strength to stand! Especially not while Ryltar, Linu... and Dorna are running about endangering themselves for our benefit!" He snapped back.

"Suit yourself. Should you collapse before the hour's over, I'll not take responsibility for you." I said in defeat.

"Hrrumph! I'll take my chances. Better that than to be prodded by an over-concerned elf all day long. Tell me, Ryltar... how fares your hunt?" Drogan said to Ryltar.

I handed all the artifacts to Drogan. " It went well. Ryltar and his friends have all of the artifacts now." I said.

"So you do, so you do. Well done, Ryltar! Let's see them, shall we? What's this? This is definitely the tower statue, but it's been broken... and there's something inside of it? How very odd. " Drogan said looking over the tower.

"It was accidentally broken by the kobold I got it from, but I don't know what's inside it." Ryltar said.

"Broken by a kobold, you say? Hmmm. Well, believe it or not, that may have been a fortuitous turn of events. We do not normally go about breaking magical artifacts we find, you see... and so we would not have realized that this statue was a container and not the artifact, itself. And inside... a crystal. A crystal giving off far, far more power than we detected previously. Perhaps the statue itself was shielding the crystal from detection? How interesting. I must admit, however, that I've never seen anything of its like before. Is there anything you've learned about this crystal during your adventure, Ryltar?" Drogan asked.

Ryltar quickly brought everone up to speed on what they had done. "Seems that J'Nah was seeking it for someone else."

"But not why... hmmm. A true mystery, then. Well, it is no longer safe here. Whoever sent J'Nah to retrieve it will no doubt try again." Drogan said. "I will need to take this crystal and get it looked at by someone who knows of such things. Until then, Ryltar, I think you --" Drogan began I quickly interrupted him.

"Are you certain that is wise, Drogan? Whoever wants this crystal would be keeping an eye out for you, don't you think? They already felled you once." I said

" And what do you propose, Ayala? I will not huddle in my home out of fear" Drogan snapped.

"I'm simply suggesting that perhaps Ryltar an his friends might be better suited to taking this artifact to be identified. No-one will be watching them." I said.

"Where do you want me to take the artifacts?" Ryltar said.

"Whoever wants this crystal knows more about it than we do. We need to catch up, Ryltar so we will know why they want it. And, truth be told, I suppose I am not fully... recovered... from the poison. I would be no match for anything they would surely send my way. You've studied from me for four years, now. You've learned what I can teach you about controlling your gift. I can only ask you as a friend to a friend. Will you do it?" Drogan asked Ryltar I turned to him looking him, studying him.

Ryltar looked at Dorna and Linu both nodded there acceptance to follow him. "Why not? Sounds like fun." He said grinning turning back to us.

"Hah! I'm glad to see you don't let any of this business get to you. I think you will do just fine, dear boy. The man you will need to show the crystal to is an old friend by the name of Garrick Halassar. An expert in the field of dweomer analysis, as it were." Drogan explained.

"And where would we find this Garrick, dear?" Linu asked.

"Hmn. Now that's a good question. I'd assume he's still out in the Anauroch desert digging up Netherese artifacts. He took the caravan out of Hilltop headed there about a year back." Drogan explained.

I spoke up. "If you are referring to the halflings, Drogan, that caravan is in Hilltop now.**"**

"Truly? That is most fortunate. They might even know exactly where Garrick is, then. There you go, Ryltar. You can travel with the caravan." Drogan said. "I'll make arrangements for you and the other apprentices to join them. Ayala and I, in the meantime, will contact the Harpers and do what we can." Drogan said. "Return here in a days time. We'll leave then."

Ryltar nodded. He left for the next room with Linu. I turned and helped Mischa finish cleaning up the school. Xanos had taken off into the night several hours after Ryltar had left. He still wasn't back. But from the way all his stuff was gone, it was most likely he wasn't coming back. I was walking back into the center room when Ryltar and Linu walked up to me.

"Excuse, us dear. But we have a quesiton." Linu said to me.

"Of course what is it?" I said.

"Well, you said early that the Harpers had always wanted one of Drogan's students to become part of them. Well... would you want Linu and I as members?" Ryltar said.

"We would have to see, while you resume is quite large, you race is something we will have to discuss." I said.

"I understand." Ryltar said he and Linu went upstairs then to rest for the coming journey.

**End Alysaa**

**Ryltar**

**Dream**

I was alseep once more, but I was also back in this grey empty realm. The figure representing Aribeth was gone. Now replaced by an imag of Drogan. As was the figure of Mayra, replaced by Drizzt. I looked at each of them saying. "Ok, what do you want now? I saved the world from Morag. I've passed your stupid tests, now tell me. What is it you want now." I said barely continaing my anger.

"Control yourself, chosen one. The foes you face in this trial are only a stepping stone to your greatest challenge yet." the image of Drogan said.

"You mean my darker side?" I said.

"Yes, a great battle looms before you, but when this is we don't know." The image of linu said.

"Why were the images of Mayra and Aribeth replaced?" I asked.

"Because at this time there images are not important, nor are they." the imag of linu said.

Anger sweeled within me. "NOT IMPORTANT! YOUR TELLING ME THAT MAYRA AND ARIBETH'S DEATHS AREN'T IMPORTANT! I should kill you where you stand!" I cried.

"Your power is vast, but even you cannot kill those who are not truly there." the image of Drizzt said.

"Where is my darker side now? Is he stronger for what I have done? Have I made a difference?" I said.

"He is always inside you always waiting for you to accept him, to embrace him. He is like a distant echo that you can barely hear. As for how strong he has become, he is as at least as strong as you are. Your difference will come when you are able to kill him." The image of Drizzt explained.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "How, is he stronger? I haven't done a single evil thing!" I cried.

"As we said originally evil acts will only make him stronger then what you would be now. He takes a different path now, learning things that would aide him in your coming fight." The image of Linu said.

"But how is he gaining strength, through me? Is there anyway to stop this?" I said.

"You cannot stop destiny, just as you learn something in your travels he will find a way learn it from you." The image of Drogan said.

"So it'll be like fighting a mirror you mean?" I said.

"Correct." they all said.

I thought back on everything that had happened to me over the past several years. All I had learned, I then thought, how could I turn what I learned into something that could defeat me? I couldn't think of one thing. "You cannot plan for this fight, chosen one. Do not try in doing so you only reveal your plans to your enemy. Think well on this and sleep well." The image of Linu said.

**End dream**

I awoke in a deep sweet, Linu was still asleep next to me, I gently laid back down next to her, storking her hair, once more wondering what I would do if something happened to her again. _"I couldn't go on. I barely was able to when she died in Neverwinter. It was only because of Aribeth that she..."_ my thoughts trailed off, as I thought of what Aribeth had done to bring Linu back to me. _"Despair..."_ A voice said in my mind. It sounded like Aribeth, but I wasn't sure. Thinking that I was only imaging things, I once more closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**End Ryltar**

(A/N: I kow short chapter and I killed a ton of speeches that I could have done. I skipped the first chpater mostly cause its like the first chapter of the OC. Plus like the images said. There all just going to be push overs for Ryltar and Linu. I have a lot going lately so chapters will be later in comeing if they come quickly its cause there short ones. But depeiding on what support I get I'll make a long one come chapter 3 of SOU. I know I'm making SOU short but I really never liked it that much as I did the OC and HOTU, anyhow I might have Chpater 28 up by Mon night so check then if not then then later on in the week.)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Linu**

I awoke at some point in the night. I turned looking at Ryltar, his face was cringed as if in pain, he was mumbling incoherently in his sleep, and as a result I couldn't make out what he said. A small cut appeared on his left cheek and his face turned as it appeared. Deep worry crossed me as I began shaking Ryltar.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar Dream**

I was fighting my evil side, I knew I was asleep, but the fight was already going bad for me. He had scored several cuts on my shoulder and face, but he was similarly hurting. However, for some reason he was faster, more powerful then I was. I brought my left scimitar around blocking his attack on my neck. My right scimitar parried away his attack on my right knee. We broke apart once more by several feet. Each of us breathing heavily.

"Your, good, I'll give you that." My evil side said. "But, you tire to easily."

I looked him over. I knew he was as tired as I was. "I'll give you that point, I am tired, but so are you. I can see your already weakening."

"Weakening? HA, your don't even know how much longer I could do this." My evil side said.

"Why must I face you? Why does this gift we share force us to fight each other?" I said.

"WHY? You have to ask? Think about it for a second, you idiot. For every good act in this world there is at least one evil act to balance it. If everyone was good... or evil. Well, there'd either be no one around, or the lands would be a bunch of weaklings." My evil side said.

"RYLTAR! WAKE UP!" A voice that sounded like Linu said. Whatever she was doing, caused me to start to wake up. As the dream world faded from around me, my evil side sneered. "We'll meet again."

**End Ryltar Dream**

**Ryltar**

I quickly sat up in the bed that Linu and I shared. "Linu?" I said slightly confused.

She nodded. "Yes, dear, it's me. You were having some kind of nightmare..." She looked at the wounds on my shoulders and face. "Your hurt! How, what... what happened?" She said.

I felt my wounds, wondering how they carried over into the real world. "I was fighting my evil side. He scored a few hits on me but he's just as wounded..." I said thinking that hurting him at this point was useless. Considering he would be fine next time I fought him. I only hoped I was as well.

"Did you learn anything about him?" Linu asked me. While she cast a healing spell on my wounds.

"Well its like fighting a mirror of myself, for one. Second, seems the reason I'm fighting him is cause it "balances" the world." I said the last part sarcastically.

"Balances? You mean like every evil act gets a good act and visa versa?" Linu said.

I nodded. "Correct." I said looking out the window. I walked over to it sighing. Linu came over to me in her sleeping robes, saying. "What's wrong?"

"I... well, a lot has been on my mind. I was just thinking, what happened to Aribeth? I mean... I know she's dead, and all. But like where is she?... Do you think... well... Never mind." I said.

"No, dear, please tell me what were you going to say." Linu said holding me close.

"Well, its just... I thought I heard her earlier I awoke shortly after we fell asleep, and heard the word... Despair." I said.

"Despair? Why would she be in despair?" Linu said.

"I'm not sure." I said turning to Linu and embracing her.

"I'm sure she's ok, and has finally found the peace she always sought." Linu said to me.

I sighed listening once more to the word in my head _"Despair..."_ From the way it sounded it didn't sound happy, or at peace. "I hope your right Linu, but from the way it sounded, it was sad it doesn't seem she is at peace. Or is happy." I said.

"She's fine, dear. I'm sure of it." Linu said caressing my face. "Her Spirit rests now and she is at peace after all she has done. We can do no more to help her."

I sighed knowing she was right. "Yes, your right, Linu. I'm sorry. Come let us get back to sleep." I said heading over to the bed. I laid down and tried to quiet my thoughts. Linu curled up next to me her hand across my chest. Her very presence claimed me and after several minutes we were both asleep once more.

**End Ryltar**

**Several Weeks Later**

**Linu**

It was several weeks later, and I was deeply concerned for Ryltar. He was more withdrawn, depressed, and he attacked everything that came near us with a ferocity that I hadn't seen in a long time. He wasn't allowing his powers to control him, that I knew. He wasn't committing evil acts either, so I wasn't concerned about that either. What concerned me was that he wouldn't talk to anyone but me, and even then it was a short conversation. I was starting to wonder if all the pressure of saving Neverwinter, and all of Fae'run, Aribeth's death...and mine. Plus the recent events in Hilltop, were starting to catch up to him. We were traveling in a caravan through the Auaroch Desert, when we were attacked as I saw Ryltar and everyone else put down the last scorpion attackers, the head driver, Katriana, said. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Where is Zidan? Have you seen him!"

"I don't know, is he in one of the wagons?" Ryltar said neutrally.

"No, he's not! He was out here, fighting... I saw him! Damn it anyway, we need him in order to cross the desert! Torias! Is there any sign of him!" She shouted.

"Nope. Nothin'. He's just up an' vanished, as near as I can tell." Torias said.

"Damn it! I knew this was too good to be true! We can't go anywhere without our guide or we'll be lost for sure!" She said.

"Should I look for him?" Ryltar asked. I came up to him as he was talking.

"Let me put it this way: we can head back to Blacksands and hope we don't get lost en route and delay our trip by about a week hiring a new guide. Or you can volunteer yourself to go and look for Zidan and pray to the gods that those stingers haven't torn him apart for a late-night snack. Your choice. Take one of your friends along. That's what their here for ain't they?" She said looking at me and Dorna, who had come over as she spoke. "Or take that kobold Deekin, he's a horrible cook, who I hired for cooking, and I'm convinced he trying to kill us with it!" She said the last part laughing. She then turned serious looking at Ryltar. "You know a little about tracking and such, don't you? Find out where the stingers came from, follow them back to their lair! I don't propose that it will be an easy task to find Zidan and bring him back, but what choice do we have, really?"

Ryltar nodded. "Very well I'll do what I can, I'll return in a few hours." He turned away from Katriana, and looked at Dorna and I.

"Ryltar, I..." I began but he cut me off.

"No, Linu. I'm going alone. The caravan needs protection and Dorna and you can do that. Besides these scorpion things were pushovers. I'll be fine." He said looking around from where the raiders had come from.

I grabbed his left arm saying. "Ryltar, by the gods! you might be good, but take someone with you!" I said with concern.

Ryltar looked around. His only choice was Dorna, the kobold Deekin, and I. I hoped he would take me but he saw the look in my eyes and said. "No, Linu, not this time. I don't want you to be put in more danger then need be... please stay here and guard the caravan..." he said pleading. He looked at the kobold who waved at his look. "I'll take the kobold Deekin with me if it will make you feel better?" He said turning back to me.

I sighed nodding. "Very well, dear. But you come back. If something happens to you... well, you'll find out just how drow I can be when I'm angry." I said grinning at him.

Ryltar bowed smiling once more. His depression for the moment lifted. "Yes, mistress as you command. No dieing." he said.

"You elves, I'll never understand either of you." Dorna said turning away and heading over to a bed roll.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I'm sure this guide got lost or fell somewhere during the battle. I'll be back soon with him." Ryltar said he gave me a quick kiss and went over to the kobold.

Concern for his safety went out to him and I prayed to Sephaine that he would return soon.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

I walked over to the side of one of the wagons where the strange kobold, named Deekin was standing. "Oh... heh heh. The great hero has found little Deekin out. Ummm... maybe the great hero is happy to see Deekin, yes?" Deekin said as I approached.

"Deekin? The kobold who blackmailed me into freeing you, yes I remember." I said grinning at him

"Uhh... great hero not mad at Deekin, me hope?" Deekin said.

"Why, no. Why would I be angry at a kobold who was associated with inuring my teacher Drogan, and blackmailing me into freeing him from his white dragon master?" I said sarcastically.

"YAAA, Deekin was worried you might be mad at Deekin. But now that Deekin knows you not mad... well Deekin happy." He said.

I sighed not having the heart to tell him I was kidding. "So what are you doing in this caravan. I heard you were a cook... and a pretty bad one at that. There's got to be a better reason for you here then wanting to cook for some halflings." I said.

"Deekin follow Ryltar after we last meets. Deekin wants to see world, but... Deekin not know where to go! World is so, so big! So, umm, Deekin watch Ryltar because Deekin sure Ryltar go on to more adventures. And Deekin was right! When Ryltar leave on caravan, Deekin follow it. Deekin ask halfling girl to hires Deekin on as cook. Then... then Deekin maybe be adventurer, too? " He said.

His words took me back at the absurdity of it. "You... you want to be an adventurer?" I said.

"Deekin wants to be adventurer, yes! Deekin could... travel with Ryltar as sidekick, maybe? Deekin write the great, epic tale of Ryltar's adventure!" He said he waved his left arm in the air as he continued. "Just thinks of it! Deekin's story would travel across land, and you becomes famous! What not good about that?"

I laughed. "Well, the fact I'm a drow elf not clue you into anything?" I said.

"Deekin not care you dark elf. Dark elves got there good sides too!... they just keep it hidden behind sharp edge of blade, or dagger." He said.

I once more laughed feeling my weeks long depression slowly fade. "Ok, maybe your right. Fine, can you fight at all?" I asked.

"Ummm...a little?" He said sheepishly.

"Well, how about spells do you know anything like that?" I asked.

"Me gots a few spells. Deekin is bard, after all, and not big, nasty sorcerer kobold..." Deeking responded.

"Righto then, your in." I said.

Deeking jumped into the air excitedly. "Yay! You not be sorry! Deekin make best, most epic tale of Ryltar Kost'dora ever! So-oooo... when we begins? We kills something now?" He said the last part looking at me.

I laughed once more. Happy that I hadn't killed him on sight back in Hilltop. "Yes, we kill stuff now." I said.

Deekin and I left the caravan and soon found a tunnel which lend to a cave of some sort. Inside we fought several more of the scorpion raiders, however these had some sort of acid attack to them which caused both of us some problems. After several hours of fighting however, both Deekin and I found a safe place to rest for the moment to catch both our breath. I watched the door we came through as Deekin rested. "Wow, Boss, Deekin not think adventuring be so hard. How you do it?" He said.

I laughed seeing him out of breath. "Lots of endurance, my kobold friend." I replied.

He nodded pulling out a ink pen and paper he started writing things on it. I said. "What's that Deekin? Is that your journal or something?"

"Oh, no Boss, Deekin he writes epic story of Grreeeatt Hero... that ok Boss?" He asked.

"That's find Deekin, but please, don't call me Boss ok?" I said.

"If not Boss then what you wants Deekin to call you?" he asked.

I thought for the moment about trying something humorous but thought better of it. "Just Ryltar, will be fine." I replied.

"Gotcha, Boss. Ryltar it is." He said. He wrote something else down then asked. "Ryltar? Deekin wonders you and elf lady, you friends right?" He said.

I smiled. saying. "Yes, her names Linu La'neral. She and I are friends."

"How you meet her?" He asked.

"Well that's a long story not one we have time for me to tell, right now. But I promise I'll tell you next time we aren't trying to rescue a caravan guide. You ready?" I asked.

Deekin stood up stretching. "Yep, Deekin ready to kill stuff again, Ryltar." He said.

Deekin followed me towards the door, after fighting our way through several more of the scorpion raiders, we found ourselves in a temple of some kind. Several scorpion raiders stared at us while several magical energy bolts connected to the caravan guide. He saw both Deekin and I and said shakily. "Please! I... I am being held here by a... a magical force! Free me, I beg you!"

"Ohhh, Deekin think he not like having magic beams on him, Ryltar. We free him, yes?" Deekin said.

I unsheathed my scimitars, saying. "Yes, Deekin, we're freeing him." I charged at the nearest raider quickly cutting through it, Deekin fired his crossbow, at another and after a few shots killed that one as well. I meanwhile was attacking the head priest raider, who though much weaker then I, was able to parry away a few of my attacks. I backed up restudying my opponent. I saw from his stance that he left an opening on his left leg. I once more attacked him using my new found knowledge, and quickly cut the priest raider down.

I sheathed my scimitars as Deekin came to me. "Oooo, Ryltar. This make great scene for epic story!" He said scribbling down some notes.

I turned to the caravan guide freeing him from the magical spell. "I... I am free! Oh, what sheer relief! I am forever grateful to you, sir! How can such a rescue ever be repaid?" He said.

"I was just glad to help. You remember me, yes? I'm Ryltar Kost'dora, the drow ranger traveling with you in the caravan." I said.

"Ryltar... oh yes now I remember. Well it's good you came when you did. I don't think i could have lasted much longer with these raiders." He said. "It was a close thing. The creatures were about to sacrifice me to their dread goddess... in a manner I would not wish on my worst enemy."

"Really? What kind of way is that? Deekin needs to know... he gots to write it down." Deekin said.

The guide turned to Deekin and said. "I would rather not think of it, kobold."

"Okay. Deekin just makes something up, then. He just thinks back to what Old Master would do... and that is lots, let Deekin tells you." Deekin replied.

"Please... I will follow you out of this place. I saw very little when I was dragged in, I do not think I can find my way out on my own." He said turning back to me.

"Follow me, I'll get us out of here." I said.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I was pacing around the camp for several hours. Waiting for Ryltar to return, with the guide. _"Blast it! Where is that stupid drow." _I thought annoyed. Ryltar had taken the kobold named Deekin, with him when he left. While I didn't get any sense of evil from the creature, I was weary to trust him fully. I once more turned around and paced once more.

"Linu, by the Spirit! If you keep up this frantic pacing you'll end up digging yourself a hole in the sands." A familiar voice said.

I turned quickly around seeing Ryltar, grinning, with Deekin and the caravan guide with him. I ran up to him bringing him into a strong embrace. "You know I was worried for you. What took so long?" I said.

"Sorry, dear. But seems those scorpion raiders had a temple of some kind below the sands. It was several floors deep." Ryltar explained. "Plus on the way out Deekin and I had an extra traveler, to guard." he said the last part in a low whisper.

I pushed him in the shoulder. "Hush, dear, and be nice. Not everyone is as fast as you are." I said.

"Or as good looking." Ryltar said grinning, as both Deekin, and the caravan guide went back to the camp.

"Or as egotistical." I said heading back to the camp myself. "When your done giving your ego a boost, come back to the camp so we can continue this journey."

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

I did a quick walk around the edge of the camp to ensure that there was not hidden threat out in the sands. I walked back to the caravan, hoping that we would soon be out of the desert. I disliked being in such a place even more then being in a city. _"Nothing like the forests I traveled through with Linu and Mayra, back in Neverwinter."_ I thought. Sadness came back to me as I thought of Mayra, and Aribeth. How I failed to protect Mayra in the fight with Morag. How, even though Aribeth, made the decision to sacrifice herself, to allow Linu to come back to me. I knew, even though Linu had said many times that it wasn't my fault, that it was. I sighed thinking. _"Who will be the next to die from my actions... or inactions?"_ I entered the campsite and ignoring the words of thanks from everyone, I headed into the wagon which Linu and I shared, closed the door, and sat down on the floor. It had been many weeks since I was last able to meditate, and I figured that now was as good a time as any. Sitting myself comfortably, I relaxed my mind, and allowed my thoughts to drift.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I watched Ryltar come into the camp ignoring the words of gratitude from everyone. Explaining quickly to those concerned, that Ryltar had a lot on his mind I headed for our wagon. Deekin stopped me on the way saying. "Deekin wonders if Ryltar be alright? What you think elf lady?" He said to me.

I smiled at him saying. "Ryltar has a lot on his mind right now, dear. And please, call me Linu, if Ryltar thinks your ok then I guess I'll give you a chance as well."

"Thanks, Linu. Deekin wants to know though since Deekin is writing epic tale of great hero Ryltar. You's want to be in story too?" Deekin asked me.

"Of course, dear. I'd be honored." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to see if Rylar is all right." I left Deekin to his writing and entered the wagon.

Inside the room was dimly lite, I saw Ryltar meditating on the floor, his body glowing a faint blue. I could see from his body posture that while his mind was relaxed his body wasn't. Sitting down on the floor next to him, I quietly and gently said. "Ryltar, dear?"

Ryltar came out of his meditation and looked at me. "Yes?" He said simply.

"Is there something you want to talk about, dear? You've been distant with everyone lately, and your emotions have been all over the place." I said with concern.

Ryltar looked at me, shaking his head. "I guess I owe everyone an apology for the way I've been acting. Especially you." Ryltar said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you could at least explain what is bothering you, dear." I said.

Ryltar sighed running his left hand through his silver hair. "It's just... well I've been thinking back over my life. All the events that have happened. First, Ren'ly, then Mayra, and now Aribeth. Who's next? You? Deekin? Dorna? All three of them died, either due to my actions, or inactions..." he said I went to tell him it wasn't his fault but he beat me to it. "Don't tell me it isn't my fault, if I hadn't been so caught up in leaving Mezzodoran in the Underdark then I would have picked up the fact that I was being trailed, on my way to see Ren'ly. If I had attacked Morag alone with you and Mayra at a distance, you both would have survived, and Aribeth would not had to sacrifice herself to allow you to live once more."

"But how do you know that, dear? How do you know if you paid more attention to the area around you in Mezzodoran that you would have known that you were being trailed. How do you know that had you attacked Morag alone that either I or Mayra or both of us would be alive? There is no way to know what life has planned for you, dear. You have to take each day as it comes." I said soothingly.

I saw Ryltar sigh, after a moment of absorbing my words. He then said. "You might be right, but your wrong on one point. I have a destiny, a destiny to save this world from some kind of great evil. And after that evil is destroyed, I'll have to face an evil mirror version of myself, a fight which will hold the fate of the world in the balance. If I fail... everyone dies. If I succeed..." Ryltar let the last part hang.

"You will be hailed as the greatest adventurer of all time, dear. Surely you know that." I said.

"Yes your right... but Every time I think along these lines, I get the feeling that I won't succeed. That I will loose myself. My identity." Ryltar said.

I didn't understand what Ryltar meant by that comment, trying to cheer him up, I said. "Dear, look at yourself, in the past couple of years, you have gone from a simple, ranger and druid of the Neverwinter Woods. To being the savior of Neverwinter, and possibly all of the Northern lands of Faeu'run. To now, your letting yourself being defeated by a destiny you don't fully understand. Gods! This is worse then that time in the Neverwinter cemetery when that smart zombie beat you!" I cried.

"Beat ME! I was not beaten!" Ryltar cried.

"Well even if you weren't your acting like you were now!" I shot back.

Ryltar laughed lightly figuring out why I brought up the cemetery. "You know, I always wondered what happened to that zombie. Never got around to killing it did we?" He said barely forming a smile. My joke had helped brighten his mood some but I knew he was still bothered by everything that had happened. We both felt the wagon around us start to move once more. "Guess were moving again, dear." I said.

Ryltar sighed, "Yes, I guess they got tired of waiting for me to come out so they could thank me." He said.

"Ryltar, you should rest, your exhausted, and drained." I said as we both sat on the bed we shared.

"I can't sleep, not with all the death that I have caused, through my actions and inactions." Ryltar said sadly.

I finally was starting to get annoyed, I knew that casting a sleep spell on him wouldn't work as he was all but immune to those types of spells. But another thought occurred to me while almost immune to charm magic, I was hoping the fact that he was already a close companion to me would help, as I left Ryltar to his thoughts I cast a strong charm spell on myself. Turning back to Ryltar I once more said. "Ryltar, come to bed with me, sleep, dear. We all need our rest, and I can't sleep with you not here."

Ryltar looked at me, and I saw a moment where he fought with what I had suggested, for a second I was worried he had resisted my spell and suggestion but finally his eyes turned complacent. I took off his gear and laid down on the bed with me. I mentally congratulated myself for my quick thinking, and curled up with Ryltar. After an hour of waiting for him to fall asleep and not, I quietly cast a sleep spell on Ryltar and between my charm spell and the sleep spell Ryltar soon fell asleep. Adjusting myself so that I was comfortable as well. I closed my eyes and allowed the gentle rocking of the wagon to lull me to sleep.

**End Linu**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

(A/N: Hey been a bit since I last updated but as you can see this chpater is longer then others, been busy with some other stuff too. Like working on an orginal sci-fi story for posting at well please read and review I put a lot of work into this chpater and reviews and words would be appreciated. I'd also like to thank my girlfriend for her help at certain parts of this story throughout all chapters without her a lot of the parts in this story would be bland.)

**Ryltar**

I awoke around mid day, Linu was draped across my chest, I felt a little groggy, and after a moment of recalling what had happened last night I realized two things, one Linu had used a strong charm spell of a kind to get me into bed, and two she then used that in conjunction with a sleep spell to get me to sleep. I sighed smiling at her cleaver plan. _"She's got the spark of a drow about her._" I thought. The wagon we were in was still moving evidently the caravan was still heading to where ever it was we were headed. The leader Katriana had neglected to inform Linu or I where it was we were headed, only that our destination would lead us to clues on where we could learn more about this tower statue. The statue itself was locked in a pocket on my belt which was next to the bed. Turning to make sure it was still there and seeing it, I sighed turning back to Linu's still sleeping form. Every time I looked at her I was struck by her beauty, she seemed to almost shine with a white aurora, but when I would look again it was gone. I figured this was all just a trick of the lightening, but sometimes I wondered. I laid my head back onto the pillow and thought back on everything we had gone through together since I first met her. All of the memories left me with mixed emotions, raging from, happiness, to deep sorrow, at the death and destruction, that I had caused. Even after so many years had passed since the events that had transpired in Neverwinter, I was still exhausted. I was pretty sure that even Linu couldn't tell how tired I still was. The events that had happened in Neverwinter had scared me in a way, my mind was wounded, my soul, bloodied, and my body ready to fall apart. I pushed myself on, knowing that if I gave up on trying to help those that needed it, I was not truly unlike my race. I was determined not to stop. Nothing, not even my death would stop me from helping people. _"That, and I made that promise to Linu, that I wouldn't die, so till she releases me from that, I'm not giving up."_ I thought to myself. I looked out the window still in bed, while it was daytime outside, I didn't have the energy to get out of bed. Sighing still seeing Linu fast asleep, I pulled her closer to me, and forced myself back to sleep.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I was half awake hearing a mumbling of sorts next to me. In my daze I couldn't make out what was being said. After a moment I realized it was Ryltar, talking in his sleep. I slowly woke up focusing more on his words.

"... Didn't mean to... tricked... forgive me..." Ryltar mumbled in his sleep.

I tried waking him up but either it didn't help, or he was asleep to deep. "...I tried... I went as fast as I could... Why..." Ryltar continued.

He was obviously being berated by someone or something, he didn't have any wounds on his body like the time I woke him from fighting his darker side. For this I was glad. "... I couldn't stop it... moved... fast... I tried... I really did." Ryltar continued now with tears coming out of his eyes and running down his cheeks. "I... I couldn't stop them..." Ryltar said finally going silent.

I tried waking him once more but after two minutes of trying to wake him I rested my head on his chest once more. I tried to just enjoy the quiet times we had together, but I was concerned now more then ever for Ryltar's mental health. He had never gotten a chance to truly take in what had happened in Neverwinter, events moved to fast for him. Added to this that he thought that I and Mayra were forever lost to him, I knew he had a lot on his mind. Then when Aribeth had sacrificed herself to allow me to live once more, Aribeth didn't give Ryltar a chance to thank her, or offer her another choose. Everything it seemed was catching up to Ryltar, and nothing I nor, anyone else did seemed to help much. I sighed rubbing Ryltar's stomach and chest gently trying to calm his tight nerves and mind.

More mumbling came from Ryltar as I did this. "...No I'm... like you... away... not ... not evil... NO!" Ryltar cried. Ryltar body suddenly flared blue as his power was mysteriously released, and I watched as his body grew in strength, and build. He suddenly through both the covers and me off the bed and onto the floor. I recovered myself quickly and sat up, I watched as Ryltar stormed around the large wagon, smashing what little furniture and things were in the room.

"Ryltar?" I said concerned for him growing even larger.

He turned quickly a bluish flare in both his eyes. He seemed almost like a demon possessed. He snarled at me, and slowly advanced on where I was. Fear rose in me as he advanced. Being near the door I grabbed my mace and opened the door just as Ryltar lunged at me trying to stop my escape. _"By the Gods! What is happening to him?"_ I screamed thinking to myself as I ran out into the caravan, while only wearing my bed clothes I still had my mace with me, while not, the best of equipment to fight someone with, much less Ryltar, I was determined to find out what was happening to him.

"By Mordian's Beard! What is with all this... racket?" Dorna said as she saw Ryltar and I in the sands. Ryltar still advancing on me. I ran through my available spells, and I cursed myself for not praying for more combat related spells the night before. Dorna tried getting between Ryltar and I but with a fast blur of his left hand she was thrown into one of the wagons, which she slid to the ground not moving.

"Dammit! RYLTAR STOP THIS!" I screamed at him hoping that whatever was happening would stop at my words. I saw that my words had not effect on him and I finally reached the conclusion that whatever was happening to Ryltar, he had little or no control in his actions. Ryltar came at me and I tried ducking out of the way, his movements seemed slightly sluggish, so I brought my mace around hitting his left kneecap, an ear splitting cry of pain came out of Ryltar as I rolled away from him coming back to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Deekin coming towards us.

"Ryltar? What's wrong with the Boss, elf lady?" Deekin said coming up to my side.

"Deekin! Get away from here! I'm not sure what's wrong with Ryltar." I said quickly pushing him away from me. Thankfully he took my advice and rounded the others up and pulled Dorna and the rest away form our fight.

I tired pleading with Ryltar once more, "Ryltar, dear. Stop this, whatever is happening to you we'll..." I started to say but as Ryltar overcame the hit I had landed on his kneecap, he came at me faster then I could react and I soon found myself with Ryltar's left hand around my neck. The force of his grab caused me to drop my mace, leaving me with out any subtle weapon. I could barely breath much less speak, I looked into Ryltar's eyes, and saw only the deep bluish glow in them, not the faint silver green eyes, I had fallen in love with, "You foolish woman, he is no more now there is only death, and yours will be the first." a voice not of Ryltar said.

I looked deeply into his eyes once more and said. "Ry... Ryltar... I... Lo... Love you." I barely gasped out. "Please... stop... remember yourself." I uttered.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar Two minutes before**

I was screaming inside my mind that was no longer mine. While I had slept I was haunted by my past deeds, lost friends and loved ones, I was then assaulted by my evil side, shouts of saying that I was no better then he was, killing people just to complete my quest, the previous words of my lost friends and deeds had already shaken me, now with his words, they had distracted me from noticing his quick movements, before I could stop him he had somehow reached into my mental body and taken control of my real world body, how he did this I didn't know. I didn't really care at the moment, all I knew was that a body that wasn't mine, had a look of death about it as it approached Linu, thankfully she grabbed her mace and ran out of the wagon's door way as my body lunged towards her. Dorna had tried to stop me, but my evil side had just thrown her into a wagon, which she had slid to the ground laying still. I screamed in my mind once more, trying to regain control of my body.

"_It is futile to resist me weakling, you should have accepted my offer of power, when I did, now I'll make you suffer as you watch the woman you love, die by my hands... YOUR hands."_ my evil side said mentally to me.

"_NO! I... I won't allow you to do that! I'll... I'll find a way to stop you!"_ I cried trying unsuccessfully once more to gain control of my body.

My body sneered at Linu, as it... I moved towards her. For her credit Linu had took my teachings in combat to heart, and had seen the strike of my arms coming towards her, she ducked, but I knew that wouldn't save her. I ran quickly through my options and came up with only one. If I couldn't get my entire body back maybe I can get or at least slow another part. Concentrating on my legs only now I found that my lower half moved slower then the rest. Linu must have seen this and swung her mace in towards my left kneecap, she connected and the pain from it plus the look of regret in her eyes as my evil side cried out in pain made my heart sink.

Linu had forced Deekin back to rounding everyone away from our fight, but I knew that while Linu had learned much from me, she was sorely outmatched from my speed alone. Added to this I knew she would try all she could to stop whatever it was she thought was happening to me.

Faster then even I thought I was possible my body had Linu in the air gripping her throat slowly crushing it. She gasped out. She looked deeply into my eyes once more and said. "Ry... Ryltar... I... Lo... Love you." she barely got out. "Please... stop... remember yourself." she uttered.

Anger flashed through my entire being both physically, and mentally. I wanted my body back, and I wanted it now. Summoning up all my power, I cried. _"Give...ME...BACK...MY...BODY NOW!"_

The force I unleashed was unlike anything I had ever released before, not even when I was fighting Morag was my power this great. I felt my evil twin's grip on my body lessen then with a final push of power I felt it leave me entirely. Linu had fallen to the ground gasping for air. As I fought with myself. My body itself had stumbled back both from without and from within. _"NO! This is my time now. You are weak..."_ My evil side cried.

I felt him leave me suddenly and after a moment I had my own body back. Unfortenetly I was looking into the hate filled eyes of my own. "Wha? What the?" I said confused.

I looked at an exact twin of myself and just at a glance I knew that it was my evil twin, physically able to harm me...and me able to harm him. However, looking at him, I saw that he was in a sort of trance. Seeing that he had all of his normal equipment, and I having nothing but what I slept in. I grabbed Linu still gasping and ran for the wagon. Laying her gently done and saying. "I'm sorry my love, but I must stop this here and now." She blinked into my eyes, obviously not aware of what was happening, standing back up not wanting to waste time I grabbed my padded magical mitheral amour, and my scimitar belt and after quickly equipping myself I came back outside, seeing my evil side standing camly before me.

"Ahhh, always the do gooder. Having to rescue those around you as always. But the question reamains now that I am free... at least for a time it seems." He said.

Readying myself for anything I said confused. "What do you mean here for a time?"

"Your a fool if you think now is the time for our great fight, weakling." My evil side said.

"Then make time, cause after what you just did, I'm going to cave your head in and make you pay." I said spinning both my scimitars.

"HAHA, you think you can defeat me?" My evil side replied.

"No, not think, I know." I said charging him. Faster then even I thought possible, he had both of his scimitars out blocking my own attack. A burst of energy came through his body and through his scimitars pushing me back.

"How?" I said confused and surprised at what he did.

He pointed one of his scimitars at me saying. "See more proof that you are weak. You don't even know the full extent of your powers, you could be so much more. But as I said my time on this world is short... for now." My evil side said as he faded.

Sheathing my scimitars once more I headed back towards the wagon that Linu and I shared, hoping that she would forgive me for what I had done.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I watched from the corner of the wagon as the door opened, fear at first entered my mind and I grabbed my mace in worry. Would the person entering through that door be the man I loved? Or an insane monster set on destroying the world. I saw what appeared to be Ryltar, slowly enter the wagon. He didn't have his bluish glow about him, nor a hate, evil filled eyes about him.

He closed the door, and stood there looking at me before saying. "Linu? Are... are you ok?"

I stood up still in the corner I had my mace ready incase anything happened, but my trust in him was weak, I still didn't know who or what I was dealing with, so I simply said. "Yes, I'm fine. Is that you Rylar? Or is it your evil side trying to play a trick on me?" I said in fear.

I saw a brief look of hurt cross his face but was quickly replaced with understanding. "Yes, Linu. It's I... the good Ryltar. I'm sorry what happened, I... I don't know how it happened... I'm not really sure." He said.

Still not sure on his words, I said. "If what you say is true then you'll understand that I'm hesitant in fully believing what your saying, from what happened."

Ryltar looked at me in understanding. "I... I understand, Linu. I hold no anger towards how you are acting, what happened was inexcuseable. I should have guarded myself more against my evil side... I'll... I understand if you don't wish... wish to be with me anymore. I'll... I'll be outside." He said sadly. Turning and leaving.

After the door to the wagon closed, I cried for several minutes, I knew that what happened wasn't Ryltar's fault. I should have seen something like this happening when I heard his words when he was asleep. What Ryltar needed right now wasn't me distancing myself from him, but understanding and compassion. I was sure that it was my words before that had allowed him to regain control of himself, and I was also sure that he would need my help in controling himself now more then ever. Especially with the quest for these artifacts we were on now. Whatever awaited Ryltar, I knew I would have to help him through this. Sighing once more, and doning my suit of plate mail, and the rest of my equipment, I headed outside.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

I was angery at myself, for what happened, I should have worked harder to keep my evil side under control. I only hoped that with time, I would regain Linu's trust, and love. Everyone in the camp it seemed was scared of me, all except the kobold Deekin. He approached me as Dorna was being attended to by the halfings. "Boss! You hurt people that be friends of us... why?" Deekin said.

I sighed trying to figure out a way to explain this to him. "Deekin... I... I'm not sure how to explain it really. Please though, don't put any part of this in your book." I said.

"Ok, Ryltar. Deekin sorry, me call you Boss, before.. force of habit you might say." Deekin said scratching his head.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Ryltar, Deekin want's to know more about your glow what it be?" Deekin asked me.

I sighed still not sure how to explain it to him. "Deekin, well... It's an ancient gift, its more powerful then the gods, and from what I understand has been used by "Choosen people" Through history. of all races." I was about to continue but Deekin interrupted me.

"Ohhhh, you think gift choose kobolds in past?" Deekin asked.

I laughed feeling the strain of what happened lift a little. "HAHA, I'm not sure Deekin, probably."

"Oh, Ok... Ryltar?" Deekin said.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Now be good time for Deekin to ask about Great Hero's past?" Deekin asked.

I nooded. "Yes, just give me a moment to make sure everyone's all right. Especially Dorna." I said with worry.

**Several Minuts Later**

It was several minutes later, and I had made sure that everyone in the carvan was alright, everyone was including Dorna, she at least understood partially what had happened and I left her to try and explain to everyone what had happened. Deekin was with me, and a short journey down the way from where the caravan had come to a stop we found an oasis, Deekin and I quickly went back and after a few minutes of moving the caravan to the oasis we made camp for the rest of the day. Linu I had asked to give me the day with Deekin alone so I could talk to Deekin, Linu had agreed but later on at night she wanted to talk to me as well, alone she had said. I had agreed and now found myself in a shallow shade never a small pond with Deekin.

"Ok, Deekin what is it you want to know about me?" I asked.

"Well... Deekin want's know about Ryltar." He said simply.

"Well, sure I guess I can do that, it's a long story but I guess we have time for me to tell it to you." I said.

"Ohhh, Deekin get pen, this be good thing to put in story!" deekin said pulling out his ink pen.

I laughed lightly, and begaun my tale.

**Several hours later**

"So, I died in the fight, Linu used the Stone of Recall to take my body back to the Tempel of Tyr, and they tried resurecting me, they failed. They set about making the cure, and during this time, Desther betrayed us all, and took it, Linu went after him, but was captured in the process, back in Neveriwnter, I came back to life, and..." I continued Deekin interrupting me.

"Ohhh, Ryltar, you kick bad mans butt?" Deekin asked me.

I gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder, "Yes, Deekin, I did. He was later hung and..." I continued me tale up till when I had met him. "And well you know the rest."

Deekin got up to strech I looked around me, the sun was now setting, and I figured I should go find Linu and see what she wanted.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

Ryltar found me several hours later when the sun was setting, and while he didn't look as glum as he was before, he seemed still bothered by what happened. He approached me slowly saying. "Linu? You want to talk now?"

I nodded, "Yes, dear. I do." I said he lead me to the same oasis that he and Deekin had been at all day. Ryltar looked at me.

"Look, Linu, again I'm sorry about what happened. Maybe it would be best for everyone if I just left." He said.

I stood up and sat down next to him pulling him against me. "Ryltar, don't think that. I know what happened today wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped what happened, all that's important is that you regained control of yourself before anything worse happened. Dorna is fine, and so am I." I said.

Ryltar looked at me. "Your don't think I'm some sort of alchmeist fire box ready to go off?" He asked. (A/N: Alchmeist fire box is d&d for a bomb)

I smiled at him kissing him on the cheek. "No, dear. After you left the wagon earlier, I realized that putting a wall between you and I, would only make things worse. You need my understanding and compassion, not distance. I'll stand by you, no matter, what happens." I said stroking his face lightly.

Ryltar looked at the ground his entire body shuddering slightly, I thought at first that he was crying but no tears, came from his eyes. He looked at me, saying. "Linu, I'm tired. Tired of adventuring, tired of helping others, broken from what happened in Neverwinter and after. I haven't slept a peaceful night since that night after I saved you from Desther. I'm... I'm tired."

I carrassed his face again, he leaned against it in return. Before continuing. "Linu, I don't want this gift, I don't want this destiny, I just want a peaceful life with you. I want to lead a happy and quiet life, in the woods somewhere. Away from the troubles plaguing large cities, and towns. I want to be a druid in every sense of the word. I..."

I interrupted him as he continued. "Dear, I promise when this quest with the artifacts is over, we'll both retire, we deserve it. We'll find a nice quiet part of Fae'run, and settle down, we'll raise a family and hopefully we won't have to worry anymore about great quests, and world destruction races." I said soothingly.

Ryltar looked at me for a moment taking in my words before saying. "But that's just it. I... can't. I have been decreed to stop this great evil in the world, and face my evil side to stop the world from ending. I can't escape that." Ryltar explained.

I nodded in understanding, "I know that, dear. We all have things we're destined for. And some of those things we can't escape. But, we don't know when that evil will come, when it does you and I will face it together." I embraced him, fully now squeezing him tightly. _"Just relax, my love. I now and always will love you." _I thought. Ryltar pulled back he looked at me still troubled by something. "What's wrong, dear?" I asked.

"Something... I'm not sure, nevermind. I thought... well for a second I thought. I heard what you were thinking. Nevermind, it was just stress." Ryltar said.

I was surprised at this. Many times in my life, I had heard that a few elves had devloped connections with loved ones, an almost mental and physical bond which allowed both to more or less know what the other was feeling and sometimes thinking. I had heard though that it was only possible through High elves, not others, this however I didn't believe but even still in my wildest imaginations I never thought this could happen between Ryltar and I. _"Course you never thought you'd fall in love again after Seth... much less a drow."_ I thought slightly amused.

"Linu?" Ryltar looked at me with a hint of concern. "You ok?" He asked.

Shaking myself from my thoughts I said. "I'm fine, dear. Just taking in on what you said."

"Oh, I see... but about what you said earlier, about us having a family, what of our children? They will probably be the first high and drow elf pairing, in this world. How..." Ryltar said but I silienced his words interrupting him.

"Ryltar, dear. Just relax for now, there's no reason in worrying about family life right now. Just relax for now, according to Torias were going to be stopping here for a few days. So let's take this time to just relax for now. Ok?" I said trying to calm Ryltar.

Ryltar looked at me as if to argue that there was stuff to do, but I silenece him with. "Don't make me, find other ways to get you to rest." I said.

Ryltar laughed once more saying. "Fine, I'll try. Would you mind just staying here with me for now?... help me focus myself, while I try to meditate?" Ryltar asked me.

I smiled kissing him once more. "Of course, dear. I might even join you. Besides, resting isn't everything we can do. Why don't we discuss tommorrow more about what happened in Neverwinter, and such. It'll help you get things into the open. Ok?"

Ryltar moved in a comfortable position to begin meditating. He said. "Your right as always, my love. Maybe... maybe what I need is closesure, after this is all over, maybe we should head back to Neverwinter, no?" Ryltar said.

I thought for a second then laughed saying. "You know as far as everyon there knows I'm still dead... heck there's two of me now! One living one dead!" I said realizing this.

Ryltar's eyes widened as I said this. "By the Spirit your right!"

Giving him a coy smile I said. "Think you could handle two of me?"

Ryltar laughed lighthly saying. "Linu, dear. I can barely handle one of you that's enough for me." I pulled him into a light embrace holding him close to me. We both sighed watching the sun now setting on the horizon, Ryltar for a moment shielded his eyes, but after a while he got used to it. We stayed like that for several hours just letting the cool desert air wash over us. And soon after we were both in a deep meditative trance.

**End Linu**

**Ryltar**

It was several weeks later, and while I was still bothered by what had happened in Neverwinter, and Linu and I had not fully had the time to discuss what had happened I was to caught up in our quest to stop some ancient power from awaking to worry about it at this time.

"A-ha! And here you are, just as I thought you might be! I cannot begin to tell you just how relieved I am to see you." Drogan said coming through a portal. Linu, Deekin, Dorna and I were deep underground in some ancient ruins, we had seen a mysterious woman go through a portal which had disapeared as we entered.

Smiling at seeing Drogan I said. "It is good you are well, friend."

"Aye, I've made it, not that this was a simple feat to accomplish. When Garrick contacted me, I was eye-deep in my own problems." Drogan said.

Deekin spoke up. "Um... Who is you?" He said.

"I am Drogan, little one. Once I was teacher and mentor to Ryltar, but no longer. I don't believe we've met, you and I." Drogan replied.

"Heh... nope, we not meets. Me is Deekin, faithful kobold companion to Ryltar and Linu and scribe of there epic tale!" Deekin said proudly.

"Then I am very pleased to meet you, Deekin. Ryltar and Linu must be very lucky to have found such a loyal friend such as yourself." Drogan said simply. I was glad he was't angry at Deekin for being a part of the attack on his home.

"You is nice dwarf. Deekin likes you!..." Deekin said then looked sad. "Deekin just wants to say he sorry bout what happened in human town, he didn't hurt no one he promises."

Drogan laughed saying. "Don't worry little one, I trust you enough that if Ryltar trusts you, well then I'll trust you."

Dorna came over to us about then evidently finishing her inspection of the room for any traps. Seeing Drogan she said. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Master Drogan. I'm glad to see you hale and hearty."

"Aye, Dorna. It is good to see you, as well. My continued health hasn't exactly been guaranteed, either as I'm sure you've heard, considering all the trouble Ayala and I have faced." Drogan said in reply.

"What do you mean, dear?" Linu asked.

"The enemy behind all this has been hounding me for days, now, just as I suspected she would. Devils and demons and such... the sort you've seen for yourself already, no doubt." Drogan said looking at Linu and I, we both nodded, and I shuddered recalling the half dragon half demon monster we faced in Neverwinter, before Aribeth.

"She must assume I still have the mythallar which you brought here. Fortunately Ayala and I were still able to find out what we needed to." Drogan explained.

"And what is that exactly?" I asked.

"Our enemy is a powerful sorceress by the name of Heurodis. Little is known of her personally, but we do know that she was once apprentice to the dread lich Belpheron. Belpheron had spent all of his extended lifetime learning of ancient Netheril and its artifacts, and he passed this knowledge onto his apprentices. The Harpers thought all of Belpheron's students were killed when he was. Apparently they were wrong. But now we know what this Heurodis is after: she desires to obtain the power of the ancient Netherese mages for herself. Power beyond any magic practiced since the Empire's fall. This is why she seeks the mythallar... and why she has come here. With Belpheron's knowledge, Heurodis is more than capable of attaining this goal." Drogan explained further.

"How could Heurodis have escaped notice for so long, dear?" Linu asked.

"That is a good question, dear girl. At one time, Belpheron reached a level of power that threatened all of Faerun, and the Harpers only barely destroyed him. That one of his students was able to escape the fate of the others and remain hidden for so long speaks much of her abilities. But for all the things we don't know about Heurodis, we can assume that her goal is the same as Belpheron's. With luck, she can be defeated as he was. " Drogan said with convidence

"We saw a strange woman enter a portal as we entered, I'm going to assume this was Heurodis, and ask how do we stop her?" I said.

"I assume Garrick told you what this ruin's original purpose was, yes? It contains portals that the ancient Netherese used to travel between their fortresses and flying cities. Heurodis obviously intends to use these portals to reach another ruin... somewhere untouched, most like, and full of all the artifacts she could possibly want. We must stop her." Drogan said desperetly.

"And... you wants Deekin to follow, too?" Deekin asked.

"It's a dangerous task, lad, but if you're up to it, your help would be greatly appreciated." Drogan said.

"But Deekin no hero. How he help fight powerful sorceress?" Deekin shot back.

"You've been a faithful companion to Ryltar so far, haven't you? You said so yourself. That means you've power enough to stand on your own. And as far as being a hero, lad, let me tell you something. They're not made with size and strength. Heroes are made with courage, and I think you've plenty, after all your traveling with a drow, who is gifted with a power that if used for evil could very easilly destroy this world, and a high elf cleric who is just as dangerous in her own way." Drogan said the last part with a smile at Linu.

"I... Deekin go with you, then. Deekin fight, too. Deekin gots to finish epic story, anyway..." Deekin said.

"I would be honored little one. Now Ryltar. There is only room in this portal for four people you must leave one person behind. Who will it be?" Drogan said.

I looked at first Deekin, then Dorna, and finally Linu who as if reading my mind said. "Don't even think about it, dear. I'm going even if I got to knock you out to get to go." Linu said placing a hand on her mace.

I put my hands up in mock surrender, and said. "Of course I would never think of it." In truth I was. I knew now how dangerous this quest was and I didn't want anything to happen to Linu. But seeing her like she was I figured that I wouldn't mess with a bees nest and moved back to Dorna and Deekin. "So who wants to stay behind?" I asked.

Dorna said. "I've gone this far with ye, I'm not leaving now."

Deekin shot back. "But Ryltar! Deekin has to finish epic tale! How he do that if you leaves Deekin behind?"

I sighed pulling out a copper piece. "Ok heads or tails?" I said readying to flip the coin.

"Heads." Dorna said.

"Ohhh, Deekin gets tails cause it never fails!" Deekin said excitedly.

I flipped the coin and snatched it out of the air on its way down uncovering showed tails. "See? Deekin says tails never fails." Deekin said looking at Dorna.

"Sorry, Drona maybe we'll meet up after this is all over." I said sadly.

"It's ok, why I was just having about enough of you and Linu's public displays of effections and this kobold here. Was getting on my nerves. I'll see you back in Hilltop then." Dorna said as she left.

Drogan looked at me. "Ready, boy?" He said.

I nodded. "I'll look around see how to turn this thing on. You try to find Heurodis." I said simply

"Ey, you do that. I'll get to work." Drogan said casting several spells on the portal area.

**Several Minutes Later**

"That's it! That's it, you've done it! The portal is active!" Drogan said as the portal came to life. A sudden look of worry crossed his face as Deekin, Linu and I gathered around him. "Wait! No... no! I should have realized this sooner! What a fool I am!"

"What's happened!" I said with worry.

"Heurodis has laid an insidious trap within the portal's magic! I have never sensed anything of its like before! I did not discover it... and now it is activated! " Drogan said with strain suddenly the ruins started to shake around us. "The portal is sealing... and these ruins are caving in! I... I can hold the portal open for only a short time! Quickly, you must go through!"

"What! Aren't you coming?" I said quickly.

"I... cannot. By holding the portal open, I bare myself to the energies of Heurodis's trap. I will die, but... that does not matter now." Drogan said looking at all three of us.

"But you... you will die dear. Surely there is another way!" Linu said.

"Aye, Linu. I am sorry it has come to this. You and Ryltar have done well for yourselves... I am proud of both of you. Before you go. Here." Drogan said while reaching into his pockets handing each of us a button, "Your both Harpers now. Quickly go through the portal before it collapses. It is up to you, now. You must stop Heurodis if you can. If you cannot... then, I beg you, destroy the mythallar. The resulting explosion will end her threat forever."

"I'm hoping it won't come to that Drogan." I said placing the button on my belt as Linu did the same.

"I will pray that is the case. Quickly, then... go now. I cannot keep the portal open much longer." Drogan said with a hint of strain in his voice.

Linu and Deekin both went through first as the first rocks started to come down. I looked at Drogan saying. "So, this... this is it, then? There is no other way?"

"It... it is... and no there is no other." Drogan said sadly.

"I am an old adventurer, far past his glory days. You and Linu have your whole life ahead of you. I... I can only hope you will use it well. I am proud to have taken a small hand in making you what you are, dear friend. Now go you stubborn drow.. and remember the mind can do things the body never can. Remember that, harness that and use your power for good. NOW GO!" Drogan said pushing me into the portal.

I fell through the portal and collapsed in a heap with Linu and Deekin standing over me. "Omph..." I said as a gust of air left my body.

Standing up I dusted myself off, Deekin looked at me and said. "Is... is old dwarf wizard... does he really be dead?"

I sighed not really wanting to talk about what happened at the moment. I said gently "Please, Deekin, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"But... when he sends us through magic portal... he knows he goings to die? Did dwarf wizard... sacrifice himself for Deekin? "

"Yes, he sacrificed himself, for all of us, dear. Is that so surprising?" Linu said.

"Nobody ever does anything like that for Deekin before. You be very good to little Deekin, but dwarf wizard... he dead now. It... it is just... Deekin not knows now how to writes this in epic story of Ryltar Kost'dora." He said looking at his paper and pen.

"Write that Drogan died as he lived: a hero, and that he died nobly and that we won't let his sacrifice be in vain." I said.

"Okay. Deekin writes that. That sound good." He said writing away at his paper. After a moment Deekin lookeda around. "And now we is someplace else? And we not be able to go back? Deekin thinks we be close, now, to end. He keeps pen ready, just in case..."

I laughed rubbing him lightly on the head, thinking how much he and Myra were so much alike in some ways. "That and your crossbow, Deek, keep that ready too." I said.

"Righto, Ryltar." he said, pulling out his crossbow.

**End Ryltar**

(A/N: Hey all SOU is coming to a close and seems that our buddy Ryltar is having some probs eh ;) anyhow Chapter 30 will be up soon maybe around friday possibly sooner cause i got a few days off this week. Please R&R)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**(A/N: Hectic life, sorry for the late publish time, please read and review all comments appreciated.)**

**Several Hours Later**

**Linu**

Ryltar, Deekin, and I, had fought our way past several traps and puzzles, as well as having a short period where we were servants of a slaver of some kind. Ryltar did not like this but after a quick fight with a few golems we were free. Now after solving the last puzzle barring our way, all three of us stood to face Herioudis.

She saw all three of us approach and thanks to an artifact that we had found we no longer need fear her medusa powers, though with her embracing the Methylar she had taken from us after turning us to stone the first time we met her, she probably couldn't use it.

"If you could only sssee what I sssee, old friend... I am joined with the mythal now! Who needsss earthly eyesss when one can sssee with the sssoul of the world!" She hissed at Ryltar.

"OLD FRIEND! Hell I don't even know you! After after today, I won't even care." Ryltar snapped.

Deekin spoke up. "Ooo... maybe you sees if Deekin's friend Raklig the bat be fine?" He said.

"I sssee your doom, little one, yesss." She hissed back. She looked at Ryltar saying. "And I sssee you, wreathed in the mythal'sss magic, even now. I sssee how death clingsss to you, waiting in the shadowsss. Within the hour, your life will be over..."

Ryltar simply took out his scimitars, and said. "Enough, I have come here to destroy you not banter, let us end this."

"With the mythal'sss power, no harm can come to me. Let usss ssspar for old time'sss sssake, then, atop thissss city as it flies. Thisss time I will turn you to ash, not to ssstone!" She hissed the mythal's power envloping her. Its force caused both Deekin and I to back off making us use our crossbows in the coming fight. The waves of energy just passed right by Ryltar though his power evidently protecting him from even its great strength.

I saw several stones behind her that seemed to glow the same color as the mythal, I pointed these out to Deekin as Ryltar sparried with Herioudis, "Ohh, Deekin thinks we need to smash rocks, Linu." I nodded agreeing with him taking aim with our crossbows required several shots but after a total of sixteen shots from both Deekin and I all the stones were destroyed. I saw Ryltar finally get in a few good hits and soon after Herioudis was dead. The Mytharl's glow died, and the great city that was not floating in the sky was now shaking, godly. Ryltar came over. "Well, guess we won't be settiling down after all, there's no way out of here... or off." Ryltar said sadly holding me close.

"Nooo, Deekin can't die! Deekin has to finish epic tale! How he do that if he dead?" Deekin said in fear.

"Sorry, Deek. But I guess you won't be able to." Ryltar said sadly as the city started to fall. Suddenly a shadowy portal opened beneath all three of us causing us to fall through.

After falling for some time, we were dropped in a heavily wooded forest, as Ryltar, Deekin, and I dusted ourselves off, Ryltar started laughing.

I looked at him with slight concern, saying. "Ryltar, dear. What's so funny?"

"Look around you Linu, don't you realize where we are?" Ryltar said still laughing.

I looked around seeing several hills covered with thick forests. Not seeing anything familiar I said. "No, not really. Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the Neverwinter Woods!" Ryltar said excitedly.

"We... we are!" I said more surpised then confused.

"Yes, we are. In fact..." Ryltar said looking around. "Were about a day or so journey from Neverwinter, and a day and a half from the Druid Grove... but we'll have to go east for that."

"Where would you like to go, dear?" I asked. Then looked at Deekin. "And what shall we do about him?"

Ryltar looked at Deekin. "As much as I like your company Deek, I think for your own saftey you should stick with me, at least till we can assure those around here you aren't like every other kobold. Take it from someone who knows it takes awhile." Ryltar said laughing.

"Ohh, this be good, Deekin gets to publish epix tale!" Deekin said happily jumping up and down.

"So dear where are we going?" I asked again.

"Let's head to Neverwinter, I should at least tell those there what happened... with Aribeth." Ryltar said her name sadly.

I nodded. "Let's get going then, dear."

**End Linu**

(A/N: Sorry about the long delay in posting but life is hectic lately i'll try to get another chapter out by sat or sun.)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(A/N: Thought I'd through in a special guest appearance here, from another game enjoy, again sorry for the shorter chapters as with those in between SOU and the OC, those between SOU and HOTU will be shot to probably. Please Read and review all comments welcomed)

**Ryltar Several days later**

It was several days later, and Linu and I had settled in at Neverwinter, many people were surprised to see me, but even more surpirsed to see Linu, alive and well. After a few days here Deekin set off on his own so he could publish his book about me. I was now sitting in the Musical Bard with Linu, sipping on some herbal tea.

"So, Linu. What do you want to do now?" I asked after taking a sip of tea.

Linu was sitting across from me obviously deep in thought. "Hm? Sorry, was just thinking about a few things. What did you say?" She asked.

"I said, now that it's just you and me, what do you want to do now? But that can wait if need be, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much, dear. You remember our conversation about settling down, correct?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, you said after we dealt with Heradious, that we would retire from adventuring, and raise a family. Do you still want to do that?" I asked.

She nodded, "Oh course I do, you of all people need it." She said.

"What do you mean?" I said coyly knowing she was talking about my troubles with my past.

"Your past, your problems adjusting to everything that happened after... Morag. I think the more important question is are you ready to settle down? You... well you just don't seem ready." She said.

"Linu, you of all people should know that I am ready to settle down. I am sick an tired of killing people, and seeing people die, especially friends that are close to me and which I have no way to protect." I said, thinking back on everything that had happened in my journeys.

"Ryltar... I... I know, but your destiny what about it? You said it yourself, that it drives you towards an fight which you can not avoid." Linu said.

"I know, but... but I don't think that will be for a while, maybe we shouldn't start a family yet, but... but maybe we could just... relax, retire to a peaceful life, till that day arrives?" I proposed.

Linu nodded. "Your right, that would be nice, I personally think we both need some healing, mentally and physically. You especially." Linu said.

I nodded. "Well then it's good your a cleric then, cause you be able to fix me right up then won't you?" I said the last part with a grin.

Linu laughed, smiling she replied. "Yes, I did say I would show you other forms of healing I know, didn't I? Well when we settle down I'll be sure to show you." Linu said the last part returning my grin. She then got serious. "Seriously though, dear. Both mentally and physically you need rest, I honestly don't know how you keep going. Maybe we could get a plot of land somewhere in the Neverwinter Woods? How does that sound?" She asked.

I nodded. "I don't think we'll have to worry about buying the land as it is not owned, the cloesest I can think of who might would be the Druids there but I'm sure they won't have any problem with it, as long as the Balance is maintained. Which I have every intention of doing." I replied.

As we were discussing this, Arain Gend walked into the Musical Bard, he was much older looking then when I had last seen him, indeed he looked to be in his early forties as he approached Linu and I. "Ahh, Ryltar..." Arain took a sudden surprised look on his face apon seeing Linu. "Wait wh? Linu? I thought you were dead!"

Both Linu and I laughed, I said. "It's... well its a long story, sit Arain, tell us how have you fared? I presume Lord Nasher is still around?"

Arain pulled a chair up, nodding after he sat. "Indeed he is ruling fairly and justly since you left the city as you can see as recovered much since you left... with Aribeth, where is she? If I may ask."

Linu must have seen the look of pain cross my face and replied before I could. "It's the reason I'm alive, I was trapped in a limbo of sorts and to come back to life Aribeth sacrificed her life to give me back mine... she's dead."

"A sad ending, indeed. I'm sorry Ryltar." Arain said.

I nodded, "I know, thank you. As to how we came here and why, its hard to explain." I said.

"Try me, Ryltar you'll fine that after Morag there are few things that can surprise me." Arain said.

I quickly explained to Arain what had happened after i left and lead up to the present. "And then you came in." I finished.

Arain and Linu both laughed at my joke, "I see your travels have not dulled your sense of humour. Well what do you both plan to do now that it seems your adventures are over with?" Arain asked us.

I looked at Linu and laughed lightly then turned back to Arain. "Well, we were discussing just that, before you walked in... tell me would it be possible to meet with Lord Nasher? That is if he is not busy with anything." I added.

Arain shook his head. "Ryltar, I'm sure when Lord Nasher hears you are in the city, he'll demand to know why you didn't come to visit sooner. Since you left he has been trying to figure out where you went, after Mitheral Hall, we couldn't find out though, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you both. If you'll excuse me I'll go and do just that." I nodded to Arain who got up and left.

After several minutes a hooded figure came into the Magaical Bard. I studied the figure as they approached the bar, from the way the person walked it appeared to be a woman, I also guessed this from her figure. _"Odd, who would want to hide there face here?" _I thought.

Linu saw my look and followed it to the hooded woman. In a hushed voice she said. "Who do you think it is?"

I replied, also in a low voice. "I'm not sure, you think we should see who it is?" I asked.

Linu seemed to study the figure for a moment before saying. "Why not, wait though, see what she does."

I nodded, "I'll go sit near her just stay here, if it looks like she's drawing a weapon or something give me a shout, ok?" I said getting up. Linu nodded as I went over to the mysterious woman. I sat down next to her and she saw me, a movement of surprise went through her, she said, in a hissed tone. "Who are you! Identify yourself, jaluk!"

A look of more surprise crossed my face, not hearing the drow word for male in many years, "So I take it from your words you are drow? Huh, very well, my name is Ryltar Kost'dora, famed Hero of Neverwinter, and Destroyer of Undertide, as well as a druid and ranger of the Neverwinter Woods. And who are you?" lightly moveing my hand to my scimitars readying them to be pulled if her movements turned out to be dangerous.

"Ryltar Kost'dora, eh, very well, perhaps you may prove of use to me," She said taking her hood off, "My name is Viconia, once a priestess of Shar. I will hazard a guess that the reason these weak humans don't attack you is due to your success in saving their pathetic short lived lives, yes?"

I nodded, "Yes, that is one reason, I've heard of you Viconia, you traveled with the Bhallspawn known as, Landal Tralap, correct?"

Viconia nodded, "Indeed, though it seems that for a Moon elf, he was quite tolerant of me, though his attentions turned to another later in our travels." She explained.

I lightly laughed, "So your saying that he wasn't interested in you?"

She flashed me a predatory grin. "Yes, seems he didn't want to sample, little Viconia."

I shook my head in annoyance, even after everything I had heard she had gone through it seems she wasn't willing to allow her drow heritage to leave her. "So, Viconia, tell me why are you in Neverwinter? I'm sure that had anyone besides me found out who you were regardless on your past with helping Landal, you would soon find yourself either thrown out of the city or dead."

Viconia nodded, as I asked this I saw Linu get up and head over our way evidently realizing that Viconia wasn't a threat. _"At least for the moment." _I thought. I had heard bits a pieces over the years, about how she was... outgoing in her relationships with surfarcers, both male and female. I had also heard on her attempts at sudeccing the young male Landal, he had however fallen in love with a winged elf of some kind, though as far as I knew they were all but wiped out. Turning my thoughts back to the present as Linu approached, Viconia saw Linu and immediately tensed. Glaring at Linu as she stood next to me she said in drow. "So, Ryltar, you seem... confortable around the surface elves."

"We are quiet close, drow wench. I may be a High Elf, but Ryltar has taught me much of the drow tongue, watch what you say." Linu snapped, in a way which was quiet unlike her. Indeed over the past few years, I had taught her much of the drow language, and Linu could also use the silent drow signs as well. At this I smiled trying to calm both of them, I said. "Easy, both of you, let's not do anything rash here. Linu, this is Viconia, she traveled with the Bhallspawn Landal Tralap."

Linu barely relaxed and inch, "I'm still going to watch her, dear. I don't trust her."

I noddded but before I could respond, Viconia said in a harsh tone. "You know nothing of me, Obok Darthirii! So keep your commnets to yourself."

I snapped my head back at Viconia flashing her a glare that if it had been used in the UnderDark would have meant my death, however here on the surface, I wasn't the least bit afraid. Viconia saw my glae and said simply, "Bah, whatever is between you two, I don't care. To answer your question, jaluk, I am in Neverwinter, searching for someone who could tell me where to find Drizzt Do'Urden."

I was immeditly on the defensive. "Why do you want to know where he is?" I asked.

She grinned. "Why to help him of course. I have heard of problems near the elven city of and was told he was going to help. I wish to lend my aide... if he'll allow it. So do you know where he is male, or do I have to make you tell me?" Viconia said.

"Listen, Viconia, this is NOT the UnderDark, and if I choose not to tell you where he is, then you can't really do anything to make me. But, I'll simply tel you that last I knew he was in the Dwarven Mines of Mitheral Hall. Now if there is nothing else?" I said.

Viconia nodded, "Very well, Ryltar. I will leave now." She said simply. She soon got up and left The Musical Bard.

Linu looked at me and sighed, I just smiled at her in a silly sort of way. "Well, that went better then expected." I said.

Linu laughed. "What did you expect to happen?" She asked me.

"Well, when she called me a julak, I immediately got ready for a fight of some sort. Though that isn't what happened, and for that I am glad." I said turning back to the door which Viconia had just left through I laughed.

Linu saw my look and said "What? What's so funny?"

"It's just that no matter how much she wants to say otherwise, she has some goodness in her heart. I only hope she doesn't do anything to get herself in trouble. Now then shall we go see if Lord Nasher is avaible to see us?" I said offering my arm to Linu. She took it and said. "Of course, dear. Let's go."

End Ryltar

(A/N: Short chapter I know, for those wondering Landal is the name of the Moon elf that I used in Baldur's Gate I&II& Throne of Bhall, in case those that read this haven't played that game or heard of it the winged elf was Aerie. Don't send me hate mail about not romancing Jaheria, the only reason I didn't is cause of all the bugs in her romance evcen with all the updates, and I haven't got around to getting those fixes from yet so there. As Always please Read AND Review. Hope to have Chapter 32 up by next week some time.)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Lord Nasher**

I was in the throne room of Castle Never, and I was enjoying a fine, dinner, when Arain Gend walked in. The past several years, since Morag's defeat, had been goon on the aging spy master. However, those same years, had not been as kind to me. I sighed once more, running my hand across my now almost bald head, age had also sapped much of my strength and dexterity, leaving me weak, but with great wisdom and intelligence. As Arain approached me I asked. "What news do you bring of the city, this time Arain?"

"Well, those reports of a new thieves guild, in the Docks district turned out to be false as far as I could tell. One interesting report did reach my ears however." Arain said to me.

I shook my head ready for the worst, although the time since Morag had been mostly peaceful, a few uprising had occurred in the poorer districts. "What now, Gend?" I asked, slowly eating the beef stew that had been prepared for my meal.

"Ryltar Kost'dora, and Linu La'neral are in the city." Arain said with a grin.

I coughed. "Wha? What! When, did they arrive? Why wasn't I told?" I spat out.

"I'm not sure, but Ryltar said he wished to meet you as soon as you could." Arain said with a hint of more but evidently didn't wish to say.

"Of course, of course, bring him here at once." I said, as Arain walked out I said out loud. "Wait, did he say Linu was with him?"

**End Lord Nasher**

**Ryltar**

Arain had come and told Linu and I that we were wished to be seen by Lord Nasher, both Linu and I aggreed quickly and now found ourselves once more inside Castle Never. As I approached Lord Nasher, both Linu and I gave the customary kneel of respect, Lord Nasher laughed at our movements saying. "Stand, stand. You are both famed Heros even outside the city, you needn't do that in front of me, indeed were my old bones able I should be the one to bow to you." Lord Nasher said as we came back to our feet.

"We may not have to, Lord Nasher, but rules and laws dictate otherwise." I said with a smile.

I saw Lord Nasher look at Linu and say. "Aren't you dead?"

Both Linu and I laughed at Lord Nasher's direct question and after a second he joined us. After we all recovered, Linu said. "I wasn't truly dead, more like trapped in a sort of Limbo on the planes. Ryltar and Aribeth, rescued me..." Lord Nasher said interrupting Linu. "Indeed, and where is Aribeth?"

I grimaced at his words "Dead, she sacrificed herself to allow Linu to live again." I said simply.

"I... I see, I had hoped... to apologize for what happened to Fenthick, I never got the chance." Nasher said sadly.

"It's ok Lord Nasher, I'm sure she knew." Linu said.

Lord Nasher stood back up, "Now then, Arain Gend said you wished to see me about something?"

It was three years later, and Linu and I were living a nice quiet life in the Neverwinter Woods. We lived in a small cabin, near the druid grove located there, Aawill had recently passed away and I was now an Archdruid in charge of the grove, though much of my duty was taken care of by my assistants. I was in a lightly wooded area, just down from our cabin when I heard a rustle off to my left, always on my guard and I turned towards the sound, placing a hand one of my scimitars. "Who's there? Show yourself." I said.

A large black panther leaped at me, but before I could draw my scimitars, it had pinned me flat, its heavy weight holding me down. "Ompph" I hissed as air rushed from me, I was able to roll the panther off of me after some effort and as I was ready to battle it I saw who it really was, laughing I said. "Guen! Where's Drizzt?"

Feelings of content and happiness to see me filled my mind, while, Guen and I couldn't speak like Myra and I could, we understood each other well enough to hold simple conversations, sensing that Guen was a distraction to allow Drizzt, to sneak up on me I pulled out my left scimitar and spun around, a smile filled my face as metal clanged on metal. A surprised look crossed Drizzt's face as I blocked his scimitar which he meant to poke me in the back with as I did with my dagger years before outside of Mitheral Hall.

"Ryltar, old friend, seems even I can't sneak up on you anymore." Drizzt said sheathing his scimitar. I did the same.

"Perhaps, or perhaps you would have had a better chance of doing so, had you not had Guen bound out on to me." I said with a smile.

"Indeed, I was hoping see her would distract you long enough for me to get the drop on you, seems though that I was wrong. How have the years been to you friend?" Drizzt asked me with a smile shaking my hand. He added, "I hear you are now an Archdruid of the Neverwinter Woods, is this true?"

I nodded, "Indeed, I've... We'll I've finally gotten over my mistakes of my past, with Linu's help. Looking back on my life, I suppose I was more of a druid, then a ranger all my life. Even in the Underdark." I explained.

"Truly, with what little life there is in the Underdark, this surprises me. So again I ask, how have the years treated you?" Drizzt asked again.

"Well enough, old friend, though life is more or less peaceful, forcing myself to settle down is not something that comes easy to me. However, goblin and orc problems are the most dangerous things that have plagued the area as of late." I explained.

"I was more asking about your... "gift" Drizzt said.

"Oh, that... well as you can guess, I have gained control of it, for the most part. But destiny is something that is hard to avoid I suppose, few dreams have plagued me over the last three years, and I am hoping that is a good thing. I must tell you old friend that having to fight an evil mirror of myself, is not something I look forward to, especially with the world hanging in the balance." I said grimly, moving on to other matters I said. "Well, I'm not sure you have been told or not, but Linu and I are now Harpers... so keep on your best behavior, or I'll have to kick your butt." I said lightly punching Drizzt in the right shoulder.

"Indeed I will friend, and your news about being a Harper is not new to me. I offer my congratulations on your success." Drizzt said laughing rubbing his shoulder in mock pain. "So, where is Linu?"

I looked around, "That... I'm not sure she said something about having to go somewhere today, but I was busy with tending to some hurt deer at the time, and didn't hear where she said she was going, though she did say she would be back by sun down. I must say though that, her training as a ranger is going well, she's starting to wear lighter amour, Hide to be exact, and works with her mace in one hand and a long sword in the other." I said explaining.

Drizzt nodded, "Yes, much better to slash at your opponent then simply bash them over the head, eh?" he said laughing.

"Indeed, though now she has both." I said laughing.

Off our right I heard a sound in the woods, reaching out to the trees I saw an elf, with yellowish hair, he carried himself with a fighters grace, but seemed to be looking for something or someone, a few feet back from him another elf, this one quite beautiful, was following she wore no amour but carried a staff so a kind that glowed a faint green, she too seemed to be looking for someone or something, telling Drizzt what I saw, I then said. "Maybe we should hide or at least move away, no reason to cause problems with these two." I said with concern about our race.

Drizzt jus shook his head, "No, Ryltar, there is no need, these two are friends of a sort." Drizzt explained he called out to them and in a moment both were standing before us.

Looking at Drizzt, I said. "So, who are these two?"

"Y.. you mean you haven't heard of us?" The female said with a slight anxious tone.

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry, miss I haven't." I said looking at Drizzt.

Drizzt laughed. "This is Aeire, and Landal Tralap, I ran into a... companion of theres during my travels, helping the Elven city of Saldussh. I think her name was..."

"Viconia?" Both I and Landal said at the same time, we looked at each other. He was obviously wondering how I knew of her.

"So, your the great Bhallspawn Hero, of the Sword Coast, eh?" I said looking at him.

"Indeed, and your the great Hero Of Neverwinter... can't say I'm impressed. I was told you were more... built." Landal said with obvious sarcasm.

"Ok, let's... let's calm down, both of you. Landal be nice. This man has obviously suffered much." Aeire said.

"Very well, Drizzt you said there was a reason you wanted me to meet him, why?" Landal said.

"Due to your... heritage, I thought that given Ryltar's ancient gift you could... help him." Drizzt said looking at me. "Or at least... help him with resisting his darker side as you did with your Bhall taint." Drizzt continued.

"Well what is this... gift?" Lanal asked.

Aeire spoke up, "Indeed, I have heard much of what you are... capable of but have not seen you in action, what is this gift, Drizzt speaks of?"

I quickly showed and explained to them my gift, or curse as I thought sometimes. Drizzt looked surprised at how I could call upon it, and use it to fire small balls of magical energy, as were Aeire and Landal. "So, your saying that, like my Bhall taint you got a little voice in your head that wants you to kill things right?" Landal said half serious half jokingly.

I chuckled at his words. "Ha He, yeah more or less, look I know there's probably not much you can teach me or tell me, but I think... well I think the fact just meeting someone that has had a similar experience like I have, and not given in to it... well it helps it really does." I said.

Landal nodded. "So do you think yourself evil?" He said looking at me.

"I consider myself more of a man of balance then good or evil, though if i had to pick one, I'd have to say good." I said thoughtully.

I heard him mumble, "Jeez, this guys worse then Jaheria."

"What was that?" I said with a smile.

He looked surprised that I heard him. Quickly saying. "Nothing, never mind."

Aeire broke in, "And what of laws and chaos?" Aeire said. "Those are just as important as being good and evil are."

I nodded. "True, but laws and chaos have few meanings in nature, I try to find a balance between the two... it's not easy." I explained.

"But.." Aeire begun but I said quickly, "Quiet!"

Nodding to Drizzt and Guen then looking to Landal. "Hide." I said simply.

Both Landal and Aeire did there best to hide, I was aware that we were being watched as Drizzt and I both readied ourselves, and Guen, leaped into the trees ready to spring on our unfortunate attackers we watched from the trees as well. six-teen heavily armed drow warriors, came through the underbrush not really trying to hide themselves. _"What are they doing here?"_ I thought, glad that Linu was not with me at the moment, I didn't want her fighting drow warriors, even with all the training I had given her, I was sure she wasn't ready. I looked to Drizzt who saw them as well, and we both nodded. Dropping out of the trees, followed by Aeire and Landal. Aeire cast a hold spell on them, thankfully catching all in its effect. Landal readied himself to attack but I held him back. "Let's see why there here." He nodded but kept himself ready to attack them. Turning to the drow I said. "Who are you, what do you want here, and more importantly do you mean harm to these woods?"

One drow female looked at me. "Ah, Ryltar Kost'dora. We find you at last, please you needn't fear us. We are not worshipers of Lolth. We follow Elesstiree." She explained though not able to move.

I looked at her plus the other fifteen drow, indeed they each carried a symbol of Elesstriee. Still not believing them I said. "Let's say I trust you, what is it you are doing here, and more importantly why are you looking for me exactly?"

She nodded. "Of course you'd be weary of trusting us. I would be the same if I were in your boots. We have a message for both you and Lord Nasher, from those in Waterdeep. We thought it best if we got your trust first before we should our faces in Neverwinter." She explained.

"A logical course, indeed. But why should we believe you?" Drizzt spoke up saying.

"Yes, why shouldn't we just kill you now, filth drow... present company excepted of course." Landal said looking at me and Drizzt."

I waved him off, "Fine then show me this letter you speak of." I said sure that the hold spell had passed by this time.

I was correct in my assumption as the female drow carefully reached into her pocket on her robe. All of us had our weapons ready and I truly believed that if someone sneezed that fighting would break out. I thought with a slight grin. As her hands came out of her pocket she held a scroll tossing ot me I snatched it out of the air with both my scimitars still being held. Sheathing one while Aeire, Landal, and Drizzt watched them, I read the scroll.

_To Lord Nasher,_

_Drow our attacking the City of Waterdeep, I know your own city has suffered much over the years, but we here ask that you send any aide you can to assist us in defending our great city. The party of drow before you can be completely trusted. They are all faithful servants of Ellistree, and have our blessing to aide you in any way you see fit. Please send a response if no aide is coming with them, if you are sending aide then they will escort such aide back to the city as needed._

_Thank you in advance,_

_The High Merchants_

Below the final words was the seal of the High Merchants after checking over its authenticity, I handed the scroll back to them, leaving my sheathed scimitar where it was. Drizzt looked at me. "So, Ryltar shall we trust them?" He asked.

I nodded, still not sure but willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. "For now." I turned to the drow. "For the moment place your weapons on the ground, as a sign of good faith, you weapons will be moved to the Druid Grove nearby. You may reclaim them before you leave, Drizzt, and myself will escort you to Neverwinter." I turned to Landal and Aeire, "You are welcome to come as well, if you wish."

Both nodded, "We were heading this way anyhow, so we might as well follow you to Neverwinter... from there your on your own." Landal said with a slight discord. Even though I thought he trusted both Drizzt, and I, I still got the impression he didn't like either of us fully. I nodded leading the way to the city.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I was walking back from Neverwinter, after purchasing some supplies, and other things I needed. I was half way back to the cabin that Ryltar and I shared, when I heard much movement away off to my right. pulling out my mace and longsword, I carefully made my way towards the sounds. I saw at least sixteen drow warriors though none carried weapons, I was ready to demand what they were doing here but I then saw both Drizzt, Ryltar, and two elves, one I believed was a Moon elf. Still being careful I came towards them. "Ryltar? What's going on?" I asked looking at Ryltar.

Ryltar came up to me, giving me a warm hug. He smiled then said. "Relax this party of drow are supposedly worshipers of Elistree, they have a message for both I and Lord Nasher. Seems the city of Waterdeep is under attack from large raiding parties of Drow. So I fiugre what better way to stop Drow, then use two of the best drow fighters in the land?" He said the last part looking at Drizzt. "Your coming right?"

Drizzt nodded. "Of course, Ryltar. I'm sure you could use my help. Though if our fight leads into any of the Drow cities I'm going to go back to Mitheral Hall to get some help." Drizzt said.

"Sounds good. I'll take come guerrilla warfare while you get the reinforcements." Ryltar said.

I looked at him like he was going to go to war. "You don't even know what your facing yet! And your talking like your going to war!" I said with concern.

The elf I thought was a Moon elf walked up. "Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" He said.

I looked at him a little annoyed with his words. "I am Linu La'neral. Cleric in the service of Sephaine Moonbow, and Ranger in training for the Neverwinter Woods. Who are you Moon one?"

The man laughed. "Calm down, I didn't mean to start anything about our races. I am Landal Tralap. This is my wife Aeire. As I'm sure you are aware I was a Bhallspawn."

I looked at him, then the drow behind him, still not sure how to take this. But the fact that Drizzt and Ryltar both men I would trust my life with, had not attacked them, I was willing to give them a chance. I nodded to each of them then followed Ryltar who was taking the mysterious drow with him back to Neverwinter.

**End Linu**

**Lord Nasher**

To say I was surprised was the least of my worries, besides Ryltar, and Drizzt. I had a former Bhallspawn, a wingless elf, Linu, and fifteen unknown drow warriors in my throne room. Many soldiers and warriors were guarding them, while I read the note from the High Merchants in Waterdeep. I sighed looking at Ryltar, Drizzt, and Linu. "Do you think there is anything you can do?" I asked them.

Ryltar looked deep in thought. Then looked to both Drizzt and Linu who he quietly talked with for a few moments. After this he turned back to me. "Lord Nasher we'll do everything we can to help the city." Ryltar said he turned to the Bhallspawn known as Landal and the wingless elf named Aeire. "You coming with us or not?" He asked them.

Landal and Aeire both shook there heads. "I'm sorry but we can't, our son is being watched by a friend only for a short time added to this Aeire is... with child. I don't want to place her in any more danger. Besides our adventuring life is more or less complete." Landal explained.

"Then to answer your question Lord Nasher it'll be just us three." Ryltar said turning back to me.

I nodded, preparing a return note for the High Merchants to be sent via magical means to the city ahead of the help these three offered plus there strange escorts.

"Then go, you all have much experience under your belts. Perhaps this will turn out to be a simple matter. If not, I only hope this matter does not turn into something of epic proportions.

Ryltar, Drizzt, Linu, as well as all those in attendance after bowing left. As I saw Ryltar, leave I got the distinct impression the man was hiding something.

**End Lord Nasher**

(A/N: So starts HOTU. I've gotta decent story plained out and HOTU WILL be much longer then SOU, probably almost as long as the OC. As always please read and review. Probably will have the next chapter out by tuesday. Also much of the game story will be changed dialog approach wise with Naytheraa and Ryltar. Got a rrreeaaalllly nice plot with Nat planned.)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Ryltar**

Linu, Drizzt, and I were traveling through a deep forest with the other five-teen drow warriors. I was still a little uncomfortable with traveling with them, and as a result, Linu, Drizzt, and I always made sure there were at least two of us awake at any given time. I was walking along with Drizzt ahead of the party, Linu was a short distance behind us, and was keeping an eye on the other drow. Looking at Drizzt I said. "So, Drizzt. What do you think we'll find once we reach Waterdeep?"

"Drow, maybe some Duergar." Dizzt said with a slight laugh.

I shook my head at his attempt at a joke. "True, I mean... do you feel.. well do you think were enough? Sure were probably the best fighters, in the land. But still, we can only do so much. Don't you think we should get some help?" I asked.

"As I said before, Ryltar. I believe it would be a wiser course of action to scout out the city first, find out what is needed. If it seems something more then what we can handle with the forces at the city, then I will head back to the Hall and get Bruenor, and the others." Drizzt said.

I nodded. "Yes, your right as always friend." I said. Trying to move onto other things that had been bothering me, I said. "Drizzt, I want to ask you something."

Drizzt laughed "Ryltar, we've known each other for over twenty years now, ask away you know you don't have to ask." He said.

I nodded once more. "I know but," I looked back at Linu who I was hoping couldnt' hear what I was about to say. "I want you to promise me something."

Drizzt looked at me quizzicly. "What?"

"I want you to promise me that if... if something happens to me, you'll look after Linu." I said.

"Do you expect to die?" Drizzt asked.

I wasn't sure and said as much. "I'm not sure, old friend, but... destiny is something you cant avoid. don't ask me how I know this, but... but I feel this fight with the drow is just... just another step into stopping this evil, and facing myself. Now, please promise me, if something happens to me, you'll make sure Linu is safe. Your the only one I trust to do so... please." I said the last part almost desperately.

After a few more moments walking, Drizzt nodded. "Very well, Ryltar, if you feel that something may happen then, I promise with all my being that, not a blade, claw, fangs, nor magic will harm her." He said. I smiled ready to reply. But he continued. "But, don't think that just because I say this this allows you to go out of your way to endanger yourself. You mean to much to her to, for her to loose you. So with this promise comes one from you. Promise you won't do anything to endanger yourself unnecessarily."

I looked at Drizzt for a moment still walking, he had surprised me with his words I hadn't expected him to have me promise to stay out of danger. But then again this was a friend who knew me as well, if not better, then I knew myself. I finally said. "Very well, Drizzt, I promise to not endanger myself more then is necessary."

Drizzt, nodded. "Then its settled. Come let's continue then."

I nodded following Drizzt towards Waterdeep.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

The drow we had been escorting to Waterdeep, left once we reached the city gates, where they had gone, we didn't know. For now, Ryltar, Drizzt, and I were walking around the city. We were in a merchant district where it seemed most of the drow raiding parties were coming from. We had already faced several and while the fights had been challenging enough, the warriors, priests, and mages they had sent had all fallen beneath our various weapons. I was getting quite used to using two weapons, and the ability to block with my longsword and then follow up with my mace had its advantiges when fighting the drow we faced in the city. We were just finishing up our partrol around the district and we were heading back to an inn called the Yawning Portal, it was run by a nice man named Duran. He greeted us as we entered. "Greetings, to you all. How goes the hunt?" He asked the three of us when we entered.

Ryltar laughed. "Well enough, the university district and this district are more or less cleared of drow, and the duregar allies." he explained.

"Good, good. You all should rest for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we'll be sending you down into Undermountain to try and find out what is going on there." Duran said.

Ryltar, and Drizzt, and I all nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow morning, then dear."

With that Drizzt went to own room, while Ryltar and I went to ours. I had found something out the day before and had waited till we had time to ourselves to tell him. I waited till he was settled down and said. "Ryltar, dear?"

Ryltar looked at me. "Yeah, what is it, Linu?" He asked.

"Well..." I started but was interrupted, by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ryltar said.

A woman entered our room, from her appearance she was a half-elf. "Ah, good I found you both." she said.

"Excuse me, but do we know you?" I said slightly annoyed with being interrupted.

She showed us a pin, one which was exactly like Ryltar and mine on our belt. "Calm yourself Linu, all of us are the same. My names is Jaheria, you've heard of me?"

Ryltar nodded. "Yes, we meet both Viconia, Landal, and Aeire, during our travels a few years ago and Landal before we came here. What is it you want?" Ryltar said.

She seemed surprised at this. But simply said. "The Harpers, are concerned with what is going on in Waterdeep, not since Sulalndessar have the drow, mounted any serious attack on the surface. We want you to find out what is going on in Undermountain."

Ryltar nodded. "Of course, that's why we're here." Ryltar said.

I stiffled a yawn tired from the day fighting, and our long journey. Ryltar say this and said. "Linu, you should rest. I'll find out what we need from Jaheria, ok?" He said.

I hesitantingly agreed, "Very well, dear. But don't stay up to late, we have a long day tomorrow." I said as Ryltar and Jaheria, left. I readied myself for bed.

**End Linu**

**Jaheria**

I looked Ryltar, over. From all accounts I had heard of him, he was a serious warrior, but at his heart he was a druid, and ranger. Something I took heart in, as I myself was one myself. I had been surprised at hearing that, Ryltar and Linu had met Viconia, but I was even more surprised that they had met Landal, and Aeire. While I was happy for Landal finding true love a part of me, missed his company. We had been good friends since, Gorian had died, and after Khalid's death, by Ircierous, he had helped me move on. However, our point of conflict had always been maintaining balance, between good and evil, slowly over our journeys he had grown closer to Aeire, helping her with the lose of her wings. I smiled as Ryltar, and I walked downstairs, Viconia had tried several times to "interest" Landal in her, but she had failed, while he accepted her as a part of the group, he had not wanted anything more then a friendship with her. For this I was glad, better he love a wingless elf, then a drow. I looked once more at Ryltar as we sat down, he was well muscled, and for all intents and purposes, was quiet handsome. "So, besides the Harpers, wanting Linu and I to find out what was going on in Undermountain, why are you here?" he asked.

I looked at him with slight surprise. "What, do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I know you're a Harper and all, but, I also know there as those in the Harpers that don't trust me. Either due to my race, or my powers, or both. Are you here to watch me? As you did Landal all those years before?" He asked neutrually.

I was stunned that he had known this. "How, how do you know I watched Landal like that? Oh, course he told you didn't he?" I said.

Ryltar, shook his head. "No, he didn't. I never got the chance. However, you all were in the city of Ust Nassta, many years ago, hunting for that mage... if I recall correctly you all needed help from a mysterious drow." He said at last.

I nodded recalling the incident. We were on our way to retrieve some beholder blood. But all but Minsc, had been petrified by the beholder. Minsc was simply frozen in place. From what Minsc had said a drow, had come killed the Beholder, handed Minsc a vial of the blood, freed him and the rest of us, but before anyone could wonder why he had done it the drow had left. Realization hit me as I recalled the memory. The golden green eyes, the large build, the incrediable speed of his fighting style. I looked at Ryltar, "That was you wasn't it?" I said.

Ryltar nodded, "Indeed it was, but you needn't thank me, I did what I had to do." he said simply, "But my question is the same, are you here to watch me as you did Landal?"

I sighed, giving up trying to hide this fact from him, "Yes, I am. In truth I myself, don't fully trust you, Ryltar. But, you have yet to even sway towards evil, and even if you don't want me watching you, I will." I said simply.

"Very well, we'll welcome any help you can offer. If you'll excuse me, I must..." Ryltar began but was stopped by the front door opening, looking towards it I saw a kobold entering. "DEEKIN!" Ryltar cried out obviously happy to see this kobold.

"BOSS! You here! Deekin was worried you not, but here Boss, is!" Deekin cried. "Oh, Deekin forgot to gives this to yous." He said pulling something out of his pack, it turned out to be a book, of some kind. "This, is Boss's tale of Undertide. Deekin hopes you like book."

I walked over to the kobold, who was obviously named Deekin, "You know this... creature?" I asked.

Ryltar flashed me a netural look, "Yes, I do. He traveled with me for a time in Undertide, which you well know what happened. He wrote a book about Linu, and I." Ryltar looked at Deekin, and said. "This Deek, is Jaheria, a member of the Harpers. It's good to see you again Deekin. How did the book fare?"

I watched Ryltar and Deekin, discuss what he had been up to over the past three years, since they had last met. Deekin's book had sold well, from all accounts, but he had gotten short changed due to his race. After this lengthy discussion, Deekin rented a room near Ryltar's and went to bed. Sitting back down with Ryltar I looked at him, while we both sipped tea.

"Don't you have a bed to get to?" I asked Ryltar.

"Yes, but Linu knows as well as I, that I don't sleep much." Ryltar said simply.

"So, you and her are... lovers?" I asked not sure how to ask.

"More so then that. We, I believe, were destined to be together, call it a hunch, but I can feel it in my bones." Ryltar explained. "You were married at one time, were you not?"

I looked at him not expecting him to bring up Khalid. "Yes... yes I was. Though he is... dead now, as you are well aware, I'm sure." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry, about your lose, though. My question to follow was, that when he was alive, I am sure you had similar feelings, correct?" Ryltar asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, I did. I see your point, you were using my history to show a correlation between you and Linu." I said figuring out his purpose.

Ryltar nodded. "Correct, but tell me, Jaheria, it has been some time, since his death, has no one come close to your heart?" He said.

"That... that is not a question you should ask, drow. Especially, given our... unfamilarity with each other." I said in annoyance.

"Forgive my question then, tell me if you would, what do you know of my travels, and about me, besides my gift?" Ryltar asked.

"I know what is common to most, your quest in saving Neverwinter, and destroying Undertide. Enthralling stories, to say the least." I said.

"I see, in truth Jaheria, there is nothing more I would like then, to forget about this whole gift that I have. I would rather settle down, with Linu, raise a family and simply tend to nature and my family as I see fit." Ryltar said mostly to himself.

"But like Landal you have a destiny of a sorts, correct?" I asked.

Ryltar nodded. "Yes, a great evil will be unleashed on this world, one which I am to destroy, after that..." Ryltar trailed off as if thinking hard on something.

"After that, what?" I asked wanting him to continue, his tale.

Ryltar looked at me. "After that, I face an evil, cold hearted, merciless, mirror version of myself, one who is as strong if not stronger then I am. All of this has the world hanging in the balance. If I fail, the world ends, I win... well I win then."

I tried to change the subject. "Grim indeed, but tell me, Why is it you don't have an animal companion? Surely..."

"Dead, but then again I could ask you the same question, you are a druid like I." Ryltar shot back.

I thought on what he said, while correct, I had never traveled with any kind of animal follower, to be honest I didn't have an answer for him said as much. "I guess I've never found the need to have one, animals shouldn't be tied to us in any way, I belive. I take a more active role in balancing nature, and those forces of balance."

Ryltar laughed lightly, "Whats so funny?" I asked him.

"Lendal had made a comment on me about being like you, when he and Aeire were asking about my... choice verses law and chaos good and evil, I simply told while I consider myself good, laws and chaos are hard to control in nautre. I see now he was right." Ryltar explained.

"I see Lendal hasn't lost his sense of dry humor." I said, slightly annoyed.

The door once more opened two guards were carrying a bound and gagged woman, as her cloak fell off her, I looked on in surprise as, it revelaed, Viconia. "What is the meaning of this?" Ryltar asked, looking at both the guards and Viconia.

"This, drow," The guard said with obvious distaste. "Says she knows you, Linu, and Drizzt. Do you?" the guard asked.

Ryltar nodded, "I do, ungag her." He said.

"You trust her?" I said walking up to Ryltar, as Viconia, was unbound and gagged.

"About as much as I trust you, Jaheria." Ryltar said helping her to her feet. "I'll take charge of her from here. You may leave."

"Any problems that arise from her, you will be held for, Ryltar." one of the guards said.

Ryltar nodded. "Very well." He then looked at Viconia. "Got that, best behavior or I'll beat ya silly."

Viconia flashed him a deathly glare, "As much as I hate, following a lowly male of a worm as yourself, seems, once more I will be following someone." Viconia noticed me about this time, "Ahhh, I see our old Harper is once more with me. It is sooo good to see you, mongrel."

I was ready to punch her in the head, but a look to both of us, from Ryltar, kept us in check. "No fighting, we will each respect each other, or you can all leave," Ryltar then looked at Viconia, "And if you leave here now, then you will find yourself, without help. Is that clear?" He asked.

"Very well Julak, I will follow for now. Tell me, where is that elf of yours?" She asked.

Ryltar looked at her for a moment. "She is asleep, and don't even think of trying anything Viconia. If Linu doesn't knock some sense into your first... then I will." he said.

I shot back to her, "And if he doesn't get through to you, then I will."

"HA! Firey as always, druid, its one thing I like about you. Very well, I will leave you two love birds alone, but who will be next showing up? Lendal? That weakling wingless elf, Aeire?" Viconia said with obvious sarcasam.

"I for one am wondering why YOU are here, drow." I said annoyed, although she did have a point the odds of all of us showing up here, even a few of us, were huge compared to the time we spent in the Underdark.

"I came here, because I knew that both Ryltar and Drizzt, would not allow a city, of rivval, to fall to the drow. There sickening ideals of goodness, rech in my stomach, but there goals will lead to power, of that I am sure. I am here to help, in whatever way I can." Viconia explained.

"Fine, but be warned, Viconia, I am the one in charge here. Don't forget that, we do as I say, understand?" Ryltar said.

"Very well, Julak what is your first command?" Viconia said in annoyance.

"We sleep. Tommorrow we head into Undermountain, to find out what is going on down there. From there we see what happens." Ryltar said.

Viconia nodded, after she left for her room, I sat back down with Ryltar. "You should get to sleep, even leaders need rest." I said.

"True, but leaders also need to prepare, without plans of action all other courses are mineut" He said.

"Rumour has it your not good at planning," I said.

Ryltar looked at me surprised. "Oh don't give me that, you honestly think that we didn't have agents inside Neverwinter, during the plague? A few were watching you, one of them overheard your talk with Aribeth, explaineing your attack on the Intellect Devourer." I explained.

"Excuse, me but as you said leaders need rest." Ryltar said getting up and heading to his room with Linu.

"_Hmmm, such a mystery, we have." _I thought. _"He's hiding something, something from all of us, even Linu... but what?"_

**End Jaheria**

**Ryltar**

I was asleep, and in the strange gray realm that i usually was in when I met the "guides" as I called, them. Landing once more before them, they spoke. "The time grows close, when all will be reviled, life twists before you Choosen One. Dangers not yet faced by you or most mortals will either fall before you, or cause your own." all the "guides said"

They were once more different, appearing as those newly met before me, from left to right they were. Jaheria, Linu, and Viconia. "Oh goody, I get a drow female as a spirit guide." I said rolling my eyes in sarcasm.

"We only appear as those that will effect your future, Choosen One, we are nothing like those that travel with you." The one showed as Viconia said.

Worry crossed my mind, realizing something. "Last time you changed forms, the ones Mayra and Aribeth, since they... died. Since Drizzt is no longer shown. Does that mean he will die?" I asked.

"No, the one known as Drizzt Do'Urden, is to important a force in this world to be effected by your destiny, however, he will journey with you, and will be a great help in your darkest hour. But, all those who travel with you are just as important. Over the past several years, we all have watched as you followed a more balanced way of life. Tell us why have you done such a thing?" The image of Jaheria asked.

"I have chosen such a life to conform with my current, life as a druid. Nature is not ruled by laws, and chaos. Balance is the key between the two. With my previous way of life as a ranger, I could not maintain such a standing." I explained I sighed then continued. "I have learned much in my life, not everything can be solved through goodwill somethings require reasoning and the fury which is only found in nature. That is why I have chosen the life I have before you."

"An interesting, view point. But you realize that maintain this balanced life you now lead, slowly give strength to your other self, correct?" The image of Linu said.

"Whatever comes from my actions, I will deal with. They were my chose and no one elses. If fate is kind, I will emerge victories... if not. Well then I guess it won't matter then will it?" I said in acceptance.

"You've learned much, Choosen One. Most in your history, have choosen either the side of good or the side of evil. Only one other, has ever been able to maintain the balanced life you lead. He sadly did not survive for his destiny to come about, his own destiny, was never achieved and we wonder still to this day how it would have turned out." The image of Jaheria said.

"So a balnced Choosen One, has never occurred, huh, well guess there's a first time for everything then." I said.

"Many dangers yet await you, those around you will all be effected to some degree or another. You too will effect those, how those effect turn out, must be waited on and seen." The image of Viconia said.

"Will those around me die? Will Linu, or the others, will they be effected as well, by my decisions?" I asked.

All three nodded, "Indeed, Choosen One. You needn't worry for the one known as Jaheria, her time with you will be short. However others, will travel with you, and it is those you must be careful of... even those you love." The image of linu said.

The world around me faded, and I was watching several drow, they were performing a cermony of some kind, the valsheress, or queen in the common tongue, summoned an image of myself. "This... this is the image of the one who shall defeat you, dread mistress." A male drow said obviously afraid.

"This, julak!" She said angry she cast a kill spell on him, and he died quickly. "No, this male rogue will not defeat me, but you male, you will perish."

The dream world around me faded, and I realized something as it did. The other drow around the edges of the room, three of them I recognized when I was held, and could not stop Ren'ly from being killed in front of me. I quickly woke up.

**End Ryltar**

**Linu**

I awoke with a start as Ryltar, awoke. The room was dark, and my eyes took a moment to adjust, but in those few seconds, Ryltar had rushed from the bed tackling a mysterious woman, after a second of watching this a realized she was a drow. Ryltar knocked the dagger from her hand and drew one of his own. Pinning her to her back, with the dagger at her throat. "Who are you! TALK!" Ryltar cried.

The drow woman spit in his face, "Foolish, julak! You escaped our attack once, you won't do so again." She said.

"Foolish! You are the foolish one, wench, you attack not only myself, but my loved ones as well. Now, I say again who are you, and who commands you! Tell me or die!" Ryltar raged.

"HA, you won't get anything from me, all you need to know is that we are the Red Sisters, and we will hunt you and that whore woman till your both dead. Dead just like Ren'ly ...ERCK" She explained the last part ended with Ryltar ripping her throat out.

"No... you are the ones who will end up dead." Ryltar said grimly wipping the dagger clean and placing it back on the small wrist launcher he wore.

"Ryltar, dear?" I asked appraoching him carefully. "Are you ok? Who was she? Why did she want to kill us?" I asked.

Ryltar gave the dead drow woman a good kick into the side, "This wench, is a Red Sister, an elite group of assisans among the drow, they hunted me tirelessly on my journines out of the UnderDark. Seems the one in charge of the attacks is also in charge of the Red Sisters. This is bad if they already know we are here." Ryltar seemed to be hidding more then he was telling. I quickly ran over what the drow woman had said and how Ryltar reacted.

"She was one to the assisans who attacked you and Ren'ly that day wasn't she?" I said.

Ryltar nodded. "Yes, and if there so desperte to kill me they won't hesitate to do the same to you. I won't endanger you like that, Linu. You mean to much to me for that to happen. If something happened to you..." Ryltar trailed off. "I'm not sure what would happen." He finally said.

Pulling him into a tight embrace, I said. "Dear, nothing will happen to me, you've taught me much, and I have learned much in our travels together. But always remember yourself, never allow yourself to forget who you are." I was about to continue when the door to our room was thrown open.

"I heard fighting, is..." Drizzt said with Guen at his side. "Oh, sorry. I guess I came to late. Are you allright?"

We both nodded, "Yes, is the Inn under attack?" Ryltar asked.

Drizzt nodded, "It was for a short time, my guess, is they weren't sure where you were at in the Inn, they launched an attack up stairs here in, each room with one or two drow assisans each. Downstairs was a larger attack, but we were able to drive them off." Drizzt explained.

"Let's get, Jaheria, Viconia, and everyone else who's going down together, better we work together then, head off on our own." Ryltar said readying himself.

(A/N: Please Read and Review all commentes welcome.)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(A/N: One last guest star I've decided to change the normal amount of party members to be more like Baludr's Gate as I see three being two small, also doing this will allow me more character devlopment, and I think make a more interesting story.)

**Jaheria**

Ryltar, Drizzt, and Linu came down the stairs, myself and Drizzt, with help from Viconia, had spearheaded the defense of the Inn from the drow, Drizzt had left shortly after the fight to check on Linu and Ryltar, as they had not appeared in the fights upstairs or downstairs, seeing that they were all right, Drizzt told me about Ryltar being the target of the drow's attack.

"So we got a walking lantern to show our enemies were we are? We should split up not play nurse maid to him." Viconia said annoyed.

While agreeing with her on some level, I said. "No, Ryltar here is just as important as everyone else here... though I could think of other things for a certain member to do while we go and deal with the OTHER drow." I said annoyed.

Viconia looked, at me. "You place to much faith in those that we follow, druid. One day it will be your down fall." Viconia shot back at me.

"Both of you calm down, right now." Ryltar said. "We'll get no where if we are at each others throats through out this fight. I know a little of your history together but if you are both going to be in the group you must find a way to work together. Otherwise both of you leave." Ryltar contiued looking at first Viconia then myself. He added. "Jaheria, even if you have your mission of watching me I will not have undue fighting within our group, if you and Viconia can not find a middle ground then you both will leave." Ryltar looked at Viconia now. "Is that understood?"

I nodded. "Very well Ryltar, for the betterment of the group, I will try to find a way to work with her." I said.

Ryltar nodded to me, looking at Viconia, "Well?" He said.

"As much as it pains me to do so, I will try to get along with the druid. You though male will find that I am not always so easy to persuade." Viconia said.

"Whatever, you say. Now is this everyone that is going to be going down into Undermountain?" Ryltar said.

I nodded. "I think so, Duran asked that once we were ready that we meet him in the next room over."

Ryltar again nodded. "Ok... were's Deekin?" He said.

"Here, Ryltar! Deekin had to get something, Deekin found it on one of the drow bad guys. Deekin thinks its important, not sure what it is though." Deekin said coming over to Ryltar and handing him an odd looking object.

Ryltar looked it over. "Hmmm, well let's hold onto it for now maybe its important, and will give us a clue as to what is happening."

I nodded. "A sound decsions, Ryltar." I said.

"I'm glad you think so, now, does every one have what they need, we don't want to go down there only to be caught short on potions, scrolls, or the like." Ryltar said looking at each of us.

"My only need now male is a weapon, my mace was taken from me by the guards, as was my shield. Beyond that I need little." Viconia said.

"I have all I need, Ryltar, as you are well aware." Drizzt explained.

"My needs are taken care, of Ryltar, dear. Sephaine has provided me with more spells, and abilities. As well as the experience and guidance needed to see our way through this fight." Linu said, looking at Viconia she said. "And you will respect Ryltar, dear. While your adventures have given you a certain knowledge you as I recall have no one to call your own."

"You know nothing of me! You will not dare to insult me in such a way, if you do so again you will find that I am an efficient facet of vengeance." Viconia said in anger, "I will say what is on my mind as needed, I follow Ryltar, only because I am sure his adventures will lead to power, his abilities not withstanding."

"Cool it, now!" Ryltar said looking at both Viconia and Linu. "Linu, please though Viconia does not posses the same charms that I do, I ask you at least respect her presence in the group. Viconia is you dare again utter such a threat to Linu, in my presence, I will kill you."

"Bah, you are weak Ryltar. Fine, I will never understand you fascination with charity and the like, as well as your relationship with the elf you who follows you." Viconia said turning away.

"Well now that that is taken care of..." Ryltar begin but cocked his head to the side, "Prepare yourselves we are under attack!"

(A/N: I know i said i'd have this up awhile ago but computer probs halted such updates, well as you can see nothing is ever finished, updates will probably be a bit in coming but i'd say no more then a week or so, at least one or possibly two more characters to include. One note i will make since everyones asking is, this story is going to focus less on Ryltar and Linu, and more on the other characters, as well as Ryltar's destiny.


End file.
